Pokemon World Series: Book One
by Titanic X
Summary: Team USA has been reformed and they're about to take part in the Olympics! However, what they don't realize is that something lurks deep in the shadows of the past, and it's about to come to light...
1. Arc 1: History

_Hey, everyone! Titanic X here. I suppose you're wondering why I'm doing this instead of KKid. Well, KKid cancelled PWS, and I took over writing it. I'm gonna be using some of my own ideas and his original ideas, so please enjoy!_

_Anyway, the first chapter is all explanation, since it takes place in the real world instead of the Pokemon world. Don't worry, there's action in the next chapter. For now, though, enjoy what lies below!_

_OCs already in, and still missing._

_Team Canada: Rayo Greg Kethel (Doku-8888)_

_Team Mexico: Alexandra Isabel Vega (Twilight Smash)_

_Team Russia: Tate Owen Janek (A Half-Empty Glass), Toboe Kureshi Romonova (DaCMC)_

_Team France: Seishirou Rin 'Zephyr' Syuusuke (Tendou Souji)_

_Team Japan: (Do not submit any!)_

_Team United Kingdom: Alicia Letterford (Cielo di Vaniglia)_

_Team Greece: Analiese Danelle Shepard (SoujaGurl)_

_Team Israel: Altaf Muflih Kassab (Doku-8888)_

_Team China: Soo Ling Wong (Titanic X)_

_Team South Korea: Pak Sang-ho (OkonoMiyagi)_

_Team Germany:_

_Team Italy: Atanos Tharil Vadimas (Pain and Betrayal)_

_Team Netherlands:_

_Team India:_

_Team Taiwan:_

_Team Ireland: Demi Ameera Reid (Doku-8888)_

_Team Argentina: Raven Hardy Molina (The Duelist of Dawn)_

_Team Norway:_

_Team Brazil:_

_Team Italy:_

_Team Chile:_

_Team Australia:_ _Emily (need a middle name) Jones (JapanDreamer09)_

_Team Poland:_

_Team Romania:_

_Team Spain:_

_Team Egypt:_

_Team South Africa:_

_Friend 1: Daisy (AMG)_

_Friend 2:_

_Friend 3:_

_Friend 4:_

_Junior Pokemon Battle Team 1:_ _Charlotte Bella Cook_

_Junior Pokemon Battle Team 2:_

_Junior Pokemon Battle Team 3:_

_Junior Pokemon Battle Team 4:_

_Junior Pokemon Battle Team 5:_

_Senior Pokemon Battle Team:_

_Sophomore Pokemon Battle Team:_

_TK-Infatuated Girl 1: Cecilia Wendy Evans (Japandreamer09)_

_TK-Infatuated Girl 2: Lacey Rome (Iloomasexiness)_

_TK-Infatuated Girl 3: Isabella Rome (Iloomasexiness)_

_Colette-Infatuated Boy:_

_Asuka-Infatuated Boy:_

_School Jock: George Lucas Lightoller (Titanic X)_

_School Drama Queen: Sue Watson (Titanic X)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Pokemon World Series<strong>

**Chapter 1: History Lesson**

_Welcome to Pokepedia, the free encyclopedia for everything Pokemon!_

_Search: Pokemon World Series_

The Pokemon World Series is an international competition where Pokemon Trainers representing the different countries of the world compete against each other for their country to be recognized as having the finest trainers in the world. Since 1896, the competition has been a subsidiary of the International Olympic Commission (IOC) and has been held as an event in the Summer Olympic Games.

History

The origins of an international Pokemon tournament can be traced back with the Olympic Games to ancient Greece. Historians estimate that it could have been first held in 762 B.C., based on an inscription found in the ruins of ancient Olympia. The inscription lists Jason of Athens and his Blastoise defeating Secundus Flavius of Rome and his Swampert in an unnamed tournament, becoming the first Greek to win such an event. While few records of the tournament exist, they state that the tournament was held in conjunction with the Olympic Games. It is presumed that the tournament disappeared at around the same time as the original Olympic Games.

At some point during the Edo period of Japan, an annual tournament was started in the capital city of Edo (Tokyo), with the winner being given the title of Samurai, regardless of social class they came from. This was the only way that peasants or the other social classes could move up in society. After the Meiji Restoration, the tournament was restructured, being renamed the Indigo League.

In the 1880s, advances in hospital care and medicine led to a resurgence in the art of Pokemon battles, which had been previously rare due to the high mortality rate of the Pokemon who partook in such fights. Thousands of leagues were formed worldwide, and though they started as a more physical version of a gentlemen's club, they soon adopted the format of the Indigo League, with trainers journeying to collect eight badges before partaking in a League Tournament.

In 1889, the first Annual International Pokemon Championship (AIPS) was held at Indigo Plateau, Japan, by American investors J.P. Morgan and Jay Cooke. Twenty-six participants from nine countries partook in the event, with Gordon O'Neill of the British Empire winning the tournament. The tournament was then held in the next successive years in St. Louis, US; Orleans, France; Kyoto, Japan; Liverpool, United Kingdom; Newark, United States; and Moscow, Russia. The games, while well attended, did not turn a profit, and before the 1896 games in Athens, Greece, AIPS was sold to the IOC. Since then, the games have been incorporated into the Olympic Games, with the winners being given medals.

The current name was adopted in 1960, after the 40 minute finals match seven between Jani Szolnoki of the gold medalist Team Hungary and Ken Sugimori of silver medalist Team Japan. The New York Times called the match "The World's Greatest Game in the History of Pokemon Battles." Using this article as a promotion, the IOC changed the name of the event to the Pokemon World Series.

Organization

This article refers to the format in effect since 1948. For earlier, see Organization of the Pokemon World Series (1896-1940).

Teams consist of five Trainers, who must be a minimum of sixteen years of age, with at least two Championship titles. Participants must have twelve Pokemon registered to be able to compete in the event. Further requirements of eligibility are specific to the country of origin.

The event consists of two rounds, dubbed the preliminary round and the medal rounds. In the preliminary round, each team member faces five participants from teams of different countries in six-on-six double battles. No team faces the same country twice. From this, the top 64 teams are grouped into the medal rounds, which consist of traditional brackets. The first seed faces the 64th seed; the second seed battles the 63rd seed; and so on. The matches are a best of 7 six-on-six Pokemon battles, with the first team to win four matches winning the match. The losing team is then put into a spoiler's round with the losing teams from that round.

Winners

Year; Host City; Country of Gold Medalist

1896; Athens, Greece; Greece

1900; Paris, France; France

1904; St. Louis, United States; United Kingdom

1908; London, United Kingdom; United Kingdom

1912; Stockholm, Sweden; Germany

1916; Berlin, Germany; None*

1920; Antwerp, Belgium; Spain

1924; Paris, France; Japan

1928; Amsterdam, Netherlands; Canada

1932; Los Angelis, United States; United Kingdom

1936; Berlin, Germany; Germany

1940; Helsinki, Finland; None#

1944; London, United Kingdom ;None#

1948; London, United Kingdom; Cuba

1952; Helsinki, Finland; Canada

1956; Melbourne, Australia; United Team of Germany

1960; Rome, Italy; Hungary

1964; Tokyo, Japan; Japan

1968; Mexico City, Mexico; United Kingdom

1972; Munich, West Germany; Soviet Union

1976; Montreal, Canada; East Germany

1980; Moscow, Soviet Union; Soviet Union

1984; Los Angelis, United States; Romania

1988; Seoul, South Korea; Italy

1992; Barcelona, Spain; Germany

1996; Atlanta, United States; Italy

2000; Sydney, Australia; Japan

2004; Athens, Greece; Switzerland

2008; Beijing, China; Japan

*-Not held due to WWI #-Not held due to WWII

US Participation in the Pokemon World Series

Oddly enough, while the United States has more Olympic medals than any other country, they do not have a medal from the Pokemon World Series. The closest that they came to obtaining a medal was in 1968, when the team finished in fourth place. The lack of a winning team from the US was due in large part to the lack of interest. With baseball being the national pastime, there was little interest in the "savage beatings of Pokemon", as Joe Dimaggio is quoted on saying. It was not until 1953 when the country started its first official Pokemon League, well behind European counterparts. There were, however, occasional flashes of brilliance. The 1968 team, nicknamed the Hobbless Dodgers because of former Dodgers players Sandy Koufax and Roy Campanella, were 23-2 in the preliminary round, and went 19-11 in the medal rounds, highlighted by sweeps of the Soviet Union and Brazil, but fell to surprise gold medalist United Kingdom and bronze medalist Canada.

In 1988, after the United States' dismal showing in the Winter Games in Calgary, Canada, the committee of USOC member George M. Steinbrenner III proposed a plan to develop a total of 89 Pokemon Leagues under the title of the American Pokemon League. While the APL was rejected by the USOC, 36 of the 89 proposed leagues were eventually created by individual state governments. The USOC also appointed Steinbrenner as head of the United States Pokemon Olympic Team. Under his leadership, Steinbrenner renamed the team as the United States Yankees, wearing uniforms similar to those worn by his New York Yankees. He also moved the team's training grounds from Bakersfield, California, to the Yankees spring training complex in Tampa, Florida.

In 2008, after having steadily better showings in the 1996, 2000, and 2004 Summer Games, it seemed like Beijing would be the site of their first ever medal. Going into the quarter-finals, the team was 25-12, but had swept South Africa, United Kingdom, and Switzerland in the Medals Rounds. However, the team lost to Japan in the quarter finals in seven games. Sixteen year old rookie phenom Satoshi "Red" Tarji was the reason for this, as he went 3-0 in the quarter-finals, with two shutouts.

After the game, Steinbrenner chastised the team for its loss, calling them "the sorriest excuse of a team since the 1962 Mets", despite being the first team to ever win twelve matches in a row in the history of the tournament. This led for the entire team and managing staff to resign in Febuary of 2009. Steinbrenner, owing to failing health, also resigned from the USOC in June of 2009.

2012 Olympics – Team USA

On August 7, 2009, retired Gym Leader Lt. James R. Surge was named as Steinbrenner's replacement to head the USOC. His first task is to organize a new US team, which Surge stated would still be called the Yankees. The five new members of Team USA will be chosen through five regional tournaments that will be held at various sports venues across the United States from February 20th-22th, 2011. The first day will consist of five two-on-two double battles against other trainers from the region. On the second day, the top 192 participants will be grouped into 64 groups of three, who then battle each other in three-on three battles, with each participant battling twice. The winners advance to the third day, where the top 64 face off in six-on-six battles, similar to the Medals Rounds. The winner will join Team USA, living with the team at the complex in Tampa, Florida, until the end of the 2012 Olympics. Any schooling that needs to be done will be provided at a local Tampa area school.

The following cities will host the regional tournaments:

New York, New York; at Yankee Stadium, Citi Field, and the Billie Jean King National Tennis Center; for the residents of Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, District of Columbia, and Maryland.

Atlanta, Georgia; at Turner Field, Atlanta University, and the Georgia Dome; for the residents of Virginia, West Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Arkansas, Louisiana, Tennessee, and Kentucky.

Chicago, Illinois; at US Cellular Field, Soldier Field, and the University of Illinois at Chicago; for the residents of Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Iowa, and Missouri.

Denver, Colorado; at Coors Field, Invesco Field at Mile High, and the Jefferson County Fairgrounds; for the residents of North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, Utah, Idaho, and Montana.

San Francisco-Oakland, California; at AT&T Park, Oakland-Alameda County Stadium, and the George R. Moscone Recreational Center; for the residents of Alaska, Hawaii, Washington, Oregon, California, Nevada, and Arizona.

* * *

><p><em>Now that you have the setting, it is time to cast the characters. Due to the involvement of many teams across an international stage, a large amount of OCs will be needed for the Olympic teams. Because my creativity can only go so far, I need you, the reviewer, to help me by submitting an OC for use in the story. On KKid's forum (link is on his profile) under PWS OCs is the form for creating a PWS OC. Plus the OC form is here, too. OCs are accepted via review or PM, and are then posted on that forum under the correct category. I will not consider OC submissions that deviate from the form. Most importantly, BE DESCRIPTIVE! The more info there is, the better that your OC (and in turn, this story) will be. And please, while the Olympic teams will be the forefront of this story, I need characters for Tampa Catholic, the school in which the three younger Team USA members will attend, as well see the top of the form for the particulars. Also be sure to check out KKid's new forum, the Pokemon Writer's Network! Again, link is on his profile.<em>

_Thank you for taking your time to read this. Enjoy the revamped PWS!_

* * *

><p>TK: Hey guys! It's time for the finals of the New York Regional Qualifier Tournament, six outs away from the chance to join Team USA for London and beyond! But first I have to face my longtime frienemy, Siobhan. It was she who gave me Asuna's egg before backstabbing me. I've never figured out why exactly she did it, but she still seems to be at her old tricks, even on this big stage. I'm still open for forgiveness, but that will have to wait for this battle to end first.<p>

Next time: New York Finals! TK vs. Siobhan! See you there!

* * *

><p><em>For Your Information...<em>

_The beginning is a play on Wikipedia._

_Ken Sugimori and Satoshi Tarji are the names of the leading forces behind Game Freak, the company that produces Pokemon._

_Yes, that is THE Lt. Surge._

_TK is based upon KKid, with changes to the name and hometown. Ten of TK's Pokemon are named after characters from MSN. The other two are derived from the Yankees captain and Philiby from the Kingdom Keepers novel series._

_Also based upon his real experiences and feelings is Siobhan, who is mentioned briefly in the preview. As per policy, her last name will be altered to protect her identity. Many of his current friends will also be mentioned as well._

_All events that take place at Tampa Catholic are fiction, as well as all of the characters that attend/work there. KKid have absolutely no relationship with the actual Tampa Catholic High School. It was chosen merely for the fact that it was the closest co-ed high school to George M. Steinbrenner Field that he could find._

_This chapter was edited on 2/25/12_

_So the stage is set for the dramatic finals match that opens the story! Who will come out victorious, and who will join him/her in Tampa? All will be revealed soon, so please review!_

_If you want an OC to be a part of the fic, just send me a review or PM. I can come up with some on my own, but I may need a little help. So enjoy the beginning!_

* * *

><p>OC Form<p>

Name – Frst, middle, last.

Nickname – Optional

Age – Minimum 16 or over. Include birthday.

Gender- Male or Female

Hometown – Must be an actual town or city in the world.

Country: Again, nothing made up.

How many years as a trainer – Minimum of two, but not so that they would have started before the age of 10.

Appearance (refers to the body [hair, height, eyes, etc.] – clothing will be later.)

Hair – color, length, texture, etc.

Eyes – Color, what kind of eyes (kind, cold, emotionless, angry, etc.)

Body type – Fat, skinny, scrawny, slender, etc.

Height – Short, tall, average, etc.

Skin tone – pale, fair, dark, tan, etc.

Additional looks - none, scars, burns, freckles, etc. Anything not covered in the above.

Personality

How they act towards friends:

How they act towards strangers:

How they act towards their Pokemon, and other Pokemon:

How they act towards enemies:

How they act towards rivals:

Overall Personality:

Release phrase – "Go, (name of Pokemon)!", "(Name of Pokemon)...Spotlight!", etc.

Return phrase – same idea as above.

Clothing

Everyday clothes – What is worn when not training or in battle. Include a jacket for when it rains.

Team uniform – I will ultimately decide what they look like, but you have the following choices: hat, no hat, or (girls only) a headband; Long sleeves, short sleeves, or no sleeves; pants or skirt (girls only); high socks, low socks, or no socks showing; full, fingerless, or no gloves.

Swim wear – This can be whatever kind of bathing suit they want, but as long as it isn't too revealing (no speedos for the boys, no thongs for the girls [bikinis are okay]). Goggles, towel, flip flops, beach bag, sunglasses, sun dress, etc.

PJ's - robes, slippers, bottoms, tops, etc. Nothing too revealing.

Formal clothes – what they will wear to a formal occasion.

Training clothes – what is worn during physical exercise.

Winter clothing – coat, hat, scarf, anything else that would prevent them from freezing to death, etc.

Accessories – what it is and where it is worn (none with team uniform).

Personal Information

History – what happened to the person before participating in the Pokemon World Series.

Family - the person's sister(s), brother(s), can be an only child, mother and father, etc. But only who lives with them at home.

Hobbies –

Likes –

Dislikes –

Personal belongings – what they brought with them when they left home. Make it manageable, please – we don't need them bringing five libraries' worth of books.

Any other additional information- whatever doesn't fit in the above categories.

Pokemon (twelve required)

Pokemon – no legendaries.

Nickname – mandatory (so that if everyone has a Mareep, we know which one belongs to who).

Gender - where applicable.

Personality – includes nature.

Move list – six moves needed.

Ability –

Any additional information about them – scar, shiny, etc.

Send in those OCs if you want to~! Note: all OC slots for Team USA are filled. But otherwise I might find a way to slip in other OCs from the US.


	2. Arc 1: TK vs Siobhan!

_Hey! Here's the next chapter of PWS, the revamped edition. Just for clarification, all OC slots for Team USA are filled. The OC slots in the first chapter that are blank are still open. Any OCs submitted for use in Team USA will be used, just in different roles. Other than that, all I can say is hope you enjoy what I've got so far._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: TK vs Siobhan<strong>

The Bronx, New York. 7.00 p.m.

February 23, 2011

"The Team USA New York Qualifiers Pokemon Tournament on YES is brought to you by Avis, the official rental car of the New York Yankees; by Subway, eat fresh; and by the MLB Network, all baseball, all the time.

"It's a cold and blustery night here at Yankee Stadium, but we are getting ready to play not for the World Series, but for a spot on the Team USA Pokemon Battle roster. As we welcome you into the booth here above home plate, that's Ken Singleton, Al Leiter, and I'm Michael Kay. We are just about to get underway here for the final battle between a pair of former friends and teammates in grammar school that are now bitter rivals, or at least what Miss Costello has said. As we take a look at the Chevy Matchup here, we find seventeen-year-old Travis Keppinger of Paladin Central High School against sixteen-year-old Siobhan Costello of American Hearts Academy; and before we continue, Kenny, how did this once beautiful friendship turn this ugly?"

"Michael, I was talking to a friend of the two before today, and he told me that it stems from an incident three years ago involving one of the other competitors in this tournament, Daniel Kay. He wanted to be the top trainer in the state, so he got into a fight with Keppinger and made it look like TK purposely used a Pokemon attack that burned his arms and back. Most of TK's friends turned on him, but once the truth came out a year later, they all forgave him-except for Siobhan. They haven't spoken to or even seen each other since then, so this is going to be an emotionally charged match."

"Not to take away from that, Ken, but this is also a match against some of the best trainers in the country. TK's ranked first in the state of New Jersey, and 57th in the entire country. Costello is ranked third and 78th. This is truly the best matchup that we could have hoped for as fans,"

"Thanks Al, and now we turn our attention to the field, and as the competitors have come out now, we bring you the Keys to the Game, presented by Ford."

"Well Michael, for Siobhan, she needs to work on getting better matchups; 56 percent of her rounds so far have had the opposing Pokemon being a type that was strong against hers. TK meanwhile just needs to keep the momentum going for him late in battles; he has averaged 3.42 rounds in the first half, but 5.89 rounds in the second half during the tournament."

"Thanks Ken, and now we hand it over to the referee."

"This will be a six-on-six single battle. Substitutions are allowed, but no items can be used. Matches will start and stop on the command of my whistle." He then turned to TK. "Heads, or tails?"

"Heads," The referee took out a coin and tossed it into the air. It flipped a few times before landing on the ground. The referee inspected the coin.

"Heads, TK, would you like Siobhan to go first, or will you?"

"I'll go first." He then extended his hand towards Siobhan. "I don't care for what happened in the past, so let's have a fair and good match."

**SLAP!**

"- you! You may not care about the past, but I do!"

"A big hand needs to be given to our sound crew for that quick censor, as we can now expect emotions to run high here. The crowd is now booing Costello as she walks to the Trainer's Box."

"Mike, Siobhan is not the kind of person who would lash out at someone like that.. There is definitely something going on behind the battlefield here today."

"Quite right, Al. Now listen to what TK is saying now to the referee."

"…I expected as much."

"Very true. But doesn't everyone know that he had…"

"Yes. Something must have happened since we graduated. If she was only open to me to console her…"

"Now listen to the hand that he is getting."

**"TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!) TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!) TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!)"**

"The crowd has decided who to root for today."

**"TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!) TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!) TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!)"**

"Travis is ready. Siobhan is ready. Let's do it, here at Yankee Stadium!"

* * *

><p>Travis Keppinger (TK) would be lying if he told you that he believed he could have a chance to be on the Olympic Team before today.<p>

The New Jersey native found himself in just that position today as he rushed out of the visitor's clubhouse to the cheers of forty-five thousand fans at Yankee Stadium. Donned in jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt under his school's varsity jacket, he jogged to the middle of the grassy pain, which was marked with a white outline of a circle. His Gryffindor scarf, bought at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at the beginning of the year, was whipping around him as he approached the center of the field. A blue Yankees hat struggled against the wind so that it could stay on his head. Two people were standing there. The first was the officiator of the battle, who, like everyone else here that had common sense, was bundled from head to toe.

The other he recognized as his former friend, current self-proclaimed enemy, and opponent, Siobhan Costello. Memories began to flood TK's mind.

TK and Siobhan had met in first grade, and hit it off as friends right from the beginning. Her spunky attitude and insuppressible hope complimented and meshed with his serious and down-to-earth style of work and play. Over time, both began to show potential as successful trainers in competitive format. They both had similar and effective battle styles (Attack! Attack! Attack! Heal! Repeat!). They were so good now as to be the number 1 and 2 ranked trainers in all of New Jersey, respectively.

This abundance of success did not dent their friendship at all, however. They frequently hung out to have sparring matches, training sessions, or simply to have fun. They did not care about passing the other in the rankings, as they frequently traded notes on how to beat certain Pokemon under certain conditions. Two of their Pokemon had even mated and produced eggs, with each of them taking one of the Pokemon as a sign of friendship. To many, they seemed like a perfect couple.

Then, _he_ came.

Daniel Kay was the number 7 ranked trainer in New Jersey, and had transferred to their school after his closed down. He had the ambition of becoming the best, like any other trainer. However, he was willing to do anything to be in that position. And to be the best, you had to take down the best.

Daniel was quickly accepted by the class, including TK and Siobhan. However, within a year, he had become Siobhan's boyfriend, and had begun to place a rift between her and TK. It started out as little things, like small comments, but soon it began to snowball, until finally, at the beginning of the eighth grade, it happened.

TK had been hanging out with Siobhan and some of their other friends when Daniel confronted him and demanded that he stop hanging out with her. Obviously, TK refused. It seemed that it would be another typical fight until Daniel reached out to punch him in…a very painful area. But before he did, he reached out to TK's belt and released Chamo, then TK's Quilava who was protective of his trainer to a fault. As Daniel was about to pummel him, Chamo unleashed the full power of a Flamethrower on him, severely burning his arms and back, and landing him in the hospital for a month. The school board knew that this was a freak accident, so they did not punish anyone.

Sad to say, however, TK's friends weren't as forgiving. Daniel's plan had worked perfectly; it had looked as if TK had purposely attacked him with Chamo. Within a week, virtually all of his friends had abandoned him. Even Siobhan, one of TK's most cherished friends, said that she would rather love a Feebas rather than adore a person who tried to kill anyone who was perceived as a threat. This caused TK to enter a state of solidarity, which reflected his ranking. By the end of eight grade, he was no longer ranked in the state.

Because of this sharp drop-off, all the major sports schools passed him up, feeling that he had lost his will to battle. Paladin Central High, however, saw a chance for a rebound – if he was put in with the right crowd. After a meeting with the school principal, and a school visit, they granted TK a full scholarship, which drew criticism from the other schools in the area. They stopped laughing when TK went 34-4 (With the two losses occurring within the first month), won High School Rookie of the Year and MVP, and led PC to its first division, county, state, AND national titles.

In his sophomore year, TK was named captain of the school's Pokemon Battle Team following the graduation of their senior captain. While an illness and family issues forced him to miss significant time, he still went 18-6, and helped the team repeat. Right now, thanks to TK's training methods being passed on to the team, they rocketed to the fastest start in state history, and had clinched their division two weeks ago. Needless to say, if there were any lingering effects from Daniel's trick, they weren't shown.

Siobhan had much longer hair now than he remembered. If it wasn't for the whipping wind, her brown locks would have fallen to around her shoulder blades. Her blue eyes seemed to stare right into TK's soul. She was bundled up in her school's varsity jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

When he reached the middle of the field, the referee began to explain the rules. "This will be a six-on-six single battle. Substitutions are allowed, but no items can be used. Matches will start and stop on the command of my whistle." He then turned to TK. "Heads, or tails?" he asked.

"Heads," he replied. The referee then took out a coin and tossed it into the air. It flipped a few times before landing on the ground. The referee inspected the coin.

"Heads," he stated. "TK, would you like Siobhan to go first, or will you?"

"I'll go first." He then extended his hand towards the girl. "I don't care for what happened in the past, so let's have a fair and good match."

Prior to the match, TK had agreed with the YES network to be "miked up." This meant that a microphone was attached to the collar of his shirt, to record everything that he said during the match. It would not be broadcasted live during the match, but it would during the opening.

One could only imagine what the producers were thinking when Siobhan slapped his hand away and said, "- you! You may not care about the past, but I do!" Before the referee could say anything, she turned around and headed towards the trainer's box that was by home plate.

Since there were monitors in the stadium, all the fans in attendance heard her as well. A chorus of boos and jeers accompanied her walk to the box.

"Don't blame her," TK told the referee. "Considering what she went through, I expected as much."

"Very true. But doesn't everyone know that he had…"

"Yes. Something must have happened since we graduated. If she was only open to me to console her…"

As he walked to his box by the center field wall, the jeers stopped, replaced by a much louder chant, led by the section known as the "Bleacher Creatures."

**"TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!) TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!) TRAVIS KEPPINGER! (CLAP CLAP CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!)"**

TK reached the box, then paused, soaking in the sound of the crowd. He turned to face the Bleacher Creatures. Taking off his cap, he held it towards the Creatures, before doing the same to the press box. A euphoria of cheers erupted as he did so. Putting his cap on backwards, he reached to his belt and grabbed a Pokeball (Specifically, a Friend Ball). Pressing the button on the front to expand it, he held it behind him in his right hand, tossing it a few times before bringing his hands into the windup. He awaited the signal by the referee to start.

**FWWWWWEEEEET! FWWEET! FWEET!**

"Alright!" He exclaimed, throwing the ball into the air. "Evangeline, Adeat!"

A bright light flashed out from the Friend Ball, materializing as an Absol. Her white fur shook in the wind.

("Ready to serve!") the Disaster Pokemon barked, then shuddered. (Just great. The boya has to let me out in freaking subzero-like temperatures, and against HER, of all people!)

Now it was Siobhan's turn. "Kakashi, Show your stuff!"

A Dragonite appeared from the Pokeball. ("Yes.")

Evangeline turned her head to TK as if to say, "You want me to fight THAT?" TK merely nodded.

**FWET! FWET!**

"Evangeline, Future Sight!"

Evangeline's eyes glowed purple for a few seconds, before returning to their original red color.

"Kakashi, Thunderpunch!"

("Understood.") The mighty Dragon Pokemon took flight, heading straight for Evangeline. His fist was covered in sparks.

"Protect!"

Evangeline's eyes glowed again, white this time. Kakashi brought down its fist, but instead of hitting the Absol, it struck a barrier.

"Alright! Now use Night Slash!"

The Disaster Pokemon's horn became surrounded by a dark aura. She reared her head back, then swung it forward, causing a powerful wave of dark energy to strike Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Siobhan yelled. The Dragonite was knocked to the ground, landing on his back. He struggled for a few seconds to get up. This was the chance for TK.

"Use your Hyper Beam!"

Evangeline reared her head back again, but this time, a yellowish-orange ball of energy formed in its mouth. When she swung her head forward, the ball of energy turned into a mighty beam, which struck the Dragon in the chest. This time, Kakashi needed to rest halfway through getting up.

"We're not finished! Kakashi, use Dragon Rush!"

Kakashi flew at the Disaster Pokemon, knocking her over with his giant tail. Because of the Hyper Beam attack earlier, she could not attack or dodge. Evangeline managed to stay on her feet, but her back was now up at the edge of the battlefield.

"Now finish her! Giga Impact!"

Kakashi was enveloped in a purplish-grey aura, and took off into the air, aiming to head-butt the Absol. He had just begun his descent when Evangeline…smiled?

("Bye-bye, lizard breath!")

("Huh?") He was no more than ten feet away from the Disaster Pokemon, when suddenly, a beam of purple light shot down from the sky, completely enveloping both Pokemon. Kakashi screamed in agony, while Evangeline seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Crap!" Siobhan cursed. "I completely forgot about the Future Sight!"

When the beam of light ended, Kakashi was on the ground, barely moving, while Evangeline had only the injuries from the Dragon Rush attack. ("Jeez, you are a pathetic excuse for a Dragon Pokemon, ya know that?")

("…Doh…") was all that he could muster.

**FWWWWEEEET! **A green flag was lifted in TK's direction. "Dragonite is unable to continue," the referee boomed on the loudspeaker. "The winner of this round is Absol!"

A chorus of cheers arose as the husky dragon-type was returned to its Pokeball.

"Alright, Eva!" TK cheered.

("Nothing to it.")

Siobhan was ready with another Pokeball. "Naruto, go and show your stuff!"

This time, a Zangoose appeared. ("Ready, boss!") TK saw that Evangeline was tired from the last fight.

"Eva, take a rest for now. Abeat!"

("Thank you! This wind is messing up my fur coat…") Evangeline disappeared into her Pokeball.

"Alright, Siobhan's using Naruto now, so the best matchup would be…" He grabbed a Great Ball. "…Ku Fei! Adeat!"

A Hitmontop appeared, banging her fists together. ("Ready!")

**FWET! FWET!**

"Naruto, Crush Claw!"

Naruto's claws glowed white, as he began to run at Ku Fei.

"Kufi, Detect!"

The Hitmontop's eyes glowed briefly. As Naruto tried to slash her, Ku Fei leapt out of the way, with Naruto's claw jabbing the dirt. Siobhan suddenly had an idea.

"Use your Iron Tail, Naruto!" Using its claw to flip itself, the Zangoose, whose tail now had a metallic luster, sailed into the air, striking the defenseless Handstand Pokemon into the air. She landed near TK.

"Ku, are you okay?"

("No worry, bozu! It take more to defeat me!")

"Good. Use Twister!"

Ku Fei flipped onto her head, and began to rapidly spin itself, much like a top. As she began to spin, the wind began to rotate around her, enveloping herself in a tornado. The tornado began to spin towards Naruto, until he was pulled into the twister.

("BOSs, helP ME! I thinK I'M Gonna hURL!")

"Ku Fei, Close Combat!"

Ku Fei stopped her spinning, returned upright, and jumped towards the helpless Cat Ferret Pokemon.

"Use the wind to power up your Iron Tail!"

The Zangoose stopped fighting the wind, and began to spin. His tail began to glow again, and as the wind began to die down, he was able to direct the attack at Ku Fei, who was about to punch him. Not only did the tail stop her attack, it knocked her back to the ground in a violent crash.

"Quick! Finish her off with Crush Claw!"

Once again, Naruto's claws glowed brightly. As gravity began to take effect, the wind direction suddenly changed, blowing the Zangoose towards Ku Fei, who was struggling to get up. Before she could, she was struck in the back by the full impact of Crush Claw. She landed face-first back into the dirt, out like a light.

**FWWWWEEEET!** This time, the referee held out a red flag, towards Siobhan. "Hitmontop is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Zangoose!" There were not many cheers this time.

"Take that, you - power-hungry cheater!" Now some of the people sitting near the batter's box began to boo Siobhan. Naruto sweatdropped.

("Boss, please watch your mouth. It's gonna get you in trouble one of these days.")

On the other side of the field, TK was busy comforting Ku Fei. ("Sorry,…bozu…I not…strong…enough…")

"You did what I needed from you at the time. I'm proud of you." Ku Fei managed to flash a smile. "Take a good long rest or now. Abeat!" After returning her to her Pokeball, he reached for a plain Pokeball on his belt. "Tertium, Adeat! Show them what you're made of!"

The Pokeball revealed a Salamence. ("I'm ready to-") He saw Naruto. ("-not fight this small-fry.")

("Small-Fry? How dare you call me, the most balanced of Boss Siobhan's Pokemon, a small fry!")

("Hold on. Siobhan as in Costello? The same Siobhan who nearly destroyed Maaster Keppinger's life?")

("Ummm, maybe?")

("…Forget what I said before. YOU'RE GOING DOWN, PUNK!")

("…Help…")

**FWET! FWET!**

"Tertium, use Hydro Pump!"

A torrent of water shot forth from Tertium's mouth, aimed straight at Naruto. Once again, however, Mother Nature played a cruel joke on TK. As the Cat Ferret Pokemon braced for the impact, the wind shifted again, blowing the Hydro Pump just inches from the Zangoose, instead hitting the backstop. A security guard just managed to duck away from the attack, but he still got drenched.

Naruto gave a huge sigh of relief. ("That was TOO close for my tastes.") Tertium, on the other hand, got furious. ("Oh, HELL no! That did NOT just happen to me!") He stomped the ground in anger.

"Naruto, Slash Attack!"

The Cat Ferret Pokemon charged at the Salamance, and slashed his leg. Tertium roared in pain.

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

Tertium turned his head towards Naruto, and fired a point-blank Flamethrower attack. After several seconds, the attack ceased, revealing a very burnt Zangoose.

("…That hurt…")

"Now use Dragon Rush!"

Tertium swung around, and his tail knocked Naruto back towards Siobhan, skidding until he was a few feet away from her. It was clear that he could not continue.

**FWWWWEEEET!** "Zangoose is unable to continue. The winner of the round is Salamance!"

"Zangoose, return!" Siobhan reached for another Pokeball. "Alright Sakura, go and show your stuff!"

A Froslass appeared. ("Hmph. This should be a short battle.")

("Not if I have anything to say about it!")

**FWET! FWET!**

"Sakura! Ice Beam!"

("With pleasure!") The Snow Land Pokemon clapped her hands together, forming a ball of ice that expanded foe a few seconds, before shooting at Tertium.

"Dodge it!"

The Salamence managed to fly out of the way just in time, leaving a patch of ice at the spot where he had just stood.

"Sakura, go in close and use Headbutt!"

"Don't let her! Dragon Rush!"

Sakura moved in to Headbutt the Salamence, but wasn't quick enough to do so, as Tertium slammed her with his tail. This time, however, the Pokemon rocketed backwards. Siobhan barely managed to dive out of the way as Sakura not only zoomed past her, but broke through the netting behind the backstop, landing about ten rows back. She laid upside-down on top a man who was dressed up in an orange suit. The beer that he had been holding just before was now being worn by the person next to him.

**FWWWWEEEET!** "Froslass is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Salamence! There will be an extended thirty minute intermission to repair the netting."

Siobhan looked at where Sakura was, to Tertium. "How in the…" She then hopped into the stands to retrieve Sakura.

("…Stupid Moxie…") Tertium grumbled. TK walked up to him.

"You did a fine job, Fate. It's a shame we can't use that power boost later on, but it did the trick!"

("Thank you. But what about the crowd?")

"Don't worry. I'll head on over to apologize to them. In the meantime, take a breather. Abeat." He returned Tertium to his Pokeball, then headed into the stands as well.

Two men who were on either side of the man in the orange suit had managed to manhandle the fainted Sakura off of him. They put her in one of the other seats just as Siobhan arrived. She apologized to the man, before returning to her Pokeball. As turned to head for the Visitor's Bullpen, where she could rest for a bit, she encountered TK, who was on his way up to make his own apology.

"What the hell was that just now?" she demanded. You could have gotten someone killed!"

"Sorry, it was Fate's Moxie ability. I didn't think it would give that much of a power boost, though."

"Well next time, use your brain for once. That is, if you even have one left." She walked past him. TK, however, wasn't done talking.

"Something happened to you recently, am I right?"

She froze.

"You're not acting like the perky, optimistic Siobhan that I used to know. What happened? Does it involve Daniel?"

Siobhan began trembling, then turned around, trying to punch TK. It wasn't a deliberate punch, so he was able to catch it with ease. TK gasped when he saw that Siobhan was beginning to cry.

"It's none of your - business!" She sobbed, and ran off to the Visitors Bullpen, leaving TK with a shocked and confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>And that's the end of the first real chapter. The next chapter will involve the conclusion of the match and the introduction of Team USA. Plus, see if you can find a little Easter Egg in here. ;) Next chapter will be up shortly.<em>


	3. Arc 1: TK vs Siobhan 2!

_Here's chapter 3, peeps!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: New York Finals! TK vs. Siobhan! (Part 2)<strong>

The Bronx, New York. 8.00 p.m.

February 23, 2011

"We welcome you back into the booth here at Yankee Stadium, as we await the resumption of the match between Siobhan Costello and Travis "TK" Keppinger in 15 minutes. The field crew here has done a wonderful job quickly repairing the netting behind home plate, and there should be no more adverse delays tonight. But it's not currently the on the field actions that are making the news, Al, but the off the field altercations."

"That's right. Just after the intermission began, both Siobhan and TK went into the stands to apologize for Frosslass being sent into the stands. They confronted each other on the way down, and Siobhan attempted to punch him. But I believe that it has to do with a personal matter. Siobhan had turned around and leave, when TK said something to her. She then visibly broke down, which led to her attacking him."

"Now according to the rules of the tournament, that is an offense punishable by disqualification, but TK actually pleaded with the referee to allow her to continue in the match. So I turn it over to you, Kenny. Why would TK give up on a guaranteed spot on Team USA in exchange for the match to continue?"

"I believe that it has to do with a personal matter. Siobhan had turned around to leave, when TK said something to her. She then visibly broke down, which led to her attacking him he wants to try and soothe over bad feelings from school, and try to get back on good terms. Accepting a forfeit would not help that cause. It will be interesting to see how these events will play out in the second half of this battle."

"Quite right. When we come back, the second half of the New York Qualifier Finals match. Sit tight, everyone."

* * *

><p>Kyle Dotel turned to face his friends in the Yankee Bullpen, which had been converted into a special VIP box that seats all of TK's friends that were present. He was nearly two years younger than TK, but was slightly taller and more built up than him. The starting catcher for their school's Varsity Baseball team, he knew his older friend more than anyone else. So when another of TK's friends, Miles Depp, questioned why TK demanded that Siobhan to stay in the match, Kyle had the answer.<p>

"He wants to see what's up with her," he explained. "I just saw the footage on my phone. Siobhan turned away much too fast to be mad. It was almost as if she was…"

"Heartbroken?" Alex Preziosi suggested. She didn't have the best figure out of all the girls in school, but when she smiled, she had a glow to her face that made it much more radiant.

"Yes. I wasn't in the same grade school as those two, but from what I've seen, she's acting the same as from the explanation I got from TK about the incident."

"Right," Martin Ludwick said. A blond haired member of their school's Battling Team, he was one of the few people who had immediately seen Daniel's actions for what they really were. He also knew more about Siobhan than anyone aside from TK. "The question is, what is it that caused her to break down like that?"

"I thought you knew that?" Kyle asked. Marty shook his head.

"Then how about we find out from someone who does?" TK said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Adeat!" The Pokemon materialized…and an Espeon instantly pounced on Alex, sending the blonde-haired girl to the ground.

_This is what you get for betraying – wait, you're not Siobhan!_

"Asuna!" TK yelled sternly. "What are you thinking? Get off of Alex!"

_Sorry, T-kun, Alex-chan_, the Sun Pokemon apologized, and got off of Alex. _I didn't think you would release me until the beginning of the battle_. TK helped Alex back up onto her feet, before turning back to Asuna.

"Were you seriously going to attack right away like that? That would get you disqualified!"

_Well, excuse me for holding in my fury at Siobhan for the last three years!_

"AH-HEM!" Miles coughed, gaining the two's attentions. "While it's sometime amusing to watch you two argue, now's not the time. Now TK, you had a plan…"

"Right. Asuna, can you sense if Daniel Kay is still in the stadium?"

_WHAT? Why would you want to find that creep in the first place?_

"Trust me on this for once, okay? I'll let you see the scans for the next Negima chapter before me."

_Hmmm…alright. Give me a few secs…_ Asuna shut her eyes, as the jewel on her forehead began to glow. Her tail flicked from left to right and back again. After a minute, her eyes snapped open, and the jewel stopped glowing.

_He's in the Yankee Museum. I get the feeling that he's going to be there for a while._

"Alright. Marty, Alex? I need to ask you two to go and seek him out. I trust Asuna's psychic abilities, but I still need you two to hurry. Ask him why Siobhan could break down like that."

"Yes," Marty replied.

"Will you be alright without the two of us here?" Alex asked. TK paused.

"I'd be lying if I said yes, but right now, there is a chance to repair a friendship with an old friend. I'm not going to let that chance slip away."

"Alright."

"Don't slack off while we're gone," Marty called out as the two left.

"When do I ever?"

After the two left, Asuna turned to Miles. _Why didn't you tell Alex-chan?_

"I thought you were supposed to say it, 'Suna."

"Supposed to say what?" TK asked.

_Isn't it obvious?_ Asuna asked, her mouth forming into a sly grin. _Tell Alex-chan that you really-_

Before she could say anything else, a blushing TK returned her to her Pokeball, gaining stares from the others in the room.

* * *

><p>To get from the bullpen to the museum, Alex and Marty had to go across the side of the field, into the clubhouse, up an elevator to the main level, push though the crowds at the concession stands, and up another elevator. The two worried that because of their long trek, they might miss seeing Daniel. But when the doors to the second elevator opened, and they stepped into the museum hall, they instantly found him admiring a model of Yankee Stadium.<p>

"Daniel!" Marty called out. The short raven haired teen turned around.

"Ah, Martin!" he calmly responded. "Why are you here? I thought you were cheering him on?"

"I'd ask you the same thing. Why aren't you down with-?"

"Why, hello there, miss!" Daniel said to Alex, completely ignoring Marty. "Are you Marty's sister?" Though the two did look similar…

"N-no, I'm not his sister," she replied hesitantly.

"Hey, Daniel-" Marty was cut off by Daniel, even though he completely ignored him.

"Then perhaps his girlfriend?" Daniel had a sly look in his eyes.

"No! Definitely not!" Alex snapped, although a faint blush was upon her cheeks.

"Back on topic he-" Marty was again cut off, and this time he wasn't about to let it go a third time.

"Oh, then would you want to go out with me?"

Alex shook her head. "No."

"AHEM!"

"Sorry," Daniel apologized. Marty wasn't buying it.

"Cut the crap, Daniel! What's going on with your girlfriend?" he demanded, jabbing a finger into Daniel's chest.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. "What girlfriend?"

"Siobhan," Alex replied.

"Oh, her." The referee's whistle could be faintly heard, signaling that the second half was about to start.

Daniel merely folded his arms and scowled. "Depending on the outcome of the battle, she may or may not have anything to do with me anymore."

* * *

><p>"Back in action, Tertium! Adeat!" TK sent his Salamence into battle.<p>

("I may not be powered up with Moxie, but I'll still be able to bring victory to Master Keppinger.")

"Hinata, go and show your stuff!" Siobhan sent out a Glaceon.

("So you're one of ane-san's friends.")

("Ane-san? Ah, you must be the twin that Asuna keeps talking about.")

("Yes. I hope that you end up as a popsicle for Sio-chan to enjoy.")

("…You sadistic little b-!")

**FWET! FWET!**

"Sakura, Water Pulse!"

"Alright, Tertium, let's make this quick! Flamethrower!"

("Gladly!") Tertium unleashed a torrent of flames, which instantly evaporated the small orb of water that Sakura launched, before striking the Glaceon…or at least that's what he thought.

("So you think flames can beat me, you overgrown lizard?") The Dragon Pokemon launched a Flamethrower to the right, hitting Hinata.

("Let me tell you, there is a reason that Sio-chan calles me the Ice Queen.") A Flamethrower to the left struck her again.

("Come on! My flames should fry you to a crisp!")

"Get your head back in the game, Fate!" TK called out. "They're using Double Team!"

("I was only hitting clones?") Tertium finally got a clear look around, and saw that he was surrounded by Glaceon clones.

("You fell for it!")

"Hinata, Hail!"

All of the Glaceons shot a white beam out into the sky. As soon as they disappeared, heavy clouds appeared above the stadium, with snow and hail beginning to fall. TK suddenly realized what was coming next.

"Tertium, Flamethrower them all, quick!"

"Hinata? I think it's time for Blizzard!"

Tertium took to the air and unleashed a torrent of flames all around him, hitting all of the clones, but not the real Hinata. TK caught a glimpse of her on Tertium's back, before the wind suddenly picked up, covering the mighty Dragon Pokemon in a thick veil of snow and ice. Before he could react, TK was suddenly tackled off his feet by someone, as something sailed overhead, and crashed violently near the warning track.

The fierce blizzard lasted several seconds, with everyone in the stadium bracing themselves against the bitterly cold winds. After several seconds, the winds died down, and the snow stopped falling.

The crowd poked their heads from above the seats, as did Kay, Singleton, and Leiter, who had ducked under their desk in the announcer's booth.

Alex, Marty, and Daniel, who were watching the match in the stadium, waited a few seconds until the video feed was restored. The same goes for Kyle, Miles, and everyone else in the bullpen; but they didn't need the broadcast to know what had happened outside, as the door had been flung open by the sheer force of the wid. Miles was the first to peer out into the stadium after the blizzard died down.

"Dear. God." Miles muttered in awe, before rushing towards TK

"PEH!" TK coughed, spitting out a mouthful of snow he had nearly swallowed when he was forced down. "My glasses!" He franticly felt around the snow, but couldn't find anything.

"Got them!" an unfamiliar voice declared. TK spun around to the source of the voice, and was offered something by the stranger. He took the offer, which turned out to be his glasses.

Once he could see properly, TK quickly studied the stranger. She was slightly shorter than him, and reminded TK of a mismosh of Negima characters: she had Ku Fei's large expressive green eyes and hairstyle (minus the ponytails and long strands down the front), Misora's scrawny body type, and the Negima? Yuna's brown and flat hair color. She wore jeans, a green hoodie, and black converse shoes that suddenly seemed like they weren't appropriate for the weather.

TK quickly recognized her. "You're Colette Marvens, the winner of the Atlanta District Tournament!"

"Yes, that's my name," the teen replied.

"What are you doing here up in New York?" Before she could answer…

"Hey! TK!" The two turned to Miles, who was running towards them. As they did, their jaws dropped as they saw what had sailed overhead. Tertium was resting against the outfield wall, encased in a thick layer of ice. The impact had broken through the wall against Monument Park, and Tertium's tail was resting on Babe Ruth's nose.

**FWWWWEEEET!** "Salamence is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Glaceon!" The announcer's voice cut through the stunned silence.

"W-what the hell could cause that?" Colette gasped.

"That was Ninja Storm Jutsu," TK explained. "It's a special technique that I designed for Siobhan and Hinata to use. Confuse and trap the foe with Double Team and Hail, before using Blizzard to encase them in ice. To deal even more damage, Iron Tail was used to propel Tertium into the wall." He paused. "I'm just surprised that I fell for it that easily."

"Give it up to lack of recent observation," Miles suggested. TK's cell phone suddenly vibrated, signaling that he received a text message. Miles and Colette crowded around as TK opened the message:

Siobhan: that was my unleshd fury frm al these yrs. Tu bad sumone got in way. Mor tu cme.

"She meant to do that!" Colette realized. "She's going to get disqualified for that!"

"No she isn't," Miles stated.

"Huh?"

"TK made a request just before to continue the battle without any penalties issued for the duration of the match." Colette was horrified.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled at TK. "Without a punishment system, there's nothing preventing her from ordering an attack on YOURSELF, genius! And from the looks of that last attack, she knows that, too!"

"It's a necessary sacrifice," TK said as he returned Tertium to his Pokeball.

"How?" the Atlanta Champion demanded.

"I needed to know what was bugging Siobhan," he explained. "That text confirmed what I feared. To my knowledge, when she needed to vent, she vented only one problem at a time. By saying that she still has some anger left in her, she is telling me that there is something else bothering her."

"So you're willing to risk your own life for knowledge of a simple fact?"

"It's no use arguing with him," Miles interrupted. "Once he makes up his mind, he goes with the consequences, and won't change his plan. Besides, I haven't seen his judgment fail yet, so why would it do so now?"

"…alright, fine!" Colette groaned. "But listen: I'm not going to your funeral, you hear?"

"Crystal," TK replied, before Colette followed Miles into the bullpen. "Alright, I can still win this if I use…Evangeline! Adeat!" Ash sent the Disaster Pokemon back out. She immediately recognized who she was facing, and she growled in anger.

("Oh, great, it's YOU.")

("Nice to see you too, traitor breath.")

**FWET! FWET!**

"Let's start off with Bounce, Eva!"

Evangeline jumped high into the air, towards Hinata .

"Hinata, dodge it!"

"Don't let her! Use Night Slash!"

Hinata quickly got out of the way, but Evangeline made a midair turn to face the Glaceon, before launching a wave of darkness from its horn. It struck Hinata in the side, sending her tumbling across the field.

However, when Evangeline landed, she slid onto an ice patch left over from Ninja Storm. The Disaster Pokemon scrambled to regain her footing, but she continued to slide for another ten feet. Her right foot caught a piece of dirt, causing her to stumble and fall.

"Eva!"

"Hinata, Hyper Beam! Before she gets up!"

Hinata had made a quick recovery from the Night Slash, and swiftly fired the Hyper Beam at Evangeline. The Absol was struggling to get up when she saw the attack heading straight for her.

("Ah, sh-!")

Evangeline couldn't get out of the way in time. The attack sent her flying across the field, and she nearly crashing into Marty and Alex, who were returning from the museum. They managed to get out of the way just in time, avoiding the possibility of joining the Disaster Pokemon in the dugout – specifically, a dugout support column.

**FWWWWEEEET!** "Absol is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Glaceon!" A chorus of boos erupted after TK's second defeat in a row. TK ran out to check on Absol, Alex, and Marty.

"It might just be my imagination," Marty remarked after TK returned Absol into her Pokeball, "but I swear that Hinata was smiling like us, as if she had intended for Eva to crash into us in the first place."

"Wouldn't be surprising," TK nodded, "considering that she tried to do the same before with Tertium."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. By the way, did you find Daniel?"

"Yes," Alex replied, and explained what he had told them. TK listened intently, and pondered what he was told.

"I had the same suspicions myself," he finally said. "Thanks for finding that out for me. You have no idea how much that helps me right now."

"I can guess," Marty said. "Just keep on your toes, okay?"

"Be safe, okay?" Alex added.

"Of course," TK responded, and watched the two head back into the dugout. TK fingered one Pokeball, and was about to throw it, when he decided not to, and chose another one.

"Guess it's time to pull this out of my hat," he muttered. "Adeat!"

Asuna popped out of her Pokeball, and sat patiently on the field. Hinata began to growl at her.

("So, it's a catfight you're planning for, eh TK? Well, you're going to get one!") She crouched down, ready to pounce on Asuna…and instantly became red energy, which was sucked back into a Pokeball.

"Sorry, Hinata," Siobhan apologized. "You've taken enough damage for now. Return for a brief rest." She pulled out a Dusk Ball. "Alright, Sauske! It's time to go and show your stuff!"

TK smirked as the Dusk Ball opened to reveal an Umbreon. Its glowing rings were made even more beautiful by the night sky over the Bronx.

("It's good to see you again, Asu-chan") the Moonlight Pokemon spoke. ("I know how you fell about me and my trainer, but I hope that this battle will change your opinions.")

Asuna simply stared blankly at her father. ("…..Who are you again, gramps?")

("What?)

**FWET! FWET!**

"You know the drill, Asuna! Shadow Ball!"

"Use your Shadow Ball as well, Sauske!"

A purple sphere of energy formed in both Asuna's and Sauske's mouths, which they both fired at each other. The two attacks collided, resulting in a small explosion.

"Take Down, Sauske!"

Sauske quickly charged into the smoke…and was rather quickly blasted out by a torrent of flames. The smoke dissipated as Asuna charged at the Umbreon at a blinding speed, raking him with…nothing?

_'What's going on?'_ Siobhan franticly thought. _'That was an Aerial Ace just now, and before was Flamethrower! Espeon aren't supposed to learn those…wait…could it be…_' "Sauske, Faint Attack!"

"Ngh!" TK grunted. The Umbreon slowly charged at Asuna, suddenly speeding up to hit her. Asuna grunted in pain…before morphing into something entirely different. The new creature had charcoal black fur, with purple claws and long purple hair.

"Just as I suspected!" Siobhan declared. "It's a Zoroark! And a shiny one as well!"

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Colette, who was now watching the match from inside the bullpen, gasped. "He tricked her with Zoroark's Illusion ability!"<p>

"When did TK catch a Zoroark?" Miles wondered.

"Yeah," Alex added. "I don't remember him catching one before." She turned to Kyle. "Kyle, you're his closest friend. Do you know anything?" The young teen nodded.

"He caught him while he was in Germany for that NATO Youth Tournament in Hamburg in December," he replied. "He's been using the bubble all winter long so as to train him for the tournament away from the public eye." Marty suddenly had a thought.

"Fits into TK's theme of naming his Pokemon after the Japanese anime p-" Miles slapped the back of his head.

"For the umpteenth time," he corrected, "Negima is ECCHI, not porn!"

* * *

><p>"Sauske, use Quick Attack!"<p>

"Detect, then Flamethrower!"

Sauske charged the Zoroark at a blinding speed. Zoroark's eye glistened for a moment, before he somersaulted out of the way of the attack. As he did, he unleashed another Flamethrower attack, which engulfed the Umbreon until he was burnt to a crisp.

("W-who a-are you?") Sauske stammered.

("I'm the most Powerful Zoarark of the Elbufer-Drawehn, Nagi of the Thousand Attacks!")

("Y-you copied that last part, d-didn't you?")

("Shut up!") Nagi threw a small Shadow Ball at Sauske, causing the Moonlight Pokemon to topple over in pain.

**FWWWWEEEET!** "Umbreon is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Zoroark!" The life in the stadium was renewed once again, as the cheers of over forty thousand echoed across the facades.

"Alright Nagi!" TK cheered. "Great job out there!"

("Hmph. These American trainers are such pushovers! Her Pokemon simply was crushed under my power!")

"I'll give him that one," Siobhan murmured to herself. She returned Sauske to his Pokeball, and reached for an Ultra Ball. "Go out and show your stuff, Orochimaru!"

A Haxorus materialized, and immediately glared at Nagi. ("Puny Zoroark! I shall crush you with my claws of steel!")

("…Forget my last statement.")

**FWET! FWET!**

"Orochimaru, use Dragon Dance!"

The Axe Jaw Pokemon was coated in a blue aura, but instead of dancing as the name of the attack implied, Orochimaru let out a fierce battle roar. TK knew that this would mean trouble.

"Nagi, use Night Burst!"

The Illusion Fox Pokemon formed a pitch black ball of energy in its hands, and slammed it into the ground in front of him, unleashing a tidal wave of darkness at Orochimaru. The Haxorus braced itself, and was pushed back several feet, but was relatively unharmed.

"Brick Break, Orochimaru!"

"Detect!"

Orochimaru charged at Nagi, and cocked his fist back. Nagi's eves glowed again, however, and the Illusion Fox Pokemon simply jumped high over the Axe Jaw Pokemon.

"Orochimaru, use Outrage!"

Orochimaru once again became coated in a blue aura, and once again charged at Nagi.

"Dodge it, quick!" TK ordered. The Illusion Fox Pokemon tried to get out of the way, but without help from Detect, this became all but impossible. Orochimaru crashed into Nagi, sending him flying into the air. He landed in the right field corner, forming a small crater which held his body.

("M-maybe…this place does…have worthy…challeng-UGH!") And he fainted.

**FWWWWEEEET!** "Zoroark is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Haxorus!"

"Two more and it's victory, Orochimaru!" Siobhan called out.

("Pushover my jaw!") the Axe Jaw Pokemon taunted. TK returned the Illusion Fox Pokemon into its Pokeball, then reached for another.

"Asuna, adeat!" TK threw the Pokeball to the battle arena, which released the real Asuna.

_Heh, a giant overgrown shredder is nothing compared to my psychic abilities! Don't worry, T-kun!_ She turned her head around. _This won't take long!_

("What did you just call me?")

**FWET! FWET! **No sooner than the referee signaled the round to start than the Axe Jaw Pokemon charged at the Sun Pokemon with Outrage.

"Uh, Asuna?" TK pointed out. "I think you just got him angry."

Asuna turned her head back around, and saw Orochimaru no more than five feet away from her. Oh. She was thrown into the air by the hulking dragon Pokemon.

"Asuna!" TK yelled. "Let's try using Psychic to stop your fall! Remember to picture yourself in your mind!"

_R-roger!_ Asuna shut her eyes. A light blue aura formed around her, as she began to slow down and stop tumbling in the air. Slowly, the Sun Pokemon began to lower herself towards the ground.

"That's it! Keep it up!"

Fifteen feet to the ground, however, the aura disappeared. Asuna opened her eyes, and panicked, pawing the air before crashing to the ground with a mighty thud.

"Asuna!" TK yelled.

_Ugh….Guess I still need to control my mental images, huh T-kun?_ TK smiled.

"You hit it on the nail," he replied. "We'll work on that later. For now, let's go to our usual standby. Psybeam attack!"

A rainbow of energy shot out of the jewel on Asuna's forehead, striking Orochimaru, who was charging straight at her with the third Outrage. The Pybeam only slightly slowed the Axe Jaw Pokemon down, who continued his charge at the Sun Pokemon.

"Asuna, dodge!" The Sun Pokemon quickly ran out of the path of the rampaging Pokemon.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Siobhan ordered. "Another Outrage att-huh?"

Orochimaru continued his charge, and was now barreling towards Siobhan, using Outrage.

"H-hey! Turn around! Go the other way!" The Axe Jaw Pokemon didn't listen. She reached for his Pokeball, but accidentally knocked it off her belt and towards the backstop in her haste.

_Get out of there!_ Asuna ordered. _Orochima is confused, and think's that you are me!_

Siobhan was a bit confused at first, but quickly followed the Sun Pokemon's advice, and began to frantically run around the edge of the stadium, Orochimaru pursuing closely behind. That meant that Orochimaru had run off the battlefield.

**FWWWWEEEET!** "Since Haxorus is out of the battlefield, Haxorus is disqualified from continuing. The winner of this round is Zoroark!" That did little to stop Siobhan's life from flashing before her eyes, as the Axe Jaw Pokemon continued to blindly pursue her.

_I know that I hate her and all, but we've gotta step in before someone is seriously hurt_! TK nodded.

"Right. Grass Knot!" As Siobhan passed where second base would be, Small green roots grew up from the ground and tied themselves together. When Orochimaru passed through, his right foot got caught in the roots, sending him tumbling down to the ground.

_I'll hold him off!_ Asuna communicated to Siobhan. _Grab the Pokeball and recall him!_ Siobhan quickly nodded, and scrambled towards the backstop, while Orochimaru glared at Asuna. He became engulfed in a blue aura, signaling another Outrage attack.

"Psybeam, Asuna!" Another rainbow-colored stream of light struck the Axe Jaw Pokemon, but like before, it did little to stop his advance. He plowed through the Espeon, and was aiming for TK when Siobhan was able to retrieve the Ultra Ball, and returned Orochimaru into it. TK breathed a sigh of relief…until he heard Asuna crash into the ground. He turned to find her out like a light.

"Espeon is also unable to continue the match!" the referee announced. "Therefore, the winner of the next round will win the tournament!" TK continued to stare down at his fallen partner.

'_You used your Psychic on the Pokeball rather than yourself, didn't you? It moved closer to Siobhan before she picked it up. That's just like you, always willing to help even your enemies for the greater good. You did well today. Adeat._' TK returned her to her Pokeball, then stepped back into the trainer's box. He didn't need to look to see that Hinata was already on the field as Siobhan's last Pokemon. He reached for a Pokeball that wasn't on his belt, but instead on a special necklace that he had for events like this that mandated that Pokemon were to be kept in their Pokeballs at all times. The Pokeball didn't have that many bells and whistles, except for a yellow Yankees logo that was embedded into the front.

TK expanded the Pokeball to its full size. "It's time, Derek. Adeat!"

The Pokeball was flung sky high, opening in an eruption of bright light, which materialized into a Pikachu.

("Ready to battle")

"So," Siobhan remarked. "Your best Pokemon against my best, the ultimate battle to showcase my victory!"

**FWET! FWET!**

"Hinata, use Water Pulse!" The Glaceon shot a sphere of water at Derek.

"Dodge it, then use Thunderbolt!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon nimbly jumped over the Water Pulse, before launching a lightning bolt from its body. The bolt struck Hinata, who cringed at the hit.

"Good job! Now, Iron Tail!" Derek's tail changed into a metallic color. Using his descent, Derek flipped so that at the exact point of contact, the tail would be at such an angle that it would deal the most damage to Hinata, which it did. The Fresh Snow Pokemon wailed in pain as Derek jumped back, ready to attack again.

"Dynamicpunch!"

"Hinata, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu's right fist began to glow white, as he charged at Hinata. He didn't have to, as she quickly tackled him, sending him halfway across the stadium. Fortunately, he managed to stay up on his feet.

"Now use Blizzard!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!"

A wave of snow and ice shot out of Hinata's mouth, meeting with Derek's Thunderbolt halfway down the field. The two attacks held each other back for a few seconds, before exploding, covering the entire battlefield in smoke and dust. After a few seconds, it dissipated, revealing Derek…who was surrounded by many Hinata clones.

"No!" TK gasped.

"Yes," Siobhan stated. "It's time for the beginning of the end…for you! Hinata, Ninja Storm Jutsu, go!"

TK could only watch as the Glaceon clones shot forth Hail attacks into the sky. It began to snow again, as the wind quickly picked up speed.

* * *

><p>Colette eyes summed up her horrified expression. "This is bad!" she panicked. "A Pikachu is much lighter than a Salamence. If Siobhan wants to pull the same trick again with Ninja Storm Jutsu, it'll be much easier and faster for Pikachu to hit TK!" She began to head for the door, but Kyle stopped her. "What are you doing? I've gotta be out there to save his life!"<p>

"Do you really give up that easily?" He said.

"Huh?" the brunette questioned.

"Nagi wasn't the only thing he kept secret from all of us." This got everyone else confused.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked him.

"He had a feeling that he would face Siobhan in the tournament. So, from time to time, he asked me to come in the woods near his house, and imitate the Ninja Storm Jutsu using Griffey and Jackie. He was coming up with a countercombo to use Hinata's attack against her involving only Iron Tail and Volt Tackle, and I dare say that he might just have succeeded."

"What's it called?" Alex asked.

"Wait and see."

"That's a rather stupid name."

"Yes, Marty," he replied sarcastically. "TK would name one of his famous combination attacks with a name as stupid as Wait and See."

* * *

><p>TK took out his Pokedex, and a thermal image of the battlefield was displayed. <em>'Finally, all of the simulations, the training, the hours sacrificed. It all boils down to this one, untested theory.<em>' The wind was now getting stronger, as people began to take cover from the blowing snow. "Jump into the wind, Derek!"

The Pikachu nodded, and jumped high into the air, letting the wind carry him high above the stadium. From this vantage point, he saw what TK knew from the thermal imaging: Ninja Storm Jutsu wasn't a perfect Blizzard attack. It was more of a hurricane, with Hinata at the center blowing the Blizzard along. Using its tail as a rudder, Derek steered himself until he was in the center of the storm.

"What's he planning?" Siobhan shouted, not being able to see anything. Hinata still needed a few seconds to pump enough snow to sustain the Blizzard portion of the combo.

TK now had to brace his hand in front of him in order to see. "Start spinning, Derek!"

Back in the center of the blizzard, Derek aimed for Hinata, and began his descent into the heart of the storm. As he did so, the Electric Mouse Pokemon began to rotate, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. He also became engulfed in electricity, and his tail gained a metallic luster, reflecting the light from the Volt Tackle so strongly, that the light could be seen clearly through the Ninja Storm Jutsu.

"Hinata, Iron Tail! Quick!"

Hinata finally finished forming the blizzard, and leapt into the air, her tail also gaining metallic qualities. But the Fresh Snow Pokemon had taken too much time with Blizzard; Derek was too close for her to effectively strike him.

"Bring the winning run home, Derek! 1000 Volts Sparking!"

Derek made contact with Hinata, sending a shockwave of energy through her small body. As he did so, he made a quick rotation to turn around, slamming his tail right into the Glaceon.

TK, who watched this via the Pokedex, could see no more, as the Ninja Storm Jutsu suddenly collapsed in on itself, resulting in a violent explosion that sent massive shockwaves all across the stadium. TK was knocked backwards, through the door into the bullpen, and straight into Colette (who had just opened the door to race outside). The two fell the ground, and were pressed together by the sheer force of the blast. After a few seconds, the winds died down, allowing TK to get up off of her.

"Look out there!" Kyle pointed out. TK walked out of the bullpen, and was utterly awe struck at what he saw. Not only was there more snow on the ground, but the stadium was a wreck. Glass windows had been shattered, parts of the façade had visible cracks, and many of the padded walls were torn up as if they had gone through a shredder.

In the middle of the battlefield, to everyone's amazement, both Pokemon were still left standing, albeit just barely.

"Derek!" TK quickly ran back into the trainer's box. Both Pokemon were breathing heavily, easily heard by the silent crowd. Then it was over.

Hinata fell over, unable to stand anymore.

**FWWWWEEEET! FWWWWEEEET!** "Glaceon is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Pikachu! The victor of the match and the champion of the Team USA New York Qualifiers Tournament is Travis Keppinger from Wayne, New Jersey!"

It was as if it was 2009 all over again, as the stadium erupted with the loudest cheers so far today. TK stood in stunned silence, soaking up what had just happened, before smiling. He walked over to Derek, who was now sitting on the snow, dead tired from the match.

"We did it," he told his partner. "We finally did it! We're on the Olympic team!"

("Yup!") the Electric Mouse Pokemon squealed. Just then, Kyle, Miles, Marty, and the rest of TK's friends swamped the two, and began jumping up and down, celebrating his triumph. More reserved friends like Alex hung back and simply watched the celebration going on.

Siobhan watched this in stunned silence. 'H…how? I…I had the ultimate technique…the stronger Pokemon…how did he…' A tear fell down onto the snow as she returned Hinata to her Pokeball.

On the large stadium scoreboard, a live picture of TK was shown, along with that of the YES Network's ground reporter, Kimberly Jones, who was going to interview him. "Thanks Mike. TK, you were the top young trainer in all of New Jersey. Now with this win, you're now one of the top trainers in the entire country. Can you describe the feelings running through you right now?"

"There're many things that I'm feeling…" Siobhan didn't want to hear the rest of the interview. She turned around, and headed towards the dugout.

"Siobhan? Can you please come over here?"

She stopped, and turned towards the far end of the stadium. Everyone fell silent, as all cameras were pointed at her, while all eyes fell on TK, who had spoken through his wire.

"Please," TK asked again. "I want to talk to you."

Siobhan slowly began to walk out towards his location, while TK did the same. Kim Jones tried to follow him, but he waived her off. After a few minutes, the two met at the center of the stadium.

TK extended his arm upwards, towards the stands. "Before I begin, how about we give a huge hand to her for giving all of us such a wonderful battle?" Some applause were heard, but most of the people remained silent, unsure of what to do.

TK unclipped the wire from his shirt, dropped it to the ground, and crushed it with his foot. A loud screech of static occurred for a brief second.

"We're doing this privately," he explained, "so you can say whatever you want. I know about what this battle means to you. Why did you hinge your relationship with Daniel on you winning it?"

Siobhan stared at him. "W…what?"

"Marty talked to Daniel during the intermission. He told him that you had said that if you couldn't beat me today, then you would break up with him. Why?"

A few silent seconds passed. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"It wasn't me," she explained. "H…he had said that!" TK was shocked.

"What? He wouldn't be the person to say such things! I know he wants to be the best at all costs, but you aren't in the way of that, right?"

"Y…you don't know him well enough. He…he isn't just power hungry in battles." Then, TK noticed a bruise on her neck, which had been all but invisible from a distance.

"No…" he gasped, realizing why that bruise was there. "He didn't…did he?"

"Yes…" Siobhan nodded. "I…told him that -sniff- I would try my best today…but he b-beat me…and said that he di-didn't want 'try'…he wanted do…he didn't want a weak girlfriend…like me…I'm weak…I really am-"

She was cut off as TK did what she had least expected him to do – he had gone over and embraced her in a gentle, yet strong, hug.

"You baka," he told her compassionatly. "You aren't weak. If anyone's weak, it's Daniel, for ending your relationship over something as stupid as a Pokemon battle. You aren't worth that little. No one is."

Siobhan was stunned. "Y…you don't h-hate…?"

TK shook his head. "How could I hate someone like you? You helped me make this battle as exciting as it was through all of that intensive training back in the day. Besides, you understood me at a level that only Kyle has achieved. A friendship that deep isn't easy to break.

"We all have our arms opened up for you. You just have to choose if you're going to open them back."

Siobhan was silent for some time. Then, her eyes watered up, and she gripped TK in one of the strongest hugs that he had ever felt. He felt her tears dripping down onto his arms.

"Yes!" she sobbed. "Yes! I want to be your friend again! I'm sorry for ever being mean to you! I want our relationship to be back as it was in the past!"

"Then it's settled," he said softly, and allowed her to cry in his arms. Slowly, the stadium began to regain its former life, first through a few claps, then the entire stadium giving their applause. The Bleacher Creatures even got in on the cheering, and began a chant that was intended for TK, but invoked one of the Yankee's most charismatic players:

**YANKEE CLIPPER! (CLAP, CLAP, CLAP-CLAP-CLAP) YANKEE CLIPPER! (CLAP, CLAP, CLAP-CLAP-CLAP) YANKEE CLIPPER! (CLAP, CLAP, CLAP-CLAP-CLAP) YANKEE CLIPPER! (CLAP, CLAP, CLAP-CLAP-CLAP)**

"A title well deserving of you, don't you think?" TK turned his head around to face Colette, who had walked out to the center of the field. By now, Siobhan had finished crying, and had let go of TK.

"See?" TK said to the Atlanta Champion. "No funeral is needed today."

"I guess," she sighed. "But it was risky, even with that awesome combination of yours that you developed. I don't want my new teammates to make me grow grey hairs at this young age."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." He was unsure if that had been a compliment or a complaint.

* * *

><p><span>Bethesda, Maryland. 9:30 a.m.<span>

February 24, 2011

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Once the battle and postgame press conference was finished, TK and Colette had to take a special train to Washington, where all five members of Team USA would be introduced to the media together. While they were traveling, they were able to watch the remaining Qualifier matches. Earlier today, between Colette's 1:05 and TK's 7:05 matches, Navy Commander Terra White of Cicero, Illinois had swept through her 4:10 match with only two of her Pokemon. At 9:00, the two watched the nail-biting Denver match that saw Ezekiel McDouglas of McKinney, Texas become victorious. Fortunately, they prepared for the 10:00 San Francisco match by microwaving plenty of popcorn in the dining car. The match wasn't as close as they thought, but it was still a thrilling match, as Asuka Ishihara of San Diego, California came out on top.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The two had also chatted among themselves about their lives at home. TK found out that, like himself, she was an author on Fanfiction, one of the most popular writing sites on the web. She also played the viola, which is a type of violin.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

A limousine had been waiting for them at the station when the train pulled in, which took them to the Bethesda North Marriott Hotel and Conference Center, where the press conference was to be held. The two were tired, and none of the other competitors had arrived yet, so they went into their respective rooms, and quickly fell asleep.

**!BANG! !CRASH!**

TK woke up with a start, sitting up so fast that Derek, who had been sleeping on his head, was flung across the room, crashing face-first into the closed TV cabinet. TK jerked his head in the direction of the front door, where Colette was standing, wearing a simple green blouse, black dress pants, and black flats. She returned what looked like a Pokemon (whithout his glasses, he couldn't really tell) into its Pokeball; judging from the size of the hole through the door, she used it to blast through the door.

"Get up, you Slowbro!" she ordered him. "It's thirty minutes until the press conference, and you're still asleep!"

TK went wide-eyed, grabbed his glasses, and quickly scrambled to get ready. He took a quick shower (almost going in with his clothes still on), and got changed into the only set of formal clothing he had ever worn. It was a navy blue sportscoat with gold buttons, a blue collared shirt with a red tie, black dress pants, and brown leather shoes. He cursed as he screwed up knotting the tie for the third tie, prompting Derek to do it for him. If it wasn't for the fact that such clothing was required for formal events like this, he wouldn't have brought them along with him.

Once TK was finally ready, Derek hopped onto his shoulder, and the two headed outside to meet Colette, who was busy explaining to a security guard that the loud noise he had heard wasn't a terrorist attack.

"Alright, Ms. Marvens," the pudgy man reluctantly said. "We've checked the cameras, and your story checks out. Just try not to do it again, okay?"

"Don't worry," she assured. "I'll send you guys the bill before we check out. Speaking of which," she noticed the trainer – Pokemon duo, "we've got to get to the press conference right away!" She tried to walk to the elevator, but the guard blocked her path.

"I don't advise going down through the lobby," he explained, "unless you like to be swamped by reporters. I'm under orders to escort you two back to the staging area. Follow me." The two followed the guard down flights of stairs and through side hallways, even heading outside of the hotel at one point. Finally, they reached the back of the conference room.

"The press conference will start soon," the guard said. "Until then, you can wait in here with your teammates." He ushered them into the room, which had been curtained off from the rest of the conference room by curtains.

"Good timing, you guys," a voice said. It belonged to the eldest of their three teammates, Terra. She was tall, approximately 6'2", which seemed to accentuate her highly athletic body and tanned skin. She had short, messy black hair, which had made Colette mistake her for a crossdresser when she had first met her. She had grayish-blue eyes that showed relief that the two had arrived. She was wearing the dress uniform for the United States Navy: a Black long sleeved jacket over a white shirt and tie, with gold bands on the cuffs; a black skirt; black heeled shoes; and a white sailor's hat that had a black bill and a gold emblem on the front. What was curious about her, however, was the scar which ran across her left eye.

Colette walked over to the young woman, while TK headed elsewhere. "Are we late?" the brunette asked.

"There's still ten minutes before the press conference starts," Terra said.

"And why did I have to go and fetch him again?"

"Do you want to see Surge's face when he finds out that one of us had missed the press conference because of oversleeping?"

"Good point. I didn't think that someone who wasn't a player could stay up late enough to oversleep like that."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were heading over here, TK was surprised when I told him that I wasn't popular at my old school." Terra chuckled.

"Who wouldn't be? Seeing success not followed by fame would shock anybody. So what did you say?"

Flashback

_"I don't really care for that stuff," she explained. "I just want to enjoy battling with my friends, not become a Hollywood loon." TK chuckled._

_"True," TK remarked. "Nor do you want to have fifty love letters shoved in your locker per week." Colette laughed._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. It's gotten to the point where I have a flash drive filled with standardized rejection letters." Now it was the brunette's turn to be surprised, as she realized something else from what he had said._

_"Wait, so what you did back at the stadium wasn't to try to hook up with her?" she inferred. The boy nodded, which got him a slap on the cheek._

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"For making it look like you loved her!" she huffed. "Honestly, I don't need my teammates dying for people only to make them suffer even more!"_

_"Hold on a minute!" TK said. "She's emotionally hurt as is! More likely than not, she'll be too scared of being hurt more to try and get a boyfriend." Colette pondered this._

_"Good point. But in all honesty, are you simply going to reject every girl that shows an interest in you?"_

_TK stared out the window of the coach. The train was going very slow, and a series of buildings that he recognized as Ivy City Yard passed by. "Well…I'd be lying if I said yes," he admitted, as the train pulled into Washington Union Station, "but most of those girls are either only after my fame, or the money that I'll likely win over my career. They don't care for how I treat them, which makes me really sad. I mean, it happens all the time, but why would someone go and hook up with a celebrity like me that they might not like, just so that they can be wealthy. I don't want that kind of a relationship." He paused. "I want to have the person to love me for who I am as a person, not as a trainer."_

_Colette stared at the New Jersey native, stunned at the wisdom that he had beyond his years. It didn't last long, though, as the train lurched to a stop, and Derek, who was sitting on the luggage rack, lost his balance, and fell right onto her face._

_TK, who had been busy gathering his carry-on baggage, couldn't help but stop and laugh at this._

End Flashback

Terra stared first at Colette, then at TK. "I wouldn't expect someone like him to be that observant, especially when it comes to love."

Speaking of TK, he was over with Ezekiel, the only other guy on Team USA. Ezekiel had short spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a tanned skin tone. He wasn't much taller than TK, only a few inches, and had a lean but athletic body type. He was wearing a grey suit, khaki pants, a white dress shirt, and a red tie.

The two were reading Equal and Opposite Attraction, a Negima/Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by ZephyrFiction, on TK's smartphone. From the looks of it, these two have hit it off pretty well.

"Wow," TK gasped, a bit unsteady. "H-he just wrote everyone off, just like-?"

"Hey now, don't spoil the story," the Texan native asked. "I don't read that fast."

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, handing the phone to him. "You read it first. I'll just spew out spoils if I read it first."

"Alright." As Ezekiel continued to read the story, TK noticed the last member of the team, Asuka, standing by herself in the far corner of the room. She had blue shoulder length hair, and brown eyes that seemed cold and distant. She was almost at TK's height, about 5'10", and looked somewhat athletic. She was wearing a red and black jacket with a white belt, red pants, and white boots.

"Don't even bother," Ezekiel told him, already knowing what he was going to do. "I tried conversing with her an hour ago, and it was as if I was conversing with a mirror."

"Just give her some time," Terra said. She had just walked over to the two with Colette. "Not everyone is always open to being with others, so it's best just to let her come to us first."

TK wasn't sure, but he nodded in agreement anyway. At that time, a man walked over to the microphone.

"I'd like to remind all reporters present today that all questions during this press conference are to be asked at the end of the press conference, and will only be fielded by Mr. Surge. Thank you. And now, please welcome Mr. James Surge."

A man in a black tuxedo headed over to the microphone. He was tall, about 6'4", and seemed to be very fit. His blue eyes stared into the crowd, and his yellow hair was spiked up, but otherwise seemed pretty natural. He sat down at the table with the microphone.

"Before I get to the players," Surge began, his voice sounding somewhat like Arnold Schwarzenegger, "I have an important announcement to make regarding management of the team. I am naming myself as manager of Team USA's Pokemon Battle Team, and will resign from the US Olympic Committee." Several murmurs went through the reporters.

"Replacing me on the USOC is a man who has graduated with full honors from Harvard University. He is a good friend of mine, who has saved my rear on more than one occasion back in Vietnam. Please welcome the former Vice President of the Pokeball Corporation, Jessie Parks."

Camera flashbulbs went off, as a man in a light blue suit and yellow tie walked in. He was very tall (About 6'6"), was of African ancestry, and had very short curly black hair. He had a wide smile on his face, and embraced Lt. Surge in a big hug, before sitting down at the microphone.

"It is an honor to be chosen by my dear friend James for this position," he began. TK noticed that he sounded like Reggie Jackson. "I promise to bring integrity, accountability, and a little more of a hands-off approach to a post that hasn't seen a lot of that in many years. Together with James and the people that we will be introducing soon, I will usher in a new era of American Pokemon Battles, one which hopefully sees us winning some gold in London next year." More flashbulbs filled the room, as Jessie gave the microphone back to Surge.

"I know that in most press conferences the manager says something about his players," Surge remarked, "but since I don't have anything to say, we'll get right to it. Travis Nicholas Keppinger."

TK walked onto the main stage, and shook hands with Lt. Surge. Jessie held up what looked like a baseball uniform for TK to see. It reminded him of the Yankees' uniforms, but instead of the interlocking NY on the left side of the chest, there was an American flag. On the back were his last name and the number 2. Derek moved from TK's shoulder to his head, as Jessie helped him put the uniform on. Moving back onto the shoulder, Derek was given a navy blue hat with the American flag on it. The Electric Mouse Pokemon promptly placed it on his trainer's head. After posing for a few pictures, he went and stood off on the opposite side of the stage.

The other four trainers followed the same pattern as they received their uniforms. Colette wore the number 49; Terra received number 15; Ezekiel got number 46; and Asuka had number 5.

Lt. Surge turned to face the five trainers. "Welcome to Team USA."

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! Third chapter's done, a few more to go. By the way, I have the first five completed chapters already done, so I'm posting them now. After that, it will be a bit of time before the next one is up and running. Enjoy!<em>


	4. Arc 1: Lightning American's Death Camp

_Here's chapter 4. This is where things start to get good._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Lightning American's Death Camp<strong>

Tampa, Florida 1:25 PM

March 6, 2011

*WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT TAMPA, FLORIDA. ALL PASSENGERS WHO ARE ENDING THEIR JOURNEY WITH US HERE SHOULD COLLECT THEIR BELONGINGS AND PREPARE TO DISEMBARK AT THIS TIME. AGAIN, THIS IS TAMPA, FLORIDA. THANK YOU.*

TK put away his copy of Negima volume 14, and collected his one bag of carry-on luggage. The train ride into Tampa on Amtrak's Silver Star had been rather uneventful for him, especially since he was traveling solo. After the press introduction earlier that week, the five Team USA members were allowed to go home and prepare anything that they needed or wanted to bring for their dorm rooms in the training facility, as well as say one last goodbye to their friends and family. Then, they would have to make their way to the George M. Steinbrenner Training Facility. A free flight was offered to the team members by Team USA, but TK always preferred the leisure and ease of train travel, and whenever he could, such as now, he took Amtrak or a similar service over flying.

TK was currently wearing a navy blue Yankees hat with a Curtis Granderson T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. He walked to the vestibule of the Viewliner sleeper car just as the train came to a smooth and gentle stop at the platform. The platform was at ground level, so when the conductor, a young African woman, got out first, she placed a yellow step stool just below the door to the car.

"Watch your step," she cautioned, as TK got out of the car. "Did you make sure to take all of your belongings?"

"Yup," he replied, as he released Derek. It was US law that Pokemon couldn't be released onboard public transportation, nor could Flying Pokemon be ridden on within 5 miles of any major airport.

"Um, Mr. Keppinger?" the conductor asked, bringing out a small photocopy of TK's battle with Siobhan. "D-do you mind if I can have your autograph?"

"Sure," he said, getting out a pen and his Pokedex. "'To Shakira. Hope you support Team USA's run at London. Travis 'TK' Keppinger.' Here you go." He handed the now signed picture to the conductor.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed jubilantly, before quickly returning to the train.

("Reminds you that there are fans everywhere across the country.") Derek commented. Just then, a honking horn behind them caught TK's attention. The two turned around and saw Terra, who was behind the wheel of a silver 2003 Ford F-150 pickup truck that had US Navy decals on each side and an American flag on each door. Terra was wearing a Navy "Aquaflage" uniform - the hat, shirt, and pants were colored in shades of blue and grey – with black shoes. A green rag was tied around her forehead to keep her bangs out of her face. TK almost didn't recognize her.

"Come on TK!" she called over. "Surge's not going to be happy that you're late!"

"R-right!" TK ran over to the passenger's side of the pickup truck and quickly got in. He barely had time to fasten his seat belt, as Terra floored the gas, made a quick U-turn, and sped out of the station onto North Nebraska Avenue, crossing the tracks and making a left at East Cass Street.

"What happened?" the young Navy commander asked. "Wasn't the train supposed to come at 12:45?"

"It was," TK replied. "We made good time until Hamlet, then got tied up for a few hours because of a derailment blocking the line. They tried to make up as much time as possible, but…"

"…but not enough to get to Tampa quickly," she finished.

"That's pretty much the jist of it."

"By the way, I never got to say it at the press introduction, but that was an awesome battle you had against that Siobhan friend of yours."

"Thank you."

"You also had the best response to her after the battle."

"You think so? I know I was ripped by at least a few sports anchors around the country." The Steel Freedom sighed as they pulled onto Interstate 275 South.

"Think about it. They televised the backstory across the nation, and her attitude certainly didn't help convince people otherwise. It was like the Cubs and Cardinals – or Yankees ad Red Sox in your case – except after the event, we find out what that Daniel creep was actually doing to her. You might have been chastised early, but that action increased your popularity a lot, especially amongst the people I know."

"It only mattered if I did what I thought was right back then." Terra chuckled.

"Colette 's right about you. If every teen was about as aware as you, this country would be a better – oh, crap!"

("Eh?")

"Something happened?"

"'Ramp 41B closed.' That's what we were supposed to take to get to Steinbrenner Field."

("That's not good.")

"So what's our alternate?" TK asked, as they passed 41B.

"The next one."

"Eh? But the next one's 41A. We need – WAH!-?" Terra swerved onto Ramp 41A, which was a southbound exit. Going three-quarters around the loop, she purposely jumped the curb, drove off-road, and straight through the North Dale Mabry Highway/West Laurel Street/I-275 South intersection, and headed north onto the highway. Fortunately, the light was for W Laurel Street, so there were no cars crossing the intersection at the time.

Terra looked into the rearview mirror. "Back on route. I'm not going to make you any later than – eh?"

TK and Derek both had the color drained out of their faces. ("Please tell me you aren't the team bus driver.")

"What's wrong? From what I've seen, you usually love to take risks and dangers."

"Yeah, but I'm always prepared for them," he stated, still in a bit of shock. Fortunately for him and his Pikachu, the rest of the drive was uneventful. Soon, the Ford pickup made the left turn onto West Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Boulevard, and then into the employee lot at George M. Steinbrenner Stadium, home of the Yankees and Team USA's Pokemon Battle Team. The security gate was somewhat hidden from the main road by trees.

"Name and ID please," the guard stated as they pulled up to gatehouse.

"Terra White," she stated. The guard inspected the ID before returning it, and opening the gate.

"Have a good day, Miss White." Terra drove her pickup into the employee lot beside the gate, and parked it into the first available spot. The two got out, and walked over to the entrance of the complex under the left field seats. TK snuck a glance into the outfield, and spotted Brett Gardner, Andruw Jones, and Colin Curtis shagging fly balls. At the entrance, Colette, Ezekiel, and Asuka were waiting with Lt. Surge for them.

"About time!" Colette teased. She was wearing a white shirt, a denim jacket, jeans and black Converse shoes. There were large colorful wooden bracelets on her right arm.

"Glad you could make it," Ezekiel said. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, Green Camouflage military pants, black sneakers, and a blue windbreaker. There were green goggle shades and a chain necklace with several military dog tags worn around his neck.

"…" Asuka remained silent. She wore a blue hoodie with the Autobot logo from Transformers on the front, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. A curious silver pendant was worn around her neck.

"Sorry for being late," TK apologized. "My train was delayed coming down here."

"I know," Surge said. He wore a green camouflage collared shirt and pants with a black belt over the shirt, military boots, and a camouflage jacket. He had a dog tag around his neck. "Terra called me at around one and said that there was no train. I know we provided you with a flight into Tampa at an earlier time, but it was your prerogative whether to take it or not, so I won't reprimand you for something out of your control."

"Ah, thank you." TK wasn't expecting a positive response from the Lightning American, who then cleared his throat.

"Since we're all here now, I'll lead you into your home for the next one plus years." Surge led the five into an employee entrance on the side of the stadium. In the corridors, workers were busy moving carts of baseballs, sodas, and merchandise destined to be sold during the spring training games. After a few minutes, and a few twists and turns, the six arrived at a elevator door with an ID card reader. Surge pulled out an ID card from his pocket, and swiped it in the reader. A red light on the reader turned green. Surged pressed a nearby button, and the door opened. The six got inside, and Surge pressed the up button.

When the elevator doors opened, they stepped into a small lobby. On the back wall of the lobby was a reception desk, where a short, young Hispanic woman sat. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders, brown eyes, and wore a black suit and tie over a white collared shirt and black high heels.

"Hello, Lieutenant Surge," she greeted, as the six walked up to the desk.

"Hey, Sophie!" Surge replied. "Everyone, this is Sophia Hernandez. She is our head of security and assistant coach."

"It's nice to meet you guys," she said.

"Say, where's Jessie?" the Lightning American asked. "I need him to to go make a few copies.

"Mr. Parks said he had some business to do downtown, and will not return until evening."

"Great, I'm going to have to do all of this by myself. Soph, can you get these five key cards while I make those copies?"

"Sure thing, Lieutenant. Okay, if you five can come with me inside…" Sophia motioned Team USA to come behind the desk, which they did, while Lt. Surge headed deeper into the facility.

"Your cards are the keys in and out of our portion of the training facility," Sophie told the five. "In addition to the main entrance, there are elevators at either end of the corridor, and an emergency staircase behind my desk." The cards had been done within five minutes. Sophia then led them down a corridor into a conference room. Lt. Surge was waiting with a small stack of papers.

"Thank you, Sophie," he said before she left. "First of all, I'll give you guys a copy of the layout of the complex." He handed out five sheets of paper. "First, your rooms are to the right of the reception desk, and are the five furthest from the main entrance. Next to that is a multipurpose entertainment room that includes a 72-inch flatscreen TV; Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360 consoles; and other amenities for your use while not training. The last rooms there are the kitchen, dining room, and a washer and dryer room. The left side has this auditorium and administration offices – I trust that you won't annoy the workers here, but please, do not enter that area without permission.

"Now for our training. Normally, that card in your hand, when you slide it in the reader at the main elevator and press the button, will take you between here and the utility hallway we were in before. However, if you slide it in upside down, it will take you between the main lobby and an underground gymnasium – our training field. It can be lifted up to stadium level and be interchanged with the baseball field. We have all five basic battlefields available – clay, grass, ice, water, rock, and sand. Next to the training field is the pool. It's mostly for recreational usage, but they'll be some training done there as well. There are separate changing rooms for the guys and girls attached between the gym and the pool.

"Next, I wish to call your attention to a second sheet of paper." He passed out another sheet to everyone. It didn't have a diagram; only this writing:

May 17th – United Kingdom – RFK Stadium, Washington, DC

May 24th – Argentina – Soldier Field, Chicago, IL

June 9th – Japan – Raymond James Stadium, Tampa, FL

June 28th – France – Stade de France, Saint-Denis

July 1nd - United Kingdom – Old Trafford, Manchester

July 3th - Russia – Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg

July 4th –India – Invesco Field at Mile High, Denver, CO

July 17th - Canada – Busch Stadium, St. Louis, FL

August 8th – Australia – Los Angelis Memorial Coliseum, Los Angelis, CA

August 21st – Greece – Cowboys Stadium, Dallas/Fort Worth, TX

August 30th – Canada – BC Place Stadium, Vancouver, BC

September 1rd – Netherlands – Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, Hawaii

September 3rd – Russia – Dynamo Stadium, Vladivostok

September 6th - South Korea – Seoul Olympic Stadium, Seoul

September 8th - Japan – Indigo Plateau, Chichibu, Kanto

September 11th - China – Olympic Stadium, Beijing

September 13th - Israel – Teddy Stadium, Jerusalem

September 30th - Canada – Rogers Center, Toronto, ON

October 11th – Italy – PNC Park, Pittsburgh, PA

October 31th – Taiwan –Safeco Field, Seattle, WA

November 9th – Germany – AT&T Park, San Francisco, CA

Thanksgiving – United Kingdom – Yankee Stadium, Bronx, NY

December 13th - South Africa – Nelson Mandela Bay Stadium, Port Elizabeth

December 16th - Chile – Estadio Monumental David Arellano, Santiago

December 18th - Mexico - Estadio Tecnológico, Monterrey

January 11th – Ireland –Turner Field, Atlanta, GA

January 13th – Poland – Chase Field, Phoenix, AZ

February 1st – Japan –Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome, Minneapolis-St. Paul, MN

February 26th – Spain – Camp Nou, Barcelona

February 28th - France – Stade de Gerland, Lyon

March 2nd - Romania – Steaua Stadium, Bucharest

March 5th – Norway – Bislett Stadion, Oslo

March 18th – Mexico – Sun Life Stadium, Miami Gardens, FL

March 23rd – Egypt – Fenway Park, Boston, MA

March 29th – France – Bank of America Stadium, Charlotte, NC

April 4th – Russia – Louisiana Superdome, New Orleans, LA

All times TBA

"A battle schedule," Terra stated.

"Correct. There are two hundred countries vying to participate in the event. Only one hundred get into the qualifiers round because of this. Before the team was formed, myself and the other heads of the Pokemon Battle Teams had to gather in Geneva to work out a pre-qualifier's schedule – an entry exam, if you will. Anyone who gets above .500 gets in, anyone who doesn't goes home. We're going to be in the top 100 this year. We have less than two months to prepare for our first match, which includes our practice matches."

"Practice matches?" TK asked.

"As a rule, we must play four practice matches against four of our opponents, two at home here, and two on the road at their training facility. I have the schedule here." He handed out a final piece of paper:

April 5th – China

April 11th – Australia Green Island, Winnum, Queensland

April 13th - Greece Ilion National Stadium, Agioi Anargyroi

April 23rd – Spain

All times TBA

"That's all I have to say right now, so any questions?" Colette's hand went up.

"Why are we facing some teams once and others three times?" Before Surge could answer, Ezekiel butted in.

"Those are our rival teams," he said.

"Eh?"

"Rival teams. Before they start setting up a schedule, each team is seeded a ranking based on where they placed in the last tournament. They then choose three teams as their 'rivals.' If you choose a team, you have two matches in your home country, and one at theirs. If you are chosen, however, it's the opposite; you play one at home, and two on the road." He turned to a surprised Surge. "Was that close?"

"Ah, you hit it on the nail. We were chosen by Russia, Canada, and Mexico this year. I chose Britain, France, and Japan. Of those, the last one is the most important. We're going to have to try and take at least one of those dates, or we'll never have the confidence to beat them in the Olympics. Anyone else?" Nobody raised their hand. "Good. I'll allow you guys an hour to get your rooms to your liking. Any belongings you have sent here should be waiting in their boxes. Report to the main elevator in an hour. Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>TK opened the door to his room, which was about the size of a studio in a hotel room. Along the left wall was the bathroom, a fairly large bed, a comfy couch, and a nightstand with a lamp.. The right wall had a cabinet, closet, TV, bookcase, and a writing desk with a computer. The back wall was a panoramic tinted glass window that overlooked the north practice fields. In the middle of the room were a series of boxes, which contained all of TK's belongings that he brought down with him.<p>

Derek hopped off of TK's shoulder and headed over by the panoramic window to take a nap. His trainer, meanwhile, began to open the boxes and set up the room to his liking. For the better part of a hour, he unpacked, set the items in one place, looked at them, and moved them to another place.

Near the end of the hour, TK was finally done with his unpacking. The first of the three shelves on the bookcase had – of all things – a Pokedoll collection. It was so large that they also comprised the top of the bookcase. The middle shelf was split into two half-shelves, which held a collection of manga books (mainly from Pokemon Adventure and Negima) and music CDs. Finally, the bottom shelf had reference books on baseball and Pokemon. A trombone case leaned up next to the bookcase. His laptop was set up, connected to a wall outlet and a small Sony sound system that was set up underneath the lamp on the nightstand. A DVD collection of Negima, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Card Captor Sakura, and Pokemon was nestled in a vertical stand next to the TV. Lastly, all of his clothes were put in their respective drawers or hangers.

Checking his phone, TK noticed that the hour was nearly up. He grabbed a bag of clothing that he had for training – as well as to change into afterwards – and turned to Derek.

"Let's go, buddy," he said. "Time to start work." The Electric Mouse Pokemon walked over to his trainer and climbed up onto his right shoulder. TK then left the room for the elevator.

* * *

><p>TK was the fourth teammate to arrive at the elevator. Shortly after he arrived, Asuka, the only person not currently in the lobby, walked in. Lt. Surge turned around to the elevator, and swiped it in the reader upside down. The door opened, and the six got inside.<p>

It was a much longer elevator ride than before, but not by much. When it opened, the five trainers gasped. Underneath a 30 foot ceiling was a massive gymnasium, around the size of a football field. The sides were suspended ten feet above the main floor by cables attached to the walls and ceiling. A clay battlefield currently occupied the floor, the white chalk lines contrasting with the dull red clay. Glass windows were on both sides of the room; the left had a weight room, while the right showed an Olympic-sized pool. Changing rooms were located in the far back.

"T…they managed to put all this underneath the stadium?-!" Colette asked.

"It's definitely not what someone would expect," Terra remarked.

"Talk about state of the art!" Ezekiel commented, looking around the room.

"I've never seen an indoor pool that big before!" TK said.

"…" Asuka said nothing.

"Alright, enough gawking," Surge ordered. "Get changed into your bathing suits in ten. Our first training is in the pool. No snorkel gear or anything else of that sort." The five were a bit surprised.

"We're getting in the water?" Ezekiel asked.

"Aren't we going to train our Pokemon?" TK wondered.

"I left my bathing suit upstairs…" Colette groaned.

"Yes, yes, I had them sent down beforehand. Now get changing, or I'll have to do it for you." The threat worked, as the five hurried into the changing rooms. The girls moved slightly faster than the guys.

* * *

><p>Soon, all five were standing on the pool deck with Surge. TK had blue trunks with a white Pokeball logo on the right pant leg and white green goggles; Ezekiel wore plain grey swim short; Colette had a green one piece swimsuit; Terra wore a black sleeveless wetsuit that went halfway down her thigh; and Asuka simply had a black wetsuit.<p>

"What's with the goggles?" Terra asked TK. "We're not at the waterpark or anything.

"Prescription goggles," he answered. "Otherwise, I'm as blind as a Zubat." Lt. Surge coughed to get their attention.

"Our first training session will be to strengthen not only our Pokemon's ability," he began, "but the ability of oneself. It isn't one of the areas that is essential for a Pokemon battle, but is mandatory for a long, accident-free career as a Pokemon trainer. There are times that you might be attacked by a person, and you either cannot reach your Pokeballs in time or do not have any on you at the time. Mexico has rampant drug lords who will most likely kidnap any one of us for ransom, our Pokemon, or murder; and Israel has its tensions between its Jewish and Palestinian citizens, as well as with Iran, that could explode at any second. And we're having one match in each country. Also, if a trainer is injured from a Pokemon attack or a Pokemon itself, we're down one team member until he or she recovers." TK sweatdropped at this. "So for our first exercise, you will take one Pokemon with you into the water. Let's see…Ezekiel, you go in the center of the pool. The rest of you, pick a corner and get in there."

The five each chose a Pokemon, and hopped into the water. Terra took the deep left corner; Asuka the deep right; Colette the shallow left; and TK the shallow right.

"So…are we battling against each other?" Colette asked. Surge shook his head.

"Watch where you tread, Ms. Marvens. We don't want a reenactment of Jaws."

"Huh?" At that moment, out of the deep end, everyone heard a metal groan, like the opening of a gate. TK ducked his head underwater for a look, and let out a stream of bubbles when he gasped. A gate had been opened, and now a stream of small Water Pokemon, ranging from Remoraid to Basculin to Tympole to Huntail and everything in between, were now swarming into the pool.

"Below us!" he warned as he resurfaced, but it was too late for Terra and Asuka, who were now being pestered and attacked by the Pokemon. Ezekiel had just seconds to get his Pokemon out before the same would happen to him.

"Yuuno, standby for combat!" A Braviary was sent out, an flapped its wings above the pool deck.

("What seems to be the probl- oh, hello!")

"Use Crush Claw!"

("I've always loved fish, but not while they're still alive!") The Valiant Pokemon dove at a Remoraid, attacking and repelling it with glowing claws.

("Oh yeah! I'm the man! Right, Zeek?") He turned to his trainer, who was busy trying to prevent a Gorebyss from strangling him.

("Hold on, old chap!") he chirped, as he flew over to his aid. Terra and Asuka, meanwhile, were beginning to get the hang of what Surge wanted them to do. They had punched and kicked away enough Pokemon to release theirs, both Blastoises, and now treaded water alongside them, their backs pressed against each other's.

"Hydroblast, Hydro Cannon!" Terra ordered, punching a Basculine that tried to lunge at her.

("Yes, Miss White!") The Turtle Pokemon's cannons locked into target, and fired a stream of water at the Water Pokemon, sending them flying across the pool. Some even hit Ezekiel and Yunno, sending them sprawling in the water. They were quickly swarmed by a group of Seels.

"At least hit the Water Poke-GLUG!" Ezekiel said before being pulled underwater.

"Sorry!" Terra called out. However, she had taken her eye off of the Pokemon near her, and was suddenly hit in the head by a Luvdisc, who began to spray Water Gun attacks in her face. In her blindness she couldn't pull it off. Asuka swam over and pulled it off her face. Yanking, however, is more appropriate. The Luvdisc sailed across the pool, bounced off of Colette's head, and past a diving Surge, making a small crater in the back wall.

Terra treaded in place, surprised at the strength Asuka had. 'W…what force…' "T-thank you," she said to her. Asuka merely nodded, and went back to her Blastoise.

TK was faring pretty well. Because he was in the shallow end, he could stand on the bottom, with his torso sticking out of the water. This allowed him to punch at anything that came close to him, effectively stalling the attacks. For that reason, he had chosen Asuna as his Pokemon, so that he could work on a specific attack.

"Right then," he said as he punched away yet another Poliwag. "Psychic attack, now!"

_'kay!_ The Psy Pokemon turned towards a Buizel, and closed its eyes. A light blue aura formed around the Sea Weasel Pokemon, who began to flail helplessly as it rose into the air, unable to do anything. It got three feet into the air, before the glow faded, and the Buizel fell back into the pool.

"Still no good," TK groaned, annoyed at yet another failure at a Psychic attack.

_Seriously, what's it gonna take?_

"Do I look like a psychic to you?" he joked.

"Hey! Get off me!" The two turned to Colette, who was having a hard time, to say the least. Her Pokemon, a Goldeen, had been knocked out, and an Octillery was now latched onto her face.

"Hang on, Colette!" TK called. "Asuna, Psybeam!"

Thank Kami that this attack works! The Psy Pokemon fired a Psybeam attack at the Jet Pokemon, who was knocked off Colette's face. However, this Octillery had the ability Suction Cups. As it was knocked off, the tentacles that were attached to the top of the bathing suit refused to let go, and the suit ripped. It took a few seconds for Colette to realize what exactly a wide-eyed TK and Asuna were staring at, but when she did, she turned as red as a tomato.

"Don't look, you creep!" she screamed, as she simultaneously covered herself with her arms while throwing her Goldeen's Pokeball at TK's head.

"OW!" he yelled, as it hit him right on the nose. Asuna groaned.

_And someone said that training isn't supposed to hurt the trainer?_

("Tell me about it,") a Feebas said as it swam alongside. ("I was promised Pokeblocks for this, and I get a peep show instead!")

* * *

><p>The torn suit effectively ended the aquatic training, so Surge took them into the weight room for exercise training. TK now wore his white sneakers, blue basketball shorts, and a white shirt with the Team USA logo on the front; Ezekiel had on a white muscle shirt, military camouflage pants, and combat boots; Terra wore a skintight tank top with Bermuda shorts and sandals; Asuka had a skintight red t-shirt and blue skintight bike shorts; and a very embarrassed Colette wore a large green T-shirt and gym pants.<p>

"Next is one hundred pushups!" Surge ordered. "Starting…now!" The five quickly got on the ground and began their exercise, while Derek and Asuna moved into a back corner. The Psy Pokemon was kept so that she could try to learn Psychic. She focused on a barbell, and closed her eyes. She managed to get the barbell afloat, and a few feet into the air.

Derek stepped under the barbell. ("Not bad, Asuna. Let's see if we could hold it for-") at that moment, Asuna lost concentration, and the barbell fell onto Derek's head, knocking him out.

_Derek! Are you okay?_

("…spinning, spinning, spinning…")

_Sigh…_

Asuka completed the pushups in 1:45. Terra was next at 2:23, followed by Ezekiel at 2:55. Colette at 3:14, and TK…at 4:54.

"God, I hate pushups…" he groaned. Surge groaned.

"No good, TK. Get that under 3:30 now. The rest of you head for the treadmills." TK began another set of 100, as the other four walked over to the treadmills. Somehow, he managed 3:29.

"Good. Now again, only with added weight. Jack, atten hut!" A Raichu materialized on TK's back. The sudden weight had him flop to the ground. The Raichu slapped him with his tail.

("No slackin' off, bub! Give me 100!") While TK struggled to manage even one, Surge walked over to the other trainers. Terra had her treadmill at 4.5 mph, Ezekiel at 4.7mph, Colette at 4.1mph, and Asuka at 6.8mph.

"How the heck can she keep up at that pace?" Colette asked in bewilderment.

"Don't ask me," Ezekiel said, shaking his head.

"I never had to run that fast," Terra commented, "even in the Navy."

"By the way," Ezekiel asked," where's the speed settings on this thing? All I see are on and off buttons." Meanwhile, Asuna found a small remote control near Ezekiel's treadmill. She turned it over, revealing a label.

_'Gun Gun Run Run-kun?' What a stupid name for something. Oh well._ She once again tried to use Psychic, and managed to get it twelve feet into the air. It was there, however, that her concentration broke, and the remote fell to the floor, shattering upon impact.

_Uh-oh…_ Suddenly, Ezekiel's treadmill started to go faster, and faster, and faster… He tried to push the stop button, but it didn't work.

"WAH! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?-!" The speedometer read 16 mph before Ezekiel lost his footing, tripped, and was thrown onto the back wall. The other three stopped running and went to his aid, while Asuna sheepishly looked on.

_Err…sorry?_

* * *

><p>By 5:00, the only ones that weren't tired were Asuka and Terra. Colette, TK, and Ezekiel were sitting in a corner of the gym, the strength to stand completely nonexistent. Asuna pawed at her trainer.<p>

_T-kun?_

"Not now," he groaned. "Too tired."

"I'm never getting on a treadmill again…" Ezekiel groaned.

"I'm never catching an Octillery…" Colette vowed.

"Jeez," Terra groaned. "Talk about having it rough…"

"…" Once again, Asuka said nothing. Lt. Surge walked into the room.

"Alright, your final exercise is a jogging exercise around town."

"Finally," Ezekiel weakly cheered. "A pain-free activity…"

"You five will head out of the facility and onto W Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd," Surge instructed. "You will then head out onto N. Rome Ave until you reach Wishart Bvld. Make a left and take that all the way down to N. Armenia Ave. Make a left there, then turn back onto W Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd and return here. You can take only one small Pokemon with you. TK, Colette, Asuka; if you three can make it under an hour fifteen, I'll give you guys a reward. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Terra said. Asuka nodded, while the other three struggled to get up. Terra changed into running shoes, while everyone chose their Pokemon. TK chose Derek, who hopped onto his shoulder.

"See you guys in an hour!" he called back, as the five took the elevator up. Just as they left, Asuna's ears twitched, and she turned her head towards the elevator. Jack took note of this.

("Something up, miss?")

_Yes. That route takes them past a river, right?_

* * *

><p>Their running route took them past the Hillsborough River. It had smooth bends that mostly bordered housing, but underneath the W Dr. Martin King Jr. Blvd Bridge was a small beach that had a boat launch. A barbed wire-topped chain link fence prevented anyone without a key (or a Pokemon that could cut through the fence) from getting in.<p>

As the group jogged along the left side of the road, heavy footsteps and breathing cut through the monotonous sounds of chirping and car motors. Out of the side path that the five had to take raced a short (about five feet tall) girl. She had shoulder length black hair, amber green eyes, fair skin, and, judging from the amount of sweat on her face and shirt, had been running for a while. She was wearing a green short-sleeved polo shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. She raced pass them, hopped a guardrail, and ran up the sidewalk towards the bridge.

Before he could even react, Ezekiel was slammed aside by a massive hulk of flesh and muscle. Terra and Colette ran over to his side, while TK and Asuka turned to get a good look at the aggressor. He was tall and athletic, about 6'3", with broad shoulders, a chin cleft, and a face that showed nothing but rage at the moment. He had bronzed - almost tan – skin, messy swept back blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. Like the girl, he was wearing a green short-sleeved polo shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. There were two other guys with him, but neither looked important; it was all too apparent that the jock was the ringleader. All three boys followed the girl up the bridge.

"O-o-w…!" Ezekiel groaned. "Somebody get the license plate of that car…?"

"You okay?" Terra asked, concerned.

"I've felt better, but I'll live."

"Wonder what's the rush?" Colette wondered.

"I don't know," TK said, "but I've got a bad feeling about it…"

"…" Asuka remained silent.

"…Anywho, my leg doesn't seem broken," Ezekiel stated, testing the strength of his foot. "Maybe finishing our course on time will put our minds to ease."

"I second that," Colette agreed.

("Third!") Pikachu chirped. They didn't get far, though. As they rounded the bend onto N. Rome Ave., a car on the bridge changed lanes, cutting off a truck.

**!HON-HONNN!**

Derek's ears twitched, and he jumped off of TK's shoulder, stopping the jogging.

"What's up, bud?" his trainer asked.

("I heard something.")

"If it's that truck, then we can keep jogging." Terra stated. "We're close to missing the cutoff time as is."

("No! Not a honk! It was a…plunk…") The Electric Mouse Pokemon turned to the river, TK and the other humans following his gaze. There, in the water, was a Pokeball. Ripples of water were still extending from it.

"Hey, look!" Ezekiel pointed. In the middle of the bridge were the girl and boy from before – along with about a dozen other boys. The girl was backed against the side of the bridge.

"What are they doing to her?" Colette asked, very much concerned. Before anyone could give her an answer, the girl tried to muscle her way through, but her short stature couldn't force open a gap. The boy then slugged the girl across the face, sending her reeling backwards and over the side of the bridge. A loud splash echoed throughout the area as she hit the water.

"Ah!" TK gasped. Colette covered her hand over her mouth. Fortunately, the girl surfaced, and treaded water for a few seconds, before heading to collect her Pokeballs, which were now floating in the river. Just as she was about to reach the first one…

"SHARPEDO!" A blue fin jutted out in between, and the girl quickly retracted her arm. Within seconds, about half a dozen fins were poking out of the water, all circling the girl.

"What are Sharpedo doing this far upstream?-!" Terre wondered.

"We can figure that out later!" TK yelled. "Derek, Iron Tail on the fence now!"

("Right!") Derek's tail sliced through the fence like a hot knife through butter. TK then took off his shirt and hat, and ran through the hole.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Colette quickly followed him, and the two dove into the water and swam towards the girl and the Sharpedo pack. Ezekiel tried to go as well, but Terra held him back.

"You've been clobbered by Water Pokemon, fallen off a treadmill and were bowled over by a guy! Do you really think that in your condition that you'd be any better out there than that girl?-!" she asked.

"YES!" he yelled, still struggling against the Navy commander's grip. "Now let go of me before-!"

"We'll be needed here." The two stopped arguing and turned to Asuka.

"Asuka?" Terra wondered..

"Akatsuki, please." the bluenette asked.

"What do you mean, Akatsuki?" Ezekiel asked.

"Up there." She pointed back at the bridge. The boys had seen TK and Colette swimming to the aid of the girl, and were now running down the sidewalk, backtracking towards the beach that the three currently were located at.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh. It looks like there's some trouble going on. Can TK and the others figure this out before it's too late?<em>


	5. Arc 1: New School, Old Stereotypes

_Here's chapter 5. Now things are about to get a bit confusing. Just why is George teaming up with a terrorist? Does this have anything to do with something? If so, what is it, and how does it tie into Team USA, if at all?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: New School, Old Stereotypes<strong>

West Dr. Martin King Jr. Boulevard, Hillsborough River Bridge

Tampa, Florida 6:00 PM

March 6, 2011

In the river, the girl carefully watched the circling pack of Sharpedo. She was watching the movement of the pack, waiting for a chance to escape to come. At last, a pair of the Brutal Pokemon moved just enough to allow a clear path to a floating Pokeball. Just as she was halfway to the Pokeball, however, she was swarmed by the entire pack. The girl had to kick and punch her way from getting eaten, which, thanks to Rough Skin, got her feet and hands all cut up. Blood oozed out of the wounds, and into the water, which served to make the Pokemon even more frenzied.

Suddenly, she heard a cry. Looking up, the girl saw that one of the Sharpedo had decided to jump into the air, and launch an aerial attack. The creature opened its big jaws, ready to bring them to a close once they were around the flesh of its prey. With all the Sharpedo impeding her escape routes, and no way to escape without anything less than a flesh wound, the girl turned her body, in hopes that if she had to lose any part of her body, it would be her arm.

"PIKACHU-U-U-U!-!" the Sharpedo was suddenly stuck by a Thunderbolt attack, frying the brutal Pokemon to a crisp. It fell harmlessly into the water a few feet away from the girl, making a small wave as it did so. All eyes in the water – the girl and the other Sharpedoes – turned in the direction of the shore, where the attack was fired from. In the water, heading towards them, were TK, Colette, and Derek. The first two were racing in the water, while the Electric Mouse Pokemon was still falling in mid-air after jumping to use the Thunderbolt attack. The Pikachu made a small wake as he splashed in, before his head resurfaced, and he began swimming with the two humans as well.

"Nice Thunderbolt, Derek!" TK congratulated.

("Save the thanks for when we get out of here!") Derek piped back.

"Colette, do you think your Pokemon could help?" The Louisiana native nodded.

"We're lucky that I chose a flying Pokemon!" she said. "Fetch, use Air Cutter!" A Farfetch'd appeared, and crossed his wings to produce air pockets that slashed through the water, blasting some of the Sharpedo in an attempt to make a clear path to the girl. The waves created by the attack also pushed a Pokeball over towards Derek, who quickly noticed it as it neared him.

("TK! One of her Pokeballs!") The Electric Mouse Pokemon picked the Pokeball up, and quickly swam over towards his trainer, who took it from him.

"A lucky break!" he declared. "Whoever you are, adeat!" The Pokeball opened to reveal a…

("HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING LETTING ME OUT IN WATER?-!")

("You call getting a Combusken a lucky break?") Derek asked. TK only facepalmed.

"Return…" he groaned, recalling the Young Fowl Pokemon. He then pocketed the item, and resumed swimming. Colette had better luck shortly thereafter when she knocked back into a Pokeball while dodging a Sharpedo that closely passed by.

"Go!" To her great fortune, the Pokeball contained a Cherrim, which popped out onto Colette's head. There was not a cloud in the sky, so the Cherrim immediately changed into its Sunshine form.

("Lala! Lala! La-EEK!-!") The Blossom Pokemon ducked to avoid an Ice Beam launched by one of the Sharpedo. The girl had noticed that one of her Pokemon had been let out.

"Cherry!" she called out. "Use Solarbeam on the Sharpedo!"

("O-okey-dokey!") A ball of light formed in front of the Blossom Pokemon. Within seconds, that ball shot out in the form of a beam, slicing the surface of the water all the way to the other end of the river. Any Sharpedo that were in the way of the attack wound up beached on the opposite bank, and anyone close moved a considerable distance away, opening an escape path for the girl. She swam a bit towards the escape route, until TK and Derek caught up to her.

"Put your arms around my neck!" he ordered.

"I can swim fine to shore," the girl replied. She spoke very softly.

"Now's not the time to be offended or anything! My hands and feet aren't cut open, so I'm much faster than-!"

("Incoming!") Derek hopped onto TK and quickly used him as a diving board in order to Dynamicpunch a Sharpedo that was trying to ram them from the side.

"Come on!" This time, the girl didn't hesitate, and quickly wrapped her arms around the New Jersey native's neck. "Colette! Get the Pokeballs!"

"You heard him Fetch!" the brunette relayed. Her Pokemon nodded, and immediately dove towards the surface, scooping the Pokeballs up one by one and dropping them into his trainer's hand. A few Sharpedo came close, but the girl ordered her Cherrim to keep them away, which she did handily. They managed to scoop up all but one when TK met up with her.

"Time to head to shore!" TK noted. Colette nodded in agreement.

("Bring that last Pokeball onto the beach for us!") Derek ordered Fetch.

("Alrighty!") the Wild Duck Pokemon replied, and took off to search for the last Pokeball. TK, Colette, and Derek then began a furious swim to the west bank of the river, with the girl ordering Cherry to cover their escape. After what seemed like several minutes flew by, their feet were able to touch the bottom of the river. TK wrapped his arms around the girl's legs and, gaining speed, rushed out of the river, with Colette shortly following. Akatsuki, Terra, and Ezekiel had their backs turned against them.

"Guys!" Colette called out. "We got to take this girl to-!"

"Us. Preferably me." The dozen or so boys that had been on the bridge were now standing in front of the six, blocking their path through the hole in the fence. All were wearing either a green polo and khakis or a baseball or track uniform. The boy who had bowled Ezekiel was the one who had spoken. He stood in front of the other boys, his massive arms crossed over his body, and was glaring particularly at TK, which made the trainer nervous.

"Err…parlay?"

"Hand me the girl," the boy repeated, and stepped forward with open arms. TK immediately took a step back.

"And what tells me that I should listen to you?" he asked.

"Simple. I'm bigger and stronger than you guys."

"One of us here is active Navy personnel," Terra stated.

"And we also outnumber you more than two to one."

"Talk about a jerk," Ezekiel whispered to Colette, as Fetch returned with the girl's last Pokeball. "He's been trying to get us to hand them Charlotte for the past few minutes."

"Who's Charolotte?"

"Apparently that's the name of the girl," he replied.

"Again, the answer is no," Terra stated.

"Why must you treat Charlotte like an object?"

"Not tellin' an old hag like you, lady!" the boy answered.

"Old hag?-!" Colette gasped. "I'm the same age as you, for your information. I guess that makes you a lazy scrub that plays third string on the foot-!" She stopped when a flash of light and movement resulted in Akatsuki releasing a Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip in order to prevent the jock from slugging Colette in the face.

"…Watch…your…mouth…tomboy…" he grunted.

"Watch your fist," Akatsuki suggested.

("Let's not resort to human violence!") the Bulbasaur grunted. The two sides of people and Pokemon stared at each other, ready to erupt into battle at any moment. The jock's fist was still held in place by the Bulbasaur. At last, one of the jock's minions broke the silence.

"Hey, don't these five look familiar?"

"They don't go to TC, so they can't be too familiar?"

"No! That one dude holding Charlotte looks like the Yankee Clipper!"

"But he's been dead for years!"

"Not that one, you nitwit! The other one, Travis Keppinger!"

"Yes?" TK answered. An uncomfortable silence fell over the area.

"You…your name is Travis…Keppinger…?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Apparently, TK didn't realize what leverage they had. Fortunately, Colette did. She quickly moved next to him, and pointed at the gang of trainers.

"And I'm his training partner and Team USA teammate Colette Marvens!" she declared.

"Training partner?-!" TK whispered back. "Since when was I ever-?"

"Hush!" she shot back. "Just look at them now!" None of the dozen teens, aside from the jock, had a fearsome glare like they did before.

"No way! That scrawny kid's an Olympic participant?-!"

"Hold on! If those two are Team USA…then the other three…"

"That's right!" Colette stated. "You are looking at all five Team USA Pokemon Battle Team members right here in Tampa!"

"T...that's right!" Ezekiel spoke up, catching onto what she was trying to do. "And if you want us to, we can give a demonstration of our talent against you! My Garchomp Reinforce's been itching for a battle ever since we got here today!"

"Whaddya know!" Terra added. "Panzer, my Aggron, wants nothing but a nice competitive spar to get warmed up!"

"…" Akatsuki said nothing, but motioned for her Bulbasaur to let go of the jock. She then continued to glare right back at him, who seemed to be a bit unnerved.

"I-I'm not afraid!" he declared. "My Pokemon can stand up to any challenge! That's why I'm the captain on our Pokemon Battling Team!"

"Really?" TK wondered. "Can the combined strength of your Pokemon even match up with a Salamace or Metagross? Because Tertium and Philby are the first Pokemon that I want to send out in a mop-up battle."

("What about me?-!")

"You too, Derek!" he chuckled. He then turned back to the jock. "If not…then I suggest that you leave. And try not to bother this little girl again." This certainly unnerved the other teens.

"A-ah-I want my Graveler to be alive tomorrow, thank you!"

"I-I just remembered! I-I have a hot date with Kelly tonight!"

"I thought you were dating Marissa?"

"Quiet, you!"

"Sorry, George, but we're not strong enough to face even one of the five strongest trainers in the US!" One by one, the other boys made hasty exits from the riverbank field, leaving the jock to fend for himself.

"H-hey guys!" he yelled. "Come back! I-I'll give you guys bigger shares!" They were already too far away to hear. He then turned back to Team USA.

"So," Terra began, cracking her knuckles. "Ready to dance?"

"F-for a member of the Navy, you sure do have a wicked smile!" he stated. "Tch! You get away good this time! But I make no guarantees that you will the next! Mark my words!" With that, the jock quickly turned around, and made his exit. TK and the others waited until he was out of sight to speak again.

"Good riddance!" Colette said.

"It's the few people like him that make American schools look so bad," Terra remarked.

"You sad it-OW!" TK was kicked in the side by Charlotte, making him drop her. The schoolgirl was able to stand for a few seconds, before her knees buckled. TK had to catch her to make sure she didn't fall down. "Easy!"

"I-I can stand up fine by myself…" she murmured. She was in worse condition than they originally thought. Her pants were ripped at the thighs, a few of them leading to cuts in her skin.

"Not with you in that condition!" Ezekiel stated. "We've got to get you to a hospital before those cuts get infected!"

"I think we passed one on the way here," Colette noted. Charlotte shook her head.

"Not a hospital," she stated, gaining incredulous stares from the five. "It would only cause him to do worse to me."

"That jock?" Terra asked. Colette nodded. "What the heck? Is he out of a work of fiction or something?"

"But we can't treat these wounds by ourselves," Ezekiel stated. "How can we get them wrapped up in one day?" It didn't take long to figure out an answer.

"What about our athletic trainer?" Terra wondered. "Would she be able to bandage them up?"

"We have an athletic trainer?" TK asked.

"Right, you came late," Colette remembered. "She's like one of the Nurse Joys you find in Pokemon Centers, except she's not named Joy, and has a higher degree in Pokemon Medical Care."

("Really?") Derek asked.

"It might be our best bet," Akatsuki stated. Her soft voice – softer than Charlotte's – startled TK and Colette.

"I think this is the first time I've heard Asuka speak," Colette whispered to Terra.

"She actually warned us about that jock beforehand," the Navy commander replied. "Those kids were ready to jump us if we had had our backs turned to them. And she also said that she prefers Akatsuki."

"Really?" She then stopped. "Wait, why are we talking about that? We've got to head back to the Stadium!"

"I guess we're in agreement then," Ezekiel said. "Charlotte, is it okay with you?"

"That is acceptable," she nodded. Akatsuki took out a Pokeball.

"Solarray, return." She returned her Bulbasaur, then looked at the others. "Shall we go?"

"Yes!" Colette said, and the five set off…except for TK, who had to carry Charlotte.

"Would you guys slow down?-!" he called out. "I've got extra weight to carry!" This earned a scowl from Charlotte. "N-no disrespect meant, of course!"

("Rule number 1 of women,") Derek muttered from the ground. ("Never ask or mention anything regarding their age or weight.")

If they had looked back, they would have noticed that they were being watched by someone across the river.

* * *

><p>Lt. Surge paced the lobby area of Team USA's part of George M. Steinbrenner Stadium with fervent rage written on his face.<p>

"Something wrong, Lt. Surge?" Sophia asked.

"Yes! It's 6:43, and my team hasn't reported back from their training exercise yet!"

"Maybe they got hung up waiting at some traffic lights or something? It might just be the day that you hit every single traffic light when it's red."

"Come on, Soph! Who has that happen to them? When they get back here, I'm having them do 1,000 push-ups as punishment!"

"Isn't that a bit too harsh?" Lt. Surge and Sophia turned towards the administration wing, where a beautiful young pink-haired woman was walking from. She looked very similar to a Nurse Joy – the pink hair that fell to her chest, a pink and white dress, and innocent bright blue eyes. However, her skin tone was that of someone from Hawaii, and her dress, instead of being poofy with a bow on the back, looked more Chinese than anything else. She also didn't wear a hat.

"Ah, Kunani!" Lt. Surge greeted. "When did you get back from the game against Houston?"

"About ten minutes ago," the young woman replied. "There weren't many players needing ice, so Geno and Stevie said that I could come back. More importantly, this isn't the military, Surge. Shouldn't you be training their Pokemon, not their muscles?"

"A strong body produces a strong will," he explained. "Their thirst to win is only going to increase when they become stronger."

"But there is a limit on how much one can take," Kunani reminded him. "You can't throw 100 mph if you haven't even long tossed since October, nor can you go straight into 1,000 push-ups!" Just then, the telephone behind the reception desk rang. Sophia went to receive the call.

"Hello?...Yes…What?-! Are you sure?-!...Alright." She hung up the phone, and turned to the other two. "That was the front gate. All five Team USA members have returned, but they're bringing a girl who was attacked by a pack of Sharpedo in the river. She needs medical attention immediately!" Lt. Surge and Kunani gasped.

"Sharpedo don't swim upstream!" the manager stated. "How could this have happened?-!"

"I'll get ready!" Kunani told him. "Send them into my office immediately!" The athletic trainer disappeared back into the right side of the building, leaving Surge and Sophia to await for the patient's arrival. Which didn't take too long, as the elevator quickly dinged, and the doors opened, revealing a ragtag, worn-out group of Team USA members. TK was directed into the medical room, where Charlotte was left in Kunani's care. The five Team USA members were then called into the conference room for a debriefing. Lt. Surge wiped his brow.

"Good God, you guys got into a wonderful mess!" TK was still shirtless, as his white Team USA team shirt was now bloodied from using it to apply pressure around Charlotte's thigh. In addition, his jeans also had some blood, which were soaked to the bone from being in the water, and he was sockless from the socks being wrapped along Charlotte's feet. Colette was in a similar state. She hadn't taken her clothing off, so her green T-shirt now showed through to her skin, the only part not seen being covered by a bra. Ezekiel was not only battered and bruised, but he was shirtless as well, as his shirt applied pressure on the girl's hands. Even Terra and Akatsuki, the only two that didn't offer an article of clothing or take a dip in the river, were hot and sweaty, though the latter didn't look too bad.

"If you only were there," Terra sighed. Taking turns, the five explained the events that led up to their return to the training facility.

"A school gang incident?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Yes," Colette nodded. "It seems like one sports guy had some beef with Charlotte, and they regularly attack her. This time, they went so far as to try and drown her."

"It sounds much more like organized crime than just bullying!" Surge stated.

"Yeah," Ezekiel said, "but you'd think that the worse you'd be finding in the river are Tentacool. What's a dozen Sharpedo doing so far upstream in Tampa?"

"Let me worry about that," Lt. Surge assured him. "I'll call up the mayor in a bit to warn him about a possible school in the bay. For now, we have to find out who did this to this girl, and bring him to court for attempted murder!"

"Please do no such thing," a voice said from the doorway.

"Charlotte!" TK exclaimed. Charlotte had bandages around her hands, feet, and thigh. She had also been given a towel, and it was draped over her shoulders like a shawl.

"Her wounds weren't as severe as they sounded," Kunani stated. "Once she gets warmed up, I can drive her to her house."

"It is not right to seek retribution for violence," Charlotte continued. "I was taught 'An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth, only lead to more suffering on both sides.'"

"Still, if we don't do anything, that boy will only continue to attack you," Terra reasoned.

"He will get his punishment when his time comes," she answered. "The Samaritan will not rescue him when he is dying on the side of the road."

"The Parable of the Good Samaritan," TK noted. "You must go to a Catholic school then, since I never hear anyone quote the Bible anymore."

"Tampa Catholic," she stated. "It's not far from the river where we met." Lt. Surge suddenly became increasingly interested in the conversation

"Did you say Tampa Catholic?" he asked.

"Something wrong, Lt. Surge?" Ezekiel asked. He didn't get a reply. Instead, the Lightning American motioned for Kunani to follow him, and the two left the room, only to return a few seconds later with a pile of clothes on top of two large boxes. When opened, the boxes were containing various textbooks, and the clothing looked strangely similar to what Charlotte was wearing.

"As you know," Lt. Surge began, "as a requirement for Team USA, 'anyone who does not currently have a high school diploma shall be provided with education that matches the grade level that the participant previously was attending.' Currently, we have three members of our team that fall under that rule: TK, Colette, and Asuka." Terra began to understand where he was going.

"So those clothes are a school uniform?" she asked. Surge nodded.

"And these are schoolbooks that cover the curriculum for three eleventh grade students at Tampa Catholic High School students, where you will be attending starting tomorrow. I was going to tell you if you made it back in time before, but circumstances are circumstances." An awkward silence filled the room.

"…Which God gave us this crazy irony?" Ezekiel finally stated.

"So we're going to be classmates with Charlotte?" Colette asked Lt. Surge.

"As well as that bully jock," he said.

"George."

"Eh?" Colette and TK looked at Charlotte.

"His name is George Lightroller," she explained, "and he leads our grade's Pokemon Battle team. I am under him on the team."

"Wait, both of you are on the battle team?-!" Colette exclaimed. "Then that George can just do what he wants with you!"

"Not if we do something first," Lt. Surge stated. "Colette, TK, Asuka. When you three enter the school building for the first time, I want you to essentially become security at that place. If George's the only problem there, keep him in check; make sure that he doesn't overstep any ethical and moral codes. If there's anyone else that acts similar, do the same thing to them. Should they refuse…show them a bit of the training I've taught you that's paid off. Understood?"

The three looked at each other, looking for the answer in each other's eyes. When they found it, there was a simultaneous head nod, before everyone turned back to Lt. Surge.

"Understood," Akatsuki said, with a lot less emotion than what was shown by the other two's faces.

"We'll turn the tables on that George guy!" Colette promised.

"Nobody messes with a friend of Team USA!" TK declared.

("That's right!") Derek seconded. Lt. Surge smiled.

"Just what I wanted to hear!" he said. "You guys start tomorrow, so I'll give you the rest of the day to pack and get ready for school. I expect Terra and Ezekiel to help as well, even though you won't be joining them. Colette, can you lend Charlotte a set of clothes to wear back home? I don't think her family would be thrilled to see her come home looking like that."

"No problem!" she said.

"Good. Everyone, DIS-missed!" Lt. Surge left the room. TK and Ezekiel took a share of the supplies that were in front of him, and headed off to the New Jersey native's room. Terra helped Akatsuki with her supplies, and while Charlotte offered help, Colette insisted that she would hold her own materials.

"It wouldn't be fair to have the injured work," she explained.

It wasn't long before the two reached Colette's room. Whereas TK's was relatively neat, Colette's looked like the aftermath of the last home game of the Washington Senators. The desk in the back of the room was littered with a variety of books, papers, and notebooks, many with different pieces of information written on them. When Colette closed the door behind her, a few papers fell off, revealing a laptop. A nearby bookcase was crammed with books, from a brand new James Patterson novel, to an elderly paperback copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, which was heavily taped together. At least half a dozen pillows littered the bed, with each being several inches high in feathers. The only place that wasn't a wreck was a small space between the TV stand and the closet. It housed a delicate viola.

"Just make yourself at home!" Colette stated, as she rummaged through the mess of pillows. "But no touching my viola." Charlotte was drawn to the papers on the desk. They included various notes and scribbled pictures, but they weren't diagrams or formulas that would be found in a science or math room.

"What are these?" she asked her. Colette spun around, obviously hiding something behind her back.

"Oh, those? They're Fanfiction drafts. I mainly do some short dabbles on Harry Potter and Ouran High School, but I dabble in other areas as well. I heard TK does the same thing, but on a much larger scale." She opened the closet, and immediately threw whatever was behind her back into the closet, gaining a strange glance from Charlotte.

"You saw nothing," the New Orleans native assured her, as she began tossing a few articles of clothing at her. "I'm a lot taller than you, so nothing's really going to fit too well, but we'll have to do what we have with. Lemmie just get a change of clothes for myself…" She took a second shirt out, before taking off her shirt, throwing it into a pile near the door. "Just place your clothing over there. I'll deal with it later."

"Alright." Charlotte stated, and began to change as well, starting with the remains of her pants, which simply went into a trash bin. "May I ask you of something, Colette?"

"Yes?" she responded, as she changed out of her gym pants, and prepared to switch out into dryer undergarments.

"Don't try to play hero. You may be Team USA, but in school, you are without Pokemon, and are as vulnerable as a newborn in the eyes of George's kind."

"And let you be harassed or beaten?" Colette said incredulously. "We can hold our own at that place. Heck, I even heard that Akatsuki regularly does karate." The switch complete, she now put on red sweatpants.

"You are aware of the stereotypical high school, yes?"

"Where everyone breaks into cliques, and teachers more or less turn a blind eye to most forms of bullying, harassment, and deadly gossip? I've read enough stories of that kind to write my own version of a fictional Colette Marvens High."

"It's not fiction," Charlotte said. "We fit that description to a T."

* * *

><p><span>11:45 p.m.<span>

George returned to the bridge by the river, where he had been chased away by Team USA earlier in the day. Although he was ready to fight all five of them, his minions abandoned him, giving the possibility of either a five-on-one match, or fleeing. Since any sane person knew that the former was suicide, he chose the latter, making a mental note to find minions that were more loyal to him.

That wasn't the reason of his return to the bridge to the river, as he went under the caution tape that now covered the hole Derek's Iron Tail had made. His return involved the man who was leaning on the side of a support pier that faced the water. He wore a solid blue collared shirt, a purple tie, and a black business jacket and pants that went nicely with his leather shoes. He had a full mustache and beard, and his rather tannish skin showed that he was of Arabic descent.

"You failed your end of the bargain," he said gruffly.

"Whaddya mean?" George asked. "I threw the Tomboy in the water, just like we agreed to. Now hold up your end, and give me the ten thousand dollars."

"But you were chased off by Team USA, were you not? I watched them as the one who my superior saw last week plucked the girl from the wrath of Allah, and kept her with the living. I hardly call that a satisfactory result." George was not pleased with that attitude.

"Give me the cash, mister, or I'll take it from you." He reached for a Pokeball that was in his pocket.

"Do you really think throwing a Pokeball can be faster than a bullet?" the man asked. George immediately froze, then slowly took his hand out, the Pokeball still in the pocket.

"H-hey, now," he stammered. "Let's not resort to that kind of violence…"

"My superior does not like failure, Mr. Lightroller. He expects you to send that girl to Allah for punishment of her mortal sins. In exchange, I am willing to increase the money by an extra zero on the right side."

"O-one hundred thousand-?-!"

"Ah-ah-ah! I wasn't finished. If you succeed, the money is yours. But should you fail…" he tapped the right side of his jacket. A soft clunk was heard as his knuckles hit something metal.

"Y-you will not see failure from me, King Lightroller! She will be, uh, judged, very soon!"

"Good. Now shoo, I'm probably drawing suspicion talking to you. And do not show your face to me unless you have the girl!" George quickly walked off, leaving the Arabic man alone by himself. He soon walked towards the road, ducking under the caution tape, and got into a car. It was a black 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS with tinted windows. As soon as he got in, he took out a cell phone, and dialed a call in.

"This is agent Khatib in Tampa," he said. "Our Boss's interests are tougher than originally estimated, but it should not be long before my mission is complete."

* * *

><p><span>Tampa Catholic High School<span>

Tampa, Florida 7:30 a.m.

March 9, 2011

Three days had passed since the incident at the Hillsborough Bridge. Lt. Surge had called the mayor of Tampa, warning her about the Sharpedo. An extensive search of the Tampa Bay area was done, but, strangely enough, nothing was found that related to Carvana or Sharpedo.

As for TK, Colette, and Akatsuki, their first three days at Tampa Catholic High School were relatively uneventful. Their arrival wasn't heralded with great fanfare, but as soon as the student body found out, their names spread like wildfire, particularly TK's. Within a day, he was complaining to Terra and Ezekiel during training about returning to his locker every day to find that either five girls were around his locker, or there were thirty love letters jammed into the top shelf. Not coincidently, there were a high percentage of girls in the school that broke up with their existing boyfriends since their arrival.

Pokemon were not allowed to be on a belt at the school, so every day, their Pokeballs are stored in their locker for safekeeping. Derek was kept back at the training facility; the Electric Mouse Pokemon did not like the idea of being stored inside one of devices for half the day. The area around the stadium also didn't get any bus service, so they were subject to Terra's driving skills to get them there on time. TK seriously hoped that they never had to be in a rush to get there.

The school campus was rather sprawling. Situated in the southwest corner of the Wishart Blvd./N. Rome Ave. intersection, the classrooms are divided into three separate two floor buildings, connected to each other and the cafeteria by a covered walkway. To the north is an administration building, and in the southeast corner of the campus are the science and technology center, the chapel, and the residency building. From there, and across N. Rome, is the sports complex, complete with a gymnasium, soccer field, a sandlot, parking lot basketball courts, track and football stadium, and riverfront baseball and softball fields, complete with a view of the Hillsborough River Bridge to the south.

Classes were divided into eight periods, from 8:00 a.m. to 2:50 p.m. TK, Colette, and Akatsuki, like every high schooler, do not share all of the same classes with each other, as shown:

TK:

First period: Pre-Calculus (Ms. Quatrokie)

Second period: British Literature (Mrs. Patterson)

Third period: Physics (Mr. Kelvin)

Fourth period: Free

Fifth period: Band (Mr. Malone)

Sixth period: Lunch

Seventh period: Religion (Father Michael)

Eight period: US 2 Honors (Mrs. Burns)

Colette:

First period: Physics (Mr. Kelvin)

Second period: British Literature (Mrs. Patterson)

Third period: US History 2 (Mrs. Burns)

Fourth period: Free

Fifth period: Band (Mr. Malone)

Sixth period: Lunch

Seventh period: Pre-Calculus (Ms. Quatrokie)

Eight period: Religion (Father Michael)

Akatsuki:

First period: Physics (Mr. Kelvin)

Second period: Free

Third period: Religion (Father Michael)

Fourth period: British Literature (Mrs. Patterson)

Fifth period: Free

Sixth period: Lunch

Seventh period: Pre-Calculus (Ms. Quatrokie)

Eighth period: US History 2 (Mrs. Burns)

Through regular school days, they found out that Charlotte shared second with TK; second, third, and seventh with Colette, and fifth and seventh with Akatsuki. She also had lunch sixth. George shared second with TK; second and seventh with Colette, and seventh with Akatsuki. He had a free sixth, however, and was seen on the first day in the cafeteria.

They also discovered a bit about the Pokemon Battle teams. The school had a strong history of winning, which had attracted Charlotte to the school, as all grade levels the year before her enrollment had won at least county championships. Her grade level was no exception. With George as captain, and Charlotte not far behind, their grade level was second in the State Tournament. After that, however, George became more interested in women and football then training his Pokemon, and his performance level dropped. With Charlotte the only strong trainer on the team, the team failed to win Counties, which they were set to do yet again this year.

On this day, the three were dropped off by Terra, like they were any other day. Fortunately, they had gone three days without the Navy captain's driving skills causing a car crash.

"You guys have fun now!" she called out, before driving away.

"Don't have Lt. Surge kill us later!" Charlotte yelled back.

The student body for each grade is around 150-175 students, or about 600-700 students total. Lockers are broken up so that the north building is Junior and Senior locker, the south building is Freshman and Sophomore, and the middle building is a mix of all four. Senior and Freshman lockers always take the top floor.

Colette and TK broke off from Akatsuki, since the two needed to drop off their instruments in the music room first. Once that was done, the two went their separate ways, as Colette's locker was in the middle building, and TK's was in the north building. It wasn't long before the New Jersey native arrived at his locker, only to find that love letters had been stuffed into the top part again. A girl was leaning against the next locker as well, but that was because she was his locker neighbor, as well as a different sort of girl than the ones that TK loathes.

"Hyah, TK!" the girl waived at him.

"Hey, Rhine!" he replied. "What's up?" Rhine – specifically Rhine Hart – was an outgoing and fun-loving junior high girl, and probably one of the few here that saw TK as a quick way to get into exclusive clubs as his girlfriend. She had silky dark blond, chest length hair that ended in soft curls. She was a few inches shorter than Colette and Akatsuki, and had a silver wing locket worn around her neck. TK had several classes with her – first, third, and eight – and had seventh with Akatsuki. She also had lunch sixth, so she sat with his group then.

"Did you do the physics homework for last night?" she asked. A wave of horror overcame TK.

"Forgot it!" he cried. "Surge had us doing more running yesterday, but this time with our slowest Pokemon!"

"Don't worry!" Rhine giggled. "Mr. Kelvin's taking his usual once-a-week absence today."

"Once-a-week?"

"Yeah! He's usually absent around that much each week, usually more. Mrs. Burns is out as well."

"Great, the sub's gonna pile on a boatload of work for us then…"

"They do that at your old school? Here, they just make sure we don't do anything stupid, and hand out a simple worksheet." TK stared blankly at her for a few seconds.

"…I'm starting to like this school more and more," he stated.

"Then you better start hating Chimera-eyes more!"

'Good God…' TK mentally groaned, and reluctantly turned around to face the girl versions of George: Sue Watson and Cecilia Evans. The one who had talked, Sue, had brown hair that ended in curls near her slender waist and eyes as green as the Wicked Witch of the West's skin. She seemed much older than the sixteen years she actually was, for she was as tall as George, and had a body that could even make Jennifer Lopez cringe in jealousy. TK actually thought of her as sexy. Not the nice sexy, but the stereotypical sexy.

Speaking of Oz, The Wicked Witch of the West was actually the nickname of Cecelia – though no one ever said it directly to her. She had proud emerald-colored eyes, and short shoulder-length red hair that curled at the ends. Her skin had an almost fake-like golden tone, and wore so much makeup that you could almost mistake her for a doll. According to Charlotte and Rhine, she used to be the school's 'drama queen,' until last year, when Sue entered school. Whereas she had a body people would literally pay for, Cecilia was skinny and nearly as flat as a board. Combined with an official challenge, Sue won the title from her, and now Cecilia is her top minion. She's apparently good at math and computers, which makes her very dangerous, as she apparently got someone she hated kicked out by hacking and sending lewd photos of the person to the principal last year.

Since Sue is only a sophomore, the only time that TK usually sees her is in the morning or sixth, which is her lunch period. However, Cecilia was seen in TK's first, third, seventh, and eight periods, as well as in the cafeteria sixth. In addition, Akatsuki has classes with her fourth and eight. Cecilia was the one who came up with the nickname Chimera-eyes for Rhine, and TK didn't need an explanation for why. Rhine's a heterochromatic; her right eye is chocolate brown, while the left is an electric blue. It is the first thing that anyone notices about her, and also why she didn't really have any friends before TK.

"You know," the New Jersey native began, "I like her as a friend because of her eyes. And I have an Espeon named Asuna." Sue ignored him

"So, what is someone as famous as to be given the name of one of the greatest athletes doing with a lowlife like her?"

"Again with the Yankee Clipper stuff?" he groaned. "I didn't choose that nickname for myself."

"Sure you did," Cecilia stated seductively, moving in on the New Jersey native. "Now how about ditching that Chimera and come over to the garden of-OW!" The girl turned over to her partner, who had just slapped her.

"Watch your place, Cecilia!" Sue warned. "Travis wouldn't want to be making out with a short-sighted iron board like you. He wants me, the horn of -!"

"**!WILL SUE WATSON PLEASE REPORT TO THE BUSINESS OFFICE!"**

"Aw, shoot!" she groaned. "Come on, Cecsy! Let's go!" The redhead looked at her, then TK, then back to Sue.

"But wait! Can't you-?-!"

"No, I NEED you to come with me!" Sue grabbed the girl's shirt collar, and proceeded to drag her down the hallway. It was rather clear why the girl had wanted to stay.

"Hey! Lemmie go! Ah, ah, Travis! I'll see you in class today, my love!"

"Since when did this become Comedy Central?" TK asked when the two were out of earshot.

"Way before I came here," Rhine told him. "Add to the fact that the three of you, especially YOU, are the closest thing this place has to Hollywood stars, it just complicates things further."

"At least the weather's nice today," he murmured. "Let's hope that George isn't bothering Charlotte today, and then that's two things right."

* * *

><p><span>Sixth period, Cafeteria<span>

Of course, as Murphy's Law states, anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

"I thought you said the weather's going to be nice today?" Rhine asked TK. A small drizzle was falling outside.

"…I have no answer…" he replied.

"ANYWAY," Colette huffed, returning the two's attention back to the New Orleans native, "George is being worse of an ass than ever before! Shoving Charlotte out of the way, tripping her in the hallways, verbal threats…I know that he was a bad boy from WAY before we met him, but this is just too much!"

"Colette," Charlotte urged, "please do not do anything to hurt him. It isn't proper to ask for retaliation." Colette looked at her like she had three heads.

"Do I look like I follow proper etiquette to a 'T'?" she asked. "There are times when one has to throw it into the trash and take initiative! You get what I'm saying? He can't be allowed to push you like that all the time!"

"It hasn't reached a point where intervention is needed," she replied.

"I hardly see how being thrown into a Sharpedo-infested river doesn't fall under that category," Rhine stated, picking up her food tray. "Anyway, I have to get something out of my locker, so I'm headin' out early. See you guys after school!"

"Wait, I'm coming too!" TK declared, as he doused the last of his iced tea "I have the same feelings about the Pretty Witch West troupe as Colette does with George!" Just as he got up and left, Akatsuki noticed something out of the corner of her eye. George had just gotten off of the lunch line with a tray full of puddings, open drinks, and Jell-os. He looked straight at Charlotte, and made a beeline straight towards their table. Some boys around their table also stood up, preventing them from being seen by the cafeteria monitors.

"Here he comes!" she warned Colette and Charlotte, but the two were only able to turn their heads in his direction to see what was about to unfold.

"OOPS!" George 'accidently' tripped over a chair that a nearby student 'just happened' to push into his path. The tray went flying straight at Charlotte, who could only close his eyes and attempt to duck out of the way. She was quickly covered in a goopy mess of various food products from head to waist. Some of the food flew even further, striking Colette in the face.

George tried his best to look sincere. "Oh, I am SO sorry, ladies! Here, let me help you clean this up, I have napkins in my pocket…" What he pulled out of his pocket was not a napkin, but an open pack of ketchup, which was thrown right into Charlotte's face. "PSYCHE! YOU DEAD!" The area around them burst into laughter, as the other students made fun of Charlotte's sorry state…except one.

Akatsuki looked at Colette, who had not moved since the events had started. The brunette wiped her face clean with her right hand, then abruptly stood up, bringing an immediate hush to the area. She was glaring daggers at George.

"Alright," she started calmly. "That. Is. ENOUGH! You've been abusing, ridiculing, and even harassing poor Charlotte here for what, just your own pleasure?-!"

"Not my pleasure," he said. "It's just that I hate tomboys like you two. They should just make all girls the same, instead of some being nice and compliant while others are arrogant little -!"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead!" Colette snapped. "I don't know how long you've been running this student circus tent here, but I'm going to be the one who brings down the curtain! I challenge you to a battle, immediately after school!" George seemed amused by this.

"Oh really?" he asked. "And would happen if you unlikely win?"

"You know damn well what would happen! You leave Charlotte alone!"

"Fair enough. But we're battling inside the gymnasium, since the Lacrosse Team's practicing on the football field today. And when I win, you will swear to become my slave for the rest of the year. Got that?"

"Accepted!" The crowd began to voice its surprise.

!BRRRRRING!

"I'll see you after school, then," George told her, and turned around and left the cafeteria.

"Akatsuki, can you tell TK to meet us at the sports complex after school?" Colette asked the bluenette. "I'm going to go get Charlotte cleaned up."

"Understood." While Colette dragged Charlotte, who was trying to convince the brunette to back out of her challenge, over to a teacher, Akatsuki collected her bag, and headed off to class. Curiously, when the two teens returned in the middle of the period, Colette said that she had told the teacher that Charlotte had backed into George, who accidently dropped his entire tray on her. It sounded highly implausible, but Akatsuki decided not to press any further.

* * *

><p><span>Eighth Period, Mrs. Burns' Room<span>

The last period of the day did not start on a good note for Akatsuki, TK, and Rhine. The sub for their class never showed up, leaving a group of about twenty or more Juniors unsupervised in a classroom. And when another member of those twenty-some-odd people includes Cecilia…

"So, Chimera-Eyes, what are your plans to go out and date the Clipper?"

"Eh?" Rhine asked in surprised. "I was never-!"

"Of course you are," Cecilia interrupted. "In fact, you just finished making out while you were in the hallways. And after school, you're going to have, how should I put it, a hot and sweaty afternoon with him at his place?" Rhine was now as red as a tomato.

"W-what are you saying, I-I've never done nor planned to do anything of the sort! No one will believe any of it!" the redhead wagged her finger at her.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk! What nobody knows is photoshopped, nobody knows. I wonder what would happen if I send the pictures of you and the celebrity 'together' to your parents, hmh? How would they-?"

"NO!" Rhine hissed, her eyes wide in fear. Cecilia smirked.

"Then forget about Travis, and promise never to approach him ever again. Got that?" Rhine took a few seconds to think about the terms.

"…alright…" she reluctantly agreed.

"Shake on it," Cecilia ordered. Slowly, Rhine's right hand moved from her side, up to a proper position to shake. The Wicked Witch grinned internally.

'How naïve,' she thought. 'By tonight, even the principal's going to have those shots. I guess it's a good thing I snuck a camera into George's room last year. Say goodbye to your soul, Chimera. It's as good as mine.' She swiftly brought her own right hand up to signify her own part of the deal, and hand met hand. Except it wasn't Rhine's hand that she touched. Nd the aftershock stung for a bit.

"T-TK!" Rhine gasped. The Ney Jersey native made his best Colette impersonation towards Cecilia.

"You had no intention of fulfilling your end of the bargain, were you?" Cecilia tried to feign innocence.

"What, me? Why would I-?"

"You lie," he deadpanned.

"Come on, TK!" Rhine pleaded. "If I don't shake, I'm as good as dead! Besides, a shake is as solemn of an agreement as there is!"

_Not according to two-face here. Or more appropriately, fifty-face_. Cecilia and Rhine looked around the room for the source of the voice, but found nothing. TK pointed to the window. An Espeon was staring right at them through the window.

"Oh, cool!" someone said. "An Espeon!" Now the entire class was tuned into TK's dialogue.

"Future Sight's a wonderful attack, not only for dealing an attack several minutes into the future, but also sometimes gaining the user a glimpse into the actual future. Eva used the attack last night, and predicted that some tragedy would happen tonight to Rhine if nothing was left undone. So I let Asuna…" he pointed out the window "…out, and follow me around, using her psychic abilities to monitor the emotions of anyone I come into contact with. It's not a perfect system, but it can tell one many things."

_Like if someone seems to have malevolence when agreeing to a truce._

"W-what?-!" Cecilia gasped. "H-how did-?-! Objection!"

"Stow it!" TK silenced her. "Its people like you that make sure I don't get to be like Barry Bonds! Always lying, tricking, and underhanding their way into getting the desired results, I'm sick and tired of it! Why do we need to be jerks and bombastic just because we're drop-dead gorgeous, or because we have greater skills at a sport?" Cecilia seemed shocked to the core.

"Deliver this message to Sue," he continued. "I challenge the both of you to a match after school, all your Pokemon against mine! You guys win, I promise you VIP seats to all of Team USA's home games, and dates with the both of you. But if I win, you promise to leave Rhine alone for the rest of your lives. And you don't want to have me catch you breaking it!"

"That's not possible," Akatsuki spoke up. "Colette's facing George after school on the only available field."

"They are?" TK asked. "Why have I not heard anything about it…?"

Because you're about as observant as a Slowbro, Asuna spoke up. Cecilia, between you, Sue-kohai, and George, how many Pokemon do you have? She was surprised at the request, but quickly added the amounts together.

"I have three…and George has six…with Sue…thirteen."

Then it's simple. Thirteen-on-thirteen in one-on-one formats, with each opponent rotting between George, Sue-kohai, and yourself; and T-kun, Colette-chan, and…Akatsuki-chan, you joining this?

"Referee," the blunette replied.

So just those two. First side to seven victories wins. Are we in agreement?

"Deal!" TK said.

"W-works for me," Cecilia stated. At that time, the substitute teacher finally arrived, sending everyone back to their seats. Asuna ducked out of the way so that she wouldn't be seen. Rhine glanced back at TK, sending a look of worry to him, but the New Jersey native simply smiled back at her, with a 'no need to worry' thumbs up. He then placed his right hand on his head.

'You know what to do, Asuna.'

_Roger that!_

* * *

><p>At around 1:45 p.m., the entire student body at Tampa Catholic received the mental image of the Gymnasium, along with the following message:<p>

_Do not question the voice in your head. There will be a thirteen-on-thirteen round-based Pokemon match immediately after school between George Lightroller, Sue Watson, and Cecilia Evans; and Travis Keppinger and Colette Marvens. All are welcome to see this special Olympics preview; telling administration about this is not. Thank you._

* * *

><p><em>Here's the end of what I've got so far. Anywho, send in your reviews, and for any other OCs, do so as well. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter of PWS!<em>


	6. Arc 1: Battle Rivalry!

_Hey guys, KKid here! Been awhile, I know, but things come up. A lot of them. Anywho, after the first scene and about a chapter or so in is where I put the pen down, and Titanic X picked it up (with me editing). I have to say, I'm impressed with what she presented me to edit. While it didn't completely take the form of what you're seeing in a minute or two, it did give the both of us ideas for the story that I never originally imagined, which you'll see starting to take shape near the end of the chap. Also...a shameless advertisement:_

_**The hip, the latest, the newest thing in Pokemon is the Pokemon Writers Network! We aim for the overall improvement of the Pokemon Fanfiction archive through concrit, writing tips, and the like, as well as to provide Pokémon fans and other trainers to gather, chat, write, make friends, and hang out. If you're interested, check the link in my (Ketchum Kid) profile and check us out. Remember, Pokemon Writers Network: We PWN to improve the Pokemon Fanfiction world!**_

_Well, enough of me chatting. Look down to the start of the story. Or Titanic's Author notes, whichever comes first. See you at the bottom!_

_-KKid_

* * *

><p><strong>All right, peeps! Time for the next chapter of PWS! This is only one of two chapters centered on a Pokemon battle. Remember, I'm still accepting OCs for the school, and for some other teams. So don't forget to review at the end of the chapter~!<strong>

Chapter 6: Battle Rivalry!

Tampa Catholic High School

Tampa, Florida 2:05 p.m.

March 9, 2011

On any given afternoon at Tampa Catholic High School between the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year and March 7th, 2011, a peaceful routine began once the last bell of the day signaled the end of regular classes. Students would begin to file out of the main buildings, and into the open mall area in front of the classroom buildings. The mall had been built in a recent renovation to the school campus, so that students wouldn't have to wait on an asphalt-covered parking lot to socialize before being picked up by their parents. Speaking of parking, across the road from the mall was one of two parking lots on the west complex. While the other one was strictly for faculty and staff only, this lot was for everyone. On any given day, there could be cars owned by seniors, teachers, and/or the parents of prospective students baking in the Florida sun, patiently awaiting the return of their owners by day's end.

After March 7th, the routine stayed the same…

**!BEEP! !BEEP!**

**!SCREECH!**

**!THUNK!**

"Watch where you're going, lady!"

"My books!"

"My son!"

"Screw those! Just look at my fender!"

…just without the peacefulness it once had.

"N-next time, I-I-I'm d-driving…!" Ezekiel said to Terra, still visibly shaken from a crash course in Terra's driving skills. "Where d-did you get your license again?"

"I already told you, that's classified! 3" Terra smiled, and flashed a peace sign at the Texas native. "We didn't hit anyone, so everything's fine."

"You call making an illegal U-turn, running on a sidewalk, and causing two separate accidents involving other cars fine? …No wonder Colette and TK come back looking a little pale…anyway, why'd you insist on me coming along with you to pick the three up?"

"I figured that since you've always wondered what their new school was like, that I should show you just what it was. You were kinda looking down the past few days anyway, nursing those injuries and whatnot."

"I wasn't really thinking about that," he admitted, taking in his surroundings. "But this place does look nice and fresh. I'd imagine that all the students here are nice and friendly-"

"Save for that George and his lackeys," Terra interrupted.

"True there, true there. Still, TK was telling me about a few of their new friends the other day…" While Ezekiel told Terra about Charlotte, Rhine, and other people that have yet to appear, five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen.

"Doesn't it seem odd that they wouldn't be out here by now?" Terra finally interrupted. "We've been waiting long enough." Ezekiel noticed something else.

"Look at all the parents," he noted. Normally, cars would come in at a steady rate, but would always leave within a minute or two. Today, however, the line of cars was two lanes deep, and, despite the best attempts of the principal to keep things moving, it didn't seem like any of them would be moving anytime soon. Many were on their cell phones in attempts to reach their children, but to no avail.

"Something's wrong," Terra said, furrowing her brow. "I didn't hear of a bomb scare or a hostage situation on the radio…"

"…I-I guarantee you that nobody's being held at gunpoint!" Ezekiel assured her. "What would anyone gain from kidnapping three of the top young Pokemon trainers in a country where training Pokemon is still frowned upon by half of the population?"

Terra shrugged. "More than you might think…there's a student over there. Go and ask him if anything's going on."

"What?" Ezekiel spluttered. "Why me!"

"Because he's a boy, and you're a boy, that's why!" Terra snapped.

Ezekiel stared for a moment. "…Somehow, I think it has to do more with the enraged parents more than your gender." Reluctantly, Ezekiel got out of Terra's pickup, and walked over to the boy. The student in question happened to be only a few inches shorter than Ezekiel, with a messy mop of brown hair and a rather skinny disposition. He was also changed out of his school uniform, and was wearing a green TC T-shirt with jeans and a black pair of sneakers.

"Excuse me!" Ezekiel called out to the boy. The boy stopped, and turned around to face him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering where all the students are," the Texas native inquired. "I have a few…friends here that I wanted to see, but I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"They might be in the-!" the boy stopped short. It appeared to Ezekiel that he was holding something back from him. He placed a hand on the student's shoulder.

"Hey kid, if it's really bad, I can deal with it. I'm from the Pokemon Olympic team, so-"

"Oh! So your friends are TK, Asuka, and Colin!" Ezekiel seemed to relax a bit.

"Er, don't you mean Colette?" he corrected, causing the boy to sweatdrop.

"Ah, y-yeah!"

"Are they in trouble or anything?"

"N-not at all! I-If anything, they're probably among the most popular students among the teachers! Not to mention the student body!"

'That's a relief,' he thought. "So, where are you headed to, ah…"

"Michael Teston. I was heading over to the gym to watch a Pokemon Battle!"

"A Pokemon match, huh. Is it a scrimmage match between another school, or two of the Battling Team's members?"

"Believe it or not, it's TK and Colette against George, Sue, and Cecilia!" Ezekiel nodded in absentminded approval

'Oh, that's nic-c-c-eh?' "Do you mind repeating those names again, please?"

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes earlier…<em>

Tampa Catholic's gymnasium is one of the only structures on the east side of the road to have come before the renovations to the campus. It was the primary meeting location of all the school's gym classes, as well as the training grounds for the basketball, volleyball, and cheerleading teams. Conveniently, however, they all had the day off from practice at the moment, so instead of half-court shots or cheer routines being performed on the hardwood floor, there were only the cheering sections of TK and Colette, along with the three Tampa Catholic students, George, Sue, and Cecilia. The raised stands, however, were packed to capacity with students buzzing over the awaited matchup: The best football and (if he ever practiced) Pokemon battler in the school and two of the school's top drama divas versus two of the country's top trainers. TK, however, noticed that the availability of space – correction, the lack thereof - was the reason that George picked the gym for their battle.

"It's gotta be only two stories high," he surmised. "There's no way that our bigger Pokemon could battle properly in here!"

"No problem!" Colette smiled. "I only have smaller Pokemon anyway."

"Then you're going first. I always have Tertium on me in case I need to get out of the area in a rush, so I have only five Pokemon that can fit a battle in this room."

"Fine by me. George's up first and last, and I do have a score to settle with him…" Charlotte was still concerned that they were overstepping boundaries.

"Are you really that adamant about defeating George?" she asked once more. Colette simply gave her a blank look.

"Are you kidding me? He goes out and nearly drowns and/or kills you in front of us, and you're asking me if I'm sure that I want to kick his egocentric little but? Of course I'm sure! TK here probably feels the same about Sue and Cecilia, right?" TK held his hand to his chin.

"Well, maybe not in those words..." He turned to the battlefield, specifically at the referee, Asuka. The bluenette had her eyes fixed on the three students on the opposite end of the field, a clear taste of disdain for them. It was obvious that even she didn't like them, and yet she hadn't voiced any opposition. What he wouldn't give to have the _Diarium Ejus_.

("Oi, TK!") Derek chirped in concern over his partner's contemplation. ("Something on your mind?") There was, but he pushed it aside for the moment.

"It's nothing," he said. He turned to face Colette. "You about ready, guys?"

("You bet your Ermine Bucks on it!") Colette nodded and squared her shoulders.

"Oh yeah! I'm definitely ready, TK; let's kick some jocky primadonnas!" She gripped a Pokeball around her waist and followed TK as they stepped out onto the field.

"Good luck, you two!" Rhine called out. A chorus of cheers aroused from the crowd for the Team USA members, though, so she wasn't sure that they heard her. She and Charlotte turned around, and headed over to the nearest wall to watch the battle.

"Don't lose..." Charlotte murmured, crossing her fingers in hopes that it would bring her new friends good luck. As the five trainers took their places in two makeshift trainer boxes that were outlined with duct tape, Asuka took her position beside the center of the gym. A student, perhaps one of George's lackeys, gave her a microphone.

"This is going to be a thirteen-on-thirteen rotation battle!" she announced. The San Diego native's voice boomed throughout the gymnasium, without emotion or partial bias. "The rules are as follows: Pokemon that haven't fainted can be reused in each successive round; however, when a round is finished, the trainers swap out, and new Pokemon are released. Since one side has three people, their rotation will be George, Sue, and Cecilia. If a trainer runs out of Pokemon at any time, they are taken out of the rotation, and the match continues. Items aren't allowed, and any objections to my calls or any violations to the aforementioned rules will force the trainer in question to be disqualified from the battle. Are there any questions before the battle begins?"

"Not from the winning side!" Sue called out arrogantly.

"We're fine over here, Akatsuki!" TK answered. Asuka nodded.

"Then, first up is Colette and George." The two trainers came forward, their eyes reflecting one's greed and anticipation of a quick victory, and the other's intense desire to beat the living stuffing out of her opponent. Colette's eyes flashed as she stopped not even a few feet from George. The jock had a smirk on his face as he held out a hand.

"So a little slave thinks that she can beat her new master?" George taunted. Colette simply snorted and brushed it off.

"Just watch out, buster, 'cause this Familiar's got a big bite!" She turned and walked back to her position on the other side of the field.

"That insolent...!"

"George, back to your side," Asuka ordered, a hint of disgust in her voice telling more than her blank face. Mumbling something about women, George reluctantly complied, heading to the other side of the field. Colette had already grabbed a Pokeball in her right hand, and was itching to start.

"Alright, Fetch! Go for the win!" She tossed the ball into the air and it burst open, revealing a brown-feathered bird Pokemon holding a stick in its wing.

("Hehehe! Let's show this jock some tricks of our own! Hoho!") Colette nodded.

"Right! What's your counter, _Master_?" The audience laughed at the brunette's sarcasm.

George growled. "My counter's gonna be your worst nightmare b-!"

"Bird," Asuka spoke.

"Let's show them, Scary!" The ball popped open and released a Houndoom, its eyes flashing with malice.

("Looks like I have a little birdie for a prey...") The entire crowd burst out laughing. (...eh? What's funny?")

("You are, actually!") Fetch chortled. ("Not even a second in and the jester has fuel provided by the opposing army! Hoho!")

"Scary?" TK gasped. He had laughed so hard, that he was doubled over in pain. Derek was nearly at that point as well. "Come on, man! At least I name my Pokemon something worthwhile and meaningful!" George scowled at TK. He held up a hand and flipped him the bird.

"George, no profain gestures," Asuka warned him.

"Not against the rules!" the jock replied. Asuka sighed, and held her hands out, facing both contestants.

"Farfetch'd versus Houndoom!" she yelled. The hands dropped. "BEGIN!"

"All right, Scary!" George grinned. "Let's get this started! Attack with Shadow Ball!"

("Yes, George!") Scary opened his mouth and in his maw a black ball of energy formed. The Dark Pokemon fired it off right at Fetch, but when it hit the Farfetch'd, nothing happened. ("What the-?-!")

("Now ya poured gasoline onto the fuel!") the Wild Duck Pokemon cawed. ("Shadow Ball won't effect a Normal-Type Pokemon like meself! Hoho!")

"Then in that case," George growled, "use Flamethrower!" Scary shot a stream of flaims out of his mouth, prompting Colette to take action.

"Dodge it, Fetch! Fly!"

("You got it, Hoho!") Fetch spread his wings and quickly flapped away just as the Flamethrower shot through the previously-occupied space, and shot right at the wall. Which was bad for Rhine and Colette, who were right in its path.

"YIE!" Rhine squeaked, as the two barely managed to duck before the flames hit the concrete wall. "Would a little protection hurt for us over here?-!"

"Noted," Asuka quietly acknowledged, throwing a Pokeball. "Psy, guard them from wayward attacks!" An Espeon appeared.

_Yes, Akatsuki, _Psy nodded. The Espeon stood on guard in front of the two.

"An Espeon, just like Asuna," TK noted. He hadn't seen much of Asuka's party yet, so this was a new discovery for him. Back to the battle...

"Now hit him hard, Fetch!" Colette ordered.

("Got it, Hoho!") Fetch dashed down, his claws poised for the strike.

"Dodge, Scary!" George snarled. However, Scary's claws slipped on the treated gym floor, and the Dark Pokemon nearly fell as he tried to gain traction. That gave Fetch enough time to rake his opponent across the snout with his claws. Blood spurted out of the injuries, but Scary barely took notice. He merely dug his claws into the floor, stabilizing himself for the moment. The Dark Pokemon shook his head and shot a glare at Fetch.

"That's nothing for Scary!" George shouted. "Use Leer!"

("Roger!") Scary shot an intimidating glare at the Flying Pokemon. Fetch averted his gaze, but just barely; the attack had affected him, and he was visibly shivering.

"Stay focused, Fetch!" Colette cautioned. The Flying-type nodded, and glanced around before spreading his wings. Colette saw this, and slowly smirked. She knew what Fetch was signaling her, and an idea formed in her head. The idea became a full-fledged plan once she spotted Scary slinking around near her Pokemon.

"All right, Fetch! Take to the skies with Fly!" Fetch nodded and flapped his wings a few times, getting away from Scary just before he spotted the Flying type.

"You think that using the same strategy twice will lead to your freedom?" George sniggered. "Flamethrower again! And don't you dare miss!" That was what Colette was waiting for.

"Now! Dive Bomb!" TK was confused.

"D...Dive Bomb?" TK asked. "What's that?"

"Just watch!" Fetch skillfully circled around the Flamethrower attack, before he shot down towards Scary as if he was in a in a dive-bombing run.

("So you wanna have a head-on?") the Houndoom growled. ("Bring it-!")

**!SPLAT!**

Fetch released something white and sticky onto the Dark-type's face.

"D-Dive bomb's a poop run?-!" TK exclaimed from the sidelines, his eyes wide in shock. Colette nodded.

"Yup! No damage, but does confuse and really embarrass the opponent!" She was right. A few students laughed at George's attempts to get his Pokemon to calm down as the Dark Pokemon ran around, growling and snarling at the flying type above him.

("Why you LITTLE-?-!")

("Hoho! Sorry, but when you gotta go, you gotta go! Hoho!")

("YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!-!")

("Methinks I got him mad, hoho!")

"Scary!" George groaned. "J-Just lick it off or something!"

("You want me to eat s-!-?")

("Eat poop! Eat poop! Hoho!")

(Shaddup, peanut gallery!")

"Oh, man!" Rhine laughed. "That is sick!" Even Charlotte couldn't help but snicker.

"Now, that is what I'd call one smooth move!" she chuckled.

"Hey! You call that a smooth move?" George cried. "I'll show you smooth!" He was so distracted with the sidelines, that he didn't realize that Fetch had flown right behind Scary.

"All right, Fetch! Let 'im have it with Night Slash!" The Wild Duck Pokemon swooped around, twirling a leek that now looked as dark as night. He swept it across the air at Scary, unleashing a shockwave of dark energy that blew the Dark Pokemon back about five feet. The Houndoom skidded to a stop before he shot his gaze upward at the bird.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" George snapped.

("Got it!")Scary opened his mouth and another blast of fire streamed forth from his jaws. Had he not quickly dived downwards, there would have been roast duck for dinner. Colette saw the opportunity to deliver the last blow.

"Finisher! Aerial Ace NOW!"

("The jester always gets the last laugh! Hoho!") Fetch careened down at Scary, making a loop in the air before vanishing for just an instant. The Wild Fowl Pokemon quickly appeared beside the Dark Pokemon, and slammed into his side with a tremendous force. The Houndoom cried as it was sent flying upward into the air.

George grabbed his Pokeball and held it up, visibly annoyed at his Pokemon. "Pathetic, Scary!" he spat. The red light shot out and hit Scary, drawing him safely back into his ball. Asuka held out her hand towards Colette.

"Scary is unable to battle! The victory goes to Colette and her Farfetch'd!"

"That's a wrap, Fetch!" Colette cheered.

("Of course it is, hoho!") Fetch squawked with happiness as he flew back to Colette. She grinned as she embraced him.

"You did it, Fetch! I knew you could!" Colette hugged him. George merely spat on the floor, before stepping aside for the next round to start.

"Next up is TK and Sue," Asuka remarked. "The same rules and grounds for disqualifications as the last round apply. Sue had a sneer on her face as she stepped up to face TK, who went without Derek on his shoulder.

"I hope you're ready to experience a real defeat," she purred. "I'm nothing like that brute George."

"I'm not showing you the mercy I showed Siobhan a few weeks ago," TK warned. "I'm taking you out!"

"Just try me, little boy!" Sue whispered. The two returned to their sides.

"Go at 'en, TK!" Colette said, high-fiving him as he returned.

"Will do!" He knelt down to Derek.

"You're up first, partner. Adeat, and let's give em' what we've got!"

("Roger!") Pikachu ran out to their side of the battlefield.

"I'm choosing Derek as my partner for this round!" TK announced.

"Then I'm choosing Love!" Sue cried. "Soho them your beauty!" TK cocked an eyebrow as the pink Pokemon landed in front of Derek. He recognized the type as being that of a Skitty.

"At least it's better than Scary," he muttered low enough for no one to hear.

("Hello, pretty world, nya!") Derek turned around.

("Not that I'm complaining, but did she not see my 1000 Sparking Attack?") TK shrugged.

"Don't let you're guard down," he cautioned. "Just because it's a Skitty doesn't mean that it's not tough. There's always a reason for every Pokemon that's sent out.

"Get ready to feel my Love!" Sue teased. She even winked

"For the record, there is someone at home that I lo-!"

"Pikachu versus Skitty! Begin!"

"-ve to chat about at another time..." 'Why do I always get interrupted...?'

"Love, get this party started with Blizzard!" Sue demanded. Love began to concentrate as she focused her energy on the ice building up within her.

'Just as I thought,' TK thought. 'This is no Hello Kitty.' He smiled. 'But neither are we!' "Derek! Prepare to charge straight off the bat!"

("Right!") Pikachu merely got on all fours again, and got ready for the command to move.

* * *

><p>In the stands, one girl was particularly shocked at the command to wait. She was short, at around 5'6", and had gently curly locks of beach blonde hair that fell down to her curvy waist. Her blue eyes, which appeared slightly larger than a normal person's, were wide in shock and distress.<p>

"Oh my God, Travis! What are you doing!" she yelled. "You're going to make cute little Derek into an ice pop! Tell him that, sis! Tell him that!" Her sister, who was a virtual twin save for a few less curves, simply smacked her head.

"Idiot, that's what he wants Sue to think!" she groaned at her sister. "Izzy, if you remember from a few weeks ago, Blizzard was the attack that did Hinata in for good!" Izzy immediately brightened up.

"Really?-! So Travis's gonna win b-i-g time! You're so smart, Lacey!" Her sister simply facepalmed.

"Sometimes I think that you should have had the name Lacey..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield, Love's eyes snapped open and she leapt up, opening her mouth and unleashing a torrent of ice and snow. Sue laughed as the wind swirled around the gymnasium.<p>

"Try this, boy!" she cheered. "You're not getting out of this attack! Scratch!" Love, while still pouring out Blizzard, charged at the Electric Mouse Pokemon, who was being buffeted by the Blizzard attack. TK smiled. He had whipped out his Pokedex, and scanned the conditions of the Blizzard. The Blizzard was just about to lift Derek into the air.

"Dodge, Derek! Fly to the back wall!"

("_Sayanora_, Love!") Derek used his tail to shoot back, away from the scratch attack. The lack of anything to connect made the Skity stumble in the air, and flop to the ground. Pikachu, meanwhile, used its tail again, this time as a springboard, to shoot straight back towards Love. Derek didn't need TK's command to know what was going to be next. Sparks already were covering his body, and as his tail began to have a metallic glow, he began to spin as he closed in on Love.

"Try getting out of this unscathed!" TK cried. "Go! 1000 Volts Sparking!"

("Burning heart, light the way and let my passion for battle burn my enemies!") Derek became a missile of lightning that briefly blinded everyone in the gym's small confines, before his tail swished forward, connecting with Love while seriously electrocuting her. She screeched in pain as the electricity coursed through her, before she skidded on the floor, her eyes narrowed in pain and her body barely standing.

"Home run, Derek!" TK cheered. "And the crowd goes wild!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon turned and gave a smile to his trainer.

"Don't think it's over yet!" Sue snarled. "Love, get that Pikachu with your Shadow Ball!"

("G-G-Gotcha, n-nya!") Love struggled to stand, despite the intense pain she was obviously feeling. She managed to open one eye and her mouth, unleashing a blast of shadow energy right for Derek, who was still looking back at TK.

"Double Team!" TK ordered. Without even turning around, Derek split into five copies, just before the Shadow Ball annihilated two of them. The attack struck the back wall, leaving a small burn mark. "Now use Iron Tail!" The four Dereks nodded, and began to run straight at at Love, their tails once again taking on metallic qualities. They leapt up in the air, and the copies disappeared at the apex of the jump. The Electric Mouse Pokemon Then plummeted tail-first at the Kitten Pokemon, striking with tremendous force.

("NYAOWOWNYA!") Love screamed as Sue watched in shock and horror as her beloved Pokemon was knocked out with a direct hit.

"L-Love, return!" Sue quickly whipped her Pokeball out, and recalled the Kitten Pokemon before she could be splatted on the court floor.

"Love is unable to continue!" Asuka announced. "The winners are TK and his Pikachu! TK and Colette are now up two wins to zero losses!" The crowd was cheering almost unanimously for TK. This was the first time that they had seen him in action at their school, and he hadn't disappointed. The Yankee Clipper, however, was embarrassed for another reason.

"Maybe it was too much, using 1000 Volts Sparking..." he murmured, before Derek skipped back to him. "Excellent job, Derek!"

("Thanks, Travis! Though I think we did overkill...") TK had a sense on what his partner was trying to say to him.

"Yeah, I agree with you there. At least we have a comfortable lead now." On the other side, Sue looked lovingly at Love's Pokeball.

"Nice job, Love," she whispered. "Get a bit of rest now, okay, sweety?" She put the Pokeball away, and immediately lost her sweet attitude. She glared at Cecilia. "You better not screw this up, Cecsy! If you put us down three to zippo, I'll-!"

"I-I won't!" Cecilia replied. "Trust me, I'm not leaving that field without a win!"

"Good," George muttered. "I can't stand the smug looks on their faces..."

"The next round will be Colette and Cecilia!" Both girls walked up to their respective spots and held out their Pokeballs. Colette's eyes were like flint as she glared at the diva.

"This time, you're gonna get it!" she muttered under her breath. As the two returned to their respective sides, Cecilia stopped, and turned around, watching Colette return to her side of the gym.

'Only one week here,' she thought, 'and yet these two are sticking their nose in the system. Is it that they really want to be popular by bashing the former leaders of the student body? Or are they actually...' she shook her head, and went to her side of the field.

"Fang, go for the win!" Colette yelled. A Ratticate burst forth on the floor.

("C'mon! Hurry up so that I can get Colette to a win faster!") Cecelia grinned slyly as she drew back her arm and tossed her Pokeball.

"Front and center, Mini!" she announced. A Wigglytuff appeared on the court floor.

("Boss Mini's got some words against that! Let's get this showdown over with!")

"Ratticate versus Wigglytuff! Begin!"

"Mini, use Rollout!" Cecilia ordered. "Let's end this in a hurry!" Mini proceeded to curl into a ball and began rolling around, building up speed and power at the same time. The pink Pokemon charged straight for Colette's Ratticate.

"Bite, Fang!" Colette ordered.

("Right!") Fang shot forward at the Balloon Pokemon, his fangs barred. However big they were, however, they were no match for the motion and power of a Rollout attack, and the Mouse Pokemon was simply knocked aside. He got up, and watched Mini begin to turn around for another pass at him. ("Oi! Need a new strategy ASAP!")

"Double-Edge attack!" Colette ordered. Fang barreled towards Mini, going so fast that the wind was visibly moving around him. The two collided, and Mini was shot backwards into the air, Rollout cancelled, towards the stands where the students were watching the match.

"Body Slam, Mini!" The Wigglytuff was able to angle herself so that she was able to avoid crushing anyone in the stands, before shooting at Fang with a full-body tackle. The force was tremendous, but...

("YEOW!")

"Mini!" Cecilia cried. "What's wrong?-!" She then noticed that Fang had bitten onto the Rabbit Pokemon's body, and was hanging on for dear life. "Shake him off!"

"Don't let go, Fang!" Colette ordered. Fang didn't. As Mini frantically shook her body to get the Mouse Pokemon off of her, the Ratticate only clamped down harder, causing even more pain for the Rabbit Pokemon. Blood was even beginning to pour out of the wound, completely blanching Cecilia. There was only one option left for her to take at this point.

"Curtain call, Mini!" She took out Mini's Pokeball, and returned her into the safe confines of its enclosure. Fang, with nothing to hold onto, fell onto the ground as a pile of fur.

"What's she doing?-!" Rhine exclaimed from the sidelines. "She just forfeited the round by recalling Mini!" Charlotte didn't agree with that.

"No...there's nothing against swapping out Pokemon in the middle of a match."

"Right," TK stated, as Cecilia released a Misdreavus. "Interesting...so she's going for type immunity. Cecilia's more strategic than I thought..."

"Well she was the school drama queen before Sue," Rhine recalled. "No doubt, though, that there's the mind of a world leader in that head of hers."

"Resume the match" Akatsuki declared.

"Mist, use Psywave!" Cecilia ordered.

("Hehehe! You're going down, Tooth-Face!") The Misdreavus's eyes glowed an eerie blue, before a visible blast of psychic energy was launched from her body towards Fang.

"Dodge, and use Pursuit!"

("Tooth-Face?-! Coming from a floating head, hardly!") The Ratticate disappeared just before the attack would have hit, and reappeared behind Mist. The Mouse Pokemon struck the Screech Pokemon from behind with a fist of dark energy, knocking her towards the ground.

"Hah!" Cecilia smirked. "Just as I thought. Mist, use Pain Split!" Mist's eyes shot open, aglow with energy, and a blue aura enveloped both her and Fang. The Screech Pokemon seemed to get considerably stronger, while Fang seemed to be in terrible pain.

No!" Colette gasped. "Hang in there, Fang!"

("If...If we're hanging in there, how's about calling an attack?-!")

("Too late, rat!")

"Finish!" Cecilia commanded. "Use Psywave!" Once again, Mist attacked ** with an energy wave. This time, however, owing to the extreme damage dealt to him, Fang wasn't able to whitstand the hit, and slumped onto the ground.

"Ratticate is unable to continue!" Akatsuki announced. "The winner of this round is Cecilia and Misdreavus! TK and Colette now hold a lead of two wins to one loss!" The room seemed to quiet down, as murmurs of concern for Team USA filled the student body. Mist, meanwhile, floated back to Cecilia, a pleasing look on both of their faces.

("Hehe! Did you see the look on that trainer's face after Pain Split? It was an utterly priceless shot of fear!")

"You were fabulous, Mist!" Cecilia congratulated. "Now get some rest; it's time for a curtain call for now."

("Gotcha! Call when needed!") Cecilia recalled Mist into her Pokeball. As she put it away, Sue came up to her and slapped her hard. "Hey!"

"Get out of the way, Cecsy!" she ordered. "George's up next, and I'm not letting a delay happen because of you. Besides, I've got an idea on how to win this battle hands-down, and I need your help. Now, shut up and get over here!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" As Sue went on ahead, Cecilia looked back towards Colette. She had gone out to Fang and recalled him, and was now returning back to her side of the field. She looked rather upset at loosing to Cecilia. When she reached the trainer's box, she was surprised to see that TK was expecting a high-five from her. Derek had his paw up as well.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "A loss is a loss. Don't let it get to you, and take them out in the next round!"

("Chin up, don't mind!") It took a second for Colette to warm up to the idea.

"...Yeah! Don't mind at all!" She jubilantly high-fived the two. "Take 'em out, TK!" Cecilia sighed, and turned around to follow Sue.

"The fourth round will be TK and George!" A few girls cheered as George stepped out onto the battlefield. He waved and smiled at the students.

"Thank you, my lovely ladies! I'll see you all at my victory party tonight!" He walked away, forgetting even to shake TK's hand.

"Oi! Get back here!" But he didn't. TK sighed, and looked at Akatsuki. "Tell me you can do something to get him to come back." The bluenette shook her head.

"Sorry, TK."

"Thought as much..." He shot a glare in George's direction. The jock was now on the other side of the battlefield, and he returned a smug sneer back at the New Jersey Native. He sighed, and went over to his corner.

"Let's show them, Stealth!" George called. This time, the Pokeball burst open to show a Gengar.

("Yo! You going down, ya Yankee punk!")

"At least this time the name's fitting," TK smirked. "But where there's stealth, there's also the light to reveal it! Nodoka, Adeat!" He tossed a Pokeball, which revealed a elegant, yellow creature that vaguely resembled a woolless, bipedal sheep with a long tail. The two red orbs on the back of the creature's tail and head faintly glowed and dimmed with each passing breath.

("U-Um, ready...!")

"Begin!"

"Nodoka, let's start this off with your best Thunderbolt!"

("Y-Yes, TK!") The Ampharos shot a streak of lightning from the orb on her head, striking the Ghost-Type dead on. An small explosion happened, covering the Shadow Pokemon in smoke and dust.

"Yeah!" TK hollered. "Dead on arrival!"

"You think pulling another Electric-Type will work in this house?" George smiled. "No way, no how!" The smoke began to fade, revealing that Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

("E-e-eh?-!") Nodoka frantically looked around the court, trying to spot Shadow. ("U-Um, Mr. Shadow s-sir, w-w-where are you...?-!"

"Nodoka, calm down!" TK exclaimed. "He's using Camouflage; your best bet is to stay still and try to sense any motion!"

("O-Okay...b-but how can I fight...what I can't see-EEP!-!") A long pink tongue suddenly lashed out from nowhere and ran itself across the Light Pokemon's face. ("EW!")

"Nodoka!" TK shot a glance towards the spot the tongue had come from, but it was gone. "Grr...I can't even use the Pokedex like with Hinata and Derek!"

"Puzzled yet, shrimp?" George asked haughtily. "There's no way that you can beat us! We're the group that runs this joint! Forget the coaches, forget the teachers, hell, even forget the principal! We're the guys that pull the strings around here, so you might as well hand over Colette to me now!" The brunette made a face, and stuck out her tongue.

"Over my dead body!" she yelled.

"No way we're conceding anything prematurely, George!" TK replied. "As long as we're around, you guys are as good as shut down!"

"That's what you think, shrimp! Shadow, use Shadow Ball!" Without warning, a thick purple ball of energy slammed into Nodoka's back. The Light Pokemon was sent to the ground, doubled over in pain.

"Hang tough, and use Signal Beam!" TK cried desperately. "Just aim anywhere you think he is!" TK wasn't joking with that order. Normally, the thing to do with invisibility was to hit the ground, and kick enough dirt into the air that a dust cloud could show an outline of the Pokemon. But this was an indoor basketball court. Any serious damages done to the wooden floor would not look good on Team USA's record. Nodoka fired a Signal Beam in the direction off a back wall, but the attack only hit the wall, dispersing out. That was promptly followed by another tongue to the face. "Where is that stupid Gengar!" TK looked, and looked, but there was nothing. Some bright fool he was, sending Nodoka out to-

'Bright.' He stared at the space behind Nodoka, who was frantically looking all around her. As he turned to look around her, her shadow seemed to move around (note: word in italics) so that she couldn't see it. On top of that, the shadow looked much bigger than it should, even for an Ampharos. It was wider at the midsection...

"Nodoka!" The Light Pokemon looked straight at him, her shadow skirting away from her vision. It was now right under her tail. "Iron Tail the ground NOW!-!"

("W-WAH!") Nodoka was so startled by the sharpness and power of TK's order, that she impulsively complied. Her tail glowed silver, and slammed the ground with an impressive force.

("OW! Dat hurt!") The "shadow" broke off from Ampharos, and reformed into Stealth. The Shadow Pokemon was clutching its face in pain.

"Spin around and use Thunderpunch!" TK ordered.

("R-Right! Hey, there you are!") Ampharos spun around, and charged its right fist with electricity. She thrust it towards Stealth, sending him flying right to the other side of the field.

"Good thing that a Gengar's defenses aren't the best in the business!" Rhine exclaimed from the sidelines. "Another coup'll attacks like that, and Stealth's good as done!"

"You guy's will never reach that point!" George declared. "Final blow, Stealth! Use Tackle!"

"Wait for him to come to you!" TK ordered. "Then use Iron Tail!" Stealth made his best running back impersonation, but when he was about to hit Nodoka, the Gengar was met with the Light Pokemon's best first basemen impersonation, which one out. Stealth was batted into the wall behind George, nearly knocking out Cecilia and Sue with him. There were a few gasps from the remaining George fangirls, who had mostly begun to leave for the other side of the court.

"Stealth is unable to battle!" Asuka declared. "TK and Nodoka are the winners! He and Colette now lead three wins to one loss!"

("Phew...That was...not pleasant...")

"Great job, Nodoka!" TK cheered. "Take a good rest for now. Abeat!" He recalled her back into the Pokeball. "We're steaming away with this!" George glared at Stealth, who was finally struggling to get up off the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled. "My Pokemon can still stand! Order him to bring out his Pokemon again!" Asuka gave him the coldest stare one could imagine.

"I told you, whatever I rule is absolute. I will not warn you again." George shot a glare back at the bluenette, but she didn't back down.

"Tch!" He turned his attention back to his now-standing Pokemon, who gave a weak smile. "Pathetic, not even putting in the effort to continue!" Stealth frowned sadly. "Return!" The Shadow Pokemon was promptly returned to its Pokeball. He then swiftly turned around, and walked back to Sue and Cecilia. "This is just great! We're almost halfway to Loserville, and it has to be against this idiotic so-called 'duo of justice'!"

"Maybe not," Sue replied. "We might be able to knock out the heart and will of their souls." George smirked.

"What does it entail?" he asked.

"Well, it involves riling up the Marvens girl," the drama queen explained. "And enticing TK to bring out the reminder of a rather nasty event in his past..."

* * *

><p><span>Shibuya District<span>

Tokyo, Japan 4:00 A.M (JST)

March 10, 2011

Michael Harpo Walker, also known as Mike to his close friends and associates back in America, wasn't someone who would stand out in a crowd – he was 5'9", slender, modest athleticism, brown hair that was shortened to reduce a natural curl, and Caucasian – but that's just what he did in the middle of downtown Tokyo. Checking the silver pocket watch that was on the belt loop of his blue jeans for the time, he scurried along the busy sidewalk. The skyscrapers seemed to endlessly reach up forever into the clouds as he hurried along.

After competing in the Olympic team tryouts, only to lose in the quarterfinals to a squirt from New Orleans, he decided to take a vacation and head to Japan to enjoy himself. Well, at least that was what his family was told. In reality, he wanted to experience the pop culture that permeated Japan in the modern era: games. So far he found the culture to be quite different from American life, the video games notwithstanding. He had purchased a few titles and had them shipped back stateside, where they would be waiting in a PO Box in the post office near his house. However…

"Why does it havta be so cold?" Indeed, the Charleston native, living a nice, balmy life, had been caught unprepared by the snow that had fallen yesterday. It had warmed up slightly today, but it still didn't warrant discarding the SOS Brigade sweatshirt he was forced to buy the other day.

He was so busy lamenting on the decision to leave his green hoodie at home, that he didn't even fathom that he was about to become involved in arguably the biggest catastrophe in Japanese history.

"Shibuya Station," he read, stopping in front of the building entrance. He pocketed his Japanese guidebook that he had held in his hands. "Seems like a warm place…" Mike stepped into the station and shot his gaze around, taking in the sights and sounds long enough to be caught up in the tsunami of commuters. Left and right, throngs of people shuffled from the entrance to the platforms and back. Overhead, a constant clatter of commuter trains arriving and departing by the minute echoed throughout the building's halls. It was too much for him to handle at once. He walked over to the closest bench and sat down, pulling out his cell phone to check his latest messages. Finding nothing of note, he put his cell phone away, and got up to take the next train to Akihabara – only to be knocked back down by a man in a dark grey cloak with a large red R on the sleeve, who was in an incredible hurry.

Now this got Mike's attention. The Southerner got to his feet and watched the stranger walk away. It was clear to him that the man was suspicious. For one, the person was an American. That meant that in a crowd of people that were almost all Japanese, he stood out as much as Mike did. Second, the man seemed to be a bit nervous of something. And there was the matter of the blood red R…Mike frowned. He knew he had seen this person, or at the very least a co-worker of him, but he couldn't remember where.

"Ah righ'," he murmured, his thick Southern accent slurring his speech. "Time ta git some shady info…" He got to his feet and watched as the man snuck off towards a lightly traversed corner of the station. Mike took every possible measure to try and get as close as possible without being spotted. The man waited alone for only a few seconds, as a woman dressed in the same clothing as he was approached him. She looked similar to someone from a popular TV crime series that Mike watched. The two made an X gesture with their arms, and began discussing something.

Mike stopped next to a bathroom not far off from where the two were talking. At the very least, it would be a believable cover story if someone came up to him. To further this, he drew out his Japanese language book, and looked as if he was consulting it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched and listened to the two mysterious figures. The woman seemed to get agitated at something.

"…sure that this gets done right!"

'English,' Mike murmured, also noting the slight British accent. 'They're bold, speak'n out brazenly like this.' The man tried to calm his companion down.

"I know that! I'm just trying to find the right place for us to carry it out!" He spoke with a heavy German accent.

"Well, you'd better hurry up!" the woman snapped. "The sooner that we can deploy the package and get it off our persons, the better! We can't just pull this off in the middle of Tokyo, no matter how tempting it may be. The boss ordered us to pick an area that would deliver the greatest impact, but he also directed us to do it in a discreet manner. But at the rate you're searching for a site, we might just as well give the package over to the authorities!"

"What makes you think I don't know that, Wanda?-!" the man retorted. "This is harder than it looks, okay?"

"Then try harder, John!" the woman snarled. "If you don't find a place soon, then we'll have to resort to Plan B, and you know as much as I do that we don't want to have to resort to plan B!" John's face visibly paled as the blood drained from his cheeks.

"N-No!" he cried. "I'll find some place soon, I promise! I swear in front of Allah that I will find the best possible place to use the package!"

"If you must swear to somebody, do it to the boss!" Wanda hissed. "Jeez, I'm not letting a screw-up on your fault become a black mark on my record!"

"Fault…" John murmured, as if there was some sort of connection between the two. He suddenly brightened, a look of realization coming upon his face. "That's it!" Wanda didn't get it.

"What's it?"

"Fault! Don't you get it, Wanda? If we do it on top of an offshore fault line, we can multiply the effects of it by hundreds-fold! I just read an article the other day that said the fault line off the northeast coast of the Oshika Peninsula recently had a series of small tremors. It's highly likely that a significant one, say, around a 6, will happen within a few days. But if we bring the package over it before that happens-"

"-say no more!" Wanda hushed. "Someone might be eavesdropping here. We'll split up and take different routes to the location. We'll meet up at the end of the terminating rail line by the peninsula. I'll contact our people and tell them to bring the package there." She turned and walked off, blending into the crowd.

Mike blanched. 'Terrorists!' He knew enough from 9/11 who might be behind this, but the agent's attires and demographics didn't match up. On top of that, they talked about a 'package' that they were to deliver to an offshore location. An atomic bomb, maybe? No, if that was the case, he would have already been incinerated, or at the very least have been turned into a radioactive mutant that was minutes away from death. Nothing was adding up correctly. He hurried to a nearby map kiosk inside the station, and selected one that had the all the lines of the JR East company.

"He menti'ned a Oshika Pininsula…" he mumbled. "An' it was off ta east coast…aha!" There, to the east of Sendai, was the Senseki Line. It connected to the Ishinomaki Line, which terminates at Onagawa Station, the end of track. Onagawa station was just north of the Oshika peninsula.

Mike raced over to the ticket booth, and pulled out his guidebook once more.

"Lemmie see…uh…Tokyo-Eki made ichi-mai no chiketto o onegaishimasu!"

* * *

><p><span>Pier 84<span>

South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 2:05 P.M. (EST)

March 9, 2011

Florida wasn't the only place where it was wet. Up in the City of Brotherly Love, it had been raining all week. Fortunately for the denizens of this vibrant, decaying city, the rain held off today; however, dark clouds hung overhead, obscuring any chance for sunlight.

A quartet of black unmarked Ford Taurus vehicles pulled into the run-down dockside area. Long haul trailers sat empty besides the fences and gates, as four men in business suits got out and walked over to the docks, stopped only by a CSX Transportation switching operation. The locomotive and its few cars trundled away, exposing the men's reason for being here: A massive, dilapidated ocean liner, moored to the dock for the last several years. The paint was chipped and faded, owed to the testament of time and the elements that have battered the vessel since its last paint job. The water lapped at its hull as the ship stood impressively in the water, backed by the overcast sky that hung above.

One of the men frowned as he studied it with a critical eye. "Will someone please remind me why we are in the middle of Philadelphia's danky dockside ports again?"

"You remember that recent security report that the CIA sent us the other day?" another guy asked. "The one that had Al Queda connected to a string of high-profile international plots that were foiled, including our Underwear Bomber in Detroit?"

"Yeah, I remember," the first man replied.

"That report can only mean one thing," a third man spoke. He was the one who had originally wanted to bring them out to the place. "They are gearing up for something big, something that the whole world will notice, likely worse than the entirety of the two World Wars combined." The other three men blanched.

"B…But Senator!" the fourth man exclaimed. "You're talking about hundreds of millions of lives, no, billions! What evidence do you have to support this in order to risk your reputation?-!"

"The fact that these plots span the entire globe," the Senator said calmly. "From Detroit to Damascus, London to Leningrad, Busan to Boston, Sydney to Seattle, we've been seeing these people all around the world. Never has Bin Laden been so active in the world. However, there's the matter of the red R…"

"Yes," the second man continued, picking up on the Senator's idea. "Meaning this isn't just the Taliban. It's a faction inside of the group…"

"So you're saying that this 'R' group, a portion of Al Qaeda, is operating autonomously from the rest of the organization and is causing you to be concerned, Senator?" the first man deduced. The Senator nodded.

"It's horrifying to me that nobody else has taken notice of these facts," he sighed. "Too much talk on the economy and debt and party politics has blinded the nation to the horrors that potentially exist with this group. Therefore, I'm introducing a bill in a few days to restore old machines, such as ships, trains, and planes, to their former glory. This ship, the cornerstone of the bill, will then be secretly turned into a key war machine for battle."

"The SS _United States_?" the fourth man scoffed incredulously. "How can this thing be of any use in any situation, let alone the one you are proposing, sir? It's just a rusting hulk of metal!"

"Maybe now," the Senator conceded, "but when it's refitted, it will be a great asset to whoever will have to fight back against them, should it ever occur."

"Are you proposing that the United States of America will simply stand by and watch the world fall to a potential terrorist without doing anything?" The Senator glared at the fourth man, unnerving him greatly.

"I'm saying that the United States may very well be in a position that we won't be able to fight back!" he retorted. He calmed down, and turned back to the ship. "The speed that this vessel possessed when it was in service was remarkable. It still is, in a sense. To this day, there are few oceangoing vessels that can match the speed that immigrants once traveled the Atlantic on this ship. If we pass this bill quickly, we'll be able to use the ship under the cover of a floating hotel for the US visitors at the Summer Games in London." The other men were perplexed.

"This thing?" the first man asked, glancing at one of the other men. He wasn't sure that the logistics would match up. "The hotel idea seems to be plausible, but at the same time, I highly doubt we can refit it in time for the summer of 2012."

"We have to try," the Senator affirmed. "How else are we going to be prepared for such a scenario unless we have equipment stationed worldwide? Besides, while we're at it, we may as well find a way to make it faster."

"And how will that be done?" the second man pressed, frowning. "If you haven't noticed, the country's being crushed under trillions in debt! What makes you think that Congress will sign off on experimental energy sources?"

"President Obama is throwing money left and right to renewable and clean energy sources," the Senator pointed out. "So telling him that the power for the ship will be from steam created not from burning coal gives us a good shot at getting more than the necessary funding and backing for the restoration projects." The others were astonished.

"Clean steam?-!" the fourth man blurted. "That's…but that's impossible! They tried that in the 1980s with trains and failed, and even then, the engines still burned coal!" The Senator smiled as he turned to face the three of them.

"Just trust me on this, gentlemen. It can, and it will be done." He then looked down, across the river towards New Jersey. The clouds there were much darker than those in Pennsylvania. "No…it _must_ be done."

* * *

><p><em>So the next chapter will be completely penned by Titanic (with me reaching over the steering wheel at times :P), and will, to my knowledge, feature the end of the battle for dominance at Tampa Catholic. But take note of the date, fellas, as well as Mike's scene and the second chapter. Something's going to come up pertaining those three that will shape the adventures for Team USA throughout their saga. I hope you liked our collaboration's first product, and remember to read and review the stories for both Titanic and myself, and stay tuned! Ja ne! <em>_-KKid_

_And my For Your Information section (which you could add to):_

_The _Diarium Ejus_ is the artifact of the Negima character whose name was lent to TK's Ampharos. Which is fitting, considering the round she was in._

_Originally, this half of the battle was supposed to end with TK and Colette up 4-0. And it also cuts out a certain Fire Pokemon that will now play a central role in the next chapter._

_Mike is the first character that was submitted since the story was transferred to Titanic to debut._

_SOS Brigade...any fan of Japan should know that reference._

_Wanda and John are the first original characters created by Titanic to debut (excluding Terra)._

**The mention of the SS United States is gonna play a pivotal role later on. There's a reason for that, so I'm not giving out any spoilers. Anyway, read, review, and don't forget to send in those OCs~!**

**Titanic X, over and out!**


	7. Arc 1: Shakedown Run

_KKid: Hey guys! Titanic and I are back for another chapter of PWS! Not much is new, as TK and Colette finish up the battle from the last chapter, but there is a figure and event from TK's past that has followed him back from NJ! What is it? You know the drill: Read on! KKid out!_

Chapter 7: Shakedown Run

Tampa Catholic High School

Tampa, Florida 2:45 P.M.

March 9, 2011

Side Entrance A

Terra looked in the rearview mirror as she skillfully steered her pickup around a few other parked cars. She slipped between an SUV and a smaller pickup, not that much smaller than her own. The young woman got out, and studied the entranceway to the school's gymnasium.

Ezekiel's questioning of the boy, Michael Teston, had paid off. His description of the area, in particular the existence of side entrances, proved to be a boon to the young naval officer. Outside of one such entrance were a pair of dark-clad teens. Each of them had a Pokemon out. The one on the right had a hulking Machamp standing beside him, its four arms flexed in a menacing fashion. The second jock stood next to a Rhydon, its steely hide shining in the lights from the school's windows.

"_That's not suspicious at the very least_," Ezekiel noted when he heard the description of the guards. He wasn't in the truck. Instead, he had gone inside the gym, and was currently watching the match. Communication between the two was made possible via a Bluetooth system.

"Way to go, captain obvious," Terra said dryly. "Looks like he doesn't want anyone getting in or out of that gym."

"_What else is new?_" Ezekiel asked. "_That George fella has most of the school wrapped around his bulging fingers._"

"Just wait until I give the signal," Terra snapped. Her quick intelligence enabled her to run a few scenarios through her mind before settling on the one most plausible. Even so, it still sent chills through her body and prompted her to start trying to consider how to get inside.

"_What kind of signal? Something like charging through the doors?_" A smirk spread across her face.

"Actually… that's just what I might do, Zeek." There was a thunk as Ezekiel dropped the phone into his lap. The Texas native quickly recovered.

"_You're not seriously thinking about running in there, guns a-blazin', are you?-!_" he blurted. "_That could get us both – no, _all_ of us in trouble!_"

"That's a pretty good trade-off, considering what their friend's going to get if George gets his way!" Terra snapped. She grabbed a Pokeball and held it in her hand as she glanced at the doors, a plan taking shape.

"_Terra, c'mon! Don't make me come down there and pull you outta that truck!_"

"Trust me, Zeek," Terra assured, as she shifted the car into reverse. "I know it's risky, and it's certainly illegal, and may very well send more than a few people to the hospital, but sometimes you just gotta do what your gut tells you to do!" She pulled back, quickly returning to the road. She smothered the brake, bringing the truck to a halt. The Pokeball in her hand was released into the passenger's seat, exposing a beautiful Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokemon had a small set of dog tags around her neck, one of which had the name "Warpstrike" inscribed into it.

"All right, Warpstrike, here's the plan. When I gun it, erect as powerful a Barrier as you can. Don't let it down until we're inside." The Psychic-Type nodded once.

_You got it, Terra._

"_Wait! Don't even think about it_!" Ezekiel shouted as Terra removed her foot from the brake. She gently pressed down on the accelerator and guided the truck into a position facing the doors directly. The teens and their Pokemon didn't even take notice of the truck, their eyes instead scanning the sidewalks for people.

'_Guess George didn't put brains under the highest priority for his subordinates,_' Terra thought.

"_Terra! Don't do it!_" Ezekiel's voice sounded more alarmed as she prepared to make her move.

"Sorry, Zeek, but sometimes even the wrong decisions can become the right one!" Terra slammed her foot onto the gas and gunned it. Her silver Ford leapt forward, the engine roaring loudly. Her eyes narrowed as she hunched over the steering wheel like a professional NASCAR driver.

The noise of the engine startled the two jocks, prompting them to take notice of the big silver locomotive barreling towards them. "What in the hell?-!"

"Don's stand there, idiots! Defend!" Judging by the way that it was grabbing the ground, Rhydon was prepping for a Rock Throw attack. The Machamp, meanwhile, clenched its four fists, which all began to glow.

'_Mach Punch and Rock Throw_,' she thought. _'Good, but that's not anywhere close enough to stopping me!_' The Rhydon roared as it tore up a chunk of the pavement before breaking it in half and lobbing the two chunks at the incoming Ford. Terra wrenched the steering wheel to the right and dodged the first rock, which crashed into the ground. The second one nearly struck the front, but Terra skillfully swerved back to the left, dodging the attack yet again. She shot past the Drill Pokemon, who was now out of position for a block of the truck, leaving the Machamp as the only thing between her and the doors.

"Warpstirke, Barrier! Maximum power!" Her Pokemon didn't even speak, for her energies were all concentrated on the Barrier attack .Warpstrike's eyes began to glow an eerie blue color as a small orb formed around her body and expanded outward to encompass the silver Ford as it kept charging for the doors. The blows landed on the barrier, shielding the vehicle and its occupants from harm.

"Machamp, grab her!" The Superpower Pokemon grabbed the front bumper of the pickup. Putting all four arms into it, the Machamp forced the car into a stall, only a few feet from the doors.

"Get outta my way!" Terra shouted, honking the horn repeatedly.

"I don't think so!" the Machamp's trainer shouted. "We've got orders from George not to let any adult without authority inside, and that includes you!" The Machamp growled, and squatted down, taking what looked to be a sumo wrestling stance. Out of the corner of her eye, Terra spotted a large window. From her angle, it looked like that window connected to the same hallway that the back door that she was trying to enter was connected to.

"If I can't barge my way in," Terra surmised, "Then I guess I'll sneak my way past you guys!"

"Rhydon, use Focus Punch!" Quickly getting out of the pickup, Terra and Warpstrike narrowly avoided Rhydon punching through the cab of the pickup. The Embrace Pokemon used its psychic abilities to right herself before hitting the ground, while Terra rolled along the ground. She had already selected another Pokeball to use, and threw it towards the Drill Pokemon.

"Hydroblast! Use Ice Beam!" The Pokeball released a Blastoise, who immediately shot twin beams of ice from his cannons. The beams quickly froze the Rhydon in a glacier of ice, rendering the Pokemon unable to move.

"R-Rhydon!" the Pokemon's trainer stuttered.

"Now, Warpstrike! Use Confusion on that window!" The Embrace Pokemon sent waves of psychic energy towards the window. As if it had a strong hand pulling it, the window jerked open, providing a clear route inside. The two guards were still stunned, recovering only after Terra and her Pokemon had entered.

"H-Hey! You can't just break in like that!" Terra placed a finger under her right eye, pulled it down, and stuck her tongue out.

"It's not breaking if everything's still in one piece," she noted. "Hydroblast, return!" she recalled her Blastoise, and looked around. One way led to a staircase, most likely to the viewing area. That wasn't the way she wanted, so she turned around, taking a route that led to a long, twisting hallway. The two teens outside hadn't taken much time in waiting outside; within seconds, they had abandoned their post, recalled their Pokemon, and gave chase to the raven-haired young woman.

'_TK, Akatsuki, Colette_,' she thought. '_Just hang on a little longer! Backup's on its way!_'

* * *

><p>"Terra? Terra, listen to me! Are you there?-!" Ezekiel started panicking after the Bluetooth transmission had been cut off by the sharp sound of twisting metal. A few of the students surrounding looked at him with bewilderment as he got up, intending to hunt down wherever Terra had been.<p>

"Hey, mister!" Ezekiel turned around to see a pair of blonds, likely twins, sitting behind him. The one who had spoken to him had her hips on her doll-like waist. "Sit back down! My TK's gonna finish up the match, and you're not blocking my view!" Ezekiel had to make a double take.

"Y-Your TK…?"

"For the love of God, Lacey…" her sister groaned, before motioning for Ezekiel to sit down, mouthing "please."

'_Well, Terra is coming this way anyhow…_' Ezekiel sat back down, much to Lacey's delight. Indeed, the battle was almost over. It had come a long way from when Team USA had the 3-1 advantage…

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour earlier…<em>

After TK's victory over George and his Gengar, it was time for Colette to step up in front of Sue. "All right, Sue! Time to show you how things are done back in the Bayou State!" However, her opponent wasn't Sue.

"Very well, squirt!" Cecilia remarked. "Just don't teach me any of those tricks about wrestling Feraligators!"

"Huh?" Colette was confused. "Why are you up here, Cecilia?" The ex-diva shrugged.

"Dunno. She said that she had to step out or something to that extent." Asuka turned to her.

"Did she realize that by stepping out, she forfeited her participation in this battle?" Cecilia seemed to do a double take.

"Uh…yes! Yes she did!" She turned around and said something to George, who merely gave her a thumb up. The girl groaned, and returned to the battlefield.

"Something smells," Charlotte frowned.

"Yeah," TK noted. "Let's hope Colette can catch it."

"At the very least," Rhine noted, "with Sue out, that means there are two less Pokemon that you guys have to go at."

"Monsieur, go for the win!" She threw her ball forward and it burst open to reveal a Pokemon resembling a mime to some degree.

("For the win!") Monsieur remarked happily, mimicking his trainer's pose.

"A Mr. Mime, huh?" Cecilia noted. "Front and center, Mist!" The Screech Pokemon emerged from her Pokeball and met Mr. Mime at the center.

"Misdreavus versus Mr. Mime. Begin!"

"Monsieur, use Psychic attack, go!" Colette ordered.

("Righty-o!") The Barrier Pokemon's eyes glowed an eerie blue color as he held out both hands. His hands also emitted that same blue energy.

"Use Astonish, Mist!" Cecelia snapped. However, before her Pokemon could make a move, the glowing blue energy of Psychic overwhelmed her and she was lifted higher above the ground, squirming in a desperate, futile bid to get free. "NO!"

"Now, give her a bit of a wake-up!" Colette ordered, smirking.

("You got it, Lette!") Monsieur giggled. He flicked a wrist and Mist flew back towards one of the bleachers.

"Psy, use your own Psychic to steady yourself!" Psy's eyes glowed with the same blue energy, erecting a powerful barrier to catch and stop Mist before she slammed into the crowd. She looked one bystander in the eye, giving that person a rather big fright, before returning to the battlefield.

"Almost, but we still shook them up!" Charlotte cheered. "A few more of these, and we'll be done in no time!"

"Oh, shut up, wench!" George snapped.

"Hey, wait your turn! As soon as we're done with Cecilia, you can say all of the insults to my face!" TK saw something occur on the battlefield.

"Colette, watch out!" he warned. Before Colette could turn her attention back to the Battlefield, a powerful wave of energy struck Monsieur, sending him back several feet.

"Nice Psywave attack!" Sue called. "Now follow up with an Astonish!"

"Repel her!" Colette ordered. "Psybeam!" Monsieur clapped his hands together, and unleashed a concentrated beam of psychic energy. However, Mist simply spun around the beam, continuing her charge towards the Barrier Pokemon. The Screech Pokemon got into Monsieur's face and emitted a brief high-octave screech, making her opponent wince with pain. Cecelia grinned, checking the stats of the other Pokemon on her Pokedex.

"That was too easy!" she sneered. "I'm guessing that they let anyone join the Olympics these days, even amateurs like yourself!" George made what amounted to a high-volume laughing noise in the background.

Colette gritted her teeth in frustration. "You're going down right now! Monsieur, hit her with a Psychic attack. and take her out!" she screamed, waving an arm at Mist.

("Nobody insults my trainer in front of me and gets away with it!") The Mr. Mime's entire body erupted in a glowing blue and white energy aura. The Psychic-Type Pokemon thrust his arm forward, and a tsunami of psychic energy flew out towards Mist. The Screech Pokemon had no time to react as she collided with the energy wave, unleashing an explosion of energy and sound.

"What power!" TK gasped in astonishment. "If it wasn't for Psy, we might have had to be worried about our safety!" Rhine took a double take.

"That Espeon's holding this back?-!" the heterochromatic gasped. TK nodded, showing her his Pokedex readings.

"Psy's taking into account the status of the crowd, and has erected a powerful barrier around us in order to contain the blast to the battlefield." The brunette closed the Pokedex. "I've seen a lot of tough Psychic Pokemon up in New Jersey, but I don't need a match to figure out that this Pokemon ha all but one or two of them beat. Akatsuki must have had done some serious training to gain such mastery out of Psy's powers, especially since I've yet to find the method with Asuna…" Back on the battlefield, Mist was lying on the ground, badly injured from the blow. The surprise was that Monsieur lay on his back, dazed and knocked out from an apparent attack.

"Both Mist and Monsienur are unable to battle!" Asuka announced. "The match score is now four to two in favor of TK and Colette!"

Colette gasped. "Wait, how are both Pokemon out?-! Monsienur should be at least at half health or more…unless…" She dove back for her Pokedex.

"Don't bother," Cecilia explained. "I had Mist use Perish Song while George was yelling at you before. I didn't think that I needed to take one for the team for this round, but I guess I did what I had to." She turned back to her Pokemon, recalling it to her Pokeball. "Mist, curtain call! You did well out there, unlike that trainer over there…" Colette shot her a glare that would have made most men keel over in pain.

"Return, Monsienur!" she ordered, recalling the Barrier Pokemon to its Pokeball. As she turned away and stormed back to the sidelines, TK caught her muttering something under her breath, something that in his good, clean conscience he knew not to say out loud in public. He did hold up his hand for a high five, but the brunette didn't reciprocate. She merely plopped down in the empty seat that was just vacated by him.

"Somehow, I think I get what those two are trying to do to her," TK mentioned to his partner, who nodded.

("If you mean get her to be enraged and stop thinking about strategy, then yes,") Derek nodded. Asuka walked over to them. ("What's going on?")

"Just reminding you that if you two get three more victories, we can go home," the bluenette explained.

"Any sign of where Sue went?" TK asked. "I doubt she had to reapply her makeup or something like that." Asuka shook her head.

"Psy can't concentrate on searching for people while concentrating on her barrier, and even if she did, there's a barrier jamming her mental telepathy outside this room."

"Likely one of George's men. They're more likely to pull something on Colette, especially since I have an idea on what they might do to me…." For once, Asuka looked genuinely confused, tilting her head to one side.

"What would that be?" she asked. TK took out one of his belt's Pokeballs, and stared it briefly.

"If they're going for weaknesses, they'll get me to take a trip down a rather marred memory lane…and I'm not sure that either of us are ready…"

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Terra's eyes glanced back and forth as she raced through the hallways. Time was of the essence, and she didn't trust anything at what the school's popular leaders could do. A few basketball players, displaced from the court because of the match, roamed the hallways. They took a double take as a young adult woman and a Gardevoir ran past them. They then took off for the nearest crevasse as two teen boys, a Machamp, and what appeared to be a human sized pineapple with a green sombrero chased after her.

"Stop!" one of the boys called. "You're not interfering with George's match!"

"I never said I was interfering!" Terra called back. "I'm just getting a few of my teammates some backup!"

"That's interfering in my book!" the other boy shouted. "Ludicolo, show them what we do to those who try to interfere!"

("Getta load of my Energy Ball attack, man!") The Ludicolo clapped its giant palms together, and shot a concentrated ball of green energy at Terra and Warpstrike. The Navy captain pointed at the Carefree Pokemon.

"Warpstrike, use Psychic and send that attack back at them!" she ordered.

_Pleasure!_ Warpstrike thrust a hand backwards. The Energy Ball suddenly changed course, and struck Machamp in the chest. Since it was leading the pack, Ludicolo and the two trainers crashed into the back of the Superpower Pokemon as it fell over.

("Not cool, man!")

"Good, we lost them for now!" Terra said with pleasure. At present, the two reached a fork in the hallway. "Which way now?"

_Just keep going left. I'll let you know when._ Terra nodded, and the two kept bearing left, keeping the pace as they did so. Their pursuers took the same path about ten seconds later.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes earlier…<em>

"All right!" TK cheered. "Time to get things kicked off into overdrive!" He pumped his fist up into the air. The crowd became energized with cheers and hollers in support of TK.

"You know that that's a catchphrase from a children's card game!" George sneered. TK simply wagged his finger at the jock.

"I have some money, so I can screw that rule as many times as I want!" George got irritable, and grabbed his Pokeball.

"Aw, forget it! Let's show them, Flames!" TK shook his head

_'At this point, it's not even worth commenting on,_' he thought. "Akira, adeat!" The two balls burst open in the middle of the field. TK's had contained a blue cat-like Pokemon with a fish tail and white ruff around its head. Georged had released a cream and navy-blue colored weasel-like creature. It stood about as tall as Colette, and as it roared, a grate mane of fire erupted from its neck. TK had some surprise. "Woah!"

"That's right, TK!" George boasted. "Flames is a Typhlosion, the evolved form of a creature that a few years back lead to the destruction of your life and brought upon the stigmata of a cheat in your home state!" The crowd looked somewhat confused.

"A cheat? Since when?"

"I've never heard something like that surround TK at all!"

"But could it be something that was covered up privately?" TK smirked.

"There's no way they'll believe you, George!" he shouted over. "Without being there, they can't believe your lies!"

"Then how about the tale of the victim?" TK froze, as he turned around. Colette and the others turned as well. There, at the doorway, holding a handheld microphone, was a young teen, about Colette's height, with curly black hair and a Hispanic complexion. He was only wearing jeans and sneakers, with his chest and back exposed.

"D-Daniel?-!" he gasped. Colette looked between TK and the new kid.

"Wait, as in the same Dan that…?-! But how is he here?-!"

("That's the million dollar question!") Derek noted.

"You think that by leaving New Jersey, you could escape your past?" Daniel asked. "I happen to have family down here in Tampa, and when I heard that you were attending school here, I just couldn't let you have a perfect do-over of life."

"Can somebody please fill in the blanks of this?" Rhine asked. Daniel turned around, exposing a back that was covered in burn scars. The girls on the bench cringed backwards, as did half of the crowd.

"I'll be glad to explain," he stated, holding the microphone close to his mouth.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Back in a time when recess had yet to be curtailed, and dodgeball was still a legal activity, existed Louts of Ophelia Academy. It was (and still is) a thriving private grade school in Fair Lawn, catering mostly to residents from the surrounding upper Bergen and lower Passaic County towns. Students from Fair Lawn, Glen Rock, Paramus, Hawthorne, North Haledon, and more affluent areas of Paterson attended for an education more complete than those offered at a majority of the area's public schools, which, burdened with grossly overpaid and underenthusiastic teachers, were forced to curtail programs._

_However, with affluence, came a price. Many of the students were jerks, who were affluent and rich. One of them happened to be flirting with a certain brunette girl, who showed now feelings towards her at all._

_"TK, what do you want now?" Siobhan asked. She was with Daniel and a few other friends in the recess area of the parking lot. TK wore a different uniform back then, which was always messy and untucked._

_"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "We were busy with something really important just now."_

_"What could be more important than a Pokemon battle against me?" TK asked, his hands crossed over his chest._

_"I don't understand why you are picking these constant fights with me," Daniel sighed. "I'm a kind and helpful person, and if you have beef with me, come to me and speak it in my face. But after some time, I can't beat you enough to make you stop coming at me!" TK got red in the face._

_"You're cheating all of the time!" he retorted. "You're pulling the strings on every match so it can be in your favor, and have me stuck at the bottom!" He pulled out a Pokeball. "Well, I've had it!" Daniel frowned._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"TK, no!" Siobhan cried._

_"Chamo, take him out with Flamethrower!" The Pokeball released to reveal a Quilava. Daniel pushed Siobhan out of the way, as a searing stream of flames struck him in the back._

_"ARRGHH!-!" Daniel screamed in agony, turning around to try and stop the pain, but it only served to burn his back. He collapsed to the ground, his shirt beginning to catch fire. TK, meanwhile, was forced to the ground, as Chamo jumped back into his arms, proud of what he accomplished._

_"DAN!-!"_

_"Water! Somebody!"_

_"Get the nurse out quick!"_

_"Get EMS while you're at it!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"I had to be in the hospital for a long time with severe burns," Daniel finished. "The same burns that are on my back now!"<p>

"This doesn't sound like TK at all," Colette noted.

"Tell that to the crowd," Charlotte said. "They're believing all of it."

"I can't believe TK would do something like that!"

"And I held him to much higher standards!"

"No way he would do something like that! It's a lie!"

"Izzy! Do you want us to get mugged?-! Shut up!"

"You know it didn't go down like that, Daniel," TK growled. Daniel simply smirked, and walked over to George's side of the arena.

"You like a good story, and so does the crowd," he said. "Now finish this battle and bow down like the loser you are!" Asuka, sensing the uneasiness in TK, wanted to start quickly.

"Begin!"

"With a type advantage, that won't happen! Akira, use Shadow Ball!"

("We'll show them what the truth is!") The Bubble Jet Pokemon opened her mouth just as dark energy formed into a ball there. She hesitated as if trying to find her target, but then fired directly towards Flames

"Use Shadow Claw, Flames!" George snapped.

("O-Okay, Boss,") Flames' claws began to seethe with dark energy as he swiped with them, releasing dark energy waves that flew towards the oncoming Shadow Ball attack. The two attacks collided, releasing an explosion that forced both trainers to cover their faces with their arms. Psy reacted swiftly again, containing the blast just as before.

"Alright, Flames! Now use Agility!" George ordered. TK watched as the Volcano Pokemon began to run circles along the gym floor. Akira tried to follow, but her gaze was too slow for the agile Fire-Type. TK could barely see the blur of a Pokemon.

"Got you all confused now, huh?" George boasted.

"Not quite," TK answered. "Akira, use Ice Beam on the floor!" The Bubble Jet Pokemon shot out a beam of ice at the floor. Eventually, Flames ran over the patch. He was going so fast that he slipped and tumbled all the way to the edge of the playing field, slumping right at Psy's feet.

"Why you-!" George grumbled.

"Akira, Attract!" TK ordered. As Flames turned around and got up, he noticed Akira sitting right in front of him, like a cat.

("Wha-whaddya want, catfish?")

("You're cute!") The Bubble jet Pokemon cocked her head, and sent a charming wink towards Flames. Instantly, the Volcano Pokemon hunched over, and seemed to be drooling on the floor.

("I'm cute…she says I'm cute….") George got frantic.

"Flames! Snap out of it"

("But she says that I'm cute…") TK decided to seize the opportunity.

"Now! Use Hydro Pump! Max output!" Akira's eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth, calling a massive blast of water forth. The torrent slammed into Flames, startling him and making him cry out as it singed and hissed at his flames.

"Get out of there, Flames!" George cried. "However, the water was pushing him back towards the crowd, and Psy was forced to hold him suspended in air as the attack pummeled the Volcano Pokemon. Growling, George whipped out his Pokeball and called back Flames.

"Yes!" TK cheered, fist pumping the air. "Who's the master of the battlefield?"

"Not you!" TK turned around as the crowd began to boo.

"Yeah! You knew that Psy would have held Flames in the crowd, so you dealt out all the damage you could!"

"Lamo Jersey boy!" TK was at a loss. One minute, he was the hero of the match. The next, he was being treated as a chump.

"Wha…? But I never…"

"Savor it, Travis," Daniel said into the microphone. "This is what it's like to be betrayed by your own actions, a feeling you should know all too well."

"No…"

("TK! Snap out of it!") Derek and Akira called out. It was too late, though. George had sent out a Pikachu in place of Flames, and TK was uncharacteristically looking at the ground.

"Sparkle, use your Thundershock attack! Then finish with Iron Tail!"

("R-Right!") The Thundershock landed a critical hit, as Akira slumped to the ground from the electric shock. Sparkle then charged at the Bubble Jet Pokemon, tale aglow, and slapped Akira, sending her over the court lies, and ending the match.

"Akira has overstepped the match line!" Asuka announced. "Sparkle automatically wins on a Technical Knockout! The match is now four to three in favor of TK and Colette!" A resounding chant and cheer for George overcame the room.

"Oh yeah!" George cried, amped up from the crowd. "Who's the man?-! Come on!" Cecilia looked over, worried at TK.

"Was it really all right to do that?" she asked Daniel. "That was an easily dodgeable move there. If it wasn't for your speech a moment ago –"

"If TK's not able to recover from a lie from the past, then he's not worth the time of Team USA," Daniel stated. Cecilia gasped.

"Then it was a lie!" she said. "But then - !"

"Quiet," he told her. "You're on the victor's side now. No sense showing compassion for your opponent."

'_Yeah_,' she thought, as she took George's place, '_but it doesn't feel like a satisfying victory_.' On the other side of the battlefield, TK still stood there, dazed and in shambles. Akira still was knocked out on the ground, not yet recalled.

At last, Colette got up into the box. "For the love of God, TK! Pull yourself together!" She ripped Akira's Pokeball off of his belt, and pointed it towards Akira. "You did your best, Akira. Return now!" She recalled the Bubble Jet Pokemon herself. TK finally took notice of her.

"Wha-?" Colette slapped TK clear across the face, leaving a very noticeable mark across his face. He felt it gingerly with his hand, before the New Orleans native pulled both of his hands into hers.

"Where's all of your confidence?" she demanded. "Did all of it lose just because of one little lie?-!"

"Huh?"

"Or was all of that back in New York that you told Siobhan a lie?" she continued. "Nobody's going to believe you if you act the part that Daniel wants you to play! All of us know that you aren't the culprit, especially me! I was there when you patched everything up with that girl! Now get outta here, and don't show up in this box until you regain your senses!" Colette shoved TK back towards the sidelines. It was all Charlotte and Rhine could do to stop him from collapsing into their laps. The brunette in the trainer's box, meanwhile, turned his attention back to the battle.

"You hear me, Cecilia?-! Me and my Pokemon are taking you down here and now! Tory, go for the win!" She threw out her Pokeball which burst open revealing a plant with a large mouth and two eyes. Cecilia appeared rattled by the display of determination that Colette showed.

"R-Resonance, go!" Cecilia released what was effectively a wind Chime. Like his trainer, however, the sight of a Victreebell in rage did not bode well for the Chimeco's self-confidence. This was going to be one heck of a battle.

* * *

><p>It was at this time that Ezekiel entered the building. Wanting to be discreet and not get the attention off either George or his teammates, he stealthily slunk up the stairs to the upper bleachers, and looked for a seat. However, that was a harder task than it sounded. It was as if the entire school had shown up for this match.<p>

"Hoo…" he sighed. "Maybe I should just stand in the corner…no, that would attract attention…" he shook his head. "Terra, why did you have to send me in here? The kids will be all right."

"_We don't know that._" Terra's voice sounded from a Bluetooth headset. "_You saw George the other day. If it weren't for us, a kid would be fish food now! We can't have them take any chances_."

"Aren't they taking a chance now?" He then spotted a seat next to Izzy and Lacey. "Excuse me, is this seat…?"

"Go ahead," Lacey stated. "If you can put up with my sister, it's yours." Ezekiel sat down.

"What do you mean by-?"

"GO COLETTE! FINISH THIS UP SO THAT TK CAN BE UP AGAIN!-! GO TEAM TK!"

"That."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Things were going well for Colette. Cecilia didn't seem to have the same game as she did in the last round, and it was showing. Resonance, who looked ready to drop at a moment's notice, had barely laid so much as a hit on Tory, who was charged and ready with a Solarbeam Attack.<p>

"Now Tory!" Colette ordered. "Finish this up with Solarbeam!" Just as she said this, however, the lights in the gym went out, and covers were placed over the windows in the room. "Hey! Who turned out the lights?-!"

("No matter, Colette!") Tory said. ("I'm still all charged up and ready to-DHOWA!-!") The sound of a Blizzard attack suddenly filled the room, along with Victreebell's screech.

"Tory!" Colette called. Are you-?-!"

"Colette, look out!" Tory, still holding the charge of the Solarbeam attack, was sent flying. The Flycatcher Pokemon's mouth was aimed right at the brunette as the attack fired.

"WAAH!-!"

"COLETTE!-!" Everything happened in slow motion. The Solarbeam Attack fired upon Colette, just as the lights went back on, revealing that Psy was nowhere to be found. Without Psy's psychic abilities, Colette had been left to fend for herself, as the attack engulfed her in a bright yellow light. When the attack dissipated, a charred, unconscious Colette lied in a heap next to her unconscious Victreebell.

"Colette!" Rhine cried, as she, Charlotte, and TK ran over to their fallen friend.

"T-Tory is unable to battle!" Asuka called, visibly shaken. "Resonance is the winner! Requesting medical assistance immediately-!"

"There will be no help needed," George ordered. His goons took position by the exits, blocking any chance of leaving.

"George, don't you see she needs help?-!" Cecilia pleaded. George turned to look at his companion.

"Are you actually showing some compassion for these dweebs?" he asked.

"I don't know how Resonance learned Blizzard, but I never would have thought that he had the power to-!"

"He doesn't," George said.

"Huh?"

"I said that Resonance doesn't have the power to use Blizzard. That was Sue's Love that launched the Ice Beam from the rafters of the gym. Daniel had a Max Revive that he was generous enough to lend out." It took a second for Cecilia to spot a familiar pink tail hanging up in the upper workings of the gym, only visible to their side of the room.

"So that's why Sue vanished," Cecilia noted. "A failsafe in case we would be behind by much."

"Exactly. And it worked to perfection, maybe a bit overcooked on that Marvens girl part. At least a little mouth-to-mouth will make it better, don'tcha think?"

"That's so…horrid!"

"Eh?" George had to repeat what Cecilia had said back through his head.

"How could you be so cruel as to risk someone's very life to win?-!" she was beginning to cry. "I've gone to low points before, but this takes everything by a mile! I'm done with you guys!" She ran over towards the opposite side of the room, where Rhine was quick to stop her.

"Haven't you done enough, four-eyes?-!" the heterochromatic snarled. Cecilia took out a white tissue.

"I'm not here for insults, Rhine," she said. Rhine instantly relaxed.

"You've never called by my first name…ever…what's up?"

"I'm throwing in the towel. I'm no longer associated with those idiots anymore." She handed the tissue to Asuka. "I don't have an actual towel on me, so this will have to do for now."

"Yes," Asuka nodded. "I'm sorry that a barrier wasn't erected to stop the attack. When the lights went out, Psy was distracted by something in the top of the room."

"That was Sue," Cecilia explained. "She has her Skitty hiding up there and ready to attack." The ex-diva turned back to the injured Colette. "I don't think I'll be able to be forgiven by you guys, but I'm sorry for getting you guys in this mess. I didn't want to physically hurt anyone! I-I-!"

"I…It's okay…" Colette's faint voice was heard from a mile away. Everyone in the small circle turned towards her.

"Colette!" Charlotte gasped. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"…Don't mind…" She passed out, the injuries from the Solarbeam attack wearing too heavily on her.

"'Don't mind,'" TK repeated. "Chin up, don't mind…the loss…" Cecilia turned to TK.

"Hey, you better win this thing!" she ordered. "I'm already distraught over what I did now. Don't let what you did then affect you from cleaning George's clock, or I'll really be in tears."

"…Yeah…" TK nodded. Then, with enthusiasm, "George's done for now!" He hurried over to the trainer's box, where George was waiting.

"So the guy who will willfully attack another person is up for another go?" he sneered. TK paid no attention to his remarks.

"I've got a little proposition for you, George." The big jock raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of proposition?"

"With Cecilia throwing in the towel, and Colette out of commission, we are down to a one-on-one affair where my next win would seal it for us. As much as I'm ahead, I'm giving you a chance to get even. You send out a Pokemon, and I'll send out one that isn't strong against it. Winner of that match takes all." George bellowed with laughter.

"So you're essentially doing a towel throw in order to avenge your fallen fiend? Fine by me, it's your funeral!" The jock grabbed a Pokeball. "I'll choose a Water-Type! Surfer, let's show them!" The Pokeball released a giant blue alligator-like creature. He was hunched over, ready to pounce on the first thing that moved.

("Come on, dude! Bring out my next prey!")

TK sighed, and pulled out a Pokeball. Not coincidentally, it was the same one that he pulled out earlier, in front of Asuka. "Alright, boy. It's time to show these people how much you've changed in all these years." He threw the Pokeball. "I choose the Fire-Type Pokemon Chamo! Adeat!"

The Pokeball revealed a Typhlosion. This one was slightly bigger than the one George had earlier. It instantly spotted Daniel in the crowd, and seemed to get enraged at the sight of the boy.

("You…you're the one who used me and ruined Aniki's life for a whole year! You're paying NOW!") The Volcano Pokemon roared, and began charging, not at Surfer, but at Daniel, who stood calmly in place. The Fire-Type became coated in flames, as some of the others on the sidelines began to make way.

"He's not stopping!" Cecilia realized.

"If TK doesn't stop him," Rhine stated, "TK will disqualified for attacking the crowd!"

"Chamo, stop!" TK cried. "Dan's not your opponent today!"

"Right you are, runt!" George agreed. "Surfer, show them your Headbutt attack!"

("Yo, weasel!") The Big Jaw Pokemon charged at Chamo, who was too blinded with rage to notice the massive Feraligator come at his left to knock him to the side. The Volcano Pokemon spun out to the side, finally taking notice of Surfer.

("Who're you?")

("Only the king of this here court, dude! And a puny Fire-type like you dethroning me will not happen!")

"I never said to begin, George!" Asuka protested.

"I wasn't the one who began," he reasoned. "That Typhlosion started the battle off!"

"Hey Chamo!" TK called out. "You want your revenge? Daniel said that you can't beat this Feraligator over here. Show him how wrong he is!" Chamo gave a nod.

("With pleasure, Aniki!")

"Great! Let's start things off how we always do! Double Team, go!" Chamo immediately broke into countless copies of himself, which surrounded Surfer. George looked unfazed.

"If this is your best move, you're sunk, TK! Surfer, ride the waves with Surf attack!"

("Cowabunga, dude!") Surfer got into a sumo stance, and rocked the ground hard with a foot stomp. With that one stomp, a wave of water radiated from the Big Jaw Pokemon, heading in every direction – and eradicating all of Chamo's copies, while dealing damage at the same time. Chamo was tossed aside, and when he came to rest, he struggled to get up.

"Chamo!"

"Finish this, Surfer! Hydro Cannon!" George's command caught everyone off guard.

"Hydro Cannon?-!" TK gasped. "But doesn't that move require both power and dedication?"

"It seems we gave George less credit than he was due," Ezekiel said. Surfer reared his head back, then shot it forward, unleashing a torrent of water that was aimed at Chamo.

"This is the end for you, TK!" George boasted.

"Not quite," TK murmured. "Dodge now!" In the instant before the Hydro Cannon struck Chamo, the Volcano Pokemon zipped away, dodging the attack. The pressurized water blast ripped through the wooden floorboards, revealing some of the concrete base of the floor.

"What?-!" George had been caught off-guard.

"Surprised that I was holding back?" TK smirked. "I figured that you would choose a Pokemon with a powerful move, and now that you exposed it, I can exploit it! Chamo, while Surfer's recharging, use Thunderpunch!"

("Ride THIS, punk!") Chamo came charging in on all fours, before jumping towards Surfer at top speed. The Volcano Pokemon's right fist crackled with electricity, as he brought his electric fury upon the Big Jaw Pokemon. Surfer cried in pain, unable to defend at all against the hit.

"Now jump away and use Fire Blast!" Chamo jumped away from Surfer, as well as any counterattack that he might have done in close quarters. The Typhlosion was at the wall when he unleashed a stream of fire at the Big Jaw Pokemon, which spread into a five-pronged blast that struck the Water-type. While he was resistant to the blast, it still did a number on him.

"You think that will stop me?-!" George grunted. Then, through the end of the flames, he saw that Typhlosion had pushed off of the wall, and was charging at Surfer with a Flame Wheel attack. As well, his fist was charged with a Thunderpunch attack.

"No, but this will! Overheat Overdrive attack, go!" At that instant, though, the light in the room began to get dimmer. TK could see that the windows were being covered again.

"Sue's trying to get a word in!" Cecilia warned.

"Not this time!" TK assured her. "Chamo, aim for the Ceiling!" Instead of dealing all of the damage to Surfer, Chamo used him as a push-off to attack Love. Under the intense light of Chamo's flames, the Skitty was visible to all.

("Uh-oh, I'm spotted-nya!")

("And you're finished!") All of Chamo's might knocked Love off of the steel bar she was hiding on, and the Kitten Pokemon fell to the ground. Worse for George, the Shadow Ball attack that she was charging up for Chamo now fired on Surfer instead, dealing enough damage to distract him from the Volcano Pokemon once again.

"Now take out George's Pokemon, and let justice be served!" TK ordered, punching the air. "Thunderpunch!" Chamo angled his fall back towards the Big Jaw Pokemon, who could only watch in horror as the Typhlosion came down full force with the electrifying attack. By the time the attack barrage was done, the lights were back on, and everyone could see the carnage. In a pile, near where the floorboards were ripped out, was a pile of Surfer and Love, both knocked out. Standing by TK was Chamo, who was dusting off his paws.

("And that's all for this show, Aniki.")

"Surfer is unable to battle!" Asuka announced, raising her hand towards TK. "With both sides wagering the entire match on this one battle, the winners of this match are Team USA's TK and Colette!" The entire stands area erupted in cheers for TK, who was rushed by Rhine and Asuka. Cecilia and Charlotte were at Colette's side, awaiting help. The Louisiana native did manage a thumbs-up, though, and the other two applauded TK's effort.

"That was amazing, TK!" Rhine jubilantly cheered, giving her new friend a hug.

"T-Thanks!" TK had been caught off guard, but he accepted the hug anyway. Asuka was more subdued. She gave no indication of approval, but she did shake his hand.

"Good job," she said. This was something that TK smiled for. All the cheering, however, droned out the other side of the field. All three Pokemon were now recalled, but now both Daniel and Sue confronted George.

"I'm billing you for the Max Revive," Daniel stated, before walking out of the gym.

"And for my poor Love's Pokemon Center bills!" Sue said, as she stormed off, Skitty in arms. George stood there blankly, watching all of the praise go to TK. He reached for a Pokeball.

"No way…now way I'm made a mockery of by a snowbird…he will leave this place in a gurney!" He threw the Pokeball all the way across the gym. "Leaf, use Vine Whip!" Before the Pokeball could open, another one, thrown from the stands, crashed into it, deflecting the ball back to George's hand. "What is this?-!"

TK and company, who were alerted to the commotion by the clank, watched as Ezekiel descended from the stairs, and rushed to their side. "Guess I was wrong to put complete faith in you guys to handle yourselves." TK was relieved to see his teammate.

"Ezekiel!"

"Yo TK, great battle. Just watch your back next time, OK?" George was not happy, to say the least.

"It doesn't matter how many friends you have!" he said, motioning to the doors, which were now blocked by his underlings and their Pokemon. "You're not leaving without giving me something!"

"Actually, we will," Ezekiel said. "In three, two, one-"

**!CRASH!**

One of the doors burst open, pushing the guards and their Pokemon away from it. Out of the newly created path came Terra and Warpstrike.

"Did someone mention a rescue operation?" Terra asked, a smile on her face. George recognized her from the week prior.

"You!" he snarled. He looked ready to charge him.

"Warpstrike, knock everyone out with Confusion!"

_Yes, Terra!_ Before anyone could move, the Embrace Pokemon unleashed a psychic blast that knocked back George and his goons that were on the floor. TK and the others braced for the impact, but the attack didn't affect them.

"Quick!" Terra called. "While they're down, let's go!"

"R-Right!" TK agreed. He turned to Charlotte, Rhine, and Cecilia. "You want to stay and see them get up now-"

"No way!" Rhine said vehemently.

"He'll kill me for turning on him!" Cecilia told him.

"Then follow us!" Ezekiel ordered. Asuka ordered Psy to use her abilities to carry Colette, and they were off, to the crowd's chants of Team USA. They retraced Terra's steps to the back.

"We…We won…" Colette whispered faintly. "We actually…won…"

"Easy, Colette!" Ezekiel remarked. "You're still injured." Terra beamed from ear to ear.

"Nothing like showing a fool his place, huh?" she said. "Man, I wish I was there for it…"

"…" Asuka said nothing, but merely nodded.

"That's right, guys," TK agreed. "Our first outing as a team, and we showed George what we're made of! We did it!"

* * *

><p><span>George M. Steinbrenner Stadium<span>

Tampa, Florida

March 9, 2011 4:35 p.m.

"You did what?-!" Lt. Surge had almost dropped his cigar in his coffee when he got ahold of the news. "You took on some teenaged punks all for the sake of helping some friends?-! Do you know what could have happened if you guys lost?-!"

"I know, sir." Terra had been the first to speak. "But sometimes doing something wrong is preferable to doing the right thing and losing everything!"

"Yeah!" Ezekiel said. "Poor Charlotte would have been left to George's devices if we didn't step in!"

"And Rhine would have been blackmailed!" TK interjected.

"And you could have done that without putting yourselves at risk!" Lt. Surge replied. "Colette's lucky that she's ready for tomorrow's outing with only minor scratches!" The others were confused.

"Outing, sir?" Ezekiel asked. Lt. Surge gave him a pamphlet. "Let's see…Disney World…ESPN…Pokemon Team USA debut?"

"Yes!" Lt. Surge stated. "And I'd be dammed if tomorrow's event was marred by an injury! You four are dismissed! I need to clear my head of this!"

"Y-Yes!" The four quickly left the room. Waiting there were Cecilia, Rhine, and Charlotte.

"Well?" Cecilia asked.

"It could have been worse," Ezekiel admitted, "but you guys aren't on the hook for anything." There was a series of audible sighs from the three girls.

"Thank goodness," Charlotte said. "I didn't want you guys to get in trouble for our sake."

"Then it wouldn't be the first time it happened, at least for me," TK stated. "I'm always happy to help out a friend."

"Speaking of friends," Rhine started, "about how much of what that friend of yours was saying was true?" Ezekiel and Terra, who hadn't been present when Daniel had spoken, were slightly confused.

"What story?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't know what it's about, but I want to hear it," Terra said.

"Tell us the truth about what happened on that day," Cecilia asked. "I'm tired of living lies."

"Alright," TK relented. "Here's the truth about what happened a few years back, with the facts twisted back in their proper places…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_Back in a time when recess had yet to be curtailed, and dodgeball was still a legal activity, existed Louts of Ophelia Academy. It was (and still is) a thriving private grade school in Fair Lawn, catering mostly to residents from the surrounding upper Bergen and lower Passaic County towns. Students from Fair Lawn, Glen Rock, Paramus, Hawthorne, North Haledon, and more affluent areas of Paterson attended for an education more complete than those offered at a majority of the area's public schools, which, burdened with grossly overpaid and underenthusiastic teachers, were forced to curtail programs. One student, however, was from further away than those neighborhoods. Currently, he was in recess, discussing something with a curly haired brunette._

_"So I think I have an idea for a superpowered attack for Hinata that might actually work this time," TK explained to Siobhan. Back then, TK had on a different uniform. TK had a dark blue polo shirt with grey khaki shorts._

_"What do you have in mind?" Siobhan asked, eager to hear his proposition. At that time, their other friends, which at the time included Kyle and Martin, gathered around the two._

_"First off," TK began, "Hinata is a Glaceon named after a Naruto ninja. So, the routine starts out with her Double Team attack surrounding the opponent. Then, a Hail attack to the sky will make optimal conditions for a superpowered Blizzard attack that will completely engulf the opponent in snow and ice. If Hinata's projected power levels are even close to her actual potential, this will be some heck of an attack."_

_"So do you have a name for this?" Kyle asked. His childhood friend nodded._

_"I call it Ninja Storm Jutsu. What say you, Siobhan?" There was only a second's worth of thought in her mind. _

_"It's perfect!" she said. "Thank you so much!"_

_"Ah, all in a day's work, no? You help me, and I help you." Siobhan shook her head._

_"But you've given me so much more to help me become a better trainer…" A girl in the group giggled._

_"Go on, Siobhan! Say it!"_

_"Looks like she's finally going to do it," Marty remarked._

_"Say what?" TK asked, confused. "Do what?"_

_"Hush," Kyle whispered. "You're spoiling the moment."_

_"TK," Siobhan began, "These last few months, something has been gnawing at my heart whenever I saw you. I didn't know what it was at first, but I think I have the answer now." She paused. Her face reddened slightly. "TK…I…I lo-"_

_"Hey, DK!" The mood was interrupted, as someone else greeted the arrival of Daniel to the scene. Siobhan rolled her eyes, the red color vanishing from her face. She turned swiftly to him._

_"Daniel, what do you want now? We were busy with something really important just now."_

_"What could be more important than handwritten evidence that TJ here wants me expelled to further his own gains?" He held up a wad of papers in his hand, and waived them to show how many there were. The others were surprised, but were in the complete defense of their friend._

_"No way he would do something like that!"_

_"Definitely! He may be good at Pokemon, but he's not arrogant!"_

_"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, his face stern and blank. "These say here, in his own writing, that I had tried, on at least five occasions, to knife, beat, shoot, or otherwise kill Travis Keppinger. If this was shown by him to the principal, I would be in juvenile at the very least." He turned to TK, who was appalled at the charges. "Nice try, but you're the one being expelled."_

_"First of all, Dan," TK began, "I don't understand why you are picking these constant fights with me. I'm a kind and helpful person, and if you have beef with me, come to me and speak it in my face. But this, this, blackmail, is too far!"_

_"You're the one going too far!" Daniel retorted. "Brutally beating me and the others every time you battle…yet you give us useless information in order to get higher on the rankings!"_

_"Stow it, both of you!" Kyle boomed. "Dan, let's see those papers of yours. You said they were handwritten, so if they were Greg's, there would be a mess of ink and words all over the page." Daniel shook his head._

_"No! You're in this with him!"_

_"Dan, give me the papers," TK ordered._

_"The only person getting these papers is the"The only person getting these papers is the principal!" He turned, and walked towards the nearest teacher._

_"Dan, hold it!" TK ran after him, and held firm to the arm holding the papers. Everything happened at once. In an instant, Daniel turned around, and appeared to punch TK below the belt. In reality, he was reaching for the belt, an action that only Kyle and Marty were able to see due to their location._

_While TK is a great student, he does have one bit of delinquency in him: while all students are required to take their Pokeballs off their belt during school, TK had his on at all times. On a note relating to the matter at hand, Quilava, like its pre-evolved counterpart Cyndaquil, have trouble controlling the fire that comes out of its head and rear. So when Daniel pressed the button to release Chamo, then a Quilava himself, its fire immediately burst out. And was aimed right at the arms of Daniel._

_"ARRGHH!-!" Daniel screamed in agony, turning around to try and stop the pain, but it only served to burn his back. He collapsed to the ground, his shirt beginning to catch fire. TK, meanwhile, was forced to the ground, as Chamo was falling onto him._

_"Chamo?" he wondered in confusion. "What are you doing -?"_

_"DAN!-!"_

_"Water! Somebody!"_

_"Get the nurse out quick!"_

_"Get EMS while you're at it!"_

_TK and Chamo slowly got up, and looked at the mess in front of them. The incident had attracted everyone's attention. A teacher was busy using a jacket to snuff out the flames on Daniel's shirt. The students had all gathered around Daniel, with their mouths open or blocked by a hand, and their eyes wide in horror._

_Except for three. Kyle and Marty went to TK immediately, not able to take what had happened._

_"We saw it all!" Kyle said, panting at every breath. "Dan purposely wanted to get himself injured by that!"_

_"A sick, sick, plan!" Marty lamented. "You weren't the one aiming for the top; he was." They were stopped by sobs. As the teachers rushed the students away, they could see Siobhan. She was on the ground, by Daniel, pouring her eyes and soul out over his charred body._

End Flashback

* * *

><p>"…and that's that," TK finished.<p>

"That one makes more sense," Rhine admitted.

"Agreed," Charlotte said.

"Anyone want a bite of ice cream before I drive you guys back?" Terra offered. Everyone went pale.

"You're driving them back?-!" Ezekiel asked. "You want them to die, do you?" The tension was broken, though, as they couldn't help but laughing, every single one of them.

Except Asuka. The quiet bluenette was staring out a window. Overhead, clouds were building up, signaling troubled weather for the evening. As she left to catch up with her friends, she couldn't help but get the feeling that, sooner or later, things were going to take a turn for the worse in their lives.

* * *

><p>For Your Information…<p>

_Originally I had planned a full battle scene that would be dragged out to the wire. Since that would take way too much of your time and ours, we had to alter a few events to hasten the battle._

_Card Game References FTW!_

_For once, I couldn't find accurate weather data for the past, so don't sue me if it wasn't cloudy in Tampa on March 9th. But it has a nice effect, no?_

**Titanic X here. Next up will be he interview chapter, and eventually the Search and Rescue Arc in Japan. Hope you guys are ready for some good action!**


	8. Arc 1: Happiest Place for an Interview?

_Hey guys! This chapter is a bit personal for me, since I actually do go down to Disney every year. There's very little action, though; mostly important plot developments. Regardless, enjoy! - KKid_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Happiest Place for an Interview?<strong>

George M. Steinbrenner Stadium

Tampa, Florida. 7:40 a.m.

March 10th, 2011

"This may be the toughest decision I've ever made," TK admitted.

"If we choose wrong, it will be the worst defeat of our lives," Terra admitted grimly.

"Well, then all we have to do is choose the right ones!" Colette decided.

"But one good choice for one of us is a bad choice for another," Ezekiel reminded her.

"Yes…" Asuka added. "Very troubling…" Derek and Asuna were growing impatient.

("Hurry up already! There's no time to waste!")

_Yes. This choice is a trivial matter compared to what's ahead. Why do you humans fuss about it so much?_

"Because I couldn't live with choosing the wrong one!" Colette answered.

"How about this?" Terra proposed. "We all choose at the same time. That way, we can't complain if we choose wrong."

"That sounds fair enough," TK ceded. "If we choose wrong, it will be because we were too slow."

"Are we in agreement, then?" Ezekiel asked everyone. Four heads nodded. "On three then."

"One…"

"…two…"

"THREE!" Five hands delved into the pile. TK was the first to pull his hand out. He smiled at the result.

"Alright!" He cheered. "I got Mickey!" He held his hand up high. Clutched in between two fingers was a small, yellow ticket with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it.

"No fair!" Colette pouted. "I wanted Mickey!" She had gotten Pluto.

"Oh well," Terra reassured. "It was the luck of the draw anyway. Personally, I like my Minnie Mouse the best".

"…Donald…" Asuka announced. A smile crept onto Colette's face.

"Then that means that Zeek got –!"

"Aw, no fair!" Ezekiel complained. "Why do I get stuck with Daisy Duck?" The other four laughed.

_Humans…_ Asuna muttered.

* * *

><p><span>Pier 84<span>

South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

10:00 a.m.

Even in a recession as bad as this one, the docks of Philadelpha were still busy. Goods and products were still being shipped around the world, even if it was diminished. All of the dock workers were hard at work, noticing of the four men standing beside the steel buoy that was the _S.S. United States_. Even if they did, they wouldn't have bothered. A lowly union worker questioning a group of men in black suits was just asking for a pink slip. Though they would question why one of them was wearing a cowboy hat…

One of the men glanced at his watch. "C'mon…what's taking the guy?" the first man asked. "Are you sure he is going to show, Mr. Senator?" The man in the cowboy hat smiled.

"Calm down," the Senator said softly. "He's here." The man shot a glance back in front of him. An elderly man, probably in his seventies, was walking up to them, his eyes locked onto the group.

"Ah. So, you're the people I need to show around the _United States_," he said, shaking each of their hands. "My name's Jake Stillwell, the caretaker of this ship, and the representative of the company that owns her. And to whom do I owe the pleasure of giving the grand tour?" The Senator, who was the last person he greeted, took off his hat, revealing a curly mess of brown hair.

"My name is Senator Clay Driftveil of New Jersey. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stillwell." Jake smiled.

"Senator Driftveil, the rising star of the Republican Party, has an interest in my ship? Hehehe…someone has a pet project in mind, now, hmm?" Clay placed his hat back on his head.

"It's a personal matter that concerns the security of the entire world, if I may say off the record. And please, call me Clay."

"Security matter? Well, I guess I can't be the most courteous American if I delay any further. Come follow me, sirs; as you can see, the gangplank has been lowered." The group of people walked over towards the entrance to the ship. "I must say, Clay, I'm actually quite glad that someone's found a use for her. She's just been sitting here for what, almost forty years? The company was getting of tired of her sitting in dock, and after that park plan fell through, I feared that their plan to scrap her would become a reality. Now, she's being given the chance to sail once again."

"Yes indeed," Clay replied. "Things like this shouldn't be resigned to the scrap heap, whether they be trains, space shuttles, or ships."

"And I do thank you for introducing the clause that's bringing the Enterprise up to New York. I've always wanted to see one of those things up close." They walked up a rickety looking gangplank that had recently been dragged out of storage. It took a few seconds for the group of five men to step onto the interior hallway of the ship. What they saw surprised them all. The walls, ceiling, and floor lacked any sign of corrosion or decay. They looked as if the ship had recently been commissioned, and all that she needed were new fittings.

"My word…" Clay gasped with awe. "You could eat an egg of this inside!"

"She is in remarkable condition," one of the men said slowly. "I'm actually surprised. I was expecting much worse."

"A Portland man came to a park on a regular basis to oil up Southern Pacific No. 4449 after she was retired by the railroad," Jake told the group. "Fifteen years later, she was in such good condition, she was chosen to haul the majority of the American Freedom Train's Bicentennial Tour of America. That inspired me to do the same for this ship, hoping that one day, there would be a need for this fast girl too. Despite her outward appearance, she's as sound as the day she was constructed." To prove his point, he rapped one of the walls with his knuckles. A slight ring echoed in the wall, but that was it. "Come. I'll show you something even more remarkable than this."

Jake guided Clay and his men through the _United States_, allowing them to take notes and measurements on the ship's interior dimensions. All the while, he explained to them some of the ship's unique features, and at one point he stopped them, showing them one of the cabins before leading them down a service passage. They soon reached a heavy metal door.

"This is the engine room." Jake announced. He opened the door, which didn't even squeak. The room was immaculate; not a single flake of rust could be found.

"Dustin, you're the engineer here," Clay said. "Tell us your opinions on the engine room." The man stepped up to one of the boilers and laid a hand upon it, imagining the power flowing through this and into the ship's massive engines. With Jake's help, they opened one of the boilers, and he climbed inside, taking notes and structural tests. He clearly looked impressed.

"This is incredible, Senator Clay!" he exclaimed in amazement. "These boilers are in perfect condition! It's as if these babies are ready to run." Jake grinned.

"They _can_ run," he said. All four people turned to face him in shock.

"W-What?-!" Clay was shocked. "Are you serious?" The older man nodded.

"Yes, sir. Granted, it might be best to make a replacement here or there, but all they need is fuel, and you're good to go."

"All this time, and no one's even bothered to check them until now," Dustin stated, in awe of the development. He shook his head. "And yet they still run. This is an amazing historical preservation story!"

"It's also a testament to how well built the _United States_ is," Jake stated, too modest to take all of the credit. "She was designed as the most advanced ship of her time, as well as the fastest. No other ship in her day could break her records in both east and west directions, let alone catch her."

"Why's that?" one of the other men asked.

"Her propulsion system," Jake told them. "It was designed for pure speed, through and through. There were two sets of propellers, two of them having five blades, and the second pair having four blades on them. In effect, she is the first and only quad-screw vessel to date. Not only that, but her hull is entirely made out of aluminum and steel." He rapped the wall of the engine room to prove his point. "That contributed to her amazingly light weight, in comparison to ships, of course. Everything on board that was metal was made out of aluminum, except for the pianos and butcher block."

"Fireproof, right?" the third person, a woman, asked.

"And watertight, too. She possesses a double bottomed hull that extends up along the sides so that if she hit an iceberg, she would sustain only minor damage, and if there was a breach, the watertight compartments would be sealed. Nobody wanted the American equivalent of the Titanic."

"Wow…" Dustin continued to look at the ship in marvel.

"Of course, we'll have to put the ship through a rigorous inspection to make sure everything will hold up fine," Clay noted. Jake shrugged.

"Don't take my word for it?" he asked. Clay shook her head.

"No, it's that what we're going to put her in may be more than even the ships in the Second War were put through." His cell phone began to ring, and he answered. "Yes?...Suspicious activity in Japan?"

* * *

><p><span>Walt Disney World Resort<span>

Lake Buena Vista, Florida

March 10, 2011, 10:45 a.m.

Magic Kingdom – Tomorrowland

The Happiest Place on Earth was once again alive with activity, as tourists from across the world began to flock the park, enjoying the time they had with one another and with their families. Little kids scurried around the area, eager to see Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and the other Disney characters that were so well known in their childhood. Older teens headed towards the sides of the park, where the "Mountains" of Thunder, Splash, and Space were located. It was just like any normal day.

Except that a small armada of news people was entering through the same point as the tourists. Most of them were from ESPN, their red logos emblazing the covers of their camera equipment. All of them had one goal on their mind: to interview Team USA.

The area where the interview was to be conducted was in Tomorrowland, situated in the east corner of the park. The site had once been used as a chairlift station, but owing to safety concerns, the ride was demolished over a decade ago. However, the stations were still vacient, and the Tomorrowland station proved to be a great location to interview the upcoming Olympic Team members. As the site was given its last preparations, Terra, Asuka, Colette, TK, and Ezekiel stood on the former exit line with Lt. Surge, awaiting their turns.

"So, you know what is going on today, right?" Surge asked. Ezekiel rolled his eyes at his childhood idol.

"Of course," he remarked. "We're going to be interviewed by ESPN. So?"

"Not just 'so'. It's sort of more like an introduction to the members of the team on a more personal level," Surge explained. "Things like personal battle records, achievements, badges, stuff like that. It's not too intrusive, thank God." He turned to TK. "Except maybe for you."

"It's about Siobhan, isn't it?" heasked.

"One of those students told yesterday's events to one of the Tampa news stations," Terra explained. "I saw it on the late news before I went to bed."

"Great," TK shuddered. "Having to talk about my past on national TV once wasn't enough…" Surge raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that they would ask that," he clarified. He turned to look back at the reporters setting up their cameras. "The interview starts in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

They all nodded as they checked for anything that needed to be fixed. Terra and Lt. Surge were dressed in their respective military uniforms, both cleanly pressed. It was a good move on their part. As members of the United States military, they had to look presentable. The others were also in their causal clothing, but a bit neater than what would consider normal for these circumstances. After all, they were going to be appearing on national TV. Although TK's choice of a black Tomorrowland Transit Authority T-Shirt could be questionable…

One of the assistants went up to them. "Okay, we're going to take this one at a time. We're going to air these in a segment tonight prime time, so be sure not to act like idiots or something. First up is the head coach of the team. Lieutenant?" Surge walked in front of the camera, where other assistants attached a microphone to his collar, and was greeted by a blonde woman, who was sitting in the chair across from an empty seat.

"Hello, Lieutenant. My name's Michelle Beadle, and I'm going to be interviewing you today." She shook Surge's hand as he took his seat.

"A pleasure, Ma'am." The director held up his hand.

"We're taping in five, four, three, two, one, rolling!"

"Michelle Beadle, here at the Walt Disney World Resort. I'm here with the newest and possibly youngest group of Team USA that's hoping to qualify for London, and that is the Pokemon Battling Competition that is more commonly known as the Pokemon World Series. We're starting with basically the head of the group, former Gym Leader and current Team USA Head Coach, Lieutenant James Surge. Lt. Surge, a pleasure to interview you once again."

"The pleasure's all mine, miss," Surge stated. It was evident he was experienced in interviews. "And I must say, we have a very beautiful day to be doing this on."

"Indeed. Now, as we know, you came after a time of great turmoil in the Team's history. A disbanding, Georg Steinbrenner's sudden resignation, and a question of how strong the team would be for 2012. Comparing this team to the Beijing team, how do you feel about your chances?" Michelle asked.

Surge smiled and laughed a little. "Well, I believe, and this is no ways a put down of my great comrades that were on the last team, that we have a better field now than we ever had last time. The Japanese showed us that the future of this sport is caught up on the youth of the world. That Satoshi kid pulled off more combinations and maneuvers than anyone I've seen, except for Travis here."

"Speaking of Travis Keppinger, he's been frequented by a topic other than Pokemon lately. I'm sure you saw it on TV during the New York Qualifiers."

The retired lieutenant nodded. "Of course. TK, for all of his success, has a lot of loose baggage in his past. However, he's shown that he's able to grab ahold of it, and keep the reigns on the right track. He is, I believe, the single most important potential Olympian that you have to watch out for in London. Not just for his ability, but for his composure and focus that he has implanted in his head. If I had to compare him to a current pro athlete…he's like Mariano Rivera."

On the sidelines, TK blushed slightly. "I'm not that good…" The interview with Surge continued on to several more questions. Most of them were about the other team members, and on his thoughts about the competition ahead. However…

"Do you have any comments to make on the recent decision to refit the _SS United States_ to act as a floating hotel during the Olympic Games in London?" This caught Surge off-guard. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"From a logistics standpoint, do you have any comments on this development?" Surge placed a hand to his chin.

"Yeah, it's about time someone found a use for her," he stated. "I sailed on her as a boy when my parents vacationed for a month in France, and let me tell you, she was the fastest ship on the seven seas. With that kind of speed, if she had been in World War II, no ship would've been able to catch her, let alone sink her. For people to be housed on that ship again would be an honor for anyone who has a chance."

"So you're glad for the decision?" Michelle asked. Surge nodded.

"You bet I am. A piece of American history deserves a better fate than rusting away like that."

"Thank you, Surge."

"A pleasure again."

"We'll be back with the first of the members of the rotation, Ezekiel McDouglas, in just a bit."

"Cut!" The director stated. "Great job, folks! Take five, and we'll do the next interview then!" Surge gave the microphone back, and he walked up to his team.

"What the hell was with that last question?" he muttered. "I give a damn about a cruise ship in an interview for sports."

"Something seems off," Terra noted. "This is going to be one strange interview, for sure."

* * *

><p><span>Pier 84: SS United States<span>

South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

11:00 a.m.

Dustin emerged from the boiler. "Sir, it's just as Jake said. All of the engines are in remarkable condition, no corrosion or anything of that nature has been spotted. These things are in excellent condition, I reckon fuel is all they need." Clay blinked in disbelief for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Nothing has been inside these things for years. They are one hundred percent operational." Another man, an architect by profession, was busy conducting some sounding tests on the ship's structure. He looked up from his work.

"Well, aside from some maintenance issues on the exterior, the interior is still in good shape. All that has to be done is replace a few parts such as portholes, some interior doors, and the left bridge wing floor, sandblast the outside, give it a fresh coat of paint and replace the propellers."

"Don't forget we have to get the interior refinished for possible war, Max," Dustin reminded him.

"I know, I know. But tackling the outside is a challenge in and of itself. She really needs it, after all of these years. If she's fully repaired on the outside, then we can get to work on the inside." Dustin had to disagree.

"No. The first thing we have to do is make sure the engines are working. That's priority number one. If Senator Clay's fears are sound, then we have to get this ship moving." He motioned to the third person, an intelligence operative, to join him and Max at the blueprints of the ship, which were located on a table.

* * *

><p>"So out of the five of you, Ezekiel, we know the least about you. Can you tell us a bit about your background?" Michelle held out the mike.<p>

The Texan placed a hand on his chin for a moment before he spoke. "Well, my father in the commander of the 121st Tank Artillery Division. He served in the Gulf War, and I grew up under his war stories. I guess that's how I got my love for the military and all of its branches."

"Who's your personal hero?"

A grin formed on Ezekiel's face. "I'd have to say it's Lt. Surge. He was my boyhood idol when I was growing up, what with his military service and his time as a Gym Leader."

"How does it feel to be managed by your idol?"

"I'd have to say it is a dream come true. Not many people get to play with their favorite person or organization like Derek Jeter with the Yankees. I am honored by the opportunity, and am looking to an enjoyable two years with him," Ezekiel replied.

"Can you tell us anything else about you, which one of your teammates do you like most?"

'_How the hell is this not personal?-!_' the Texan thought.

* * *

><p>"See, this ship was built for speed. We need to be able to keep that speed while arming her for war. Take into consideration what it was that allowed her to possess such speed. It wasn't just the hull design alone. Everything on board, including the ship herself, was lightweight and made out of aluminum, adding to her fireproofing abilities. However, because we have to take out all of the asbestos for the rebuild, she'll be much heavier with the replacement projects."<p>

"And we need to find a way to conceal the weaponry from the public," the intelligence agent stated. "We need to keep the outward appearance of a luxury liner."

"What are you saying, Samantha?" Max demanded, a hint of anger in his voice. "That we should arm her with only bows and arrows and spears?" The intelligence agent shook her head.

"I never said any of the sort. What I'm suggesting is completely the opposite." She pointed at the plans. "See, here's the redundant engine room. This was located beneath the first funnel. If we can reroute the ventilation to the second funnel, we can seal this off and have it removed so that way it can be replaced with a gun housing. The gun will be made out of aluminum to allow the ship to retain its legendary speed. The type of gun we need is a sixteen inch gun designed off of the old Iowa-class battleships, but in a modified form. There will be dual barrels instead of three, and it will be able to retract the barrels into the housing. The funnel will act as a shield to protect the gun from sight and damage." Clay was clearly impressed.

"I see. That way, if the ship's main funnel is blown off, it will allow the gun housing to be revealed, and the ship will be able to fight back. The idea is sound, and it just might work!"

Samantha nodded. "Yes, but we also have to take into account the type of ammunition we'll need. And unfortunately, it will have to be custom-made. Again, aluminum alloy. The ammo also has to be lightweight."

"We can also have a second gun in the front, like a pirate ship, that can contract back into the bow," Max noted. "And some of the porthole rooms on the sides can be dummied up, and conceal side guns."

"We'll have five inch guns concealed on the ship's deck," Dustin added. "These are smaller and lighter than a sixteen inch gun, so we'll be able to put more of them than any other. We can also erect a false front below the bridge to conceal more deck weapons."

* * *

><p>"So Asuka – or do you prefer Akatsuki?"<p>

"Akatsuki, please."

"Right. Akatsuki, the talk about you is that you beat your opponent without losing so much as one Pokemon. No one in the entire state of California has ever done that before. Can you explain how you were able to do that feat?" Michelle asked the bluenette.

"I just did my best."

"As of the latest power rankings, you are the highest-ranked member of this Olympic squad for the US. How does that make you feel?"

Akatsuki shrugged. "It's not special. TK and Terra are directly behind me."

"So are you saying that those two are better than you under certain circumstances?"

"We are equals."

"Your background has you being born to military parents. What has that taught you in the way you were brought up?"

Asuka's brown eyes narrowed. "Classified."

"…You don't talk much, do you?"

"Shortest is to the point."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Clay announced, pleased with the progress accomplished so far, "now that that's settled, what about powering the engines? We need some kind of method of powering the ship that does not rely on oil or diesel. We have no way of knowing when they will be able to refuel."<p>

"There's nothing else, though!" Samantha gasped. "Unless you want people stoking fires in hell again!" The engineer shifted nervously.

"Well…I was proposing something back at my old job," Dustin admitted, "but they flat out laughed at me and said that it was impossible to develop, let alone use…"

"What is it?" Sam asked

"I…" Dustin grabbed a blank sheet of paper, pulled out a pen from his pocket, and began to sketch. "Okay. Here are the fuel boilers. They're all hooked into the engines, right?"

"Yes…"

"What if we removed them and replaced them with something more ecofriendly, but still able to produce the steam needed?"

* * *

><p>"So your mother was a competitive battler back in the day, Colette."<p>

"Yes. She was one of the first champions of the Bayou League in Louisiana and Mississippi. She wasn't cut out for the international tournaments, though. I guess I take after her in that method." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly."

"That explains how good you were in your qualifier's match." Colette blushed slightly. "Speaking of qualifiers, I have a source that said you immediately took a flight over to New York to watch TK in the finals.

"I like to check out my potential competition for the best spot on the roster."

"So you admit that you admire TK for his power?" Colette's blush grew.

"I-I think that TK is a great teammate, and that he is a model for all aspiring Pokemon Trainers. Ah, he's a great friend, and a key cog in this team."

"Anything else you want to say about him?"

"…You guys can edit that out, right?" the New Orleans native asked hastily.

* * *

><p>The engineer's question everyone except Clay off guard. Max was the first to speak. "How that even possible?"<p>

"Believe me, Maxie boy," Clay smiled, "I had the same reaction when I heard it too. Go on, Dustin." The engineer produced a news clipping, which Samantha read.

"'The University of Minnesota, along with Sustainable Rail International, are working to create the cleanest, most powerful passenger locomotive created by restoring Atchison, Topeka, and Santa Fe 4-6-4 Hudson No. 3463, built in the 1930s, and refitting it to run on'…biocoal?" The agent was confused. "What the heck is biocoal?"

"Biocoal is cellular material processed from the torrefaction of biomass, such as wood. This biocoal is then converted into small, light, energy-packed pellets through densification. The best part about them is that they are carbon-neutral."

"…in English?"

"Basically, you take some chemicals out of wood, and condense it into pellets, creating a coal-like substance that generates much more energy than coal with much cleaner emissions," Clay translated. "It's also lightweight, meaning it won't add much to the overall weight."

* * *

><p>"How does jugging your duties to your country as a part of the US Navy and your duties to your team fare for you, Terra?"<p>

The naval officer shrugged. "Well, fortunately, I am not on active duty until after the Olympic Games, so I don't have to worry about it for a while. And my ship is damaged and under repairs, so even if an emergency occurred, my ship is in dry dock."

"Can you tell us a bit about your ship?"

"I would, but all of the information surrounding it is classified, so I'm afraid I can't say anything in this matter."

"It's that classified? Could it be a secret weapon or something?" Terra lost her composure for a second.

"That…that's classified…" she murmured.

"If you were forced to deploy on the day before a big match, how would you feel about that?" Michelle asked.

Terra became serious at this. "I'd be doing a service to both my country and my team. I have the confidence in my teammates that my absence would be able to win the match without me. In addition, if I was need to help the Navy, it would be to protect the team, so they would no doubt understand."

"A lot of you are from military backgrounds, counting yourself in active duty, Lt. Surge in retirement, and Akatsuki and Ezekiel. Does that say anything on how a military background can help discipline and awareness?"

She nodded. "Yes it does, but that's not the only thing that a trainer must have. TK's the perfect example of this. He's a high school junior, yet he uses his brain and ability to match toe-to-toe with his lineup of Pokemon. It's a deadly combination for any opponent when mastered."

"TK is coming into the conversation a lot in these interviews, isn't he?"

"When you're dealing with a Top-60 trainer that should really be in the Top-25, you'll talk about him a lot."

* * *

><p>"My idea was this: We remove the old boilers, replacing them with new ones capable of burning this biocoal. The best part is that because it's lightweight and creates more energy, we don't need all of the room to generate the same power as any coal or oil firing. We use the extra room to place a mobile biofuel production plant."<p>

"That's damn crazy," Max stated, "but damn brilliant. If your calculations are true, then they only have to stop at an island and cut down trees to refuel!"

"What about byproducts?" Clay asked.

"You have hydrogen and methane, and before you say anything about methane, my plan has one of the boilers specified to burn methane off when they need to create fuel. That's the only carbon footprint that this ship will have."

"Who would have ever thought that man would return to using wood to power transportation again?" Samantha remarked. "But are we having people fire the boilers?"

"No. It will be an automated firing process, much like some steam engines were in the 1930s." Clay was most impressed.

"This will be a definite benefit to those fighting if the country is possibly overthrown," he stated.

* * *

><p>"So here I am, with the buzz word of the day, Travis Keppinger. Now TK, I notice that, unlike your comrades, you're wearing a shirt that's sold right here in Disney World."<p>

TK grinned. "Yes. I've been lucky enough to be able to go down to Disney every year since I was three. I absolutely love the place, and on trips here, I've been able to participate in a few smaller tournaments, test out other trainer strategies, and I actually caught one of my Pokemon a few years back in Florida."

"Your teammates have been saying that you're better than what the rankings say you are. Terra actually said that you should be in the Top-25. How does that make you feel that you're held to such a regard?"

"Oh, I don't really deserve to be in that area yet. The peak of the rankings is for people like Hamilton or Manning or Alder, not a rookie like me. Give it time, though. I'll get there," the Jersey native replied with a smile.

"According to MSG Varsity, your high school high school has managed to cinch the state division a few weeks back. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"All it really takes is a bit of strategy and some flexible thinking. Paladin Central, if anything, has heart. Through thick and thin, scandal or loss, they hold their heads up high. All I did was help them out with a few things pertaining to their battle style and a few combination moves. It's a shame that can't help them any further this year, but I have confidence that they will take it all."

"Speaking about combination moves, you're rather famous for them. That finals battle against Ms. Costello finished with two of them, actually. How do you come up with such moves?"

"You come across it in everyday life. Glaceon's move was named after Naruto, Pikachu's after Mahou Sensei Negima, and Typhlosion's from Yu-Gi-Oh! You just think about how a few attacks work, and boom, there's an attack combo. It's so easy, a caveman could think of it…I think Geico's going to sue me now…"

* * *

><p>"You always say that, sir," Max sighed, "and you know we always support you. But are you really serious, or is that political spin starting to get into your vocabulary?"<p>

"You're not the one who's hearing the talk on intel," Samantha said grimlyy. "Recent evidence in the R Report has indicated that they may be planting agents in several governmental posts in every government around the globe. I don't know exactly how reliable this information is, but if it is indeed accurate, then very soon all the countries, poor and rich alike, may very well be endangered by Al-Qaeda."

"Any people who do manage to escape will need to utilize whatever resources they possess to not only stay alive, but fight to bring this threat down from the inside," Clay stated. "And we need to hurry. I got a call earlier that there's strange activity in Japan. I'm heading back to Capitol Hill to see what that is." As he turned, his phone rang again. "Ah, Jim! I was wondering when you'd get back to me. Did you work in those questions that I asked for?"

* * *

><p>"Well, the kids have to get through training first, and then we'll move on to the matches," Surge explained. "When I'm through with them, they'll be at their best." Here he paused. "Hopefully we won't run into any problems. If we do, though, then you'll be able to see how well they can handle themselves."<p>

"I bet," Michelle responded. Through and through, they were almost done with the interviewing process. The last part was a sit-down with the entire team. The questions were all about the upcoming training, which was a break from the crazy questions from before.

"Finally, if you were given one chance to save something important, what would it be?"

Except the last one.

The entire team looked at each other in confusion. This was not what they expected, even from any of the previous questions. Saving something important…why would anything be on the line like that?"

"Why even ask us that in the first place?" Ezekiel blurted, stating the consensus of the group. "It's not even relevant to the flow of the interview."

"Hold on, Ezekiel," Surge ordered. "I'm afraid I don't understand, miss. What prompted the question in the first place?"

Michelle hesitated for a moment. She looked at her prompter, then to the crew. It seemed that even they didn't know what was going on. "I…I don't know…it just came up on my prompter all of a sudden…" Now Surge was worried.

"To be honest, I don't have an answer. Something important… That's a tough one. We'll have to think about it."

"I guess if something bad did happen, and you could do something to stop it, would you give up and run in order to live, or would you fight and die? Does that he-?"

"Give up?" Ezekiel snapped. "I don't think so!" Ezekiel snapped. "I'd rather fight and live rather that surrender to some creep that wants to mess with us!"

"But say you didn't have a choice in the matter," Michelle added. "Say that you had only those two choices. Which would you do? And you had to stick with that choice for the rest of your life."

The group frowned. A few of them suspected something about the situation, but no one voiced it. Some things were best kept quiet.

"Well, I know one thing that I wouldn't do," Terra said, finally breaking the silence. "And that's give up and run to live. Sometimes you have to die for what's right, and that in itself can be something worth fighting for, because giving up one's life so that others may continue the fight is something that's been done throughout the ages since humanity's beginnings. And sometimes that can lead to a better future for everyone."

TK took a curious look at the Naval Commander. She sounded older as she spoke with such wisdom. It sent shivers down his spine and he shuddered, wondering where she got so wise. What happened to the driver who belonged in a game of Burnout?

'…_Never mind. I like this Terra better_' He took a wild guess that maybe she read up on a few philosophical books in her spare time, but he had no idea if that was true.

Michelle nodded. "What about the rest of you?"

"I know I'd fight on!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Running, I don't think so!"

"Me too," Colette said. "I have friends and family I'd want to protect."

"…I'd fight…" Asuka whispered. "…to protect my friends from harm."

"I'm going to fight to defend the country should anything ever happen to her," Surge declared passionately. "I grew up here, and this is my home. I'd do anything to defend it, even if it meant dying for her."

"TK?" Michelle asked. "Your thoughts?" He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"…There are never choices that are black and white. I'd run away today so that I could fight again tomorrow. Yes, we may give up a bit in the process, but does dying for your country assure that it's safe? America was won using guerilla tactics that instilled that staying alive and running off was the best way to weaken an opponent, and that's what I believe. You'll see me turn tail if I feel my life is in danger, but you can be sure that I'll be back, stronger than ever."

It was now Terra's turn to be impressed with TK. '_Strong words for someone who won't have combat experience. Though I doubt that it would work in today's warfare…_'

Michelle smiled "Well, er, it seems you all would do anything to protect that which is precious." The team nodded, though everyone was still very much confused. "Well, thanks for your time. It's been a pleasure interviewing you, and I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again." She shook each of their hands.

"CUT!"

* * *

><p><span>Liberty Square<span>

Fifteen minutes after the interview was over, it had been decided amongst the team to go get some lunch before hitting the rides. TK, the one with the most experience, scoured the area with Asuna, before settling on a personal favorite, Sleepy Hollow. The outdoor café had a view of the front of Cinderella's Castle, which was convenient; a stage show was running on the castle stage at the time they arrived. Surge, of course, chose to pay for the meal, over everyone's protests. In the end, they let it slide and he paid for the meal, watching Mickey and his pals save the dreams and wishes of everyone from Maleficent…for the 11:45 audience, anyway.

Terra sipped her water and sighed. "Well that was awkward." She set her bottle down onto the wodden table.

"Not as awkward as that last question," TK remarked, "It's strange that she would even ask that. I mean, nothing's going to happen to the country, so why even bother?" He took a bite of his funnel cake and shrugged. Nobody notice Surge avoiding to enter the topic.

"I have to agree," Ezekiel chimed in. "Something's up here, and I don't mean the sky. For example, how did she even know that you were in command of some kind of a weapon?" Ezekiel asked. Terra was surprised at the question.

"I-I don't really commandeer anything of the sort!'

"You're wearing it on your face, soldier," Surge stated. "You might as well explain yourself. Terra sighed, defeated by even her own coach.

"Fine. Normally, I'm not allowed to tell anyone, but in this case, I'm going to make an exception. After you hear this, you mustn't tell anyone. If you do, then I'll be reprimanded for telling you guys, and probably discharged."

"We'll keep it shut," Colette promised. Terra smiled. "All right. Thanks, guys." Asuka glanced at the older woman out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing as she chewed a few fries.

"It's no good explaining here," TK said. "You can't keep a secret among the people passing by. There's an attraction in Frontierland that's usually abandoned unless it's raining. We should head there when we're done eating."

* * *

><p><span>Frontierland – Country Bear Jamboree<span>

TK was right. When the show started, nobody was in the theater, not even a Cast Member. "This is just like that one time in Kingdom Keepers…"

"…Except that the show is actually playing," Colette stated. The lights suddenly went out. "Eep! What was that?-!"

"Calm down, it's only part of the attraction." As he said that, a stage light flickered on, and a rather portly bear began to sing like he was from the backwoods. "I didn't know you read Kingdom Keepers, Colette."

"Save the small talk for later," Surge stated. "Terra, you have the floor."

"What I'm in command of isn't really a weapon per say," she admitted, "but rather it's a new kind of destroyer, a prototype that is supposed to be able to stand up to whatever is thrown at it." The Naval Commander took out a napkin that she had saved from Sleepy Hollow. She doodled something on the napkin before turning it and showing the result to the others.

"What kind of ship is that?" Ezekiel asked.

"I believe it is a destroyer," Surge noted.

"This is the newest _Arleigh Burke_-class destroyer, a new kind of subclass known as the _Guardian_ class," Terra stated proudly. She pointed to the drawing. "It's just like a regular destroyer in basic design, but its function is much different."

"What is the function of such a ship?" Surge asked.

"The function is basically a new type of combat. The design took this into account, so it's much sleeker and is also built incredibly tough. The bridge angles allow it to deflect…projectiles…and the hull is covered in fireproof armor, allowing it to stand up to fire-based weapons or Pokemon attacks. It's also built to be able to take a few surges of water swamping over it and possibly even stay submerged for a few hours." This took everyone by surprise.

"A ship that can become a temporary submarine?" TK was shocked. "I didn't know that the military developed such a thing!"

"I didn't think such a thing was possible!" Colette gasped. Terra…laughed? Or was it one of the Audio-Animatronics?

"Believe me; I didn't know either until I received command of her!" Then she became serious, furrowing her brow. "The ship's also got a generator right behind the bridge, so that way if anyone tries to use an electrical pulse or something of a similar nature, the ship can take it and drain its energy."

"Sort of like Lightningrod or Flash Fire," Surge mused. He handed the napkin back to her. Terra nodded.

"Sort of like that." She took the napkin and put it in her pocket. "The ship is known as the USS _Guardian_, although right now it's in dry dock because of a propeller malfunction."

"What happened?" Asuka asked, her first statement since grabbing lunch. The naval officer glanced at her and shrugged.

"Banged a rock as we were pulling a few maneuvers." Terra didn't voice the last part of her thought, however. '_More like a break-in run from the Distortion World…_'

"That sucks," TK remarked. "But as long as it can be fixed, that's good, right?" He frowned as Terra shook her head.

"The props on this thing are custom-made to allow it to sail in heavy seas. So we're waiting for a new one to be made."

"How long does it take to make one of those?" Ezekiel asked. Surge looked at him.

"Three months, right?"

Terra nodded. "Somewhere more like close to three months. Two and a half, to be exact."

"Ah, I see. How long until it's seaworthy again?"

Again, Terra shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. The damage occurred only a few weeks ago before I came here."

"So that's it, huh?" TK asked.

"Yep. That's it."

"No, I meant the show. I remember it being longer for some reason…" Indeed, the show was over. The exit doors opened, as a new trickle of people decided that it was best to dodge the now steamy Florida sun.

"By the way," Colette asked as they got up, "what about the damage done to your truck? Can it be fixed?" Surge glanced at her.

"Yeah," Terra answered, "but the windshield was the only thing that really got damaged. It's simple to replace that."

"More like the entire cab!" Ezekiel pointed out. "That Pokemon impaled the ceiling, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was an easy fix," Terra remarked. The Texan cocked an eyebrow.

"How? Your Pokemon or something?" A grin crept up onto Terra's face.

"Psychic Pokemon really save on the repair bills!"

"What's this about a wrecked truck, Terra?" Surge asked. Terra's grin faded away.

"Ah…er…"

"Er, I think we should start heading to the next attraction!" TK stated, changing subjects. "We have the rest of the day to ourselves, and the park doesn't close until one at night!"

"About time!" Ezekiel complained. "All those exercises were really starting to get to me! Now it's time for some nice, relaxing rides!"

* * *

><p><span>Splash Mountain<span>

The log flume exited the mouth of the mountain, and started its famed fifty-foot drop.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!-!" Ezekiel screamed, as the car plunged through the briar patch, and popped out the other side.

* * *

><p><span>George M. Steinbrenner Field<span>

Tampa, Florida. 2:00 P.M.

March 11, 2011

The door to TK's room opened, as the trainer entered, dead from the day (and night) at the Magic Kingdom. "Phwa! That was about the longest time we've stayed in a single park any time we've ever been at Disney, huh Derek?" he remarked, glancing at the Pikachu on his shoulder.

("You're telling me! I had to stay in that Pokeball for half of the day!")

"But it was the first time we had people down with us when we were there, so I guess it makes up for it." He yawned again. "Guess it's time to hit the hay. I'm not even bothering to change, so, uh…g'night…" He took off his glasses, and went promptly to the bed.

("Good night, Travis") Pikachu chirped. He went over to the window sill, but did not go to rest. The Electric Mouse Pokemon had been bothered by something an hour earlier. Like something devastating had happen-

"YO GUYS! YOU BETTER GET UP AND TURN THE NEWS ON!" Ezekiel's loud yell jolted Pikachu's brain. Even as TK was reaching for his glasses, the mouse had gotten to the remote control, and was in the process of turning on FOX News.

* * *

><p><span>Bowie, Maryland<span>

Clay was riding back to Washington in his private train car when he got the news. Samantha was the one who delivered it.

"What in tarnation do you mean, Japan's turned into Hell on Earth?-!"

* * *

><p><span>Ishinomaki, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan<span>

3:00 P.M JST

Riding from the back of Jet, his Skarmory, Mike got an aerial view of the aftermath. It reminded him of a warzone as he flew over the destroyed buildings and churned up rubble.

The only difference was the water. A lot and lot of water. Everywhere he looked was a brown mass of ocean, mud, and rubble.

And he was a mile inland from the coast.

Such tragedy would have been unimaginable hours ago.

"The hell those people…no, terrorists, were trying to accomplish?" He asked in vain. "What's to gain from this suffering!"

("Beats me, I have no clue on their motive,") Jet cawed. ("But it can't be good.")

Mike clenched his hand, and gritted his teeth. Those terrorists had chosen the wrong way to get him angry. Hell hath no fury on a woman's scorn, but neither does it have any on Mike's.

* * *

><p>TK could only watch in stunned horror as the newscast went on in front of him.<p>

"_…a magnitude 8.9 Earthquake has struck northern Japan, and we are getting pictures now of a devastating tsunami that has followed. Hundreds of thousands of people are missing, thousands feared to be dead, and both of those figures are expected to rise by the hour…_"

* * *

><p>For Your Information…<p>

_The first scene was inspired by the fact that the entrance tickets for Walt Disney World Resort include many character designs on them._

_I had to twist a few facts on the Biocoal subject. The locomotive in question actually only started its restoration this year._

_Due to the lack of a timestamp on early reports of the earthquake, I had to create my own report._

_We now start the first big arc in the story in the last few lines of the chapter. The next several chapters will attempt to combine the intended plot line for the story with a tribute that does justice for the people of Japan that suffered through the Tohoku Earthquake last year. We want to hear your thoughts on how we do, so read, review, and stay tuned._

_-KKid_

**Now things get good. The SS United States is about to undergo a drastic refit into a modern day warship. The reason? Sorry! No spoilers!**

**Anyway, the quake happens and Team USA gets sent out next chapter to help with rescue operations.**

**Anyone willing to send in an OC must do so via PM. Form will be on my profile. Countries still open will be posted, as well as positions in the school.**

_And I still have the original profiles on my forum, so you can still submit them to me as well! Just don't double park a position, so check what's available first. Ja ne, everyone!_

_-KKid_


	9. Arc 1: The Calm Before Storms

_Hurgh…This was the most-anticipated chapter for me when I started this project last year, and it turned into a major headache real fast. By far, it's the shortest chapter we've fielded to date. Hopefully that means that a few more longer ones come down the pipe…_

_Anyway, I better come up with a bit of info on the plot for the next few chapters. THE DETAILS OF THIS ARC CONCERNING THE 2011 EARTHQUAKE ARE PURELY FICTIONAL. Titanic and myself are not conspiracy theorists by a long shot. We are just trying to showcase a way to introduce a few things into the story, while paying homage to everything that took place over a year from the time this chapter launches. I hope you enjoy the chapter, but keep close the memories of those who cannot be here to speak._

_Ketchum Kid_

_**Titanic X here. This time, things are going to heat up. This is where the earthquake begins and the aftermath in which many people were killed, but also survived. I don't mean to treat it as a mere plot device, and I understand that some people may feel a bit offended by this use. Please understand that I know it's a terrible events and that people died. In fact, I'm dedicating this chapter to those who died in the quake, and those still recovering from it. To those individuals, I hope that you never have to go through such a terrible event ever again.**_

_**God bless you and those who died.**_

Chapter 8: The Calm Between Storms

Kesennuma, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan

March 11, 2011

4:00 JST

As if the earthquake hadn't been enough. One moment, people were wandering around searching for loved ones and/or trying to find their homes and workplaces. Windows were cracked, some weaker buildings had fallen down, and cries for help were heard throughout the town.

Then, the sirens went off.

The tsunami had to be at least thirty or forty feet high when it appeared, if not taller. The people who had yet to leave town ran for their lives, as the muddy wave of water crashed down on the shoreline, sweeping everything in its path. Buildings, cars, people, families...the ocean made no distinction between life and death. It constantly pushed higher and higher, engulfing more and more land as it did so.

A young boy and girl had climbed up a hillside, in hopes of escaping the water, but they now found themselves trapped on the span as the water now surrounded the entire body of land. Onlookers on safer ground could only watch in horror. None of them had the means or Pokemon to save them until the water died down…

Suddenly, a scream went out. A small fishing vessel was being swept into the flooded town. Its captain was nowhere to be found, either having fled the ship, or having been knocked into the sea. Now a battering ram, it was headed straight towards the two kids. There was no hope for escape. Mothers fainted, grown men turned their gazes away, and other children could not turn away, as the ship's bow was mere yards away from taking out the two kids.

"GYARRRR!"

Out of the churning waters, a massive Gyarados suddenly shot out, as if it had been launched from the inside of a cannon. The Atrocious Pokemon wrapped its long body around the ship, bringing it to a sloshy halt before it could collide with the two children. An orange glow appeared inside of its mouth, before it unleashed its most devastating attack onto the vessel: Hyper Beam.

"AAH!" The force of the attack not only destroyed the ship, but also sent the two kids flying towards the water. Before they could become enveloped into the murky abyss, a pair of claws reached out, and snatched them into the sky.

The claws belonged to an Aerodactyl, which had already been carrying one passenger, its trainer. He wore nothing but a black undershirt, jeans, and shoes, but his face was concealed by his black hair and red hat.

"Aero, back to land!" the trainer ordered. The Fossil Pokemon cawed in agreement, and flew towards the land, where the displaced refugees were now cheering the trainer on. The Gyrarados disappeared into the waters, concealing itself until the next time it was needed. Aero dropped off its two smaller passengers first, and the kids ran to their mother's waiting arms. Then, to the cheers of the townsfolk, the Pokemon left, taking its trainer to the next area of need, the next victim that needed to be saved.

One of the people on the hillside was a British journalist stationed in Japan. He turned to his interpreter for his stay. "By Jove, who was that man? He looks no older than my niece!" The interpreter smiled.

"Don't you know?" he stated. "That was Champion Red! Satoshi Tarji!"

* * *

><p><span>United States Senate Floor<span>

Washington, DC

7:15 a.m. EST

The Senate floor was in the midst of an emergency meeting as to what to do to help its suddenly stricken ally. The House of Representatives had passed a bill, and it was now up to the Senate to OK everything before it reached the desk of President Obama.

However, there was a hangup on the bill. One of the parts in the bill was to send Team USA's Pokemon team over to help with the recovery. However, with the average age of the team well below the national drinking age, many of the Senators were up in arms over the provision, and clearly voiced their opinion to each other.

"It's preposterous to send children over to do the work of a government relief crew!" the Majority Leader bellowed. "We should send more money over to the Japanese government and have more government workers sent to soften the blow to their economy!"

"I don't usually agree with my colleague," the Minority Leader began. "But when I do, it's for reasons like this. Children can't be sent over there; they are too young, and could get severe emotional trauma from the experience. We should open up more aid opportunities for charities to donate money and volunteers, and expedite their travels to Japan."

Over at his seat, Clay groaned, furrowing his brow. He, of course, was the one who, via an ally in the House, had placed that measure in the bill. 'Those two can never agree on anything, and when they do, it's over this?-! He signaled to the president pro tempore

"Yes?" the senior senator asked.

"Motion for a pro speech in favor of the measure," Clay asked. The pro tempore nodded.

"Motion granted. Senator Driftveil is now authorized for a pro speech in favor of the measure in discussion." Clay stood up, and all chatter in the room ended.

"Friends, why must we clamor over a measure that is intended clearly to help the people of Japan? Those children you are speaking of have more power than a group of relief workers. The Pokemon trainers of America have more power than any government in terms of what they could do; if given the desire, they could move entire mountains. I draw upon my experience as a Gym Leader. Those kids who were able to defeat me were serious, in focus with their Pokemon. I have contacts in other countries stating that they are sending over their Pokemon trainers to help with the crisis; if we don't do the same, America will look inferior to the world yet again." He paused. "I yield my remaining time to the chair." He sat back down. The room was in silence for several seconds afterwards.

"Motion to move to the previous question," a senator requested.

"Motion granted," the pro tempore announced. "We will now take a vote on the measure to include Team USA's Pokemon Trainers as part of the relief aid to the country of Japan…"

Several minutes later, the gavel came down.

78-21-1, in favor of the measure.

* * *

><p><span>George M. Steinbrenner Field<span>

Tampa, Florida March 12, 2011

11:00 a.m.

Terra couldn't steer her eyes away from the television screen. The images of the devastation in Japan were too much for her to change her gaze from. CNN, FOX, MSNBC, even local stations were covering the scenario before her live, at different locations, but with the same story of death, destruction, and devastation.

The Naval Commander felt the tug to action, that call to duty that she couldn't escape as a member of the Armed Forces. However, she was here in Tampa. Her ship was in dry dock, nowhere near ready to be redeployed into service. Even then, there wouldn't be enough time. When her ship would have arrived, most of the survivors would have been found, and the search would shift to recovery of the dead.

Terra flopped back onto her bead, and rubbed her temples. "Damn it! Of all the times we had to have propeller damage, it had to be now! And right when we could have really used her, too!"

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere beneath the Atlantic Ocean…<span>

_A piece of metal dislodged from the bow of a shipwreck, and floated lazily onto the icy sea floor. A glow of some kind formed further up near the ship's bridge, but it soon died down. The wreck returned to the inky darkness it inhabited, the wild Relicanth and Wailord providing the only company…_

_Suddenly, a white shape rocketed through the water, passing close to the metal. The creature created a fast, rough current that caught the piece of metal, which appeared to be the ship's nameplate. However, the nameplate was covered in rusticles, and was unable to be read. It was dragged along by the current, however, and carried towards a distant shoreline that it had never been to before._

* * *

><p>Deep inside her mind, the emotionless Asuka was aghast at the damage she was seeing on the television screen. Her brown eyes and face showed no emotion, but inside she was in turmoil. Such an act of nature wasn't meant to do this. Granted, it wasn't the most powerful earthquake in history (not by much), but the damage seemed to be a bit too…fake. Like it had been caused by something man made. Of course, that could be because of the tsunami that was triggered by it.<p>

But something felt wrong. Seriously wrong. She could feel it in her gut. There was no way that it could be done by nature alone. There were all kinds of factors that threw this all out of proportion to the actual tragedy. The number of dead, the missing, the wounded, and damage was way too much. Fear flooded her mind. Scenario after possible scenarios surfaced, each one holding more drastic possibilities than the next. Yet one stood out the most to her, one that was dear to her and everyone she knew. This scenario prompted her to grab her cell phone and attempt to call the number of a close friend. However, as had happened numerous times earlier, the signal didn't reach. Nothing but a busy tone.

Asuka pulled back onto the bed, and drew her knees into her arms. A slow tear fell from her eyes, betraying the look of seriousness that pervaded her face.

* * *

><p><span>Sendai, Japan<span>

Mike scanned the wasteland that spread out in all directions, while his Skarmory, Jet, circled around the air, before diving down and barely skimming above the area, their eyes searching for any possible survivors in need of rescue.

("Over there!") Jet spotted a small gap in one of the damaged buildings. His chirping gained Mike's attention, and he looked over in the direction of the building.

"Right. Land over there!" Jet swooped down and landed on the opened window, allowing his Trainer to dismount and enter the partially flooded building.

Now Mike could get to work!

* * *

><p>Colette stared in horror as the footage played across the screen, the statistics still coming in. The number of dead continued to climb. She was only vaguely aware of Surge yelling down the hall, no doubt swearing at the senseless destruction carried out. The New Orleans native ran over to her closet and opened the door, fishing around as she reached in. Eventually, she pulled out what she had been looking for: a grey stuffed koala.<p>

She shut the door, and held the koala in her hands, burying her face into the chest of the animal. Tears stained the soft fur, but she didn't care. The intense loss of life was too much for her…She remembered doing the same thing nearly ten years ago for another tragedy…

Sometimes, she wished that she didn't live in such a terrible world, torn by such destruction and chaos. A world where people, Pokemon, and nature got along nicely, without such devastation. Oh, how she wished for a world free of this suffering!

But it wasn't meant to be.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be…

* * *

><p><span>United State Senate Building<span>

Washington, DC

"S-Senator Driftveil!" Samantha ran into Clay's office inside Capitol Hill. "Take a look at this!" The redhead placed some papers onto the senator's desk. The former zinc mogul casualy picked them up, but quickly became wide-eyed when he carefully read the documents.

"T…This is…!"

"It seems that they're finally making their move," Samantha replied. Clay got up, and walked over to a glass case. Contained inside the case were six Pokeballs, the Pokemon that he had used as a Gym Leader to test the strength of trainers. Opening the case, he took out the Pokeballs one by one, and placed them in his briefcase.

"Tell Boehner and that dingbat Reid that I'm off to Japan," Clay ordered. "And that it's related to some matters Reid shot down a few years ago."

"Understood." Samantha walked out of the room, Clay following shortly thereafter, but not before taking his ten-gallon hat with him.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel stood in front of his TV, his eyes fixed on the scenes of devastation with anger in them. Something had caught his eye on one of the live footage clips. He patiently awaited the clip to be replayed, hoping that he wasn't waiting in vain.<p>

He watched as the footage of the quake played again, and his eyes widened a little at the sight of something off of the coast. A jet black vessel, about the size of something from the navy, but with no markings whatsoever, save for a blood red dot that was visible, even from such distance.

"What the…" he said aloud. "Who's ship is that?" It couldn't be Japan's, or anyone else's for that matter. Most ships in government service were either grey or white in color, not black and certainly not with blood red markings. Yet it was in the unmistakably shaped like a naval ship.

Something about the ship did not set well with Ezekiel.

* * *

><p>Mike grunted as he lifted a slab of metal off of a scared couple and their children were trapped under rubble, a metal slab boxing them in. No food, no water, and not too much air.<p>

"Blade, Metal Claw!" A massive red claw clamped on the edge of the slab. The slab was moved across the way, allowing the family to be freed.

"Excellent job, Blade," Mike praised. His Scizor nodded. The southerner turned back to the couple. "Go. Git outta here." The family spoke no English, but they nodded, and left. "I think that's it…"

("There!") Blade pointed a claw at the far wall. Voices, panicked and worried, could be heard from the other side. The door that connected the two rooms together was blocked by rubble and debris.

"Hold on! I'll git ya out!" Mike called. "Stand back now!"

"Saur, Vine Whip!" Mike barely had time to turn his head, as a pair of vines suddenly rocketed past him, and latched onto part of the rubble. The vine's owner, a Venusaur, dug into the ground, and pulled straight back, freeing some of the rubble near the bottom. With a few pieces gone, the rest of the rubble collapsed, revealing a bit of an opening. The Venusaur continued this action, until the doorway was cleared. It was then that Mike saw the trainer who was controlling the Seed Pokemon.

"No way…" he gasped. "Red…?"

"Doa ga aiteimasu!" Red shouted to the formerly trapped people. "Anzen ni dasshutsu!" The first of the people trapped inside that could see Red nodded, and looked back to the others, relaying the message. The group began to walk out of the room, and eventually out of the building, with Red and Mike showing the way. Everyone made it outside within minutes, onto the rubble strewn streets of Sendai. The eldest directed the way towards the nearest designated relief center, their family, children, and/or Pokemon following close behind.

Mike turned to the Pokemon Trainer next to him. "You're Red…"

"Thank you for your help," Red replied in rough English, a thick Japanese accent prevalent in his voice.

"It's no problem," Mike replied. "Mike Walker can't go and leave 'n entire nation crying fer help, now can he?" Red chuckled.

"I guess you can't." He paused, and stared out towards the sky. "There are so many that would just give up, crawl away inside their safe haven, and wait for everything to blow over. At least you're one of the few who dared to value others like you do yourself…" Their attention was diverted briefly. Nearby, a group of young men and women teamed up with a couple Machamp and an Alakazam, and moved a steel beam off of a partially crushed car. The occupants were a trapped couple and their daughter, her youthful eyes wide with fright. One of the men reached in and extended a hand to her. She took it just as her parents were helped out by the Psychic-Type. They were set down gently just as one of the women waved over a medical team.

"You have a very resilient country, Red," Mike commented. "It's nothing like back at home."

"We support each other," Red explained. "We care for each other, just like any trainer should. Speaking of country, where are you from? I didn't see you last night as being on Team USA." Mike sweatdropped.

"Er…well…I'm here on vacation…a rather long one…"

"You didn't make it past the qualifiers, huh?"

"…it's either be here or wallow 'n sorrow back home…" Red laughed.

"At least here you're here, helping us." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a badge, giving it to Mike.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Go to Yokata Air Force Base in Tokyo," Red instructed. "There are other people your age gathering there, helping with coordinated rescue missions. Show one of the Defense Force members this badge, and tell them I sent you to help, and they'll get you there."

"What about here?"

"I've got this area covered, along with the rest of Team Japan. We could use you elsewhere on bigger jobs." Red took out another Pokeball, and released his Aerodactyl. "We're a strong nation. We'll get through this natural disaster fine. A bit shaken, but not broken." He hopped on his Pokemon, which roared, before flying up. Mike watched as he flew off.

"Problem is, I'm not so sure that this was natural," he commented.

* * *

><p>TK's stare at the television, then changed to a glance at Derek. "You…You sensed this?" he whispered. The Electric Mouse Pokemon nodded.<p>

("Yeah. Well, it was more like a bad feeling,") he admitted.

"The earthquake was so powerful, it knocked the Earth's axis slightly off…" As the news report continued to report facts and numbers, the New Jersey native placed a hand on his chin.

"Wonder what could've caused it to get so powerful?" he wondered. Derek shook his head. Clearly he didn't know either. But it had to be a natural event. After all, who would even do something like this to begin with?

And why?

* * *

><p>Surge paced his room angrily as he held the cell phone to his ear. "Whaddya mean you can't get us a connecting flight?-!" he roared. "There has to be some way to get us a goddamn flight to Tokyo!"<p>

"I'm sorry, sir, but due to the circumstances, all airports in Japan are temporarily closed," the United representative said. "_Please understand, we're trying our best to get you a flight, but all other flights have been canceled until further notice._"

The former Army officer held the phone close as he shouted into it. "Best my rear! The closest you're getting me is Nagasaki! I need a way to Tokyo, to Hoddakio, anywhere! Just get me six tickets to the damage area!" He hung up the phone in disgust, only for it to ring again moments later. "What!"

"_Lieutenant Surge._" Surge almost dropped the phone.

"S-Senator Driftveil!" he exclaimed. "M-My apologies for the rudeness. I-I was just - !"

" _– just trying to get a flight to Japan?"_

"Er…"

"_Your duty is to take care of those kids, Surge. Focus on them, and everything else will come to you. You are not in the Army anymore, remember that._" There was a pause on the line. "_Your flight leaves in one hour. Bring all nine of you to MacDill for a relief flight._" The line hung up.

Surge didn't know whether to be relieved, worried, or excited.

* * *

><p>For the next hour, the entirety of the world struggled to come to grips with the harsh reality of what just happened in Japan. Rescue efforts had begun not even fifteen minutes after the event, and continued even amid the tsunami. Entire area was marked as off limits by the Japanese Self Defense Forces due to possible aftershocks and damage to the buildings.<p>

Three of the nation's major airports were closed due to flooding and/or damage, so the flights either had to divert to other countries, or to nearby island. It was a shocking disaster to everybody, though only those that were currently there at the time knew how bad.

A few fires raged at several plants, but they were easily contained while some threatened to spread. The Japanese fire departments mobilized to contain the fires and prevent the spread to nuclear reactors. In that regard, it was a race against time, as they prayed that the backup generators would hold until the main pumps could be repaired, and the fires quelled.

Cars lay overturned on flooded roads, which had literally transformed into liquid and melted away, Traffic snarls backed up for miles. Tracks were distorted and twisted, with a few trains derailed and jackknifed along the right-of-way. Fishing boats lay inland a few miles from shore. Countless have gone missing, either from the sinkholes in the ground, or the tsunami that had possibly swept them away. Muck and water covered the area near Sendai, reaching upwards a good mile inland, and in some places, even further.

All in all, it was a national disaster for Japan, the likes of which haven't been seen since World War II.

International relief began to arrive shortly thereafter. The USS Ronald Reagan, already in the region to monitor the Korean Demilitarized Zone, moved to the shores of Sendai to act as a floating base for relief effort. The governments of the world offered their condolences and services to help restore the country. Something this size would cripple any country without outside help.

Across the Pacific Ocean, the warnings were sent out for possible tsunamis to other regions close to the epicenter and beyond. Beaches and harbors were closed, and coastal villages evacuated as a precautionary matter. Thankfully, while they were significant, and did eventually result in some casualties, none of the waves ever manifested itself to the size or manner like the Japanese one.

As aid offers continued to surge, other Pokemon Olympic teams offered their services as well, extending all the way to Egypt and London. America's was just one of those offering to help with the rescue efforts.

But first, the teams had to get there.

* * *

><p><span>MacDill Air Force Base<span>

Tampa, Florida

12:30 p.m.

Lt. Surge glanced at the team as they stood on the runway. "So, you get the idea?" he asked. TK nodded.

"Yeah, we do," he replied.

"Can you just go over it again?" asked Colette.

"We're going to be taking a plane to Japan along with a charity aid group," Terra explained. "From there, we'll land at the Yokota Air Base just outside of Tokyo, and be brought to aid sites by either helicopter, train, convoy, or some combination of the three."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Lt. Surge agreed.

"So someone tell me why the entire staff of our team has to go?" Ezekiel questioned.

"There are many injured in the country," Kunani, the team's medical nurse, insisted. "My services are needed above all. We can't save them if we can't treat them."

"It's under Senator Driftveil's orders," Sophia explained. "He made sure that the team got in at all, but he was forced to add a bit of adult supervision to the bill." TK stopped, the name sounding familiar.

"Hold on, do you mean the former Gym Leader Clay?" he asked.

"Clay?" Colette was confused. "Who's that?"

"I've heard of him," Ezekiel noted. "He was born in Texas, but he struck it rich working for the New Jersey Zinc Company. When the company was bought out in the eighties, he turned to Pokemon Battles, and became a well-respected Gym Leader in the Unova League."

"Correct," Sophia said. "The Unova League, at the time, was the premier Pokemon League of the US, and aside from Drayden of the Harlem Gym, Clay was the toughest of that league. Later, he became a Congressman and Senator in New Jersey, and is the primary reason why there were so many reformations after George Steinbrenner relinquished control of the team."

"You sure know your stuff about Clay, Zeek," Terra admired. The Texan blushed.

"I try to know my Gym Leader 101," he admitted. Lt. Surge grumbled.

"Now where's Jessie," he mumbled. "This is the second time he's made us late in a week…"

"No need to worry, Lieutenant, I'm present and accounted for." Behind the team, and dressed in a slick black suit, an African-American wearing dark sunglasses walked up to the group. Taking the sunglasses off revealed chocolate brown eyes, and a soft, innocent smile.

"About time, Jessie!" Surge complained. "I thought you were going to hold up this entire operation!"

"Sorry about that," Jessie apologized. "I was busy with some management issues."

"Excuse me, but I don't think we've met before?" Terra asked.

"Right, he was gone all week," Sophia remembered. "This is Jessie Parks, the head manager of the Pokemon Olympic Team. What isn't coordinated by either Lt. Surge or myself is done by him."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Jessie greeted, shaking the five's hands.

"Likewise," Ezekiel replied, with the others doing some sort of the same. However, Jessie did pause briefly at TK, and seemed to momentarily frown for a second. Only Derek picked it up, though, as the head manager quickly regained his composure, and nobody else seemed to notice.

"Well, you were waiting for me," Jessie noted. "Are we going or not?"

"Right," Surge stated, and turned towards the plane. The last of the relief supplies were being loaded, and in minutes, the plane would be cleared to leave. "Let's go and save some lives!"

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Tampa, Florida

Underneath a highway bridge, Khatib watched as a plane took off from MacDill Air Force Base. He smiled, and took out his phone.

"Tell the boss that our mole has boarded the plane, and is en route to Japan as we speak," he said.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere over the United States…<span>

4:45 EST

Lt. Surge glanced outside the plane's window, staring blankly as the country passed below them. The flight had been in the air some time now, and the team was taking different measures to pass the time. TK and Ezekiel had both brought manga books, and had swapped their copies to read; thus, while TK was reading Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Ezekiel was reading Negima Neo. Asuka, who had brought her laptop, was watching some show about people who piloted robots, which Ezekiel had called Gundams when Terra, who was now sleeping, asked what they were. Jessie was reading news articles about the unfolding tragedy on his Blackberry, and Sophia and Kunani chatted with some of the other occupants of the airplane. They all looked a bit harried, but nobody seemed to mind.

It was fortunate, Surge mused, that they had been able to even get a flight, considering the circumstances about it. All commercial traffic had been stopped or diverted away from northern Japan airports, and flights to southern Japan were clogged to capacity. If Senator Driftveil hadn't intervened, the team probably would be sitting on the sidelines currently, watching the disaster from afar.

The captain suddenly came on, explaining about some turbulence they were hitting currently. The former Lieutenant jumped slightly, unable to relax. None of them could; not with all the suffering going on in Japan.

The team had no idea just how lucky they were at getting this flight. Nor did they have any idea as to how important this moment was to them…

And the future of the world.

To Be Continued…

_I hate to sound happy in a chapter that was so downy, but next chapter, we will be introducing some of the other OCs. So stay tuned to see who gets an early appearance before the start of the official matches! Next time, the Team touches down in Japan, and gets started on rescue missions. Until then, review, stay tuned, and keep cool as summer drags on! Arceus, I'm going to broil in band camp…anyway, ja ne, everybody!_

_Ketchum Kid_

**_All right, folks. This is where it gets good. And can anyone spot the little Easter Egg in this chapter? Winner gets a free cookie!_**

**_Also, Team USA makes some startling discoveries as the arc proceeds. Stay tuned and enjoy!_**

**_Titanic X_**


	10. Arc 1: An Undertaker and Missionaries

_**Hey guys. Here comes the next part of the Search and Rescue arc. Again, the quake was a terrible disaster, and this arc is dedicated to those who lost their lives and/or loved ones. God bless them, and may this never happen again.**_

_What she said, because I can't think of anything better. And the five who have their characters featured in this chapter and the rest of the arc…you'll know who they are if you stop reading this. Cue title!_

**Chapter 10: An Undertaker and the Missionaries**

Yokata Air Force Base

Tokyo, Japan

8:49 a.m. JST

March 12, 2011

Passengers began disembarking from the commercial jet in an orderly fashion, under the careful supervision of the Japan Self Defense Force and the United States Military personnel. A civilian plane landing in the Yokata Air Force Base was highly unusual, but given the circumstances, it was necessary. Most of Japan's airports, including Tokyo's Haneda and Narita, were closed for inspections and repairs owing to the recent earthquake, and any capacity relief was sorely needed. With most transportation down, the passengers would more than likely have to stay the night at the base.

Into this situation stepped Emily Jones. She hadn't been on the plane that just landed; her flight had landed hours ago in Kyoto. However, the last leg to Toky had taken several hours, hampered by track inspections and repairs along the main line. The six-foot tall figure walked through the base, her stormy grey eyes adjusting as a brief bit of cloud cover dissapeared. Red cowboy boots stepped onto the runway pavement, and continued to move forward towards the main base. Though the air was rather nippy, and the wind was blowing hard enough to whip her long blond and brown hair in the wind, she didn't seem to mind that she was only wearing a short black tank top, an unbuttoned red and black checkered shirt, and thigh-length low ride jeans.

"So it begins…" she murmured, adjusting her brown cowboy hat with her right hand. "Didn't think I'd be comin' here before the round-robin. Now where was it we were s'poosed to meet…?" She was so busy looking around, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Sure enough…

"OOMPH!" Emily walked straight into a person that was several inches shorter than herself. Emily stumbled, and began to fall into the person; the heavy camper's backpack on her shoulders brought them quickly to the ground. "WAH!" Her hat flew off her head, moved slightly in the wind, and landed right in front of the pile. The person on the bottom, a pale boy with brown hair that had been clip cut, opened his eyes, and blinked at the hat.

"Eh?" he wondered. "A cowboy hat? And why do I feel like I have large marshmallows on my back?"

"Aw, you don't like that feelin', mate?" Emily flirted, as she got up off of him. The teen boy suddenly became flustered, and quickly got up off of the ground. "Just pullin' yer leg there, mate."

"It could be a bit less arousing, then," the boy complained, still a bit flustered. He dusted off his outfit – black t-shirt, baggy blue-grey jeans, black shoes with white laces – and then bent down. With one hand he picked up his hat, a black baseball cap, and placed it on his head; with the other, he picked up Emily's hat, and gave it to her. "Here."

"Thanks!" Emily placed the hat on her head, and then adjusted her black fingerless gloves. "I'm Emily Jones, from Alice Springs."

"Australian, huh?" the boy presumed. "My name is Rayo Kethel, but please call me Ray. Are you lost?"

"Er, kind of…" Emily admitted. "I'm looking for the staging area for the rescue operations up north. I know my coach said Yokata Air Base, but I can't remember from where…" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"It's over there, by the main base," he replied. "I'm here for my team, so I can take you there."

"That would be great," Emily agreed. The two began walking towards the station. "So what team are you from?"

"Canada," Ray quickly answered. The two were suddenly caught off guard as a horn blared across the tarmac. They turned just in time, as a military jeep barreled in front of them, missing by about a foot.

"Hey!" Emily yelled. "Watch where you're driving!" The two paused, catching their breath, before continuing on.

The jeep was being driven by one Terra White, who was taking the vehicle on a test drive. It had been one of the items that had come in the relief flight from Tampa, which had arrived within the hour. The Chicago native brought the jeep to a stop, not too far from the rest of Team USA.

"I swear, Terra," sighed Ezekiel. "You're going to be in a hit-and-run one of these days. Where did you get your license, anyway?"

"The naval academy," Terra replied with a serious look.

"Figures." As Ezekiel facepalmed, Colette took a look around.

"So where are the others that are supposed to join us and help?" the brunette wondered.

"If you count the two that nearly ended up on Terra's radiator, I think they're coming in in trickles," Sophia suggested. "Transportation's been a mess in Japan since this earthquake happened."

"Most of their transport relies on trains," TK added on. "Since the overhead wires on the lines might be down, they have to check every mile of track so that there's no risk of a train stalling or getting tangled in down wires."

"I see…" Colette thought. "That could be a problem."

"We have to watch out for that too," Kunani pointed out. "Up near Sendai, there will be all kinds of wires down, and we'll have no idea whether they're still holding a current."

"That's where all of our electric Pokemon come in," Ezekiel reminded her. "Four of us have a Luxray on our team, and the one who doesn't always has a Pikachu out at all times."

("A little current's no problem for me!") Derek said proudly, bringing a paw to his chest. TK chuckled.

"That's my Number Two!" he said proudly.

"Number two?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Jeter…" quietly whispered Asuka. The Texan slapped his forehead.

"Ah, why didn't I realize that?" he grumbled. The others laughed.

A short distance behind them, Lt. Surge watched over his team. Even under the circumstances, they could still garner a laugh from each other. This group was meshing together nicely; they would have a nice run at the Olympics, at the very least.

If only he realized that they were being watched…

The spy sneered, watching from a safe distance, fixing a gaze over each and every member of Team USA. This was just too perfect; no one even suspected him. Although the mole figured that the naval woman probably would have suspicions, she couldn't prove them. The plan was working perfectly.

And there would soon be rewarded for these efforts.

Already the mole could feel the euphoria and glee pounding through veins; it took all of the person's restraint to fight the urge to just leap out and proclaim allegiance to someone other than Surge. The mole would have to be extra careful from now on, especially when one considered the retired lieutenant's legendary rise through the ranks…

For now, though, there was a meeting to attend.

* * *

><p>?<p>

The only sound resonating on the beach – or what was a beach - at this time was the sound of the surf lapping at the edge of the sand. Whith what had been going on, the beaches were barren of human activity. Even if there had been someone present, they would've just ignored the piece of driftwood lodged between a few rocks somewhere further out. People don't bother to notice driftwood anyway, unless they were building a sand castle or something of the like.

However, this piece of wood wasn't wood at all. An observer, if one's curiosity got the better of them, would then find that this "wood" was in reality, heavily rusted metal.

It was just as well that no one was present at this particular spot. The only company there at the moment was a flock of Wingull and Pelipper, searching for new material to rebuild their nests with. One of the Wingulls flew close to the strange piece of metal, intending to use it as building material. The Seagull Pokemon merely touched the plate with its feet, when it suddenly stopped. The Pokemon's normally black eyes changed color, becoming a golden color. The Pokemon squawked, and began to fly north, away from the rest of its flock

The Seagull Pokemon wandered through the sky, seemingly uncomfortable in its form. For the next fifteen minutes, it continued north, before landing in the remains of a suburb of Sendai. Buildings were trashed and damaged, and debris were everywhere. A lone power line, downed by the tsunami, sparked lightly, the last remnants of the current that remained in the wires.

The Wingull blinked, its eyes returning to their normal coloring. The Seagull Pokemon looked around, confused at its location. It took off, heading back south, to rejoin its flock.

Slowly, in the spot that the Wingull had landed, a misty shape took form…

* * *

><p><span>Yokota Air Base<span>

8:55 a.m

It wasn't much longer that three other participants arrived. Actually, it was just as Emily and Rayo were arriving at the makeshift base of operations that another relief plane, this time one from the European Union, was being unloaded. From there, the other three arrived.

However, as the first person stepped out, it might have very well been a flight straight from another part of Japan. The teen that stepped out looked Japanese in every sense of the word – spiky, neck-length black hair, sapphire colored eyes, white skin – but spoke with a French accent. In addition, the boy – slightly shorter than TK – carried a book in his hand, and seemed to be rather uncomfortable around so many people. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, a black jacket, and black jeans, along with midnight-blue sneakers that had a silver Pokeball on the outside side of each sneaker. A black backpack was slung over his shoulders, and a pair of spectacles rested on his nose.

The second person, while not from Japan, could have been from a different part of Asia. The girl's Chinese/Indonesian looks, and her somewhat short 5 and a half foot frame, were a bit misleading; she was, actually, part British. Her thick, chest-length chestnut hair framed her face, accentuating her warm hazel eyes. She wore a white polo (which had a big blue X across the middle), knee-length jeans, blue running shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Draped over her shoulder was a black messenger bag with twin horizontal white lines, stuffed to the gills with supplies. Hopefully.

The last person could actually be correctly identified as being from Europe, specifically Spain. Wearing a black shirt that had an orange outline, black khakis with zipperable leggings, and black and orange tennis shoes and jacket, the teen was in between the other two Europeans in terms of height, had black hair in shoulder-length dreads, and friendly brown eyes. He seemed a bit more relaxed than the other two, as he slung his tan bag over a chair.

Almost immediately, a JSDF member, who was seated at the table, stood up. "Good. Everyone's here, so we can begin the rescue process. I'm going to divide you into –"

"Hey, can't we introduce ourselves before we go to work?" This came from the Spanish representative.

"Yeah," added Emily. "We all were briefed that our division would have one person each from Australia, Spain, the UK, Canada, and France, plus all five from the United States, but we don't know who they are."

"It should only take a minute of our time, sir," Terra explained to the man. "We'll make it quick."

"Very well," the man said. "Start from my right." It just so happened that Terra was the person to the right, as the team was spread on either side of the man.

"My name is Terra White, I'm a United States Naval captain from Chicago, Illinois."

"Hello, I'm Ezekiel McDouglas, although I go by Zeek as well. I'm from McKinney, Texas."

"Rayo Kethel, Nova Scotia, Canada."

"Hey mates, I'm Emily Jones from Alice Springs, Australia." Next were the three newcomers, in the order they came out of the plane.

"Seishirou Syuusuke, from Caen, in Lower Normandy, France. Please just call me Zephyer, oui?"

"Hello! My name is Alicia Letterford, from Oxford City, Oxfordshire in England. A pleasure!"

"Buenos tardes, everyone! Sean Johnston from Barcelona. Call me Jemi, though; that's my preference!" Returning to Team USA…

"Asuka Ishihara, San Diego, California. Akatsuki."

"Hi! My name is Colette Marvens, from the proud, resilient New Orleans."

"And that leaves me. My name's TK, for I don't like going by Travis Keppinger. I'm from Wayne, New Jersey, and this is my Number two, Derek."

("Nice to meet you all!") the Electric Mouse Pokemon bowed.

"We probably all knew this already, mate," Emily stated. "At least in Australia, your battle was replayed for a whole day on the news."

"I studied it for a whole week after seeing the highlights," Sean remarked. "Those were some excellent moves you did back then."

"Aw, it was nothing…"

"Congratulations, Mr. International Hero," Colette said, elbowing her teammate in the side. "Don't let it go to your head now." There was a cough. The attention returned to the JDSF member.

"Moving on, we are going to split you ten into teams of two. This buddy system will ensure you all will be safe, owing to the dangers out there in a post-earthquake Japan. Team Alpha will be TK and Alicia. Team Beta will be Ezekiel and Seishirou. Team Gamma will be Asuka and Sean. Team Delta will be Emily and Colette. And Team Theta will be Terra and Rayo. Any questions?"

"Where will be heading?" Ezekiel asked.

"We'll be giving you report files now." The five folders were handed out, and the five teams assembled, taking a look at the information inside. "You will head to these locations immediately following this meeting."

"How will we get to these location?" inquired Emily.

"You all have a Pokemon you can fly on, right?"

* * *

><p><span>Tagajo, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan<span>

The presence wasn't noticed by people, for they were too busy focusing on the efforts to rescue the survivors and recover the dead. Humans have no reason to get distracted in the middle of major operations such as this, unless it has to do with the operation itself. Although, one would think that a strange mist would garner the attention of at least one person…

The misty shape hovered above one of the buildings, stared down at the rubble that it was now. The specter vanished in a wisp of dust, as it flew down into the building, entering through a window blown out by one of the aftershocks.

In the brief flash from one of the flickering ceiling lights, the mist took a human form. A feminine form took hold, with long flowing locks of coppery red hair drifting down to mid-back, and framing her face. Not much else was visible about the figure, except for a pair of bright golden eyes.

She (?) lightly landed on the floor of the building, instantly generating a puddle of water beneath her feet. Small bits of something coppery red, almost like rust, dripped onto the floor. She glanced around and spotted a door that looked like it was partially damaged. It led to an interior room, with no windows. Behind it, the figure could hear voices, speaking in a tongue unknown to her. The figure walked towards the door at a fast pace; as she did, the water seemed to follow her, leaving the floor on which she stood previously as dry as it had been before.

The being placed her head to the door, listening to the voices. Instantly, she recognized the panicked nature of the voices, and her eyes widened immensely. The people on the other side had been in a heated office meeting when the earthquake struck, and were slow to realize what was going on. By the time they did, a metal janitor's cart, not far from the door, had overturned, and struck the door, jamming the lock. The people inside were now trapped, there sole means of escape blocked off by an outside force.

A tear fell from the figure's eye. The situation reminded her so much of the hundreds of poor souls that were trapped so long ago…

Gaining a determination, the figure placed a hand on the lock. The metal lock began to spontaneously oxidize, and instantly turn to rust. A good kick from her barren feet broke it off, and the remnants of the lock fell to the floor. She backed away and hovered off the floor, letting the water and red substance fade away. She became nothing more than a misty shape again, as she floated out a nearby broken window. She listened to the voices of the men and women that were once trapped inside, now running out, chattering excitedly in their language about their savior.

They had no idea that their savior was right outside their office at that very moment.

One of the office workers walked over to the window, but she vanished in that same cloud of dust before he could notice, flying off for a short distance and appearing above a still-standing residential apartment complex. She lightly touched down, taking human form, and watched as the people she helped rescue swarm out onto the roof, where a rescue helicopter would spot them a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><span>Pacific Ocean, 15 miles off the Japanese coastline<span>

9:54 a.m.

Wanda had an expression of what could only be described as total glee across her features. Her eyes were wide with excitement at the sight of what lay beyond the ship's bridge. "That…That was brilliant, John! Who would've thought that the stress built up over the years would have caused such damage? Your plan was brilliant, and the projects only made it all the more sweeter!" she exclaimed.

John, on the other hand, despite having seen his plan carried to fruition, was actually starting to feel a bit sick at all this. The sheer destruction was something he could accept…but the death toll… He wondered if they were even doing the right thing.

Wanda didn't even notice his discomfort; she was too busy gloating over those who had doubted the success of the mission from the very start. It didn't matter, anyway. She had been indoctrinated long ago into the organization, and was now far too along to show remorse. The woman finally turned to one of the men who was in charge of maintaining the helicopter positioned on the aft deck. "Is the helicopter ready? I want to go see the results for myself."

"Yes, ma'am. The helicopter is ready for takeoff," the man replied.

"Good. Prepare a conference call with the boss as soon as I get back." Wanda turned and walked out of the bridge with John following.

However, something kept nagging at him, telling him that this was a bad idea…

He brushed it aside. He could worry later.

Right now they had results to confirm.

* * *

><p><span>Tagaijo, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan<span>

11:00 a.m.

The initial rescue operations went underway for the next four hours. Being the first on the ground, each member of Team Japan was reporting in directly with the Japanese government on their progress. The five international teams based out of Yokata were now en route, heading towards the devastation.

Team Alpha, consisting of TK and Alicia, flew by the way of Tertium and an Altaria, which Alicia called Aria.

Team Beta had Ezekiel's Braviary, Yunno, and Seishirou had a Hydreigon, Exacolt, to ferr them.

Team Gamma used Asuka's Pidgeot, Flyer, and Sean's Honchrkow, Nightwing.

Team Delta had Emily riding her Braviary, called War, but Colette was riding not on her own Pokemon. Fetch could carry her for short distances, but to get to the north would be too much for the poor Farfetch'd. TK loaned her a Metagross, who he called Philby, to ride on.

Finally, Team Theta relied on Terra's Pidgeot, Mirrorwing, and Ray's Staraptor, Regal.

They were but one of the many teams to be heading out into the world, seeing what they could do to save but one more life, one at a time, in the search for survivors.

No team cared enough to notice the black painted helicopter as it flashed by overhead, coming to a hover ten feet above a damaged office complex. The roof was still fairly level, but the pilot wasn't taking any chances. He opened the door and a rope was thrown out.

Wanda leapt out first, sliding down the rope and landing on the roof, followed closely by John. The British agent looked up at the helicopter and waved. The rope was drawn back in by a second crew member and the door closed. The pilot dipped the copter's nose and it flew off, leaving them behind.

Wanda turned to face the scene of devastation. A feeling of glee and euphoria pounding through her entire body. "Amazing, isn't it?" she whispered. "And we did all this with just two of our projects."

"Y-yes," John agreed with a nod, although he felt his stomach churn at the mere thought.

"Imagine what several of them would do?" she proposed. "We could overrun the entire world with them, and pretty soon, we will! Soon, the world will know our name, and we shall show those insolent fools just how wrong it was to stomp on us!" To emphasize her point, the operative threw her head back in glee. John looked horrified as he slowly backed away from her.

"Y-Yes. They s…shall," he stammered, taking care to conceal his accent.

"What's wrong, John?" Wanda asked, almost in a mocking tone. "The hard part's over! We set off the earthquake, killed thousands, and proved to the boss how well your project worked! Nothing could stop us now!" The man shivered a bit.

She perked up, realizing that something was terribly wrong here. The woman seemed a bit off in her actions and words, almost like she reveled in this kind of suffering. A disturbing though occurred to her at that point. Was it possible that she didn't have any regards to suffering? If that were the case, then she was in serious trouble.

"Wanda, it's just that being in these ruins…it gives ve the creeps." His german accent slipped in. "Now that ve have assessed the situation, do you think ve should return to the ship?"

"Not yet, John," she said. "We still have a few more areas to survey before we return." John looked away nervously.

"A-All right." Wanda returned her gaze to the area around them.

"This is just what those fools will suffer. They think they have it all, but they don't. They don't have anything that is of value to them! They may believe that they are superior, but they are wrong! They are nothing but insects to be squashed!" She held up a fist and clenched it in front of her face. "And they will die under the hand of our boss! Glory to Allah! Glory to -?-!"

A door on the rooftop creaked. Wanda jumped, and quickly spun to face the offender, a Pokeball ready in hand. However, nobody was there. The operative was staring at an empty space, noticing with suspicion that the rooftop door was ajar.

"V…Vasn't that closed?" John asked softly.

"Yes, yes it was," Wanda murmured. Her eyes narrowed as she walked over and peered into the stairwell from a bit further back. "Someone must be here."

"I doubt it," John remarked. "It seems unlikely that anyone vould have overheard us. The area is a ghost town." Wanda frowned.

"Still, it's the boss's orders, remember?" the Briton hissed. "If you find a possible intruder, detain them, and bring the prisoner back to base." She clenched the Pokeball tighter. "I'm going in. Watch the back."

Wanda crept forward, with John trailing nervously behind her. The German wasn't watching their rear; he was more concerned with what was possibly in front of them. His gut squirmed into even tighter knots, continuing to give him a dreadful feeling. It seemed a little too convenient for the door to just pop open like that, right when they were there. Add in the fact that the two of them were alone, and that the city looked like something out of Left 4 Dead, and this was turning out to be one spooky event.

The door suddenly slammed shut, right before they could enter the staircase…

Without any wind.

"C…can we leave now…?" John whispered.

A soft voice whispered through the air, catching both agents off guard. It was too quiet to understand what it was saying, but it caught the two off guard. Wanda spun on the spot, pivoting on the balls of her feet, and saw what was a human girl, her coverings only her coppery red hair and her hands.

Horror genre set-up, anyone?

"…" The woman was silent. John noticed the flaky water that was by the girl's feet.

"Uh…Wanda?" The German was completely shaken to the core. "I-I think we'd best get out of here…"

"No!" She protested. "This girl heard everything we said! I'm not leaving yet! I told you that!" Her hand flew for a black object beneath her left armpit. "And if you even suggest it otherwise, I won't hesitate!" John's eyes widened in horror as the Briton drew out a pistol and aimed it directly at his chest.

"W-W-Wanda?-! W-What are you doing?-!"

"Forcing you to help me subdue this spy!"

"_You dare to threaten your own teammate_?" a soft voice whispered in their minds. The woman suddenly floated in front of John, her lower body becoming transparent and misty. They reappeared as she landed in front of John, blocking the path between him and Wanda's gun.

"What's it to you, lady!?" Wanda hissed. "Now stand aside or else!" The ghost shook her head.

"_No. I will not leave. I cannot, not while you continue to plot and threaten the world._"

"Do you really think some little illusion act is going to stop me?-!" the Brit scoffed. "Hah! I've seen better stunts on Doctor Who!" She tossed her Poke Ball skyward. "Now, come out, Haunt! Show this girl wwhat happens when you mess with me!

The Ball burst open and a purple Pokemon came out, its floating hands eagerly awaiting the chance to grasp the one who was tormenting its master. Haunt grinned as he drifted over to Wanda.

"_A Haunter_," the girl noted.

"Haunt, you know what to do," Wanda purred, a sneer forming on her face. "Hypnosis!" Haunt's eyes began to glow a sinister blue color, his powers reaching out to the woman. After a few seconds, however, his eyes returned to normal, the Pokemon's face in utter confusion. "What's going on?"

"_I am not an illusion,_" the woman said softly. "_I am real. I shall prove it_."

She held up a hand and suddenly, the roof began to buckle beneath her feet. Wanda shot a glance down as the entire section she stood on began to buckle, then give way into the offices below. She fell down ten feet, but skillfully flipped and landed on her feet, making any cat proud. Haunt drifted down after her.

The woman phased through the roof and came to a stop, landing on the broken tiled floor. _'Now do you doubt I am real?_' A smirk formed on her face.

"As if!" Wanda hissed. "Who are you, anyway?"

"_Your worst nightmare_," the ghost hissed, her face suddenly becoming serious again.

"Wanda!" John called. He was watching from above, on the remains of the roof. "Are you all right?"

"I can handle this myself!" she snarled. "She's mine!"

"Don't take that chance!" John pleaded. "Did you not see what she did to the freakin' roof?-!"

"A cheap trick! Anyone with a psychic Pokemon can do that!"

"_You have done much to threaten the world, and to harm the people of this country when none have done you any wrong!_" the ghost accused. "_You care nothing for the others around you, and you only wish to see others suffer! Anyone who does such a thing must pay the price! I shall avenge those who have died only for your sick entertainment_!"

"So? People die from suffering all the time," Wanda said. She shrugged. "It's natural."

"_Not in the way you have said you did_," the ghost hissed in a low voice. "_As a result, they shall be avenged!_" She thrust her hands out to the side. "_Now, you shall suffer the consequences of your actions_!"

Several broken pipes lay exposed on the ground, broken from the earthquake. They began to buckle and shudder, as deep beneath the building, the boiler came online, sending scalding hot water rocketing up through the shaking and shuddering pipes, right towards the breakage in the top.

Wanda stared in shock, as she instinctively backed away from where the scalding hot water would emerge from. Pretty soon, however, she regained her composure. "Haunt, use Lick!" The Haunter extended its tongue and flew up, running it up the ghost's body. She didn't even flinch as the tongue rolled up her body. Haunt's face changed from an expression of glee to one of horror, and Wada's soon matched.

"It had no effect?-!" she gasped. "What Pokemon are you?-!"

"_I am not a Pokemon! And I am not a ghost either! I am your worst nightmare!_"

She opened her mouth and let forth a loud scream that sounded more like metal twisting and straining the shaking pipes finally burst, releasing scalding hot water into the area. The metal twisted and warped into snake-like figures, completely coming out of the floor. Wanda couldn't see what became of them; the hot water that erupted from them had quickly cooled, shrouding the room in a thick blanket of steam.

"Where are you?!" she screamed, her eyes straining to pierce the thick steam. "Where?!"

She would never receive her answer.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" John moved away from the hole in the roof, as the steam bellowed out from below. Almost a few seconds later, an ungodly scream resonated up from within the depths. Even with its distortion, the German recognized the scream as human. There was only one human in the building.<p>

"Wanda!" John backed up and ran forward, leaping off the roof, falling ten feet to the next floor. His descent didn't earn any awards, but he quickly got up off the ground, just as the steam was beginning to clear. Spotting Wanda's still form on the floor, John ran over to it. Haunt was staring off into the wall, as if it was trapped in some kind of a trance.

The German skidded to a stop and knelt beside her, feeling for a pulse.

There was nothing.

Wanda was dead.

"Vhat…Vhat did this?" he whispered, a mix of shock, awe, and horror in his voice.

"_She deserved it._" John glanced up. The spirit materialized on the other side of Wanda's still form.

"Vhy?" he asked softly.

"_She caused too much suffering… So she deserved vengeance_," the woman explained. "_So do you_…" Fear flooded the man's body as he scooted back on his butt. Eventually, he reached a wall, unable to retreat any further. The man stared in horror as she came closer.

"…_under normal circumstances. You, however, seem to have doubts, yes?_" She cocked her head to the side.

"Y-Yes…" John murmured. He looked away. "After what the experiment resulted in…I-I'm not sure that I vas fighting for the right cause…"

"_If you have doubts, then you have not been tainted by what lurked in her heart._" The misty figure held out a delicate hand. "_You still have a chance_."

John hesitated. She waited as he sat there. Was she expecting him to take her hand?

"_I do not harm those who have not been tainted_," she said. "_I will not harm you_."

Hesitantly, John reached out his hand, and gently grasped that of the girl's. She closed her hand, around his own, which was surprisingly very tough,and she pulled, lifting him to his feet.

"A chance at vhat?" he whispered.

"_A chance at mercy_…"

The last thing John recalled were her hands around, or rather _inside_, his neck, and a loud snap.

* * *

><p>The ghost returned to the rooftop, slightly shaken. A sense of longing and understanding had begun to form within her being. She had just terminated the ones responsible for what was around them…yet why did she feel sad? The spirit clenched her fists, as grief surged forth as a river of tears.<p>

"_D…Dammit!_" she suddenly cried, pounding her fists on the edge of the roof, causing it to slightly rust. Her tears now were streaking down her cheeks. "_Why…Why did another senseless tragedy have to happen?-!_" she yelled.

"**And why did more have to die for your vengeance?**"

The ghost stopped, and slowly turned around. Facing her was a human male, about eighteen to twenty years in age, with a Pikachu on his shoulder, and a rocky flying-type Pokemon behind him. He had been attracted to the building by the cloud of steam that continued to rise from the hole in the building.

"_Are you here to avenge them?_" the ghost asked, referring to the two bodies below.

"So you did kill those two strangers?" Red confirmed. "I was wondering why they haven't surfaced yet."

"_U…urk_…"

"I had seen their helicopter move in the opposite direction of the building, and was retracing its steps, when I saw what was going on between you and those two." The Pokemon trainer paused. "What did they do to you that deserved death?" The ghost looked away.

"_The…they caused all of this!_" she stated. "_They caused untold suffering to this country! So they deserved their fate. I will not rest until all those who died have been avenged. It is their fate_."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Doing something for vengeance means you do it to satisfy your own anger and hatred, not for those who died. In order to truly do something for someone, you mustn't focus on vengeance against humanity. Even vengeance against those who cause suffering won't bring real satisfaction."

"_Then how do you lay to rest the souls of those in torment_?" the being proposed. "_How do you appease tens, hundreds, even thousands of people, knowing that their cause of death is still living, breathing, and ready to do it again_?"

"It's difficult to do so," Red admitted. "But think of this: are the souls of those people happy that you have taken mortal action against the ones who did so against them?"

"_Huh?_" The spirit was confused.

"'An eye for an eye, and everyone's blind.' Has it ever occurred to you that, as bad as they are, those who kill have families too? That they will weep for that person's death, even though they know he committed the wrong actions? And that they won't thirst for revenge, too?" The girl was silent, unsure of how to answer. "I can tell just by watching you stay silent who you really are. And I can see that you aren't like those you killed, because you aren't a killer. You never were. Everything that happened that day was the fault of a few people. You just decided to add to the total."

"_He caused many to die,_" the woman whispered softly. "_He…he deserved it_…"

"However, once that was done, did you feel anything?" Red asked. The ghost was silent, as she glanced down at her hands. Despite being a specter, she hadn't reverted her hands into a mist in a while, meaning they were still stained with the blood of one person. Even if they were clean and pure in texture, the weight of two deaths was still bearing on her shoulders.

"_I…I don't know_…" she whispered.

"Vengeance isn't the way to settle things," Red explained. "It can only cause suffering in yourself. That suffering can spiral into guilt and then depression. Do you really want that? Or do you really want to make a difference?"

"_I…I want to make a difference_…" she murmured.

Satoshi smiled. "Then focus on that. As to how, you can do so now." The ghost looked up, confused.

"_Huh…_?"

"You said that the people you killed caused this to happen," Red recalled. "My people and the rest of the world believe this destruction was nothing but a natural phenomenon. You were listening to them, and I wasn't. Tell me what you heard, and, perhaps, you can achieve vengeance a different way. A route that can bring them to the justice they truly deserve…"

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Japan

In an underground location, a man watched several glowing computer monitors. Each of them had a different news station, which was covering the latest news of the earthquake. FOX, BBC, CCTV, were among the news stations featured on the screens. With the bright screens blocking any view of the man's features from behind, the man seemed to be pleased with what the news pieces were showing.

"So Project PNA was even better than advertised…" he remarked. "All the pieces are falling into place faster than I thought…"

"Perrarr…" a large, tan cat purred from atop his perch on the man's desk. One of the screens suddenly changed to show a woman in a black uniform, standing in the middle of the rubble.

"Report," the man ordered.

"_Sir, you might want to see this,_" she stated. The camera swiveled over towards a wall. Lined up along the bottom were two bodies, one that was heavily scalded, and another whose upper body had been bloodied from the neck down.

The man frowned as he read the nametags that were placed in front of the two bodies. "What happened. Why is Agent 003 and Project PNA's head researcher both dead?"

"_Agent 003 seems to have drowned, but there were first-degree burns on her skin. From what we can see, Wanda died because of drowning, but there were also first-degree burns on her skin. I think that she may have been burned by something as she drowned, like hot steam_."

"Steam?" The man frowned. While many buildings still had a boiler room, the chances of them working after an earthquake, especially in the area that the two had been in, were slim to none. How could hot water, or any water for that matter, get up to the top of a building in an area that has had its power lines torn apart and its water lines broken and dry? "And the Project Scientist?"

"_His wounds are even stranger, sir. It looks like his neck was snapped right at the point where his spinal cord meets his brain, and then was completely severed off! I've never seen a bone cut off so cleanly before_!"

"A neck cut cleanly off…it sounds like we have an assassin tailing us…"

"_It still doesn't explain what had happened to John_," the woman reminded him. The man began pacing the room. "_However, we have witnesses that say they saw an Aerodactyl in the area around the time of death. It's possible that Satoshi Tarji could be related to this._"

The man stopped his pacing, looking away from the monitor. He placed a hand on his chin. "Red…" He turned around. "Return to base with the bodies so that an autopsy can be performed. Await further instrucictons pending a general meeting of all hands."

"_Yes, sir!_" the woman saluted. The communications line was shut off, and the steam of depressing news continued once again. The man walked over to a desk, one that was made of wood, and sat down in the swivel chair behind the desk.

"So, Red, do you think that you can get me this time?" the man sneered. "This time, I am one step ahead of you…and shall stay ahead by three more steps. Prepare for your final dance, Pokemon Trainer…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><em>So, not all is as it seems in Japan. What will Team USA and their new allies uncover? Who is the mysterious figure that Red has discovered? And what is the history between Red and the mysterious man? Find out in the future, so Read, Review, and Subscribe! Stay tuned, everyone, for next time!<em>

_Ketchum Kid_

**_Things are heating up. Next chapter is all about the rescue of survivors, and an old friend of Asuka's makes an unexpected appearance. On top of that, the gang comes across another person they least expected..._**

**_And Terra stumbles onto a mole within the team. Can she take him down and keep him alive for questioning?_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_Titanic X, over and out!_**


	11. Arc 1: Arrival - The Mission Begins!

_**Hello, my peeps~! Sorry about the long wait. I was busy with school and writer's block, so... Anyway, KKid has handed full control over the story to me. I'll do my best to make it as good as the original, but if not, then just enjoy the story!**_

_**This chapter is the beginning of Team USA's aid in the search and rescue for the survivors and dead of the Japanese Earthquake. Also, there will be hints of possible enemies of sorts. Not to mention an old friend of Asuka's makes an appearance. Again, the quake was a terrible tragedy. I'm dedicating this arc to those lost in the quake and to those who survived. I hope that you never have to go through this again. For those lost, may God watch over them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Just all relative OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Arrival – The Mission Begins!<strong>

Sendai, Japan

March 12, 0500 (JST)

Mike let out a sigh as he slumped down in his chair back at his hotel. It was a lucky thing he was staying in Tokyo at the moment, despite the damage the city took.

At least it wasn't as bad as the rest of the areas affected.

His hair was a mess, and his clothing was torn and tattered from climbing through rubble and scrapes covered his cheeks and hands. His skin and clothes were splattered with mud and soaked with sweat. For a moment, he wondered if he should clean up, but the thought slipped from his mind as his muscles sent pain across his body.

"What a day…" he murmured. He glanced back out the window of his hotel room, noticing the red sky further off in the distance; fires were raging there, he knew. It was only a matter of time until they were either put out…or they reached the Fukushima reactors.

The boy returned his gaze to the TV in front of him. He reached over to the remote and grabbed it, hitting the power button as he did so. The screen came on, showing the news. At least he was able to watch the rescue operations, and see how they were doing…

* * *

><p>The night was a mess as people worked to try and stabilize the fires within the affected areas. Due to the degree of damage inflicted to the city's streets, however, the fire trucks weren't able to reach the areas to help with the firefighting. As a result, people had to take matters into their own hands. Japanese Self Defense Forces soldiers struggled alongside civilians to help pump seawater onto the fires. Workers labored to shift hoses to areas where they were needed most. Men and women worked side by side as they lifted rubble and sifted through the damage to find survivors.<p>

Yet despite their best efforts, there were still many more dead and missing.

Scores of wounded were found and brought to aid stations to have their wounds treated. Supplies began to dwindle as they patched up wounded workers, soldiers, and civilians. A makeshift supply route was established, but due to poor communications at the moment, it wasn't as effective as it could've been in the middle of a war zone. Logistical difficulties persisted throughout the supply route, but somehow it worked, even if it was diminished.

The government of the United States offered their condolences to the Japanese, along with the rest of the world.

By the second day, things were heating up. More people were sent, and the whole world was tuned in, watching to see how things played out in the final act of this great tragedy.

* * *

><p><span>Yokota Air Base<span>

Day 2 of the aftermath

The sleek jet landed a few hours later, the pilot pulling up beside the eleven other airliners stationed at the same tarmac.

The plane itself wasn't that special externally, looking like any other corporate jet with the exception of a company logo emblazoned on the right side. What really made it special was what it contained underneath the metal skin.

Unlike other jets, this custom-made corporate jet was armored to be able to stand up to firearms ranging from pistols to a sniper rifle; it could even take shots from a Gatling gun, but only for one time only. The engines were some of the most powerful jet engines ever made, and within its wings were a couple hidden machine guns while on the top was a jamming device. Chaff could be ejected out the back, along with thick smoke to provide a cover for escape. Concealed within the front of the plane were two missile tubes, one on each side; each was loaded with a Sidewinder missile. A couple others were hidden near the wings.

The cockpit contained the latest state-of-the-art navigation tools and the most advanced communications system ever devised by the military. The radar was of military grade, as was the surveillance system designed for use on the ground. There were also other more classified additions to the plane as well.

This was the jet of Senator Clay Driftveil, designed and built for one sole purpose only: confrontation against _them_, should the need arise.

The Senator glanced up from his book and looked out the window, noting that they finally arrived. He closed his book and stood up, adjusting his jacket as he did so. He grabbed his suitcase and headed out of the cabin.

"Sir, we're ready," the pilot said as she stepped out of the cockpit.

Clay nodded. "Good. Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "If anything happens, get out."

"And if it's…_them_?"

"Do not hold back." The pilot smiled. "I remember, sir."

Clay flashed a salute. "Good. It's in your hands, Sal."

Sal Wilton nodded. A reserve Air Force pilot, she proved to be exceptionally skilled in flying planes, which is why Clay had hired her back when he first acquired the custom jet. Skill and experience were hard to come by, especially in honest people. Sal was one of those few he hired to maintain and fly the plane rather than a normal ground crew because of the amount of military equipment on board, both classified and regular.

She ran a hand through her shoulder-length red hair. "Sir, are you sure that they're here?"

He nodded grimly. "Yes, Sal. All the evidence points to it." His eyes were hard as he said this. He hadn't become a well-respected Gym Leader on merit alone. He was had the strategy to go with it. Clay looked back at his hand-picked crew standing in the fuselage. "You all know the deal, so if anything happens it falls to you to get the results of this to the President, and perhaps others as well.

"Your paychecks will be given to you as usual, but don't assume it will continue. My wife has instructions to stop the payments after one year, so try to save as much as possible. I also leave the plane to you if I don't make it back. Take good care of her, and use her well." Clay wasn't one to say this, but after a few skirmishes with _them_, he made plans to ensure that his crew and possible future generations could continue the struggle.

"Yes, sir," Sal said.

The two technicians for the ground crew, a set of twin brothers from Montana named Hector and Rick Johnston, nodded. "We won't let you down, sir," Hector said.

Rick smiled. "She's in capable hands, Clay. We'll take good care of her like she was our own child."

The sole mechanic, a big black New Yorker named Walter Travis, gave the Senator the thumbs up. "Your baby is as good as safe," he said in a deep baritone.

Clay smiled and grabbed his suitcase. "Take care," he said.

He put his hat on and headed out onto the tarmac.

* * *

><p>Terra grunted as she lifted a pipe up from a pile of rubble blocking the door to one of the still-standing office buildings. The area was trashed from the tsunami; mud covered pretty much all the streets and debris littered every open pathway. Standing water filled craters and holes opened up in the earth by the earthquake. The water was beginning to stink, which caused everyone there cover their noses and mouths with gas masks, which was also a safety precaution in case gas mains were busted.<p>

The naval officer glanced back at Ray hauling off a large chunk of concrete with the help of two of his Pokemon.

The team was assigned to the majorly affected area of Sendai, which included the most damage and lives lost. The last few hours were the hardest of their lives. Hunting through debris and rubble exposed them to conditions reminiscent to some of World War II. People struggling to stay alive, and some even hiding out in abandoned buildings merely to stay warm.

Terra had seen much in her studies on the Second World War, but that was nothing compared to witnessing something similar. A small voice prickled in the back of her mind, telling her something, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She kept working.

Yet if she even bothered to listen to that little voice, she might have realized how dangerous everything was about to become…

But she didn't.

Ray turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Hey, Terra! I could use some help over here!"

Terra nodded and after she tossed her load aside, she ran over and grabbed the edge of the door wedged shut. She and Ray managed to pull it open together, and she stuck her head inside.

"_Is anyone here?_" she called out in rudimentary Japanese.

A voice answered back. "_Yes, but my coworker is in bad condition!_" the voice called.

"_We'll be there! Just hold on!_" Terra replied. She turned back to Ray. "C'mon."

Ray was slightly impressed by her ability to speak Japanese, even if it was rudimentary. He guessed that she probably learned it during her time in the Navy, along with a few other languages.

Terra glanced at a nearby pile of debris, a few phone lines sparking around it. "Damn! Not good!" she muttered. She grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it into the air. "Chargeblast! It's time to amp it up!"

The ball popped open and out came a sleek black furred Pokemon. Sharp eyes glittered from under the mane of black fur, adding to the Pokemon's menacing appearance. Terra pointed at the wires. "Chargeblast, I need you to redirect the current elsewhere so we can get inside and see if there are any people within!"

The Luxray nodded. ("Right!") He ran off…

In the opposite direction.

"Chargeblast, what are you doing?" Terra exclaimed.

The Electric-Type had no answer. He ran a few meters away before vanishing inside a nearby building. Terra wondered what he was up to.

She got her answer a few minutes later when he returned with a metal pipe clamped between his teeth. The naval officer cocked an eyebrow as she watched him run up to the wires and drop the pipe on top of them.

The ends flopped onto the metal and within seconds, it was seething with electricity. A second later, a loud pop resounded as the wires were thrown back from one another. The pipe clattered to the ground and Chargeblast looked back at Terra. ("Well?")

Terra nodded. "Thanks!" she remarked.

She ran up to the pile and after a few seconds of struggling, managed to find a hole big enough for her to wriggle through.

The interior of the hotel's lobby was a mess. All around her were shards of glass and water seeped out of broken pipes, flooding the tiled floor with water. A few wires sparked, but thankfully they weren't close to the water; they were held up by a few steel beams that were sticking out of one of the walls through a hole cut open by falling debris. Close to the back was a bank of elevators, and one of them was clearly occupied; she could hear people inside screaming in Japanese.

She made her way towards the elevators. One of the doors was warped from the shuddering, making it impossible to open. A small hole was open. Terra cupped both hands around it and leaned in close. "_Can you hear me?_" she shouted in Japanese.

"_Yes, we can!_" a man said fearfully. "_Can you get us out of here?_"

"_I can. Just hold on!_" Terra replied. She backed up and grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt. "Warpstrike, I need you!"

The Embrace Pokemon was ready when she emerged from the ball. _How can I help?_

"Use Psychic and tear open that door!" Terra ordered, pointing at the elevator.

_Will do._ Warpstrike held out her hand and her eyes glimmered with a blue energy. The door began to seethe with the same energy and it snapped off, flying back and landing on either side of the lobby.

"C'mon, folks!" Terra commanded in English.

The people inside didn't understand her, but they got the urgency of her message.

* * *

><p>Asuka glanced at the damaged railway with a serious look in her eyes. She swept her gaze over the area, spotting the derailed train not too far away as it sat perched precariously on a cliff ledge. Somehow the train was maintaining its balance, but it was only a matter of time before it went sliding over the edge. They had to act fast if they were to save the people on board.<p>

Beside her was Sean as he knelt on top of the building they were on top of. "That's not good," he commented. "That thing looks like it's gonna go over at any time now."

"…" Asuka was silent as she studied it, taking note of the trees surrounding the cliff. Maybe there was a way to stall for time…

She flicked her gaze down to her belt and selected the ball deemed appropriate for the job. She held it up and looked at Sean.

"There is a way we can stall for time," she said softly.

"How so?" Sean asked. "The train's not gonna stay there for long."

She motioned to the trees out before them. "We can use those trees to hold the train in place long enough to get the passengers out."

"And just how are we gonna do that?" the Spanish teen remarked.

Asuka said nothing, but instead merely turned to face the train's location. "Nova, get us over there." She gently tossed a second Poke Ball and it burst open to reveal a green and red-colored Dragon-Type. Nova landed gently and allowed the two to climb onto his back.

It didn't take them long to get down there. Once down on the ground, Asuka recalled Nova and held out her selected Poke Ball. "Solarray," she said softly.

The Pokemon that emerged looked like a toad, but with four legs and a plant on its back. Solarray glanced at Asuka. ("You need some help?") he asked.

Asuka nodded. "Solarray, use Vine Whip."

The Bulbasaur nodded and faced the train. Something extended out from the bulb on his back, revealing itself to be a pair of vines that moved and flexed like a pair of arms. Solarray sent these vines hurtling towards the trees, wrapping around them and weaving an intricate web for strength. The vines then tied themselves around the train, holding it in place as several passengers panicked and retreated to the other side, upsetting the delicate balance on which the train rested. It began to slide over the edge before jerking to a shuddering halt.

Sean ran over and motioned to one of the people on board to open the windows. The closest passenger did so and Asuka calmly walked up.

"_This train is about to go over the cliff. We've stopped it, but for only a limited time,_" she said in Japanese. "_We can only hold it for so long before my Bulbasaur gets tired, even with the makeshift web that he wove. So please begin exiting the train in an orderly manner through the windows._"

The passengers responded and began to exit the train.

* * *

><p>Emily grunted as she sifted through the rubble covering several cars. "Geez! Ya'd think this would be easier, right mate?"<p>

Colette nodded. "Yeah, but then again, what isn't easy?"

Emily had nothing to say at that.

The New Orleans native shifted her position and managed to lift a piece of rebar off the top of a partially crushed truck. The cab was destroyed, but the back end was intact. Within the rear end of the cab were two children.

Their faces were filled with fear and shock as they stared at the spot where their parents had been mere hours before.

Colette felt a stab of sympathy for them. A tear slipped down her cheek as she glanced at Emily. "How about it?"

The Australian nodded and grabbed the edge of the window, pulling it down as best she could.

"Hold on. We'll get you out safely," Colette whispered.

The two kids, still in shock, nodded, but they barely registered the words.

Emily and Colette helped them out of the car and over to where an aid station was set up.

* * *

><p>The misty form hovered well above the area, invisible to everyone except Psychic-Types. She watched as the two children were brought back to an aid station set up not too far from the destroyed road. People aiding one another despite the atrocities that occurred here…<p>

What was it that drove them to do this? Did they not want revenge?

It didn't make sense to her.

But then again, humans didn't make much sense to her in general. After having watched many things after that day, she thought she knew more. Only now did she realize how little she actually knew.

In order to understand them, she had to _be_ with them.

But how? She wasn't even really alive. She only existed, not lived.

What was it that made a human alive?

She wanted to know.

The words of the boy came back to her.

"_Doing something for vengeance means you do it to satisfy your own anger and hatred, not for those who died. In order to truly do something for someone, you mustn't focus on vengeance against humanity…_"

She recalled what happened next after the deaths of the two agents with great clarity.

_PWSPWSPWS-Flashback-PWSPWSPWS_

_The youth was stunned. His eyes were wide and he was shaking as he stared at her. "Are…Are you…Were they serious?" he rasped._

_She nodded. '_Yes. They said what I told you. Everything.'_ Her eyes hardened as she clenched her fists. '_As to why…that is what I wish to know myself._'_

"_Those people were clearly insane…well, the woman, anyway. Why did you have to kill the other if he was able to be spared?" the Trainer asked._

'He was her colleague. Both deserved it,_' the ghost said. She drifted over to the edge of the roof and looked out in the direction of the strange vehicle he had called a helicopter. '_Why anyone would believe themselves to be superior is something I cannot understand. Even though I have struggled to do so over the years…_'_

_The boy stepped closer and held a hand as if he were grasping her shoulder. "Sometimes one can't learn from mere observation. The only way one can sometimes gain knowledge is through experience. And you just can't possess a human being. You lack that kind of power. I can tell just by looking at you."_

_The ghost inclined her head as she looked at him. '_Then, pray tell, how would you recommend I go about it?_'_

_The youth shrugged. "That isn't up to me to determine. That is all up to you to figure out."_

'But how?_' the ghost asked. '_I mean…_' She glanced down at her body. '_I'm not really…_'_

"_Just do what you did today. Help people. Do not kill. It isn't in your nature to do so. Just focus on saving lives. That is all you can do for now."_

_PWSPWSPWS-End Flashback-PWSPWSPWS_

But how was she to go about this?

She needed answers. And the only way to get them was to see what happened next.

* * *

><p><em>The blast wave rocked one of the nearby buildings and nearly sent debris falling down to pummel him into the ground. He glanced back over his shoulder and leapt to the side just as a Swift attack barely missed him. He landed on his hands and knees, scrambling to his feet and running for it.<em>

"_Don't let it get away!" one of the men shouted._

_The young man glanced back, his hair a mess and his wooly hat barely perched on his head. He gritted his teeth and kept running._

_His eyes darted about, trying to spot a place to hide._

"_Dammit! Nothing!" he muttered._

"_Hold it right there!" a woman's voice shouted._

_He skidded to a stop, stunned at the woman who materialized out of nowhere thanks to her Gengar. Her lips curled up into a sneer as she smiled. "Nowhere to run now~!" she remarked teasingly._

_He clenched his fists and ran at her. "Outta my way!" he shouted. He lashed out in a punch and nailed her right on the jaw. She was sent flying back and she skidded a good few meters as he bolted past her and out of the blockade._

"_C'mon, please! I could use some help here!" he murmured to himself._

* * *

><p>TK glanced up, hearing the explosions not too far off. "What's going on over there?" he murmured.<p>

Alicia looked up from her efforts at hauling a wounded man out from his damaged home. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

The New Jersey native looked back at her. "Something's happening not too far off," he said. He pointed with one hand at the cloud of smoke now billowing skyward.

The Eurasian Lady frowned. "That's not good," she remarked.

She helped the man over to a nearby aid station before turning to TK. "So, what's the plan?"

TK thought for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted by a secondary explosion, this one much closer than the first. "Oh great!" he muttered. "Things just couldn't get any worse!"

He glanced at Alicia. "C'mon! We're going to check it out!"

She nodded. "Right!"

Both broke out into a run, ducking and weaving through the debris field towards the explosions.

* * *

><p>TK and Alicia reached the area not even less than a half hour later. The explosions by now had died down, but something seemed amiss. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but the area was too silent for his liking.<p>

He narrowed his eyes. "Hello?" he called.

No answer. Just the wind blowing through the damaged buildings and debris. To him, it resembled the aftermath of the Apocalypse. No life was to be seen in this part of Sendai. The area was entirely abandoned.

Or so he thought.

The next thing he knew, a loud explosion tore open the ground next to them. TK reacted swiftly, grabbing Alicia and pulling her away from the site of the impact. The shockwave struck them hard and the two were thrown back as debris and rubble rained down around them. TK grabbed his Poke Ball and held it out. "Asuna, adeat!"

The containment device burst open and Asuna emerged. "Asuna, use Psybeam!" he commanded. "Destroy that rubble!"

_You got it, TK-kun!_ Asuna remarked. Her eyes glowed as did the gem on her forehead. Not even a second later, a powerful blast of psychic energy surged forth from her gem, streaking through the air and hitting debris. Asuna kept it up for a few seconds at most, taking out what debris and rubble fell in their direction.

It finally ceased to fall, and TK got off Alicia. "You okay?"

The England native nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she remarked breathlessly.

"What in the world are you doing, helping that thing escape?!" a male voice shouted.

TK perked up, realizing that the voice sounded foreign. He got to his feet in a flash and spun, coming face-to-face with a man clad in a grey cloak. His face was hidden by the hood, but that didn't matter. The only thing on his cloak was a big red R, and for some reason, that sent a surge of adrenaline through his body.

"What are you talking about?" TK demanded. "I'm not helping anything escape! And who are you, anyway?"

The man didn't say anything. "You think you're so clever, playing dumb! Well, forget it, boy! I know what you're up to!"

TK frowned. What was with this guy?

_TK-kun…_ Asuna's voice was a mere whisper. _Something's wrong here. I sense another presence close by, and it isn't entirely human!_

TK tensed. '_You sure, Asuna?_' he asked mentally, banking on her telepathic abilities.

The Espeon nodded. _Yes. I think it would be wise to run when we get the chance._

The boy nodded. "All right."

His eyes flicked around, trying to spot something that could be of use in their escape.

* * *

><p>The ghost's eyes widened as she spotted the confrontation about to take place. The man before them was very imposing, and she could practically feel the evil he radiated off his body. And the cloak only added to that menacing image.<p>

The two needed help, and that other man she had seen, the one being chased, also needed help. But what could she do…?

Unless…

An idea formed in her mind and she gritted her teeth. It was a desperate gamble because it required a bit of her power, and if she used too much, she could fade on. And she couldn't allow that. Not in any way possible.

Still… She had to do it.

Or else…

* * *

><p>Asuna was the first to sense something was off. She didn't know why, but it felt like her sense of balance was askew, almost as if she were on a ship of sorts. She blinked, and the next thing she knew, she, her Trainer, Alicia, and the other presence she detected were all encased within fog of some sort.<p>

Yet something was off. She could vaguely see a shape like a corridor around them, hidden by the mist.

She suddenly gasped as something flashed across her mental vision. It was too fleeting to make it out entirely, but she now had a very vague idea of where they were.

_TK-kun?_

"I hear ya, Asuna," he said. "What's going on here? Where are we?"

_I have no idea, TK-kun. But something tells me that we may have the advantage in escaping,_ the Espeon said. _Just follow me!_

She broke into a run and took off.

"Hey, wait!" Alicia called. "We have no idea as to where we are!"

"Just trust her, Alicia," TK said. "She knows what she's doing."

He looked down, a shadow of doubt crossing his features. '_At least, I hope she does._'

* * *

><p>The agent's eyes were narrowed as he made his way through the misty corridors. Whatever was going on was clearly a ploy intended to let the experiment escape. Well, he wasn't about to fall for such trickery! He gripped his gun and stopped near what looked like a door. He reached out with his foot and kicked it in. Strangely enough, the 'door' gave way, and he actually felt his foot impact metal and wood, not mere mist.<p>

He backed up, stunned. What _was_ this? It sure wasn't any kind of trick he was familiar with.

The agent snarled as he barged into the room beyond.

Nothing was present, not even any furniture.

"What kind of crazy trick is this?" he snapped.

He turned and left, not even noticing the female shape following him.

* * *

><p>TK and Alicia dashed down a second corridor, emerging onto what appeared to be a walkway of sorts. Beyond the railings he could vaguely see the buildings of Sendai. Clearly whoever or <em>what<em>ever was helping them had given them the means of evading capture, and maybe even a means of reaching safety.

The two kept following Asuna, not even watching where they were going.

A few seconds later, both wound up colliding with a third figure, all three winding up in a heap on the 'deck'. Asuna sensed this and skidded to a stop, glancing back over her shoulder. _TK-kun!_

"I'm fine!" he grumbled. "Alicia, how about you?"

"Same here," she said.

The man beneath them grunted. "Yeah, I'm all right, too! Now how about you get off of me?!"

TK and Alicia complied.

As they got to their feet, TK glanced at the man before them. He was clearly in his early twenties, with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore blue jean shorts and a red T-shirt with white and green sneakers, a wooly cap adorning his head. TK wondered if he was from Finland or someplace similar, but that thought vanished from his mind as he noticed the furry belt around his waist.

"Who are you?" Alicia wondered.

"The name's Hei Fasuka," he said. He glanced around as he got to his feet. "And where am I, anyway?"

_We don't have time for explanations!_ Asuna suddenly snapped in their minds. _We have to keep moving! I don't know how much longer this will exist for!_

"Right." TK nodded. "C'mon, guys. We can do further intros later!"

The two nodded and the three broke into a run, heading towards a building looming in the distance.

TK glanced back over his shoulder, a strange feeling working its way down his back. It felt as if someone was watching them…

He shook his head and brushed it off. He turned back and ran after his Pokemon, Alicia, and the newcomer, Hei.

Behind him, a misty shape took form.

'_I do not know why, but I decided to save you. I guess this is what it means to defend… to save lives. So use this time to get to safety…_' a soft voice whispered.

Then she faded into the mist around them.

Asuna led the group towards a set of stairs that looked vaguely like… Again an image flashed through her mind's eye, but like the first it was so fleeting she could get but only a glimpse of it.

What it was remained at the furthest reaches of her mind; she had to stay focused on getting her Trainer and their two companions to safety!

* * *

><p>The agent wandered through the misty corridors, his eyes searching for the one who dared to trap him in this illusion. Whoever it was no doubt was trying to trick him into leaving the experiment alone, but it wasn't going to work! Not as long as he lived!<p>

* * *

><p>They reached the building fifteen minutes after wandering through misty corridors and slipping past a few other agents that also got trapped in whatever they were in.<p>

TK leapt through one of the windows and landed on the floor in a kneeling position. Alicia followed, backed up by Hei. Asuna leapt in last just as the mist literally dissipated in a swirl of wind.

TK glanced back out the shattered window, his eyes filled with confusion. What was it that had saved them? And more importantly, who had saved them?

Those two questions nagged at his mind the most. But the biggest one was: Where had they wound up? To him, it seemed as if it were some kind of netherworld, between life and death…

But there was an even bigger puzzle at work. What did all this have to do with Hei? And who were those people that were after him?

Something seemed very wrong here. And that explosion…

It seemed like it was made by some type of explosive, not a Pokemon attack. That sent chills down his spine. Was it possible that someone was about to do something unheard of?

The possibility seemed very remote, but then again, who knew?

The only thing he knew right now was that something wasn't right, and that bothered him.

He didn't even know how far his instincts would take him and the rest of Team USA in the future.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel glanced back at Zephyr. "You got them?" he called.<p>

The French Trainer nodded. "Yes, I do." He looked back at the people he was leading out of the crumbling building. "Keep calm and stay together. We are almost out."

The people nodded and followed him and Ezekiel out into the clear day. The nearby aid station was already at maximum capacity, but that didn't matter when there were people that were injured. Thankfully no one was, so after a bit of discussion and some arguments, people were granted permission to be of use as either rescuers or medical personnel, of which there were very few in this region.

Ezekiel and Zephyr left a few hours later, heading back to the main command center for some rest and much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>The area was practically deserted when Terra and Ray hopped on their Pokemon and returned to the command center for some relaxation. They were clearly exhausted by the efforts going on, but it didn't matter. People needed help, and they were there to provide it.<p>

* * *

><p>Asuka and Sean were also en route to the command center. As they flew back, Asuka glanced down at the devastation below and that familiar yearning filled her. She knew that it was impossible, but it couldn't hurt to dream, could it?<p>

She sighed and turned back to face the direction of the main camp, unaware of the face looking up at her from below…

* * *

><p>Colette and Emily were also tired from working hard throughout the day. The two were filthy and dirty, plus Colette needed to wash her hair. She brushed it out of her face, shaking her head and shaking her sore shoulders. At least Emily was strong…<p>

* * *

><p>TK and Alicia were returning from their area, clearly confused and surprised as to the events that transpired that day. Hei had vanished without them noticing, which made him wonder if the man had a Psychic-Type on his person. Those questions could wait until tomorrow, he figured.<p>

* * *

><p>For her part, she was silent, still, and hidden. She didn't bother to show herself. She wasn't tired, but she decided to hold off until further notice…<p>

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Japan

The figure's eyes narrowed. "Any reports?" he asked.

One of the screens flickered for a moment as the person on the other end spoke. "_No, sir. No sign of the assassins. Let alone Red…_"

"So, the fool thinks he can elude me, does he? Well, he's wrong…" the shape mused.

"_But there were some interesting discoveries made on the bodies,_" the woman said.

A second screen flashed as the leading doctor came up on the monitor. "_Sir, we've just done the autopsies like you requested. And we found some startling revelations when it comes to death._"

"What is it?" the man asked.

"_Analysis done on Agent 003's body shows that somehow salt water got into her lungs, as well as flakes of some red substance. Further research is needed, but my general conclusion is that someone drowned her in rust and salt water,_" the Indian national replied.

That got him. Rust?! He stood up in shock, sending the Persian scampering off with an angry hiss. "_WHAT?!_ Rust? How is that even possible?" he demanded.

The Indian shrugged. "_I have no idea, sir. As for the Project Scientist, his autopsy resulted in a more puzzling cause of death._"

The man frowned. "What?"

"_His neck was indeed severed, but it looks like it was also crushed._" The Indian's eyes were hard as he spoke. "_The assassin couldn't have done this so cleanly without breaking skin. I'm beginning to think that maybe it wasn't a _human_ assassin, but instead a Pokemon that did it._"

"So you're thinking that maybe someone commanded a Pokemon to do the job?" he purred.

"_Yes, sir. That's what it seems like to me,_" the Indian said with a nod.

He placed both hands in front of his face, looking over his interlocked fingers. "Hmmm. Keep an eye out. And let me know if you come across anything else."

The doctor nodded and the communications were cut. A third screen flashed as one of his field agents came up on the monitor. The man was flustered and he looked like he was out of breath. "What is it?"

"_Sir, we…we couldn't get it…get it back…_" the agent rasped. "_Two…Two trainers were there…to intervene…with the…the operation!_"

"So, someone tried to interfere… Who was it, Ahmad?" he asked.

Ahmad took in a shaky breath. "_It…It was that TK kid…and the Eurasian Lady…_"

"Ah… What else?"

"_I…_" Ahmad hesitated for the briefest of instances, and at that moment, the screen flashed as a mist overcame the camera. The man stood up, knocking over his chair in the process.

"What is this?" he demanded. "Answer me, Ahmad!"

"_Ahmad cannot hear you now,_" a woman's voice said.

"Who are you?" he snapped. "Identify yourself!"

The woman chuckled as the mist faded, showing only two golden eyes on the monitor. "_All I can say is that this is only the beginning. Whatever you desire, you will not get it! I will make sure of that!_"

The screen cut off and the man stared in anger at the monitor. Whoever it was, she would pay!

* * *

><p>She turned away from the camera, her eyes filled with resolve. She had gotten her message out. Now it was all up to what others did.<p>

She only hoped that things would end.

She had no idea that she was wrong on every count.

* * *

><p><span>Day Three of the Aftermath<span>

Sendai, Japan

Terra grunted as she slugged down half her coffee. The morning news wasn't that good, especially considering it covered only the earthquake and the aftermath, so she opted to skip that. Instead, she sat with the others, either having breakfast or trying to wake up after a long hard day and night of rescuing survivors.

The naval officer glanced at TK who was busy playing with his food.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really. Just a little something that happened yesterday," the Jersey native replied.

"Oh? What's that?" Terra asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, the weirdest thing happened. In the sector Alicia and I were assigned to, there were several explosions," TK remarked. He glanced at her. "At first we thought it was just some gas lines blowing, but something seemed off about it. So Alicia and I went to check it out. When we got there, we ran across a couple people wearing grey cloaks with a red R on them… We also stumbled onto a man who said his name was Hei Fasuka, or something like that. I really can't remember." He shook his head. "It's all just a blur now."

He didn't even notice Asuka glance up, her brown eyes filled with fear for the most fleeting of instances.

"So? What happened next?" Terra asked, still half groggy with sleep.

"That's where it gets weird," TK explained. "After we ran across those strange folks, me, Asuna, and Alicia wound up getting trapped in…I don't know what happened exactly, but somehow someone saved us. It seemed like we were in some kind of corridors."

Terra's eyes snapped wide at this. And it wasn't the coffee. Some instinct ingrained into her through military service was telling her '_wake up!_' and she heeded it. "Hold on, TK. Are you saying that someone was after this Hei guy?"

TK nodded. "Yeah."

Now Terra was wide awake. She frowned at the mention of this. "And that someone saved you by transporting you someplace?"

"It was more than just that," TK said. "It was like we were in some netherworld between life and death. The place where we were…I don't know what it was, but it felt familiar..." His voice trailed off.

Ezekiel glanced up from his breakfast of eggs and ham. "You know what?"

"What?" Terra asked.

"I never bothered to mention it because I doubted you'd believe me, but during the news of the quake, I saw some kind of a ship," the Texan said.

"So? Ships come and go all the time," TK said.

"Not like this one!" Ezekiel snapped. "It was the darkest black I've ever seen!"

Now that set off alarms in each of their minds. A black vessel? "What did it look like?" Terra asked, immediately dreading the answer.

"It looked like a military vessel of sorts," said Ezekiel. "But no military warship I know of has that kind of color on it. All of them are either grey or white. Not jet black."

That sent a chill racing down her spine.

"Damn…" she murmured. So…_they_ were here after all?

Maybe that would explain the cloaked figures she had seen…

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Japan

The spy peered out from behind a damaged warehouse. His eyes were guarded as he softly keyed his comm and tapped the device gently. The signal was out and the operation was to commence…

* * *

><p>Mike yawned as he stretched in his hotel room. He was sitting on his bed, checking the news on the rescue ops and on the status of the dead. So far nothing new had shown itself, so that was a good thing, he guessed.<p>

He stood and walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a carton of milk. He opened it and drank some of it, glancing at the newest news footage.

Another day in the rescue operations had begun.

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Japan

"I see…" the man mused. "So, it seems that someone on their little team is on to us."

"_Yes,_" the spy said. "_But as to whom, that is what we're unsure of at this moment._"

"Anything regarding the hunt for the assassin?" he asked.

"_Negative, All that we have for leads is a fuzzy image of a woman,_" another agent reported.

"A woman, you say?" The man raised a hand to his chin. "Hmmm. It seems that we have an unwanted guest trying to undermine our operations."

"_I doubt it highly, sir,_" the agent said. "_The woman was nowhere to be found when we hunted for her. It's as if she's not even existent._"

That sent alarm buzzers ringing in his mind. No sign of the woman? That wasn't right. She'd have to either be a special operations member or…

A look of surprise flitted across his features briefly before fading. "No. There's just no way…"

"_What's wrong, sir?_" the spy asked.

"Nothing. Just continue your surveillance. If any one of them tries to make a move on you, you know what to do!" the man snapped.

"_Yes, sir. _Jackal _out._" The communications were cut and the man turned to face the second agent.

"Ingrid, you know what to do! Keep up the hunt! If you spot that woman in any location, capture her and interrogate her to see what she knows!" he ordered.

"_Yes, sir,_" the agent said. He flicked a switch on his end and the communications were cut to that monitor.

The man frowned. "So, this woman seems to be up to something. No matter. I'm always three steps ahead…"

* * *

><p>The entire day was packed with rescues and searching for survivors. Terra and Ray were assigned to hunt near the shipping district for any possible survivors in that region; Asuka and Sean were to look near the capital while TK and Alicia were to search near the outer limits of the Fukushima power facility's radiation zone. Emily and Colette were to look farther south from the area, and Ezekiel and Zephyr were to poke near Tokyo for any other survivors in the damaged buildings. The teams split up and went their respective ways while Surge watched with a solemn look in his eyes.<p>

Around midday, there occurred another development that sent the entire team onto high alert.

Terra was busy with Ray near a damaged section of suburbs trying to get people the aid they needed when a large explosion rocked the area.

The two were thrown off their feet and onto their backs from the sheer force of the blast.

Ray grunted as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Damn!" he muttered. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Terra said softly. "But whatever it is, we'd better be on high alert for anything out of the ordinary!"

The Canadian teen nodded and the two got to their feet. Terra's eyes flicked around before she spotted a cloaked figure running off in a different direction. "Hey! Get back here!" she shouted.

The figure glanced back and broke into an all-out sprint, hoping to lose the two in the maze of homes. Terra was one step ahead, however. "I don't think so!" she snarled. She grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it into the air. "Armordash! Help me out, bud!"

The ball burst open and Terra's Skarmory emerged, his eyes flashing in the afternoon sun. ("What is it?") he asked.

"Get that figure!" Terra ordered. "Don't let it out of your sight!"

("Affirmative!") Armordash banked around and flew ahead. She glanced at Ray. "C'mon!" she said.

"Right!" Ray replied.

The two followed on foot.

* * *

><p>The agent snickered as he slipped into an abandoned home. "Too easy," he purred. But just to be safe…<p>

He reached into a pocket within his cloak and pulled out a specialized Poke Ball. "All right," he whispered. "Time for you to keep those two busy while I make my escape!"

He tossed the ball gently out the window…

* * *

><p>Terra was surprised when she heard a loud squawk from Armordash. She glanced up and her eyes widened as she saw her loyal Steel-type banking and flying in evasive maneuvers to avoid getting hit by what appeared to be lightning bolts. "Ray, this way!" she shouted, waving her arm and motioning down a partially destroyed street.<p>

Ray nodded and followed her down the street.

They picked their way through the rubble as they made their way closer to the battle site.

What they saw surprised them beyond disbelief.

"What in the world is that?" Ray blurted, shock and horror pounding through his frame.

Terra was silent as she stared at the creature fighting against Armordash. The naval officer was totally caught off guard by what she saw. Oh, sure she had had her suspicions, but they had never been confirmed until today. All she thought of it when she first heard of these rumors was that they were not even real. But everything she saw here today contradicted that data and sent new information directly to her brain.

Her keen intelligence analyzed the situation and she reacted accordingly, suddenly lunging at Ray and shoving him behind a partially buried car just as a Thunderbolt struck the ground where they had been mere seconds prior. She glanced at Ray. "You okay?"

The Canadian teen nodded and groaned. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth.

The older woman peered out from behind the car, her eyes flicking around the battlefield before locking onto the strange creature before them.

The creature looked to be half-human, and half-Pokemon, or more specifically, a half-Raichu. The creature's human attributes were fairly obvious, but then so were its Pokemon traits.

The half-man had bright yellow hair and brown eyes, but on his cheeks were two red circles that no doubt contained the electrical sacks of a Raichu. Raichu ears stuck out from his hair and a Raichu's tail stuck out from his rear, flicking menacingly (when it was really anxiety). The man's build was lean but strong, yet something seemed off. Terra guessed that it had to be either the countless scars visible on the man's arms, legs, and face, or the tattered grey shirt and shorts that made up his (it's?) only clothing.

"My God… I never thought that the rumors would be true…" Terra murmured.

Ray caught her words and looked at her. "What rumors?"

Terra shook her head. "Nothing, Ray. It's nothing."

"What about that…that thing…out there?" the teen asked. "How are we gonna stop it?"

Terra's eyes caught sight of Armordash circling menacingly, ready to deliver a strike. "Hold on. I've got an idea," she said.

"What?" Ray asked.

Terra outlined her plan. Ray's eyes narrowed, but then he nodded. "All right, if you're sure it's gonna work, I'll do it."

She nodded. "It'd better, or else we're all screwed."

Terra stood up. "Armordash, use Spike!" she shouted.

Armordash's eyes shot over to her and he nodded once. He flapped his wings and sped up to gain maximum altitude. Once at maximum altitude, he spread his wings to their fullest as they began to glow with white and grey energy.

("Try this on for size!") he shouted.

He flapped them a few times, sending the spikes flying down in a hail of grey and white streaks of energy. The spikes struck the ground, throwing dirt and rubble skyward with the impacts. The half-man flinched and threw his arms up to shield his eyes and face.

Ray was already in motion by that time. He selected a Poke Ball from his pack and threw it. "All right, Boombox! Give me some backup here!"

The containment device burst open and out came a purple Pokemon that looked like a giant mouth with eyes and arms and legs. The Pokemon, known as Exploud, glanced around before speaking. ("All right! Look who's here to PAR-TAH!") he cried.

"All right, Boombox! Use Earthquake!" Ray shouted.

("You got it, buddy!") Boombox stamped his feet on the ground, releasing a small, mild earthquake. The shaking earth caused a crack to open up right beneath the half-man's feet and he fell in right up to his knees.

"Nice, Ray!" Terra said.

"All right. Your turn!" the Canadian shouted.

Terra nodded. "All right, Armordash! Use Steel Drill at maximum power!" she ordered.

("Roger that!") Armordash replied.

His wings flared to their fullest as he drew on his power, sending energy along his wings. He then dove down at full speed, his body already rotating as his beak began to seethe with white energy. Glowing white and grey spikes of energy flew off his wings as his wings themselves became a metallic grey color.

"STEEL DRILL!" Terra shouted.

The spikes fired first, but much to the mutual surprise of Terra, Armordash, Ray, and Boombox, the half-man stood up and clambered out of the hole, electricity glowing over his body. "HAAAAH!" He threw his arms out and a powerful electrical field suddenly expanded outward, blocking the spikes as they hit and exploded against it.

"Armordash, evasive maneuvers!" Terra yelled.

The Steel-Type broke off the attack and evaded a bolt of lightning as it missed his body. His eyes flicked over to the location of where the bolt hit and he snarled.

("Not good, Terra!") he hissed.

"Tell me about it," the naval officer murmured. She looked back at the half-man now crouched in a defensive position. "What in the world is this guy?"

"No clue," Ray said. "But I do know one thing, and that's we have to beat him."

"But how?" Terra asked. "I've never faced anything like this before in my life!" She shook her head. "This is gonna be a tough one!"

* * *

><p>The female figure noticed the explosions in the distance, her eyes widening in horror. '<em>No…not again!<em>' she murmured. She faded in a flurry of dust and it streaked off in the direction of the fight…

* * *

><p>Terra snarled as she rolled to the side. "Ray, any luck?" she called.<p>

"Nothing, Terra!" the Canadian replied. "I can't get close to the thing without that barrier being thrown up!"

"Keep trying! You've got to have some kind of Pokemon that can get through!" she shouted. She yelped as the half-man aimed a hand at her and fired off a Thunderbolt that exploded against the truck she was hiding behind. The electricity sparked over the area of impact, but that was it.

Ray shot a glance down at his belt and ran through the different Pokemon he had in his mind. His eyes shot wide for a moment before he looked up at the fight.

Armordash was now firing spikes from his wings at the half-man in front of them while Terra stood behind the overturned truck. She waved a hand at Ray, as if to say '_hurry up!_'

He nodded. He grasped a Poke Ball and threw it out. "Torque, we could use some help here!" he shouted.

The Pokemon that burst out was a tortoise-like creature, but the shell was made of hard magma and the rest of the body was red. Smoke vents were visible on the lava-shell.

("All right, Ray. What is it?") he asked.

"Give Terra and Armordash some help!" Ray ordered. He held up Boombox's Poke Ball. "Boombox, get back!"

The Explode Pokemon was withdrawn safely as the half-Raichu man unleashed a Thunder Wave from his tail. The attack exploded close to Ray, forcing him to shield himself with his arms.

("Ray!") Torque shouted.

"Forget about me!" Ray yelled. "Use Stone Edge to give Terra and Armordash some covering fire!"

Torque nodded and focused as he stamped his feet, unleashing shockwaves that rocked the earth and forced several rocks to jet up out of the earth and circle the area before firing at the half-man. The half-man looked up, his eyes widening as the rocks struck the ground around him, causing his focus to waver. The barrier shivered before dropping.

"Now, Terra!" Ray shouted.

"A lot easier said than done, but why not?" Terra said. She glanced at Armordash. "All right! Get ready, Armordash!" she said.

("Roger that, Terra!") he said.

The half-man grunted as he pried open an eye. "No…! NO! I can't die! I WON'T DIE!" he suddenly shouted. He aimed both hands and concentrated, sending the electricity stored within his cheeks into his palms. "THUNDERSHOCK!"

Terra grunted as she grasped a Poke Ball and threw it. "Warpstrike! Barrier, maximum power!" she shouted.

The Ball burst open and out came the Embrace Pokemon, her eyes glowing with blue energy. She cupped both hands and the blue energy field expanded outward, forming a protective shield between them and the attack. The sheer power of the Barrier was enough to shield them, but the force of the impact caused an explosion that blew them all back. Terra gritted her teeth as she staggered to her feet. "Warpstrike, you okay?"

'_Yes, Terra,_' she said softly. '_I'm fine._'

"Armordash, how about you?" Terra glanced at the Steel-Type circling mere feet over their heads.

("I'm good. It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down!") he remarked.

"Yeah. Good thing, too," the woman said. She glanced at Ray, hoping that he was safe.

He peered out from behind a pile of rubble where he had been thrown. "I'm good!" he called. "Both me and Torque!"

"Excellent. Does Torque know any long-range moves?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Gyro Ball. Will that work?" Ray shouted.

Terra nodded. "That'll do! Now, when that thing—" She was cut off as the half-man aimed his hands again and fired off a Thundershock right at them. She ducked down just as the explosion hit the truck and sent some rocks over her head. "AH!"

She shot a glance at Warpstrike. '_Relay the message!_' she said mentally.

The Embrace Pokemon nodded. '_Ray, Terra wants you to have Torque fire off the Gyro Ball at her signal, which will be a wave of the hands. Got that?_'

Ray nodded, although he was stunned by her ability to speak through telepathy. She picked up on his thoughts, but said nothing.

He knelt down and whispered in Toque's ear as the frenzied half-man kept firing at them.

The Fire-Type nodded and opened his mouth, a ball of whirling winds forming in his maw. Ray knelt and studied the attacks, waiting for the opening. He wasn't a military soldier like Terra, so he would have to trust her instincts.

If they were right, that is.

Terra's instincts were right on as the half-man hesitated for the briefest of instances. She waved both hands.

"All right, Torque! Let 'er, rip!" Ray shouted.

The Fire-Type nodded and let it loose. The blast of whirling winds fired from his mouth and streaked through the air, hitting the half-man right in the chest. Terra smiled and flashed the thumbs up as the creature was thrown back by the sheer force of the blast.

The half-man snarled as he got to his feet, rubbing his chest with one hand and aiming the other at them, lightning forming in his palm. "Lightning Ball!" he shouted.

"Warpstrike! Barrier!" Terra snapped. "Reinforce it with Psychic!"

The Embrace Pokemon held out her hands as the blue energy field formed and expanded outwards rapidly as her eyes began to glow with a soft blue light. The reinforced Barrier came to a stop just as the half-man fired the Lightning Ball from his hand.

The Electric attack struck it full force and exploded, releasing a powerful shockwave. Ray and Torque remained huddled behind their barricade while Terra stayed standing behind Warpstrike's barrier.

"All right, Armordash! Use Spike!" she called.

The Steel-Type's eyes flashed as he spread his wings and fired.

"Ready, Torque?" Ray asked.

The Torkoal nodded. ("You bet, Ray!") he exclaimed. ("I'm gonna hit that half-man head on!")

"Fire off a Heat Wave to add to Spike's power!" Ray ordered.

Torque's eyes flashed red for a moment before an intense blast of heat erupted off his body and expanded outward. The energy spikes fired from Armordash's wings began to seethe with red power as the energy from the Heat Wave added onto their power.

The spikes hit the ground around the half-man, this time releasing an effect like sabot rounds on the ground. Geysers of dirt and shards of pavement erupted up into the air, releasing billowing clouds of dust and smoke. The half-man threw up his arms as the heat singed his flesh and his hair. He gritted his teeth and looked up with one eye barely open and he gasped as Armordash came streaking through the smoke, talons outstretched for the final blow.

"Hit 'em hard, Armordash!" Terra called from behind Warpstrike's barrier field.

"NO!" the half-man cried. He held out his hands to both sides and released an electrical pulse, forcing back Armordash. The Steel-Type swiftly recovered, however, and circled.

Terra's eyes narrowed as she studied the situation. '_Dammit! That's the second time that… that… thing… unleashed that electrical pulse. We need to figure out a way to keep that thing from using that pulse. But how?_'

Her eyes darted around the area, trying to spot something they could use. Her gaze locked onto a bunch of downed power lines, still sparking with energy. A desperate idea formed. If they timed it just right, then maybe they might get the upper hand in this fight.

"Warpstrike, see those downed phone lines?"

She nodded. '_Yes. But you do realize that your plan is all dependent on what kind of ability that creature has, right?_'

Terra nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it's better than nothing. Besides, it's the only one I could come up with on short notice."

Warpstrike's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing as she grasped those downed lines with her psychic powers and levitated them off the ground. "All right. When that thing unleashes its electrical pulse again, use the lines to divert it directly to the transformer there," Terra said, motioning with a hand.

The Embrace Pokemon nodded as she kept her focus.

Terra's eyes flicked over to Armordash, noting his position. He was at the right angle and location, as were Ray and Torque. She knew that Torque possessed Gyro Ball and Stone Edge, as well as Heat Wave… An idea formed in her mind and she smiled. Yeah. Things were falling into place.

"Ray, new plan!" Terra shouted. "Be ready to use Gyro Ball on my command!"

The Canadian's head shot up just as the half-man let loose three Thunderbolts at once. The blasts exploded near their hiding spots, but they didn't move. The teen and naval officer glanced at one another. "What?" Ray yelled over the explosions.

"Use Gyro Ball!" Terra screamed. She motioned with her hands as generating a ball of wind.

Ray's eyes widened as realization dawned and he nodded. Terra flashed the thumbs up with a grin.

The half-man was now frantic. His eyes were wide and his entire body was sparking with electricity as he screamed out over and over "I don't want to die!" This normally wouldn't have garnered the attention of anyone, but it got Terra's attention. Her eyes were narrowed as she studied his erratic movements. "All right…" she murmured. "Wait for it… Wait for it…"

The attacking half-man stopped momentarily, as if his body had frozen, and Terra seized the chance.

"NOW!" she shouted.

"Torque, use Gyro Ball!" Ray shouted.

"Now back it up with Stone Edge!" Terra yelled.

Ray nodded. He questioned her plan, but he didn't say anything that indicated he doubted her. Instead, he merely shouted to Torque. "Use Stone Edge!" he roared.

Torque's eyes flashed as he fired off a Stone Edge and Gyro Ball at once. The ball of wind expanded outward as it made contact with the stones, creating a whirlwind of stone shards. The shards whipped around the area as Terra had Warpstrike erect a maximum power Barrier reinforced with Psychic. Her eyes were narrowed against the wind, but she managed to keep them open long enough to see if her plan would work.

The electrical barrier expanded outward right on cue. She smiled. "Now, Warpstrike!" she yelled.

Warpstrike focused and within seconds, the sparking telephone lines whipped through the air, making contact with the barrier and redirecting the electrical energy directly to the transformer she had spotted.

The electrical transformer overloaded, but now the barrier was lowered. Terra took the chance and called out to Armordash. "USE STEEL DRILL!" she screamed.

The Steel-Type heard her cry, even over the winds, and nodded. He encased himself within a barrier of energy spikes and his wings seethed with metallic energy while his beak glowed white. He began to rotate his body as he dove down, unleashing the spikes as if from a machine gun. They exploded around the man's body, forcing him to wince and cower in place.

Terra glanced at Ray and Torque. "Use Heat Wave to bolster Armordash's power!" she shouted.

Ray nodded. He knelt and spoke to the Fire-Type which nodded in acknowledgement. Torque stood up and his entire body glowed with red energy as it erupted outward, mixing in with Armordash's own attacks and augmenting their power. The explosions grew in power and intensity, forcing the half-man to back away.

"This is the final blow, Armordash! Give it everything you've got!" Terra shouted. "And don't hold back!"

Armordash's eyes flashed as he picked up on her determination and nodded. He focused every ounce of his strength into the blow to end the battle. His talons extended to full length and he sped down close to the ground and up before spinning in a corkscrewing motion.

The half-man screamed as Armordash's talons swiped at his eyes, effectively blinding him. Blood splattered the ground as Terra pointed a finger at the half-man before them. "Warpstrike, use Psychic Uppercut!" she shouted.

The Embrace Pokemon lowered the barrier and held out a hand, glowing with blue energy and bolstered with Psychic. She broke into a run, her feet pounding the ground and rubble, teleporting only when needed. She drew closer and thrust her glowing fist out, nailing the half-man directly in the chest. The blow didn't go through, but it did shatter his solar plexus and left him gasping for breath as he staggered back, his hand flying to the area. His eyes were glazed, but that was it.

Then, a small smile spread across his face.

"Thank…Thank…you…" he whispered.

His eyes slipped closed and he collapsed to the ground, his last breath being a sigh of relief.

Terra stepped back, surprised at what just happened. Something was wrong here, and this, she guessed, was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><span>That evening<span>

Kagawa Prefecture, Japan

The entire team met that evening to discuss the day's events with each other and to trade information on possible victims.

Terra, meanwhile, was busy poking at her food with her fork. Something didn't add up here. What had happened earlier today was bugging her. Why was that half-man so relieved when she knocked him out? Or rather… when he died? And what happed to make him like that? What of the scars and clothing?

But the biggest question was why was he so scared?

"What in the world happened to him?" she murmured softly.

TK heard her question and walked over with his plate of food. He sat down next to her. "You okay, Terra?" he asked.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine, TK. Just busy thinking, that's all."

"About what?" the Jersey native asked.

"Something that happened earlier today," she said.

"Mind telling me what it is?" TK remarked. He took a bit of his sushi.

Terra explained the whole day's events, and when she got up to the battle, TK dropped his chopsticks and sat in stunned, more like shocked and sickened, silence. His eyes were wide with astonishment as she described everything she and Ray did to take the half-man down. When she finished, TK rubbed his hands at his temples. "Okay. I mean, sure I've seen a lot of stuff on TV, but that really takes the cake. Are you sure you weren't hallucinating, Terra?"

The naval officer nodded. "I'm sure of it. There is no way that I would make up something like that. Ray was there with me. If you doubt me, ask him."

TK wasn't so sure, but if this was tied into what was happening here, then it was clear to him that they had a bit of a mystery on their hands. He placed a hand on his chin in thought for a moment before looking up at her. "Well, we may as well tell the others tomorrow about this and see what they think."

Terra nodded. "All right."

_**The next few days have come to a close. Things begin to get mysterious for the teams, and what of the mysterious man? How does he tie into this, and how is it all connected? Find out next time on PWS!**_


	12. Arc 1: Research and Battles

_**All right, peeps! Here comes chapter 12. In this chapter, surprising information is exchanged, and the teams take a break from the search and rescue operations for a day or two and just have a battle for fun. But then as the sun goes down one evening, someone pops back into Asuka's life… Again, this arc is dedicated to those who have suffered and/or lost loved ones in the Earthquake of 2011. May Primus watch over them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Research and Battles<strong>

Day Four of the Aftermath

Osaka, Japan

The fourth day of rescue operations was already underway, but for the teams involved in the rescue, the day was about to begin. Team USA had decided the night before to meet at one of the restaurants in Osaka for some breakfast before heading out.

It happened to be a good choice because it was such a public place. It offered them the cover of others chatting and having meetings or lunch with their family and friends.

"So let me get this straight. You guys encountered some weird half-human, half-Raichu-like creature and fought it, and that it was scared and wanted to be killed while saying no to that idea," Ezekiel muttered. He glanced back at TK and Alicia. "And you two happened to run across some guy named Hei Fasuka and that he was being chased by who knows who, and that something saved your lives by creating some kind of misty, yet real illusion for you."

He hesitated before rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Damn. And just when things couldn't get any stranger!"

Terra frowned. "Yes, and on top of that it seemed like someone was threatening that creature," she murmured.

"And who or what saved me and Alicia?" TK murmured.

"Hold on. Just one question," Colette said. "What structure were you two in? I mean, what did it look like?"

TK frowned for a moment as he struggled to recall. "Well…I really don't know. It was too foggy and blurry for me to make out, yet it was somehow familiar… I can't quite put my finger on where we were, though. But I could tell it was definitely some kind of seafaring vessel."

That got their attention. "Hold on! A ship?" Ezekiel laughed. "No way, man! That's not even possible!"

"I don't know," Terra murmured. Her eyes were narrowed as she studied her cup of tea, almost as if she saw something within its depths. "Something tells me that there's much more to this than meets the eye."

"Yeah. And how does it tie into that ship I saw?" Ezekiel asked.

"If you mean that black warship you saw on the news, then that is strange," TK said. "And now that I think about it, it does seem strange that a warship would be painted that color."

"…" Asuka was silent. She was poking her food with her chopsticks and glanced at them out of the corner of her eye, but that was it.

"Still, I'm confused about something," Ezekiel said. "What does this quake have to do with that mysterious ship TK and Alicia wound up on, that vessel I just saw, the half-man that Terra and Ray killed, and this Hei guy? And what of those guys in the cloaks you saw?"

That got Asuka. The name "Hei" struck her and she stopped playing with her food. She looked TK directly in the eyes. "You saw Hei?" she said softly.

TK nodded. "Yeah. Friend of yours?"

Asuka nodded once. "Yes. I…I know him."

"From San Diego, I guess," Ezekiel muttered to himself.

The bluenette nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. He blinked as he rubbed the spot with his hand. What was her problem?

"Hold on one minute, Ezekiel," Terra said seriously. "We don't even know if TK and Alicia were _on_ a ship of any kind."

"Was it even a ship to begin with?" Colette asked. She took a bite of sushi with her chopsticks.

TK shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest. It gave off that feeling though."

"Then there you go. TK said he had a _feeling_ that it was a ship. That doesn't mean that it was, Zeek," Terra explained. She took a small sip of her tea and set the cup down on the table.

"Okay. This entire thing seems to be connected somehow, but as to how, that's what bothers me," TK said. "It just seems like it's a story of some kind."

"Yeah, right," Ezekiel remarked. "As if!"

"No. TK's right, Ezekiel," Colette said through a second bite of sushi. "This entire thing is just too strange to even be considered real."

"And yet the evidence says otherwise," Asuka whispered.

"Whatever's going on, we can focus on this when we have more evidence," Terra said. "We need to stay focused on the rescue mission because that's why we're here, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess so," Colette said softly.

"I agree. We can discuss this later. Right now let's finish eating and report to the commander. Then we'll figure out what to do about this later tonight," TK said.

"And if possible, exchange information if anything else weird happens," Terra murmured.

Asuka nodded. "Agreed."

"Got it," Ezekiel remarked.

The team finished up their breakfast and headed back to the disaster area on their Pokemon. They met with the commander and were assigned a few new areas to look for survivors in. Terra noted with slight discomfort that Asuka's area was near the Fukushima reactors, which by now were starting to emit radiation.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

The commander nodded. "Yes. There could be survivors down there that need to be rescued. And on top of that, with the radiation leaks, they could be getting poisoned by that."

"All right. I'll see what they can do," Terra said.

He smiled. "Good luck."

Terra hopped on Mirrorwing as Ray joined her on his own Pokemon, Regal.

The naval officer waved over Asuka and Sean with her free hand. "You two are going to check near the outer boundaries of the radiation zone for Fukushima," she explained. "The good news is that you won't need to go in, but still, take extra care not to head in that direction."

Asuka said nothing, but Sean was startled by this. "Why do they want us to head into a radiation zone, knowing full well what could happen to us?" he blurted.

"The commander said that there might be survivors being poisoned by the radiation," Terra said. "And frankly, I'm not disagreeing, but still, take precautions."

Asuka was one step ahead. She gently tapped one Poke Ball. "I'll cover that," she said softly.

Sean rubbed a finger in his ear. "You sure you said that right?" he asked.

The bluenette nodded.

Sean shrugged. "All right. Whatever works, I guess. Let's go!"

Both Trainers hopped on their Flying-Types and were soon en route to the area.

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Sato Island, Japan

The light flickered in the chamber as the man stood in front of the monitors, his arms clasped behind his back. One of them showed the progress of the rescue ops, and the rest showed his agents in place around the country searching for the runaway experiment.

His eyes narrowed as he studied them intently.

What was that Trainer Red up to at this moment? He hadn't heard anything from his agents in regards to him or the mysterious woman that contacted him and somehow knocked out Ahmad. That alone irritated him. What was the motive of those two?

He glanced back just as he heard the door hiss open. He turned as his best agent Ali Ahmed stepped into the room. The big Muslim stood at an imposing six-foot five, with a broad chest and equally broad shoulders. His arms and legs were very muscular, a mark of his working-class roots back in Iraq. He wore a turban to hide his hair from the public's eyes and a thick brown beard covered his lower face. He was clad in a simple brown tunic and his pants were also simple. But there was nothing simple about his footwear, a pair of combat boots, nor the machine gun slung over his shoulders. He also wore a belt of ammunition across his chest.

"Sir, there's been sightings of the experiment near the site of the rescue operations," Ali said in a deep baritone.

"Finally. Some good news," the man sneered. "And what of the operations under way?"

"The experiment has managed to evade most of them, but only two remain undetected and unavoidable," Ali explained. "One of them runs right by the Fukushima plants."

"And you are telling me because…?" the man asked without turning to face him.

"I ask only for your permission to retrieve the experiment," Ali said.

The man sneered as he turned to face his top agent. "All right, Ali. But only because you have yet to fail at your missions."

Ali bowed. "You will not regret this, sir," he said.

His superior grinned. "Now go. And report to me of your success."

The big Muslim nodded and stood up. He checked his rifle and headed out of the room. The door slid shut behind him as he left.

* * *

><p><span>Fukushima area<span>

Japan

Asuka's eyes narrowed against the wind, her blue hair whipping about her face. The teens were circling the very edge of the radiation zone marked on the maps they held close to their chests. Her eyes studied the red line and she noted with slight alarm that they were getting closer. She glanced up and waved her hand at Sean.

The Spanish teen nodded and banked his Pokemon to the left, swooping away from the area. Asuka followed suit, her eyes flicking around the damaged buildings, roads, and cars. She spotted a few fires billowing, and people struggling to keep them contained. It was thanks to her strong vision she spotted a surprise below.

A fire was moving close to a gas station.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked over at Sean, making a motion with her hand to follow him.

Sean blinked and cocked his head as if to ask why.

The bluenette waved her hand down at the gas station with a serious look in her brown eyes.

Sean's gaze followed her outstretched hand and his eyes widened in shock at the gas station in the path of the blazing inferno. His eyes were filled with fear as he glanced back at Asuka.

She nodded and banked Nova, swooping down and landing near the gas station.

Sean shook his head and followed suit.

Once both trainers were on the ground, they called back their Pokemon and turned to face the blazing wall of fire as it raced towards them.

Asuka hefted a Poke Ball and held it up in one hand. She tossed it up. "Hydro, it's time to end this," she whispered.

The ball burst open and out came what looked like a huge turtle with twin guns sticking out of it shell. The Water-Type stood up and glanced at Asuka.

She nodded once. "Hydro Cannon."

Hydro aimed his twin guns at the incoming inferno and let loose. The streams of water were intense and struck the flames with the full force of a fire hose on high pressure. The flames had been stopped.

For now, anyway…

* * *

><p>Terra sat on Mirrorwing's back as he circled the devastated city center, her eyes narrowed as she studied the terrain. "Damn… This just had to get worse!" she muttered.<p>

The further north they went the more damage there was, which wasn't surprising considering the range of the wave. She hunched closer to her Pokemon's back, using her free hand to shield her eyes from the wind.

"You see anything?" Ray called over the wind from beside her on Regal.

Terra shook her head. "No. No sign of any survivors," she yelled back. She turned her gaze back down to the area, her keen eyes picking out possible locations for survivors to hide out in.

Nothing greeted her eyes, at least until a few seconds later a flash of white startled her. "Huh?"

Ray glanced back at her over his shoulder. "You see anything?"

She narrowed her eyes as he called out to her. "Hey! I asked you a question!" he shouted.

"Oh, sorry!" she called back.

"I asked if you saw anything," Ray repeated.

Terra frowned for a moment. A plan formed in her mind as she gently urged Mirrorwing onto a different course. "Let's split up. This way we can cover more ground," she suggested.

Ray cocked an eyebrow, but didn't protest as he nudged Regal onto a different path.

The naval officer circled closer to one of the buildings partially buried by mud and debris. The white shape she had seen earlier was gone, but the big gaping hole in the roof wasn't. She narrowed her eyes as Mirrorwing descended onto the roof.

He flared his wings and touched down, landing gently on the roof. Terra slid off his back and landed on her feet.

She glanced around the roof, noting that there was something off. One of the hinges to the door leading down into the building was coated with some kind of red flaky material. She walked over and knelt, rubbing a finger on it. The stuff felt a bit grimy, but also held a hint of slime. The faint smell of seawater drifted up to greet her.

"What is this?" she murmured. She stood up and glanced back at the hole in the middle of the roof. Now she could see that the entire roof in that area was puckered, almost like something forced it down or pulled from beneath, causing the roof to collapse into a pile of rubble and debris in the offices below.

Her eyes narrowed as she walked over to the edge and knelt, noting the wrinkled and crumpled metal near her position. It looked almost as if something forced it down, like a giant hand.

"Or some kind of psychic attack," she mused.

Terra's cell phone beeped and she grabbed it, pulling it free from her pocket and flipping it open. "Yeah? Go."

"_Commander, it's Johnson. We've gotten the new propeller, but we still need to wait for the rest of the gear,_" he said.

"All right. It's a good thing you called, Johnson. I want to ask your opinion on something," Terra said, glancing back at the hole in the roof. The lieutenant, Hank Johnson, was something of a scientist and Psychic-Type trainer as a past time when on shore leave. Then again, with his doctorate from the University of Illinois, she wasn't surprised. He was initially on _The Project_ for a few years before being assigned to ship duty.

Although separated by distance and time, Terra swore she heard Johnson nodding. "_Sure. What is it?_"

The naval officer turned and removed her cell phone, activating the camera function. She snapped a photo of the hole, and after selecting Johnson's phone number from her contacts, linked it directly to him.

A soft gasp told her he got it. "_Is that it?_"

Terra nodded. "Yeah. That's it, Johnson. Something powerful caused the roof here to buckle through either pulling or forcing it down. And these buildings are strong." She tapped the roof with her boot as if to prove her point.

"_Hmm. I'll look into this and see what I can come up with. Anything else?_"

"Yeah. Hold on." Terra walked over to the roof door and snapped a photo of the hinge with the red substance on it. "Did you get that?"

"_Yeah, and boy, it looks like we stumbled onto something big, Commander,_" Johnson replied.

"What do you make of that red substance?" Terra asked.

Johnson coughed on the other end of the line. "_Oh. Right. Sorry. That red substance looks suspiciously like blood, but there's also the possibility that it could be oxidized iron._"

Terra's eyes flew wide at that. "What? Rust? Are you sure?"

"_Yes. I'm still not entirely sure without some of the stuff to test. Can you get a sample?_"

The naval officer reached into one of the pockets on her uniform and pulled out a small knife and baggie. She knelt and scraped some flakes off. "I'm on it now."

"_That's great. Once you get Stateside, I'll run the test and inform you as soon as I'm able,_" Johnson said.

"All right. Bye." Terra closed up the phone and replaced it in her uniform's pocket, along with the baggie with substance samples and her knife before standing up. She brushed off her uniform and ran over to the edge of the hole.

She peered down, noting the twisted and warped piping with shock and alarm. Alarm buzzers rang in her mind. "Damn!" she muttered. "What in the world _did_ this?"

The naval officer stood back up and glanced at Mirrorwing. "Stay here," she said. "I'll be back!"

Her Pokemon nodded before flaring his wings and settling down on the roof. His dark blue eyes started to look around the area for anything out of the ordinary as Terra made her way around the hole towards the door. However, as she stepped close to a loose slab of metal, her foot slipped and she yelped in surprise and shock.

Her eyes widened briefly before they narrowed and she gritted her teeth. Her hand lashed out and snagged onto one of the pieces of rebar looming out of the sides of the gap. The rebar jerked once, but it held as she hung there, gazing a few feet down into the rooms below. She glanced back up, her mind instantly contemplating the chances of climbing back out or dropping down onto the floor below.

The chances of the floor being intact were initially slim, but then again, with the strength of Japan's buildings, she figured there was a good chance landing on something firm.

Terra let go.

She fell ten feet from the gap in the roof. Contorting her body, she flipped and landed on one hand and knee unharmed.

She stood up and glanced around the damaged room.

Several steam pipes loomed over her like distorted fingers, their dark openings looking like gaping jaws. Water dripped from a couple of them, and around her the air was thick, almost like she was in a sauna. Sweat broke out on her skin as she reached up and wiped at her face with her hand. With the green rag tied around her forehead, she didn't have to worry about sweat getting in her eyes.

"It's a sauna in here," she murmured. "I wonder if these pipes have anything to do with it."

The naval officer walked over to one and reached out to touch it.

The entire building seemed to shudder at that moment. Terra staggered back as the shuddering resonated throughout the structure. She glanced around, noticing the dust falling from the ceiling. "Damn! This place isn't going to last much longer!" she muttered.

She broke into a run, dodging several falling chunks of debris and rubble. She stopped near the door and with one well-placed kick, broke it down. Terra barged into a nearby utility stairwell, the lights flickering dimly. She made her way to the top before she broke down the other door and emerged onto the roof. "Mirrorwing! It's time to go!" she called.

Mirrorwing heard her as she ran over and he spread his wings in preparation for takeoff. Terra slid her legs over his back. "GO!" she yelled.

The Pidgeot responded with one powerful flap of his wings. Terra closed her eyes as the wind buffed her and nearly dislodged her from Mirrorwing's back. Her legs instinctively tightened around his waist and her arms drew tighter around his neck, but not choking him. Once airborne, Terra could hear the roar of the wind in her ears…

Wait. A roar from the wind didn't sound that loud, did it?

Then she became aware of a distinct taste in her mouth, almost like dust.

That taste set off alarm buzzers and her eyes snapped open. She twisted her body as she looked over her shoulder. The entire building was beginning to collapse.

"Mirrorwing, left degree turn!" she ordered.

("Roger!") Mirrorwing banked into a steady, gentle turn to the left. Now she could see the damage the building had sustained, not to mention the fact that it was going down. She could see the dust beginning to form near the bottom of the structure as its weakened supports finally gave way. The first floor went before the others. It literally dissolved into nothing, leaving the floors above with no support.

The rest of the floors collapsed like a stack of cards.

Her eyes were wide as she watched the building literally break apart and fall in pieces to the earth below.

"What…?" Her voice trailed off as she watched the cloud of dust expand outward in a rising mushroom cloud.

The cloud spiraled skyward as Mirrorwing banked and flew off to rejoin Ray and Regal.

As he flew, Terra merely watched as the last of the building vanished in the dust. "God help them…" she murmured sadly.

* * *

><p>Emily and Colette worked their way through the damaged business district, poking around several mud-splattered buildings and trying to see if anyone was trapped inside.<p>

No sounds greeted their ears as they made their way back down the street. "See anything, mate?" Emily called.

"No. Sorry," Colette said. "It's almost like the entire area is deserted."

"That can't be right," the Australian remarked. "I mean, I was sure there would be some folks here to help out."

Colette nodded, getting a bad feeling in her gut as she looked over her shoulder. It was as if someone was whispering in her ear at that moment, telling her to be on high alert.

The soft voice faded as she stopped. "Something's seriously wrong here," she said slowly.

"How so?" Emily asked. "There's nothing here."

The New Orleans native nodded. "That's just the point. There's no sounds, no fires, no nothing. Not even a single scrap of life."

The entire area may have been covered with mud and seaweed, but there was nothing ordinary about the dead silence covering the damaged district. The only thing that did echo was the sound of their own breathing and speaking.

Emily clenched a fist as she looked around with her grey eyes. "If something's wrong, then we may as well find it."

"A lot easier said than done," Colette whispered.

Emily suddenly tensed as she heard the faintest sound of a footfall. She grabbed Colette out of sheer reflex; in fact, she wasn't sure she even knew what she was doing. It was as if someone was shouting in her mind to take cover.

The bullets sped overhead a few seconds later as the two women hit the ground, becoming covered in muck. The rounds hit the side of one of the buildings, blowing out the windows in shards of glass. The shards rained down all around them as they scrambled to their feet and ran for it, ducking between a partially submerged car and a ship's hull wedged between two buildings.

The barriers offered some protection, but it wouldn't be enough, Emily guessed. Having grown up in a rancher's family, she wasn't a stranger to fights, but then again, being shot at was a whole different story from a brawl between herself and a bigger boy. She gritted her teeth as she reached behind her and snatched her hat off the ground. She placed it back on her head as she looked over at Colette lying on her side, one arm wrapped around the more muscular Australian. "You okay, mate?" she asked.

Colette looked up with wide eyes. "Y-Yes…" she stammered.

Emily got to her feet and grasped the other girl's hand, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon. It's not safe here," she said.

The two broke into a run as a few shots fired from above again. The shots pinged off the car and ship, but a few found their way through and made little geysers of dirt and mud in their wake.

* * *

><p>The ghost spotted them out of the corner of her eye. The two girls made their way down the street and ducked into an alleyway and plastered themselves to the building, their eyes wide and alert as they struggled to pinpoint their attacker.<p>

Her gaze shifted and she found their attacker: a big man with broad shoulders and a turban on his head. He carried a gun of some kind and judging by the way he was aiming it at them she knew him to be their attacker.

She dashed downward in a flurry of dust…

* * *

><p>Ali sneered as he aimed his gun at the two women. This was easy pickings. If his guess was right, then the experiment would come and help them. Then he could strike and take it back.<p>

He shifted his gaze to the right and his sneer grew bigger. The shape of the experiment was coming closer. This was his chance!

He peered through the gunsight and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>The ghost acted swiftly, swooping down and generating a thick fog that concealed them from view and distorting his view of them. His aim was off by a wide margin and the bullets exploded against the windows, blowing them out from the kinetic impacts. The man she saw coming hesitated and turned, running for it and working his way back the way he came.<p>

The big man shook his head as she flew off, the mist fading from around them.

* * *

><p>Emily gasped as the cold bit into her exposed flesh, sending shivers up and down her body. She glanced at Colette, noticing that she was shivering as well. Whoever saved them no doubt used an Ice-type, she figured. It seemed to be the only conclusion at this point.<p>

The Australian gritted her teeth as she glanced up at the spot where their attacker was hidden by the buildings. Who in their right mind was stupid enough to shoot at those trying to rescue the survivors of an earthquake?!

She didn't have time to think of the answer as bullets tore through the area again; the attacker was clearly trying to find them. She grabbed Colette and after pulling her behind a partially destroyed car, peered out through the windows.

"Damn mate's nuts!" she muttered to herself.

The only saving grace was that the mist had granted them cover long enough to take shelter here.

But who knew how long it was until the guy found them?

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Sato Island, Japan

The man paced back and forth as he checked the data on the experiments in their compound back in the homeland. So far so good, he mused. The production schedule was right on target.

Already over a million had been produced and were now en route to other agents worldwide, with millions more to go. His mouth curled into a sneer as he thought about the looks on the victims' faces as they witnessed his forces completing their conquest of the infidels and mongrel fools.

Oh, how revenge would be so sweet…

Those fools in power had no idea of the strength at his fingertips. All the years of working behind the scenes were about to pay off at long last.

The one thing that he didn't realize was how drastic the consequences would be for him in the future…

* * *

><p>The blasts ricocheted around their hiding spot, the bullets sending flecks of stone and glass raining down onto the two women as they plastered themselves against the walls. Emily's grey eyes were darting around trying to spot any means of driving off their attacker, but so far they were forced onto the defense.<p>

"If only we had some bloody help!" she grumbled.

The soft whisper of the wind rustled her hair and nudged her in the back, almost like…

The next thing she knew, something that felt like hands, female yet tough, shoved her and Colette in the back and down onto the pavement as something slammed into one of the buildings and exploded, sending rubble falling down onto their location. Emily glanced up, fear flooding her body and etching itself onto her features. Her eyes widened as she stared at the incoming death from above.

* * *

><p>"Warpstrike, use Barrier at maximum power!" she shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily closed her eyes and screamed, bracing for the impact she was sure would come.<p>

'_It's over!_' she thought frantically.

The last thing she expected was pain and then blissful nothingness as the rubble and debris squashed her body and smeared Colette on the pavement in a bloody red stain.

Not the sound of the rubble striking something _hard_ above them.

Emily opened her eyes in confusion and bewilderment. What was going on? She glanced up, shocked to see a glowing blue energy shield encompassing her and Colette, who was equally as astonished as she was. The barrier was shielding them from the debris, which was bouncing off it like bullets.

The two women glanced around, trying to spot the ones who saved them.

"Hey! You guys okay?" a familiar voice called.

Colette's head shot up towards the roof of one of the buildings where a figure stood, her short hair blowing in the breeze beneath her naval cap. The green rag gave away who it was. "Terra? How did…?" Colette's voice trailed off.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. How had the naval woman known where they were? Then a second figure appeared beside her. The green and white Embrace Pokemon's eyes were glowing blue as she channeled her power into the Barrier.

The sleek Pidgeot beside her on the left was a clue as to how she found them.

"Thanks a lot for your help, mate!" Emily called with a smile of relief on her face.

Terra smiled back and turned serious a few seconds later as her steel grey eyes found the one firing on them. "Mirrorwing, use Gust on that rooftop!" she yelled.

Mirrorwing nodded and spread his wings. With a few flaps, he was airborne and flying towards the crouched figure concealed by a vent. He came to a stop and flapped his wings, generating a gust of wind that dislodged the figure. His eyes narrowed as he swept down, his talons exposed. He swiped with them before Terra even gave the command. The Scratch attack hit the figure, ripping open his tunic but barely missing his flesh as he rolled to the side.

Terra saw this and waved a hand. "Mirrorwing, fall back!" she called, holding out the Pokeball.

The red light shot out and hit her Pokemon, drawing him back to safety as the figure aimed his gun and opened up on the spot where he had been mere seconds ago. The bullets tore through the air, rippling it with the heat of their passage.

Terra's eyes narrowed. "So, that's the one," she murmured.

She selected a Poke Ball and opened it, releasing the Pokemon within. Her selected Pokemon for the job was a purple humanoid ghost with eyes and a mouth. The Pokemon, a Gengar, glanced back at her. "All right, B-2. Let's show them how we do things!" she said.

B-2 nodded. ("Right!") he replied.

"Use Lock-On, then fire off a Shadow Ball!" she ordered.

B-2's eyes flashed as a targeting crosshair appeared on the building a few stories below the roof. ("This'll get 'im!") he snickered.

As soon as the crosshair was formed, he aimed his hands and a dark purple and blue energy ball formed in between them. The ball of darkness seethed with power as he channeled it and once it was formed, he drew back his right arm and after hesitating for the briefest of moments, threw the Shadow Ball like a grenade.

The attack homed in on the crosshair and struck it with deadly accuracy. A fireball erupted on the point of impact, blowing out windows beneath and above the impact zone. The entire building buckled at the impact point, but it didn't collapse. The figure on top was thrown off balance by the attack and he grabbed onto the vent he had been hiding behind, struggling to maintain his aim on his targets.

"Damn! Not good!' Terra muttered. "Even that didn't deter him!"

Her words were prophetic as he opened up on the two women below, still shielded by Warpstrike's Barrier.

Terra's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out a plan. Her gaze flicked around and much to her surprise, she noticed a few cars overturned and a fire hydrant straining as water pressure from a severed line built beneath. An idea formed in her mind.

She glanced at Warpstrike. "See if you can move two of those cars closer to them," she said, motioning to Emily and Colette. Her Pokemon nodded and, still keeping a focus on the barrier, used her powers to move two of the most damaged cars to the area surrounding the two women. Once they were in position, Terra glanced at B-2. "B-2, use Camouflage and get down there. When I give the signal, use Shadow Claw to set those cars on fire."

B-2 nodded and quietly phased his way down through the building until he reached the ground floor. He emerged and took up position behind the two cars, his body blending in like a chameleon. Terra nodded. "All right. Warpstrike, when I give the signal, drop the barrier and use your Psychic to launch that hydrant." The Embrace Pokemon nodded once.

She waited for a few minutes as the figure on top of the building adjusted his aim. "NOW!" she called.

B-2's fingertips began to glow with dark energy and take the form of claws. The dark claws seethed with power as he got ready. Then he slashed. Dark shockwaves of energy struck the cars right in the gas tanks, causing explosions that startled the other two women. Both Emily and Colette suddenly yelped as someone or some_thing_ unseen grabbed them by the arms.

Terra nodded at Warpstrike. "Now!" she said.

'_On it!_' The Embrace Pokemon dropped the energy shield just as a barrage of bullets tore through the smoke. She concentrated her powers into a psychic shockwave that struck the bulging hydrant, launching it straight up into the air on a plume of water spray.

Terra watched with relief as the water struck the flaming cars, releasing thick steam that acted as a makeshift smokescreen.

* * *

><p>The ghost sensed her chance and tightened her grip on the arms of the two humans. '<em>C'mon!<em>' she hissed into their minds. She tugged on them as she broke into a run, forcing them to run as well. She could see the shock and horror on their faces, but she didn't care. All that mattered was getting them to safety.

She pulled them around a corner just as the steam passed down the street adjacent to their new location. Then she released their arms and took to the skies, fading in a swirl of dust.

* * *

><p>Ali snarled as he glanced around, trying to spot the two infidels. "Damn them!" he growled. "Now where do I look?"<p>

He let go of the vent and staggered to his feet on the angled roof. He needed some way to find them and get back at them for betraying his position… Or rather, he had to find and kill that naval officer.

She seemed to be the real threat here, he mused. She managed to figure out how to get her comrades to safety, and all the while maintaining a calm composure.

Not only that, but there was the matter of that other woman he had seen mere seconds before the explosion. She seemed to be dressed in an ancient dress and her body seemed to be…

He shook his head. No. He wasn't superstitious like many others of his comrades. They believed in ghosts and curses and all that crap. But not he. Oh, no. He wasn't like them in that regard. Rather he relied on logic and realism in order to find explanations for this sort of thing.

The woman he had seen was not a ghost. Rather he guessed her appearance to be a trick pulled by a trainer with a Psychic-Type Pokemon such as Alakazam or even a Gallade. Psychic Pokemon were capable of doing such tricks, were they not?

That had to be the case. The so-called ghost was really a manifestation of psychic energy over a woman's body in order to hide her identity. That explained it.

Ali sneered. "Nice try," he purred. "But I know your little trick. I will not let you fool me a second time!"

He glanced down as the smoke faded. He frowned as he noticed that they were missing from the area. Clearly the woman used the diversion pulled by the naval officer to pull them to safety. That meant that they had to be leaving the area on foot. That was the only option because the street they had headed down was blocked off by the rubble and debris deflected by that Barrier.

Ali staggered his way over to the nearest fire escape. Once he reached ground level, then the search could begin anew.

* * *

><p>Emily glanced back the way they had come with concern on her face. "Are you sure, mate?" she asked.<p>

The naval officer looked back over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah. Think about it. That guy's probably gonna start hunting around the area where we left. This was the only way to evade him." Terra motioned around their hiding spot with her hand.

Colette wrinkled her nose at the disgusting odor of decomposing garbage. "But hiding in a dumpster? Man, Terra. This has got to be your craziest and most disgusting idea yet!"

"Would you rather be caught and killed by that guy, or would you rather live?" the naval officer asked harshly.

"Oh." The New Orleans native fell silent. She really hadn't thought about it like that before. Then again, she hadn't been a member of a military family, let alone been in the service like Terra had been for five years. Still, she did seem to know what she was doing, though… Even if it did stink like garbage.

"Hiding in a dumpster is really necessary?" Emily asked.

"It's a useful trick I pulled back in Shanghai after a nasty bar fight," Terra explained. "That's how I got this scar." She motioned to the scar on her left eye. "I got caught in the middle of it and after knocking a few drunk dockworkers to the ground I bolted and hid in a dumpster. Those guys never caught me."

"I bet," Colette grumbled.

"It was at least a lot better than getting raped!" Terra snapped.

"Eep!" Colette fell silent.

Terra glanced back and suddenly grabbed the lid, pulling it shut just in the nick of time.

Footsteps could be heard outside the dumpster's thick steel walls. The three women huddled in a group (well, only Colette and Emily. Terra was standing watch) as the footsteps made their way over and hesitated for a second. Then they left.

The naval officer placed an ear on the wall of the dumpster and listened for a few minutes. She glanced back at the other two with her and gave the thumbs up.

They were in the clear.

* * *

><p>Asuka sighed as she glanced down at the scene below her. She was coming back with Sean from a rescue operation and clearly she needed some time to escape from this reality, hence why she was eager to get back and watch a few episodes of <em>Gundam<em>.

The last thing she expected to see was a flash of white as something sped past her and down towards a section of the destroyed city. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she nudged Flyer into a gentle glide to the left. Sean didn't even question her motives. He simply nodded and continued on with his original mission.

The bluenette followed the white shape as it flitted in between a few buildings, her Pokemon weaving in between them expertly. She would've preferred to fly on Nova, but she needed a Pokemon with greater endurance, so she was left relying on Flyer.

Her sharp eyesight spotted the shape as it dashed into an alleyway and faded inside a building. She brought Flyer to a stop and glanced around.

A flash of brown caught her eye and she glanced down, her eyes suddenly widening. "No…" she whispered. Fear was now gripping her heart as Flyer sensed her distress and came in for a landing. She hopped off and ran over to his side, kneeling and pulling out a strip of bandages she packed for such an occasion.

The battered man glanced up, his brown eyes flashing with recognition as he saw her face. "Asuka? What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Just relax, Hei," Asuka said. "You're pretty badly hurt."

"Not as bad as I was last time," Hei Fasuka remarked jokingly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Did _they_ do this?" she asked.

Hei shook his head. "No. Not them, per say. Instead, it was some of their agents. I barely got out of there alive."

"It's not safe for you here," the San Diego native said as she finished bandaging his wounds. She helped him to his feet as he glanced around.

"I know," he said. He adjusted his furry hat and ran a hand along his belt, as if checking it for damage. Once he was satisfied that things were intact, he glanced at her. "But what are you doing here? Did you come looking for me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I did. I'm worried about you," Asuka said.

The man smiled a bit. "Yeah. Of course you were," he teased, rubbing her blue hair playfully.

Asuka grunted and shrugged off his attempts at reassuring her. She had good reason to be worried, and she knew it. His mere injuries were enough to convince her that they were still after him and that they had chased him to Japan.

If he was here, then they would no doubt scour the country looking for him, including within Tokyo. Asuka frowned. "Hei, this isn't a safe place for you by any means. They're not going to stop until they find you! You have to get back to America!" she said.

Hei shook his head. "No. I can't. I have to keep moving."

"But the last of their cells within the United States have been removed!" the bluenette protested. "You'll be safest there!"

But Hei shook his head again. "I told you, I'm not going. I'm safer if I'm on the move. I have been for the last two years. They haven't caught me yet!"

"But they nearly did!" Asuka shouted. "And that's why I'm worried for you! You could be caught at any time! Please, just get back to America. It's for your own good!"

"Not anymore, girlie!" a second voice hissed.

Asuka tensed as she felt the barrel of a gun press into her neck. She glanced back out of the corner of her eye at her captor.

He was huge, and he carried an automatic rifle in his hands. Clearly he was also willing to kill a defenseless infidel woman without any remorse.

However, she wasn't any ordinary human girl. But she had to wait for the right time to make her move…

"All right, you!" the man snarled, pointing at Hei. "I know you're tight with her, so if you want her to live, you'll surrender and come back with me peacefully."

Hei snarled as he clenched a fist. She could see how he was torn between his decision and his fear for her life. He glanced at his clenched fist, wondering what he should do. As her captor aimed the gun at him, she made her move.

She suddenly tensed, whipping her elbow back and smacking the big Arab in the stomach with her elbow and ducked as he tried to punch her. She drew back a foot and kicked out, hitting his gun skyward as he fired. Bullets went wide and stitched a path up a building as he struggled to regain his balance and control of his rifle. The barrel blazed wildly for a few seconds more before he regained control and released the trigger.

Asuka saw this out of the corner of her eye as her captor brought the gun back down to aim directly at her chest.

"Asuka, no!" Hei cried.

But the girl didn't even care. She reacted swiftly, dodging the first spray of bullets and snagging a garbage can lid with her free hand, pulling it across her body as a second spray of bullets hit it. She could feel the lid shaking under the onslaught, but she didn't let go.

Her captor snarled as he slung his gun over his shoulder. "So, you're resourceful, girl!" he said.

Asuka was silent as she tensed and twisted her body, holding the lid like a Frisbee. She threw the lid hard, aiming it right for his chest. The man sneered and grabbed it out of the air, tossing it aside.

"Nice try, girlie!" he remarked with a smirk.

The bluenette didn't even answer as she ran at him, a fist drawn back. She threw the punch with her full strength, forcing him back as he dodged. He ducked her next punch and threw a right hook that connected solidly with her jaw, sending her flying.

"ASUKA!" Hei screamed. "NO!"

She smacked hard into the pavement before she gritted her teeth against the pain searing through her back and placed a hand on the pavement, using her momentum to torque her body and flip herself onto her feet as she skidded a few more feet. Pain seared across her palm, but she didn't care.

She gritted her teeth as she looked up, her brown eyes blazing with hatred and anger for this man who wanted to capture her friend. She had to stop him, no matter what it took!

* * *

><p>Ali laughed a little at her defiant look. The blue-haired brat was stubborn, he had to admit. But then again she was just a little girl, and lacked the strength of a man. She couldn't inflict harm to him, no matter how hard she tried.<p>

The experiment clearly was fond of her. If he could inflict enough injuries, maybe it would surrender and come quietly. The thought appealed to both the soldier in him and the worker as well.

He clenched a massive hand and ran at her, his fist drawn back to nail her with his full strength right in the cheek. A dislocated jaw would be the first thing he gave to her. No doubt she would recoil from the pain and demand for him to stop.

The girl, Asuka he recalled, gasped as he threw the punch, hitting her in the jaw and sending her skidding again. She came to a stop near the intersection a few meters away.

Asuka growled as she sat up, rubbing her jaw. But much to his surprise there was no blood, let alone any fracture in her jawline. All she had was a bruise.

He stared in shock. How was it that this woman was able to withstand such a blow?!

He didn't get his answer. She was on her feet in a flash, running towards him fast. She drew back a fist and threw her own punch, this one hitting him right in the stomach. Pain seared through the area and he staggered back, feeling his lunch surging up into his throat. He merely swallowed the bile and grimaced. She was tough, he had to admit. But still, she was weaker when compared to a man of his size and stature.

He glanced up with rage filling his eyes and he leapt up, throwing a scissor kick to her face. She ducked and placed a hand on the ground, kicking upward and hitting him in the chin with the sole of her shoe. She flipped and, in midair, whipped her foot around and hit him on the left shoulder. He staggered back as she landed and got into a fighting stance.

"You're going to pay for that, little girl!" Ali snarled.

Her eyes said it all.

Ali clenched a hand into a fist and threw it, forcing her to move her arm inward and block before punching him in the face with her other hand. Her blow was off, but it hit with enough force to send him sprawling onto his side. He glanced up in shock as he saw her leap skyward and position her foot above his face.

Relying on his soldier training, he rolled to the side as her foot impacted with the ground, causing a crater to engulf her foot. She knelt and pulled her foot free, glancing at him in anger.

For his part, Ali was stunned that a young woman had that kind of strength. It just wasn't human!

He forced his disbelief from his mind as he regained control of himself. Now was not the time to focus on such things. He had to reclaim the experiment. That was why he was here.

But first he had to defeat this little girl.

And she was proving to be tougher than he anticipated.

* * *

><p>Hei stared in shock as the big Arab got to his feet and threw a left cross that hit her right on the side. She just shrugged it off and snatched his arm, pulling him close and flipping him using her greater strength. Yet the man was faster as he flipped around and landed on his hands and feet like a cat. He pounced, pinning her to the ground.<p>

"Now, you little shit, time for you to see why men are superior to women!" he growled.

Asuka growled and struggled to wriggle a leg free from underneath him, but she couldn't. His knees were on top of hers, so she couldn't move.

Hei gritted his teeth as he glanced at a hand. He had the power to fight back, but he couldn't if Asuka was in the way. It just wasn't in his nature.

But if he didn't… then he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He snarled as he made his decision.

He ran forward, his hands extended as if he were about to scratch at him. His fingertips began to glow as he lunged forward. "HAH! SCRATCH!"

He swiped with his fingers, scratching the big man across his broad back. He felt the pain, obviously even though the attack itself didn't do much damage. Instead, Hei flipped back and channeled his power into his hands. "SWIFT!" he roared.

The star-shaped attack whipped through the air, hitting the man on the side and forcing him off Asuka. Hei ran over and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked.

Asuka nodded. "Yeah, thanks," she whispered. Then she looked at him seriously. "You saved me… Why?"

"If he harmed you, there is no way I'd be able to forgive myself," Hei said.

Asuka's eyes widened as he finished speaking. Then she laughed a little. "Thanks."

Hei smiled in response.

"You fools think you can defeat me?" the big Arab cried. "I'm Ali Ahmed, one of the best agents in the organization! No one has escaped me alive!"

Hei felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh, shit…" he murmured.

Asuka glared at him with a look that he didn't recognize. "You try to harm him, you go through me!" she snarled.

"Bring it, you fool!" Ali sneered.

Asuka shoved Hei aside and ran at him with a bloodthirsty cry escaping her throat.

* * *

><p>Ali was stunned by her reaction. Never before had he heard such a cry from anyone other than his own people. He grunted as he ducked a punch and blocked a kick before grabbing her and pulling her down with him as he collapsed onto the ground and let go. He rolled and grabbed his machine gun, bringing it about and aiming it right at her heart. But before he could fire, she jumped to the side and kicked out with her left foot, springing up and lashing out with her right to wall-jump off the building.<p>

She spun around and lashed out with a kick that just barely missed his shoulder, forcing him to jump to the side. She landed on the ground and whipped around with a punch that nailed him in the chest. Pain erupted from the spot and he coughed, blood splattering onto the front of his tunic.

He blinked and rubbed his chest, feeling the tenderness and realizing he had a broken rib or two. Just who was this girl, and how was she able to be stronger than a man? He scoffed, but the action sent pain searing through his ribcage. He coughed and staggered back on reflex. Clearly she must've done more damage than he thought.

Ali struggled to regain control of himself and succeeded as his hand went flying for a bulging object beneath his tunic. He pulled it out and held it out, revealing the object to be a grenade. He grabbed the pin and pulled it out, chucking the grenade right for the blue-haired brat. She gasped and her eyes went wide as she saw it coming towards her.

He sneered. There was no way she could dodge this!

A flash of white suddenly caught him off guard as a feminine shape took form, hovering nearby and lashing out with a kick, nailing the grenade and causing it to literally dissolve before his eyes. The woman landed and faded before appearing behind him and wrapping an arm around his neck. She grunted as she struggled to keep him in place.

* * *

><p>Her eyes narrowed as she struggled to hold the big Arab in place, using every ounce of her strength to restrain him and keep him from reaching his gun. His muscles strained against her arms, but she didn't relent. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the blue-haired youth scramble to her feet and run at him, a fist drawn back for a powerful blow.<p>

The big man, Ali she knew, tried to wrestle his way free, but she planted both feet on the ground, salt water forming beneath her feet. She was taking a big gamble, she knew, but it paid off as Ali slipped on the slimy rust forming within the puddle.

He fell flat onto his back and a gasp of pain escaped him as she let go and moved back. Asuka lashed out with a punch at the same time, hitting him right in the gut. He coughed as he fell onto his back, his head hitting the pavement. But the turban protected his head and he only sustained a glancing blow. He lay there stunned for a few seconds before he regained his senses.

Ali grunted as he rolled to the side, barely avoiding her own blow, a karate chop that she hoped would disable him.

* * *

><p>Hei stared in shock at the misty white figure as she failed to get in a hit. Ali was on his feet in a flash, his feet spread apart and his arms held in classic boxer stance. He threw a punch to the woman's back, but much to his surprise and theirs, his hand passed right through her!<p>

But that wasn't the only thing that happened.

As they watched, the very skin on Ali's arm and hand began to _age_ and wrinkle. His entire forearm became wrinkled and knotted, yet it didn't stop there. His very flesh began to rot and fall off, exposing the muscle and bone before the muscle and nerves decayed and fell off, showing only his pure white bones. His eyes widened as he stared in shock.

A loud roar of pain escaped him and he clutched at his destroyed hand. Hei could see the disgust and agony on his face as he held the very bone to his injured chest, but it didn't stop there. He glared at them as he forced the pain aside and grabbed his machine gun, tearing it off the strap and aiming right at them. His bony hand flopped against his body as he spun.

"You infidels! How dare you do this to me!" he cried, holding out his arm.

'_You dared to harm innocent lives for your sick schemes, and that alone atones for the injury you sustained!_' a female voice hissed in their minds. The misty woman got to her feet and faced him down, her golden eyes flashing with anger. '_I have witnessed many die at my hands, but I will not allow others to die for the selfish and sick ambitions of men like you!_'

"You all shall be judged by Allah, and He will show you the true power of His wrath!" Ali snarled, pointing his gun and pulling the trigger.

The woman reacted by thrusting her hands out and a thick mist formed around them, the tinge of salt water filling their nostrils. Hei staggered as he felt the ground lurch beneath him and he realized what happened. Asuka was glancing around with shock on her face. "What happened?" she asked, stunned at her new surroundings.

"No time to explain! Just c'mon!" Hei snapped. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down a corridor just as it finished forming.

"What is this place?" Asuka demanded.

"Our salvation," was all Hei said.

He guided her down a few corridors as Ali gave chase, his feet pounding on the wooden "deck" behind them. Hei grabbed a door and pulled it open, slipping inside what appeared to be a stateroom of sorts.

He pulled the door shut and removed his hat, exposing two Eevee ears sitting atop his head. He placed one of his ears to the door, listening as Ali's large footsteps came down their corridor. He stopped for a moment before he continued on.

The air within that room was tense for the next five minutes as he made his way deeper into the misty cavern that was their shelter. Once he was out of sight, Hei and Asuka were able to relax. Asuka glanced at Hei out of the corner of her eye. "Hei, just what in the world is going on here?" she asked.

"I don't know myself," Hei admitted. "But one thing I do know is that we only have a certain time in which to get out of here. And I know how to do just that."

He reached for the door, but he gasped as he backed up. A misty shape was emerging from it, taking on a female shape with bright golden eyes.

Asuka tensed and got ready to fight, but Hei placed a hand on her. "No. Remember what she did to Ali."

The bluenette relaxed, but she didn't take her gaze off the mysterious woman.

'_Sorry. I had to intervene,_' she said.

"It's all right. You saved our lives," Hei remarked.

The woman nodded. '_Yes, but it is only a matter of time before he finds you. You must leave now._'

"A lot easier said than done," Asuka grumbled. "Wherever we are, we can't reach shore."

'_Actually, you can,_' the ghost replied. '_This environment is located within a pocket of netherspace. You can reach ground and exit through the side. You will be returned to the real world unharmed._'

"You mean that this place is in between?" Hei asked, eyes wide in amazement.

The woman nodded. '_Yes._'

"Just tell us how to get out of here," Asuka growled.

The ghost nodded. '_Follow me._' She led them out the door and down several corridors, making their way through the smaller passages and down into the depths of the misty shape they were in. She phased through the wall as Hei and Asuka pried open a heavy shape resembling a bulkhead. The duo were surprised at the massive chamber with huge shapes resembling pistons of some sort, and they were moving as if propelling a ship through the sea. The woman guided them past the silent pistons and closer to the wall of the 'engine room'. '_Now go. You'll be near the spot where you encountered me before. Good luck._'

With that, she faded in a flurry of dust.

Hei grabbed Asuka and spun her to face him. "Asuka, look. I don't know why you're so insistent that I come back to America, but the truth of the matter is there's something big happening, and it could very well affect the world in ways we didn't think possible. If I go back, then there's a good chance their agents could find me, regardless of where I go."

"Why?" Asuka asked. "What could be possibly going on that could affect the world in such a way? And how does this tie in to you, and America not being safe?"

Hei only shook his head. "Not even I know for sure, but I do know one thing: there are bad people out there who want to control people like me. That's why I left in the first place. To prevent them from getting their hands on me."

"I understand, but what is going on here?" Asuka cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Her friend merely held her gaze. "Asuka, Team Rocket is preparing to make their move. The government has begun taking contingency plans to prevent it, but I fear it may be too late. Preparations have begun to enable others to fight back if there is no choice. The _SS United States_ is a part of this. You have to remember what it is you are capable of doing and what it is you're fighting for. Do not let them get to you and stay true to the ideals of America under any circumstances. Your friends will guide you in your darkest hours. Now go!" Hei cried.

He shoved her at the misty wall and she passed through, landing flat on her back. She opened her eyes and stared in shock at the misty white wall of riveted metal towering over ten stories above her. She scrambled to her feet and ran at it, punching her fist against the unyielding mist. "Hei! HEI! _HEI!_" She pounded on it repeatedly. "NO! HEI, GET OUT HERE!"

No answer heeded her cry. The misty shape faded in a gust of wind. She fell to her hands and knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No… Hei…!" she murmured. Asuka gritted her teeth and sat back, throwing her head back and screaming his name with all her being. "_**HEEEEEEIIIIIII**_!"

* * *

><p>Asuka staggered through the streets, her eyes red from crying. Terra and the others had gotten Colette's message and met with her and Emily at the intersection where they were first fired upon. As soon as the bluenette emerged from behind a building, Ezekiel saw her.<p>

"Terra!" He grabbed her uniform and tugged on the sleeve. Terra looked back and her eyes widened.

"Asuka? What happened? Where were you?" Terra demanded.

The girl shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

Terra frowned, but didn't press home the issue. Right now there were other things to worry about. Such as what that half-man was doing here, and what this had to do with those mysterious people in cloaks…

Her phone buzzed at that moment. She pulled it out and checked the ID. It was Johnson. "Excuse me for a minute." She stepped away from the others as they continued to talk about these strange happenings.

Once out of their hearing range, she opened it. "Yeah? What is it?"

"_I managed to put together some data regarding that strange hole in the roof of that building, but it's not much,_" he said. "_Unless I actually can see it up close, I can't guarantee any solid data._"

"Good luck with that. The building's collapse," Terra remarked.

"_Huh?_" Johnson's tone of voice gave away his confusion. The naval commander swore she heard something like scratching of the head on the other end, but it must've been him scratching some data on a notepad. "_Are you sure?_"

Terra nodded. "Yeah. I was exploring the upper floor and it collapsed before I could actually study the pipes."

Johnson gasped on the other end. "_Pipes? What exactly are you talking about, Commander?_"

"You heard me. Pipes. They looked as if they had been forced out of the floor and walls and ceiling, and on top of that it was like a sauna in there," Terra said.

"_Did you get any photos?_"

"No, sorry," Terra admitted with a shake of the head. "I couldn't get anything."

"_Hmm. It seems consistent with a few other instances, but until we have more data, my theory is only that: a theory,_" Johnson said.

"What kind of data do you have?" Terra asked. She glanced back at the others chatting, and she pulled back as TK glanced in her direction. "Anything right now could be of use to us."

"_I've sent it. Did you get it?_"

Terra's phone vibrated and she nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"_No problem. Keep me informed of this, will ya?_" Johnson remarked.

Terra nodded. "Got it. And inform the others on the crew of this as well. Any of their input could be of use as well."

"_Got it. Bye._" The phone clicked and Terra slipped her phone back into her pocket before heading out to meet with her friends.

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Sato Island, Japan

The man frowned as he tented his fingers. "So, Ali failed. Well, then again, considering the persistence of these fools, I'm not surprised," he mused.

Yet something disturbed him greatly. When he emerged from the mist surrounding his target's location, his entire lower left arm had been nothing but bones, with blood pooling out of the injury in large amounts. He knew that without medical attention Ali would die, and he couldn't allow that to happen. He was his best agent, after all.

But the question of how he sustained such an injury nagged at him. What happened that led to the injury?

And who was capable of tearing flesh from bone, leaving it as clean as it was?

He would have to put someone on that at once. But first things first.

He snatched up the radio in one hand. There was some unfinished business to take care of.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, Japan<span>

That evening

Terra finished slugging down half a glass of _sake_ and placed the glass on the table with a sigh. "I just don't get it," she murmured. The rest of Team USA and the five other trainers were at the same restaurant with her, each having something to eat and/or drink. The Team USA members sat at one table and the others sat scattered around the establishment, which gave them some time to talk things over with each other and the head of the team.

"If you mean the strange things that have been happening in addition to the rescue mission, then yeah. I don't get it either," TK remarked.

Surge was a bit impressed that the naval officer was able to hold down the _sake_, but that was furthest from his mind. "I'm a bit worried," he admitted.

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Something just isn't right here," the former lieutenant said. "In all my years of service, I haven't heard about these guys in cloaks once."

"Try fighting against a half-man, half-Raichu," Terra muttered. She slugged down another gulp of _sake_. "That was one of the most unexpected things ever."

Surge's eyes widened. "What? Half man and half Raichu? Are you sure that _sake_ isn't getting to your head?"

The commander looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "No. It's not. And if you don't believe me, just as Ray. He was there with me when it happened."

"Hold on. Does this have anything to do with that weird black ship I saw?" Ezekiel asked.

"What? When did you see that?" Surge asked.

"On the news some time ago," the Texan said. "It was right there in the news feed, and it was entirely black except for one spot that was blood red. It looked like something the navy uses, but no ship has that kind of color scheme."

TK blinked his eyes. "What? A black warship?"

Terra frowned as she got out her phone and tapped into the Internet through the satellite connection. She did a quick search and her eyes narrowed as she found something. "Like this," she said. She handed her phone to TK and his eyes widened as he stared at the photo.

The image showed a black warship sailing through the Panama Canal, a big red R positioned on the superstructure below the bridge. "Is this what you saw, Zeek?" TK asked.

Ezekiel nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

Surge snatched the phone and studied the image. "That looks just like a destroyer," he mused.

"But nothing like my ship," Terra explained.

Everyone glanced at her. "How can it not be the same thing?" Colette asked.

"For one thing, my ship is lighter in color and it lacks that insignia," the naval officer said. She fished around in her pocket. "And it's sleeker in design to allow it to sail in heavy seas and high winds."

She pulled a photograph out of her pocket and laid it on the table. "See for yourself."

The photograph showed a destroyer of another design. There were differences all right, one of them being a dark grey paintjob. The entire vessel was colored dark grey, the numbers being just a shade lighter. The bridge design was sleeker and more aerodynamic with a hint of rake at the bow and stern. Her radar arrays lay more flush with her deck rather than stand straight up like the other ship.

"Is that your ship?" Surge asked.

Terra nodded. "Yeah. That's my ship."

"Why is it dark grey?" Asuka asked softly.

Terra's eyes widened a bit at Akatsuki's remark, but didn't question it. "It's dark grey to allow it to blend in with the night, and to camouflage itself against rocks." She shrugged as she took the photo and her phone back. "I'm not sure why they chose that paint color myself."

TK nodded. "Now we have one more question to answer: who is behind this, and what's the connection between the half-man Terra and Ray fought and this black warship?"

"Not to mention other strange events," Ezekiel muttered.

Surge glanced at him. "What kind of events?"

Ezekiel nearly fell out of his seat as he realized what he just said. "Uh…"

"Strange things like a mysterious white woman made of mist," TK said.

That got everyone's attention. "Huh?"

TK nodded. "Yeah. A white woman made out of mist. She saved Alicia's life and mine when we were being pursued by a few of those cloaked people. She even saved a man named Hei Fasuka or whatever as well."

"Hold on. When did this happen?" Surge asked.

The Jersey native shrugged. "A few days ago. Why?"

Colette's head suddenly perked up. "Wait." She plunged a hand into her pants pocket as she rooted around for something. She pulled her own cell phone out and did some flipping through for something. Finally, she handed the phone to TK. "Check this out."

The rest of the team leaned in and they stared at the image of driftwood. "So? What's that old log got to do with anything?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's not that. Look beside it!" Colette pointed at the photo.

When she removed her finger, the others could now see a misty shape hovering close to the driftwood…

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

The waves continued to lap at the beach, finally dislodging the old plate from its rocky hold. It drifted away from the rocks and washed up onto the shore, concealed by a few passing Krabby…

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Kyoto, Japan

Ezekiel groaned as he stretched his aching muscles. "Finally! We get a break at last!" he murmured.

Terra nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. We definitely could use one,"

Asuka merely flicked her gaze over in the direction of the destroyed city, silent as ever. "…"

"Well, what now?" Colette asked.

"How about a few battles?"

The group turned to face Emily and the others as they came up the same street.

"A battle? As in one-on-one?" TK asked.

The Australian nodded. "Yeah. To help take our minds off of this."

"It has been a while since we did any real battles," Ezekiel remarked. "Sure. Why not?"

"Where are we going to have them though?" TK asked.

"Why not right here? Just for the heck of it!" Sean said.

"All right. You're on!" Ezekiel said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Who's going to go first?" Colette asked.

"I will," Emily said as she stepped forward.

"Then I guess I'll accept the challenge," Terra remarked as she stepped forward to join her.

Sean nodded. "Fine."

Asuka stepped over to the side. "Looks like Akatsuki is going to be the ref," Ray remarked.

"Yeah. Now let's go!" Terra cried. She spread her legs and got into a fighting stance, her hand flying for her uniform. She whipped the jacket open, exposing her T-shirt and a small round object on a chain. This particular Poke Ball was the same grey color as a naval warship, and on the front were her destroyer's numbers.

She snatched it and pulled the chain off her neck. "Armordash, it's time to amp it up!" she cried. She tossed the ball into the air and it burst open in a flash of white light. The light took on the shape of an aerial Pokemon with grey metallic pieces on its body. The Skarmory flew around and landed in front of Terra, his wings spread menacingly.

("Ready, Terra!") Armordash said.

Emily grinned. "I've always wanted to see what you can do!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the first Poke Ball on her belt and pulled it off. "Charge forward, Tank!" she yelled. Emily tossed the ball forward and it burst open to expose the menacing shape of a Tauros. The light faded to show that the Bull Pokemon had scars on his horns.

("All right! Time to do some smashin'!") Tank cried.

"The first battle is about to commence," Asuka said. "Terra VS Emily. No substitutions are allowed. This is a one-on-one battle. The first to have their Pokemon faint loses."

"Fair enough," Emily said. She cracked her neck in anticipation. "Get ready, Terra!"

"I'm always ready!" Terra replied with a smirk. Then she grew serious. "Armordash, get thing started with Metal Sound!" she cried.

Armordash's eyes flashed as he spread his wings and took to the sky. He flared his wings and opened his mouth, letting loose a sonic blast that struck the ground next to Tank. The Tauros dodged it and landed on his hooves. "Tank, use Zen Headbutt!" Emily ordered.

Tank nodded and ran forward, his entire body glowing with energy as it streamed off from in between his horns. Armordash flitted to the side and snickered. ("What? Can't even hit a little birdy?") he teased.

The Bull Pokemon turned at the remark. ("What did you say?!") he snarled. ("Did you just insult me?!")

"Armordash, get ready to dodge!" Terra ordered. "That Tauros looks like it's gonna go ballistic!"

In response to her remark, Tank charged at Armordash with his horns glowing white. ("A Horn Attack?!") Armordash cried. ("You've gotta be joking!") He flared his wings and dodged to the side using Agility.

"Tank, use Scary Face!" Emily said.

Terra snarled as she realized what this meant: if that attack hit, then Armordash wouldn't be able to be recalled back.

The Tauros spun and glared at the Steel-Type with a sinister gaze in those eyes. He felt his body freeze up in fear for a moment before it ended. He glanced back at Terra, determination in his own eyes.

The naval officer nodded. "All right. Let's do this!" She waved her hand. "Use Spike!"

Armordash's wings spread as he took to the skies and flew around. Around his body, energy spikes formed, hovering close to him like bullets. He fired them in small bursts, like a machine gun as they etched their way towards Tank. A few struck the Bull Pokemon, embedding themselves in his flesh and drawing blood forth from the wounds.

"Tank!" Emily shouted "You okay?"

("That little birdie's going down!") the Pokemon snarled.

Emily grinned. "Use Thunder!"

Tank planted his hooves firmly on the ground and threw his head back as lightning danced over his body and horns. Clouds came in close as thunder rumbled in the distance. They loomed menacingly over the area before a loud crack tore the air clean open and a huge lightning bolt crashed down right onto Tank. He directed the blast right for Armordash, but Terra was ahead on this one.

"Agility!" she cried.

Armordash flapped his wings once and with that flap, gained enough speed to dash out of the way of the blast as it sped right through the spot where he had been mere seconds before. He banked around as more spikes materialized around his body. He fired them a few at a time, steadily making his way towards Tank.

"Dodge and use Pursuit!" Emily ordered.

Tank's body flashed as he vanished and charged at Armordash using great speed.

"Avoid and use Drill Peck!" Terra called.

Armordash flitted to the side as the spikes vanished and his beak began to glow with white energy. He began to rotate at an increasing pace until he was just a blur of grey and red coloring. He charged right for the bull-like Pokemon at a high speed, colliding with him and throwing him back. Blood leaked from his wounds, but he didn't care. He was now officially pissed.

He threw back his head and roared in rage.

"All right, Tank! Use Zen Headbutt, mate!" Emily shouted. "And put everything you've got into this one!"

"Armordash, use Steel Drill!" Terra ordered.

The Pokemon nodded. ("Roger!") he said. He flew up as his wings began to glow white. Spikes of energy appeared around his body and his beak began to glow white just as he dove down, his signature combination at full power.

Tank charged right at him, white and blue energy forming around him. Both Pokemon collided in a fierce explosion of light and sound. The shockwave forced Terra and the others to cover their eyes and faces from the dust. Same with Emily and the other foreign Trainers.

The smoke cleared in the breeze blowing off the ocean, exposing the two Pokemon. Armordash was barely standing while Tank lay on the ground unconscious. But it was clear who had won. Terra smiled. "Good fight, Emily."

"Hey, not as good as you. You've clearly got the skills," Emily said, holding out a hand.

The naval officer accepted the handshake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First half of the chapter is done. This is a long one, so I'm splitting it in two. Nonetheless, enjoy it! Next chapter is when the battles continue and when they end, Hei is found again by Asuka, and he's not doing so good. When he's captured, Asuka follows him to a cave on Sato Island. There they encounter the one behind this whole thing for the first time and learn of the organization's secret plans.<strong>_

_**Anyway, more epic action next time!**_


	13. Arc 1: Heroes Converge

**_All right. This is the second chapter of the battle chapter, and possible new revelations as to who is after them. Hei makes his reappearance, but this time it forces Asuka and the gang to tail his captors directly to a remote location on Sato Island. Again, I feel sorry for those who died during the earthquake, and this arc is dedicated to those very people._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Heroes Converge<strong>

?

Sato Island

Japan

The lights flickered as the man stepped into the chamber, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes locked onto the monitors displaying the recovery operations and the efforts of his agents in trying to round up the rogue experiment.

So far things weren't looking so good, considering the thing always managed to somehow evade them, and with that obnoxious woman interfering almost constantly whenever they came across the experiment. His old friend bin Laden was a patient man, but even he would soon grow impatient with his failure to recapture their prize experiment.

"Where are you…?" he whispered.

He looked at the monitors showing an intersection near Tokyo and his eyes widened for the briefest of moments. He frowned and stepped closer, his eyes narrowing as he studied the monitor closely. What he saw sent relief and euphoria pounding through his veins.

_The experiment!_

He stepped up to the console and grabbed the phone, dialing in a number. He spoke with the agent on the other end for a few minutes before he hung up, a sneer on his face. Now things were starting to look up after all.

He reflected back on the raid all those years ago, and hatred burned within his chest. He still couldn't figure out how they knew where to look and how they were able to track him down so easily all those years ago. The only real conclusion he came to was the vast array of satellites in orbit, but back then military intelligence relied a lot on being able to pick up radio airwaves. He remembered ordering the entire fleet to operate under radio silence, relying solely on lantern signals to communicate.

So how was it they were able to track him down?

Spy satellites could've found them, yet they chose a time in which a window of blank coverage was open and they evaded the numerous birds in orbit around the planet.

It was almost as if someone had given them a head's up as to when they sailed.

He laughed a bit. There was no way anyone could've known when they sailed. He made sure of that himself back then. Only those on the ships knew.

Which brought him back to the question at hand: how had they known?

The answer eluded him and would remain hidden for years to come. He would never know that it was only by pure chance they found out. Nor would he know that it was due to a quick thinking American who found out the shipping schedule through a bit of clever and ingenious hacking before e-mailing it to the Pentagon a few hours later. He would remain oblivious to these facts even into his senior years.

* * *

><p><span>Kyoto, Japan<span>

Terra smiled as Ray stepped up next. "All right. Hey, Asuka, why not show me what you've got?" he asked.

Asuka merely nodded.

"I guess I'm ref for this one," Terra said as she stepped back.

The others all moved back to give the new battlers some space.

"All right. Next up is Akatsuki and Ray. The rules are as follows: no substitutions or items allowed. First Pokemon to faint loses. This is a one-on-one battle. One Pokemon allowed." Terra looked at the two Trainers. "Any questions?"

When none surfaced, she nodded. "Begin!"

Asuka reacted swiftly, grabbing a Poke Ball from her belt and tossing it forward. "Discharge, it's time to end this," she said quietly.

The ball burst open in a flash of white light, revealing a black-furred Pokemon with bright yellow eyes and a lion-like body. His claws dug into the pavement and created gouges before he looked up. ("Ready!") Discharge remarked.

Ray grinned. "Nice Luxray," he remarked.

Asuka was silent as she stared him down. "…"

The Canadian shrugged. "Fine, Have it your way." He selected his Pokemon and threw the ball forward. "Get to work… MISSINGNO!" he cried.

The Poke Ball burst open and out came a white and brown dog-like Pokemon, but with some differences. For one thing, it had two arms in place of its front paws and its tail resembled more or less that of a lion, but with green paint on the tip. The Smeargle landed and hefted her tail playfully, almost as if teasing the Luxray opposite her. ("Ready to play?") she teased.

Discharge's fur bristled. ("I'm more than ready to take you down!") he growled.

("Oh, stop being such a spoilsport!") the Smeargle remarked lightly. She waved her paintbrush/tail mockingly.

"All right, Da Vinci. Use Ancientpower!" Ray ordered.

Da Vinci nodded and waved her tail as her eyes glowed with an eerie blue light. The very pavement buckled and chunks were lifted up, glowing with that same energy. Da Vinci sweetly waved before launching them towards Discharge.

Asuka's eyes flashed as she waved a hand. "Discharge, use Shock Cannon!" she yelled.

Discharge's eyes flashed as he opened his mouth, electric energy forming an orb in his maw before firing it in an intense yellow-golden beam. The blast struck one of the rocks from Ancientpower, causing an explosion that masked Discharge's movements. He was already in motion before Asuka even gave the order. He leapt onto one of the rocks before leaping off and landing on another, using them as platforms to get some decent altitude.

Discharge's eyes were already glowing as he summoned thunderclouds from the distance. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she realized he had a different plan in mind, but she went with it. "…" The Luxray's body began to course with lightning as he maintained his position before dropping down, his eyes flashing as he called down an immense bolt of lightning.

"That's a Thunder!" Colette gasped.

"Yeah, and just check out that blast!" Ezekiel said. "That's some intense power right there!"

"Did she train him harshly or something?!" Emily breathed.

Ray stared in shock for the briefest of instances before he regained his senses. "Da Vinci, use Shadow Ball!" he cried.

("You got it, Ray~!") the Smeargle purred. She held out her hands as a shadowy orb of energy flickered into existence. She held the ball close to her chest before she drew back an arm and threw it like a fastball. The Shadow Ball slammed into the powerful lightning bolt, causing an explosion that rocked the street and intersection.

A few windows were blown out by the explosion, but for the most part buildings remained standing. A small crater filled the street between the two trainers and their Pokemon.

"That was a close one," Ezekiel said softly. "If that had hit the street, we'd be facing some serious charges…"

Asuka was silent as she stared Ray down. She looked at Discharge and nodded once. He nodded back. ("You ready for this one?") he asked.

("Oh? And what would that be?") Da Vinci purred.

("THIS!") Discharge opened his mouth as a powerful orange orb formed in his jaw before firing.

"Hyper Beam, too?!" Alicia blurted. "Is that girl crazy, or something?"

Ray gritted his teeth. "Da Vinci, use Protect!" he cried.

Da Vinci's eyes glowed as she summoned forth a blue-white energy barrier just as the Hyper Beam slammed into it. The explosion shattered the barrier, but Da Vinci was unharmed. She leapt up and flicked her tail teasingly. ("C'mon. You couldn't even hit little ol' me?") she teased.

Discharge remained calm as he studied her movements. Asuka held out a hand and gave the last command. "Swift."

Discharge leapt up as energy stars formed around his body and fired, striking the Smeargle as she gaped in shock. The attack hit, causing blood to come out of the scrapes. She landed on her back, knocked out from the sheer number of stars.

The Electric-Type landed and calmly walked back to Asuka who returned him.

"Wow… That was one intense battle!" Sean whispered. "If we're up against her, we need to be extra careful!"

Terra nodded, still stunned by the sheer power that her strongest Pokemon possessed. She guessed that he was either trained hard, or was just naturally high in the attack stat. The second option seemed to be the most likely. One of her fellow sailors, a sub driver, had a Squirtle that hadn't even evolved, and its attack stat was the highest on the entire boat. Even she had a hard time against him!

Asuka resumed her position as ref. "…"

Zephyr stepped forward. "Who is going to be my challenger?" he asked softly.

"I will," TK said. He stepped forward. "I've always wanted to face off against you."

The French Trainer nodded. "Same here. You are the best in the state of New Jersey, oui?"

TK nodded. "Yeah. Now, let's get this started, shall we?" He had a grin on his face as he hefted a Poke Ball.

Zephyr simply plucked a ball from his own belt and tossed it up and down a few times. "Why don't you go first?" he remarked.

TK nodded. "Fine with me." He tossed the Poke Ball. "Derek, adeat!" The Poke Ball popped open as Derek emerged from it and landed on the ground, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Shard, show them your will!" Zephyr shouted. He tossed his own Ball forward and it opened up, a Glaceon emerging from it. She landed on the ground and waved her tail a bit. She smiled with an easygoing smile. ("Ready?") she asked.

Derek nodded. ("You bet I am!") he remarked, a smile on his own face.

"All right, Derek! Let's start this off with Double Team!" TK shouted.

Derek nodded and dashed forward, utilizing his speed to generate clones of himself. The copies were enough to disorient Shard as she looked at them. ("Uh… Which is the real one?") she moaned.

Zephyr smiled. He had to admit, starting off with Double Team was a clever move. But he and his team had been training for months before this. He looked at Shard. "Stay focused and use Ice Shard," he said.

Shard blinked and nodded. ("R-Right!") she remarked. She closed her eyes and several shards of ice formed around her body. Her eyes snapped open seconds later as the shards fired, launching right for Derek and his copies. The shards hit them, but to her immense surprise, _all_ the Pikachu clones faded!

"What?!" Zephyr's eyes widened in shock. How had that happened?

"All right, Derek! Use Grass Knot!" TK shouted.

Zephyr glanced down, staring at the Pikachu running forward again, this time plants and vines sprouting from near his feet. He came to a stop and the vines grabbed onto Shard's left paw. She tried to break away, but wound up tripping instead. Derek took this as his cue and leapt back, landing near TK.

The French teen smirked. He had to admit now, TK was good. Yet not good enough.

TK's eyes narrowed as he studied Shard's position. Even with the Grass Knot tying her down, she still had a good shot with Ice Shard to hit Derek. And if experience was anything, he could guess that she possessed a move similar to –

His musings were cut short as Zephyr smiled. "All right, Shard. Use Ice Beam!"

The Glaceon stopped her struggle against the vines and opened her mouth, a ball of blue energy forming before firing in a beam of light that nearly hit Derek. "Dodge it!" TK shouted urgently.

The Pikachu dodged with ease as he flipped over. "Now use Iron Tail!" TK ordered.

("Comin' right up!") Derek chirped. His tail began to glow as it took on metallic qualities. He slammed his metallic tail into the ground, not only freeing Shard, but causing her to pass out from the impact.

Or so it seemed. Zephyr smirked. "Well played, monsieur," he said. "But I anticipated your move."

Derek looked down and his eyes widened as TK stared in shock too.

A blue barrier enveloped Shard. She smiled sweetly. ("Any other tricks to try?") she asked.

("More than one!") Derek remarked. He flipped back and landed on all four paws.

"Derek, use Volt Tackle!" TK ordered.

The Pikachu nodded and ran forward, electricity flowing off his body and encasing him like an energy shield. Shard lowered the barrier and leapt aside, yet Derek stayed right on her tail.

She leaped into the air, but Derek followed, springing off a parked car and wall jumping off a building, slamming into her and throwing her to the ground, knocked out.

Derek landed on his feet, panting.

"Derek is the victor, Shard can no longer battle," Asuka said softly.

"Nice moves, TK remarked as he recalled Derek. Zephyr nodded as he returned Shard. "You really had me thinking there."

"As did you," the teen remarked awkwardly. He stepped back for a few minutes, clearly uncomfortable about interacting with other humans.

"All right. Who's next?" TK asked.

Alicia stepped forward, a smile on her face. "I'm up for a challenge," she said.

Ezekiel grinned as he joined her. "I can't turn down a challenge!" he remarked. "I'm ready!"

Alicia held up a Poke Ball and threw it forward with all her might. "Come out, Accord!" The ball popped open not even a second later and a red-colored humanoid Pokemon emerged, eyes flashing as she landed with her fists clenched.

"Nice! A Blaziken!" TK exclaimed.

"Good choice to start with," Ezekiel remarked. "But it's not gonna help much!"

"Then show me your Pokemon," Alicia teased.

Ezekiel hefted a Poke Ball in his right hand. "Okay. Since you asked for it… Stand by for combat! Subaru!" He threw the capture device and it burst open in a flash of light, exposing a female bunny-like Pokemon, but also with humanoid features. She landed on her feet and stood facing down the Fire-Type.

"So, we know the rules, right?" Alicia asked.

The Texan nodded. "Yeah, sure do. Now let's go! Subaru! Use Jump Kick!" he shouted.

("You got it!") Subaru cried. She leapt up into the air as her feet began to glow white with energy. She lashed out as Alicia smirked.

"Accord, use Stone Edge!" she ordered.

("On it!") Accord drew back a foot and smashed it into the ground, causing pieces of pavement to get blasted skyward. She leapt up and lashed out in roundhouses, hitting the stone shards right for Subaru.

Acting on sheer instinct, the bunny kicked out and sprang higher off the side of a building as the shards missed and slammed into the glass, sending fragments falling down to earth.

The move caused Accord to leap around, and that gave Ezekiel an idea. "Subaru, use Explosive Landmine Kick!" he cried.

Subaru glanced back and her eyes widened. ("Are you…sure?") she asked.

Ezekiel nodded. "Yes, now do it!"

She turned her focus back to the battle as her legs began to glow with white energy. But it didn't stop there. The energy began to focus into her feet until they were shining like headlights in the dark. Subaru positioned her body and lashed out both her legs so that her feet were aimed at the ground.

The impact struck mere seconds later, blasting a powerful shockwave out in all directions. Accord was caught off guard and sent rolling by the blast. Alicia stared in shock at the results of the combined moves.

"How…How did you do that?" she rasped.

"A little combination move," Ezekiel said proudly.

"Heh. That's something I gotta watch out for then," the Eurasian Lady said.

"Yeah. But hold on, cause there's more where that came from!" Ezekiel cried. "Subaru, use Focus Blast!"

The Normal-Type nodded. ("Right!")

She held out her paws and they began to pulse with a whitish-blue energy. She thrust them forward and a blast of energy fired out from all around her body.

"Accord, dodge it and use Sky Uppercut!" Alicia shouted.

Accord nodded and leapt to the side, her fist glowing with blue energy.

"Subaru, block it with Dizzy Punch!" Ezekiel ordered. She did just that, her right hand flashing bright white and nailing the Blaziken right in the face.

She staggered back as dizziness overcame her and she felt confused. She glanced up and blinked her eyes. There were four Subarus standing in front of her, each one wavering slightly. Which one was the real Subaru? Accord shook her head, but she couldn't clear the visions.

"Accord, you okay?" Alicia asked.

Accord nodded shakily. ("Y-Yes…I think…") she whispered.

Alicia sighed, both with relief and with disappointment. With confusion having been inflicted upon her Pokemon, she could only hope to get a direct hit in because under the rules of this challenge no items were allowed.

"All right. Go for it!"

The Fire-Type nodded and shook her head to try and regain her bearings. Once she was sure she had them, she ran at Subaru, her fist drawn back for a punch.

But she missed, and her blow wound up hurting her as it smacked into her chest.

"No!" Alicia cried.

"All right, Subaru! Finish this up with Super Piston Shockwave!" Ezekiel shouted.

("Got it!") Subaru remarked. She leapt up into the air, focusing her energies into her legs as she fell towards the earth. The Lopunny suddenly kicked out at immense speed, her blows connecting with the ground around Accord. Then she drew back her left leg for one last kick and nailed the Blaziken right in the chest. The impact forced the Fire-Type back and she went rolling a good fifteen feet before she came to a stop, blood running down her body from scrapes and cuts.

Alicia ran over. "Accord!"

But the Pokemon was unconscious.

Alicia grabbed her Poke Ball. "Take a rest, Accord. "You did well."

Once both Trainers had recalled their Pokemon, they headed back to their respective sides.

Colette stepped up last, followed by Sean.

"It looks like this'll be the last battle," Sean remarked as he cracked his neck. "So be sure to show me what you've got!"

"I will!" the New Orleans native said. "And I'm not gonna hold back."

"Same here," the Spanish teen replied. He brought out a Poke Ball from one of his coat pockets and threw it skyward. "Darien! Lights, camera, and action!" he cried. The ball released its occupant in a flash of light, exposing a male humanoid Pokemon with roses for his hands. He landed on his feet and stood up straight.

"Jabb, go for the win!" Colette shouted. She threw her own Poke Ball and it burst open as a purplish-blue Pokemon emerged. It looked more like a toad than anything, but it stood on its rear legs.

"A Croagunk, huh?" Sean smirked. "That'll be something to fight against!" Then he became serious as he pointed at Jabb. "Darien, use Weather Ball!"

Darien nodded. ("Roger!") He held out his 'hands' and focused his energy as a ball of pure energy began to form, taking on a slightly clouded tint. He drew back an arm and hurled the Weather Ball with all his might, right for Jabb.

The Poison-Type merely ran to the side as the attack slammed into the pavement and exploded, leaving a small crater.

"Nice one, Jabb!" Colette shouted. "Now hit him hard with a Poison Sting!"

Jabb smirked. ("You got it, mistress!") he said. His tone clearly indicated that he disliked this, but it was something he'd deal with.

He drew back a paw and flashed it forward, glowing bright purple as stingers made of poison streaked out and struck the ground near the Plant-Type and the Pokemon himself. Darien staggered back, but he didn't go down. He glared at Jabb with one eye open, the other closed from the pain of the attack's impact.

("You'll have to do a lot better than that to get me down!") Darien cried.

("Then allow me to show you a new trick!") Jabb shouted. He leapt up as his paw began to glow purple again.

"That's Poison Jab!" Terra exclaimed.

"That Roseraid's finished!" Ezekiel said with a smirk.

"Not for long!" Sean said. "Darien, use Sludge Bomb!"

The Roseraid staggered to his feet and held out an arm, the rose at the end glowing with a sickening purple sheen. ("Try this on for size!") he shouted.

"Jabb, dodge it!" Colette shouted.

Just as Darien launched his attack, Jabb flipped and landed on his feet before standing up.

"Now use Brick Break!" the girl yelled.

Jabb ran forward with his fist glowing with energy. ("It ends now!") he shouted. Darien struggled to arm another Sludge Bomb, but before he could even get it halfway completed, Jabb delivered his blow full power.

The Croagunk landed as Darien collapsed and passed out.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokemon and rejoined their respective teams.

"Nice battles, guys," Sean said. "You really are tough."

"Hey. We just train hard," Terra said with a grin.

* * *

><p><span>Outskirts of Osaka, Japan<span>

The hills were silent as Satoshi stepped from the car and glanced around. He was sure he saw one of those cloaked people run in this direction, but there was no one in sight. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the trees calmly.

A soft breeze rustled the leaves and a sound similar to a sigh drifted through the branches. Satoshi spun as his hand flew for a Poke Ball in his coat pocket.

No one was present. It was just him and the nature around him.

Or so he thought.

His body tensed as he stared at something hanging beyond the brush, hanging from a tree. It resembled some kind of shape, but due to the thickness of the brush, he couldn't quite make it out.

He crept forward, gently prying back the brush.

Satoshi's face paled and he felt his breakfast rush up his throat. He leaned over and vomited in the brush, the sight forever embedded in his mind's eye.

One of his teammates from Team Japan, mutilated and bruised, hung from the tree branch, the blood running down from the gaping wounds in her body. Her face was a messy bloody pulp (no doubt the result of a Pokemon attack), and around her neck was a note.

He staggered to his feet, his body shaking at the horror in front of him.

"Who…Who did this?" he whispered, his voice cracking with sadness.

No one answered, not even the dead.

He walked up to his former teammate and gently touched her lifeless hand. "Oh, Misty…" he murmured.

The note drifted in the breeze, catching his eye. Satoshi blinked for a moment before he snatched the slip of paper and opened it.

What he read sent everything rushing from his mind as anger and hatred filled his body and soul. He clenched his fist, crumpling up the paper as he did so. His teeth gritted as he closed his eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks in shimmering streaks, adding to the grisly scene playing out in this small clearing.

"You…You shall pay…!" he hissed.

"_YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!_" he cried, throwing his head back as he did so…

* * *

><p>The clearing was abandoned a few hours later when she arrived. She floated down gently, landing on the grass as it flooded with the seawater beneath her feet. Her misty hair blew about her body in an unseen breeze, her clothing becoming more visible and her body becoming more solid.<p>

Now that she wasn't so misty, if there were any observers in the area, they would see a young woman of eighteen years with long, copper colored hair and bright golden eyes, eyes almost as yellow as the setting sun. Her skin was pale from years of isolation from the sun, yet her body was well proportioned and her figure was slightly on the muscular but athletic side. She wore a simple dress from the early twentieth century, making one wonder if she was a cosplayer or someone who was merely fascinated with the time period enough to dress up as one of the people living there. But it was the scent of saltwater that lingered around her which told a different tale. Her eyes also told a different story, for they were filled with years of untold suffering, and the guilt of having caused hundreds of deaths.

She glanced around the clearing, noticing that something was off.

The trees and vegetation looked normal, but it wasn't that. No. It was the air…no, more like the _feeling_ that told her of something tragic that happened recently.

The woman made her way into the brush, her body easily passing through it. Only occasionally did she extend a hand and part the branches blocking her path. Only after going fifteen meters deep did she stop in front of one of the trees. Her eyes widened as she stared at the sight of Misty Waterflower of Team Japan hanging from a tree branch.

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she stepped back, her hands flying for her mouth.

'_Who…Who did this?_' she murmured.

No one answered.

Not even the dead woman before her.

The young woman's eye locked onto a slip of paper, partially crumpled, lying on the ground.

Now concerned, she knelt and picked it up, her fingers soaking the paper slightly. She stared in shock at the words written on it.

_Satoshi._

_Let this be a warning to you._

_If you dare to get involved, you shall see your precious teammates suffer and die one by one. This is just the first. We killed the wench mercifully, but she wouldn't die. So we took more drastic measures._

_This is the first warning. Any more interference and you will lose all that you hold dear._

_Ali Ahmed_

Her eyes flashed with anger as she realized what this meant. '_No…! This…This is madness!_' she whispered. '_This has got to stop!_'

She released her focus and her body faded in a swirl of dust, the note falling to the ground, with a few letters stained and bolded by the water, spelling out a message.

_I am back._

* * *

><p><span>Sendai, Japan<span>

Outskirts of Disaster Zone

That evening

The camp lay beyond the disaster zone, which was a godsend, especially for the kids taking refuge there. A few electric lights flickered feebly as the day began to draw to a close. The sixth day of rescue efforts was winding down and the teams needed some time to relax and rest up for another day of recovering survivors. Men and women alike assembled to take count of those they saved, and those they failed to rescue. The team commanders then compared notes before retiring for the evening.

Terra stood on the edge of the cliff, her gaze locked onto the sky as the sun set beyond the horizon. The wind teased her short hair as she stood there, one foot planted on a rock and one hand resting on her raised knee.

"Terra?"

The naval officer turned as she heard the voice of TK. "Oh, hey, TK," she said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Terra shook her head. "No. Not at all."

The teen walked over and sat down on the edge of the cliff, his legs hanging over the edge. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just busy thinking about all the strange happenings that have occurred ever since we arrived here," the Steel Freedom said softly.

"Yeah. It's the same here," TK remarked. "I just can't get them out of my mind. I mean, there's a lot we still don't understand, and this whole thing seems to be just a small aspect of something enormous. Who knows?"

"You sure seem pretty confident it's all interconnected," Terra said lightly.

The Jersey native shook his head. "I'm not even sure if it _is_ all interconnected, Terra," he admitted. "I honestly just don't know."

"Well, from my perspective, it _is_ all interconnected," the commander replied. "And it all drifts back to one thing: that red R."

"Huh? Are you sure yourself?" the teen asked.

Terra nodded. "Yeah. It seems to have a definite pattern. First the quake in Japan. Next the strange black warship Ezekiel saw. Third is the mysterious white woman. Fourth are those people in the grey cloaks. Fifth is that half-human Ray and I fought. Sixth is the shootout that took place a few days back. And seventh is the connection to Hei, Asuka's friend." She ticked off the connections on her fingers as she listed them.

"Hold on. How can the earthquake be tied into this?" TK asked, confusion flooding his features.

Terra lowered her hands as she sat down on the rock. "Think about it. This much devastation just isn't normal. Not to mention the loss of life is way too high to be nature's doing alone. It's almost as if someone planned on it happening, and amplified it somehow." Her eyes narrowed as she ran a few possible scenarios through her mind.

"How do you figure that?" TK cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, it's just not possible, right?"

"With _legal_ scientific technology, then no." The way she emphasized the word "legal" sent chills down TK's spine.

"What? What do you mean, 'legal'?" he asked.

The naval officer was silent for a moment. "…TK, sometimes people will turn to illegal activities to complete their objectives, as has been the case with terrorists for some years. Those people turn to drugs, illegal weapons smuggling, gangs, extortion of women, and human trafficking to gain funding for their operations."

"So? What does that have to do with this?" TK wondered.

Sensing his confusion, she turned to face him directly. "We're up against people who created some kind of illegal device to amplify earthquakes that occur naturally. Such a device is paramount to a weapon of mass destruction," she said softly.

TK was stunned. Somehow these people had developed such a device? If that were true, then where was it, and how could it be contained or destroyed?

Yet Terra wasn't done. "Or at least that's what the science guys back at base might say," she said. "I don't think so."

"Huh? So, then you think it was something else?" TK asked.

Terra shifted on her rock before nodding. "Yeah. I don't think it was a device, but rather…" Here she hesitated. "I think it was something similar to what I fought against with Ray."

The Jersey native shifted on his perch and turned to look at her. "You mean a half-human?"

The destroyer captain nodded. "Yeah. I do, TK. I do."

For a while, only silence filled the air between the two. Only the sounds of activity from the camp behind them echoed.

Finally, Terra broke the silence. "I just don't know if the others will believe me," she murmured, looking down at her hands clenched in her lap.

"I'm not sure what to believe myself," TK said softly. "This all just seems way too surreal for me."

Terra smiled faintly. "I bet," she joked. "Sometimes things we can't explain happen. And then it falls to others to try and figure it out."

"But this time we may be the ones that have to solve it," the teen said. "Although I doubt it's gonna be easy for us."

The naval officer nodded. "Yeah. I gotta agree with you on this one," she whispered.

Something was bothering her, TK noted. So he just stood and headed back for the camp. "Be sure to come in soon," he told her.

A slight nod was all the reply he got.

Once he left, Terra sighed. Her mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts regarding this whole scenario and the corresponding data. She filed away the encounter with the half-man for later reference, along with other data. Once she had her thoughts in order, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, flipping through the emails until she found the one she was looking for. She brought up the email and attachment, then clicked on the attachment and brought up the document.

This was the first time she had actually reviewed the data Johnson sent her, and she wanted to be sure it matched with what she knew.

The document was incredibly detailed on the powers of Psychic Pokemon, ranging from mere subtle movements to being able to shift and distort the roofs of buildings or even taking command of the structures themselves. Terra was surprised at the length of the report. It covered fifteen whole pages for the introduction alone!

'_Hank must've called in a few favors,_' she mused with a smile.

The young woman scanned through it, checking the data and finally coming to a stop.

The section that caught her eye was titled _Movements of the Mind: Beyond the Grave_.

She settled down and began to read.

* * *

><p>The night operations continued to proceed as planned. The fires were now contained, but they still threatened to blaze up again when a new wind reached out to fuel their insatiable appetite for new flesh and buildings. The people were exhausted and worn, a few nearing the brink of collapse. Yet they still struggled on.<p>

Amid all this frenzied activity no one even took notice of the agent as he made his way down to one of the abandoned alleyways.

He slipped through the front of the alley and hid behind a dumpster overflowing with debris and trash from the cleanup.

His contact was already there.

"So, how goes the plan?" the man asked.

The agent grinned. "All is going well," he purred. "And on your end?"

"They suspect nothing," the mole replied. "Except perhaps that naval woman. But she can't prove a thing."

"Ah. Well, keep an eye on her nonetheless," the agent whispered. "We cannot have them finding out about our operations now, can we?"

The mole smirked. "No… At least not yet. How is the hunt going?"

The agent frowned. "The experiment keeps getting away from us." He paused. "Perhaps you can enlighten me on a slight issue that has come up."

"What kind of issue?" the mole inquired.

"Our top agent, Ali Ahmed, cornered the experiment, but he was beaten back by a young girl. She is fairly strong for her age and body type, but as you know, women are weak and inferior compared to men. So how did Ali suffer this defeat?" the agent asked.

The mole scratched his chin for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. She may have been running on adrenaline."

The explanation held some merit, so he accepted it. "Ah. Thank you. Now, another issue needs to be resolved. And it involves a mysterious woman who seems to appear wherever we are involved."

"What kind of mysterious woman?" the mole purred.

"A woman made of mist." The agent's reply struck something with the spy. His eyes were wide and he shook his head. The agent caught this and raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," the man said. "I just thought I felt a chill here for a moment."

"Anyway, any possible enlightenment you may have?" the agent asked again.

The spy shook his head. "No. I have none for you," he said sadly. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Ali suffered a very grievous injury from her," the agent explained. "His entire lower left forearm was lost, but not due to a mine or blade." He paused. "He lost it to time itself."

The spy cracked a smile. "And?"

Now the agent was flustered. "When he punched the woman, his arm passed right through her and he lost all flesh, exposing the bones of his arm to the world."

The mole grimaced at the description. "Ah. Well, I shall inform you if I see this mystery woman."

"Good. And see if you can corner the experiment on your end," the agent said.

"Yes." The spy nodded. "May Allah guide us."

"Allah guide us," the agent repeated.

The two men crossed their arms in an X formation before parting ways.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, Japan<span>

Clay stood on the balcony of the hotel room he was currently staying in, his eyes locked onto the frenzied activity farther away. The lights of Tokyo still burned strongly, although slightly dimmed to try and conserve power. Beyond the city's lights was mostly darkness, with only a few splotches of luminescence standing out amid the darkened terrain. A red glow indicated a fire was raging, coupled with the thick black smoke blotting out the stars.

So far his search had turned up nothing of significance.

He turned and walked back to the table and placed his hands on the top, his eyes locked onto the notes spread about on the surface. Each piece of paper was a segment of a hand-drawn map of Japan, and each possible location was marked with a red R symbol while a small black warship was doodled on one slip. Further down were the X's marking the source of the earthquake.

"Where are you hiding?" Clay murmured.

He shifted the papers a little and grabbed a notepad with all sorts of notes scribbled on it. He snatched the pen within the binding and sat down, his hand snagging the coffee cup perched on the counter nearby.

The senator slugged down half the coffee as he checked the maps and a few articles, along with the R Report, as it was known.

All the data so far failed to point to their location, but the motives were becoming clearer with each passing day. Recent intelligence sent in by Samantha only confirmed his worst fears, and that forced him to start working harder at determining their location.

But nothing of significance turned up.

All he had were a few leads, and even then they were vague at best.

"If only I had a real lead!" he grumbled, slamming the coffee down on the table.

He failed to see the white figure hovering outside his window…

* * *

><p><span>Day Seven of the Aftermath<span>

Sendai, Japan

The sun rose over the devastated city, the rays touching the ruins with their warmth, promising a new day of hope and tragedy. Those who had worked through the night retired for the day as others came on board to aid the efforts. Some however chose to stay on duty as they made their way through the ruins, trying to find their loved ones and/or friends.

The camp was already bustling with activity as Surge arrived at the kitchen for breakfast. He yawned as he scratched his spiked blonde hair. The other members of the team were already there, still half asleep in the case of Colette and Ezekiel. Terra, being active naval personnel, was already fully awake since she was accustomed to getting up early. Asuka was wide awake as well, her brown eyes focused on her food as she prodded it with a fork. TK was in between being half asleep and being wide awake, which was at least something.

"So, what's going on?" Surge asked.

Terra looked up from a stack of papers on the table. "Hmm?" Her eyes widened briefly in mild surprise. "Surge!"

"Hey, Terra," he said. "Whatcha got there?"

The naval officer let out a small yelp of surprise and embarrassment as she hurriedly shoved the papers into a rucksack she brought with her. "Oh, nothing really special!" she said a bit too defensively.

The former lieutenant narrowed his eyes, but he let it go.

He could ask her later.

"It looks like it's gonna be another busy day," TK remarked.

Terra nodded as she grabbed her cup and drank half the coffee inside. "Tell me about it," she said. "There's still so much that has to be done, not to mention—"

A loud commotion caught the attention of the entire Olympic team. They turned and what they learned astonished them.

"Are you serious?!" a woman shouted. "Fukushima is nearing critical meltdown?!"

The man who delivered the news nodded. "Yes, and anyone within the vicinity has to evacuate before the radiation can spread."

"Hold on!" Surge got to his feet and walked over. "What's this about Fukushima nearing critical meltdown?"

The woman, a nuclear engineer from Germany and a former Pokemon World Series participant named Aleita Hopper, frowned. "This is not good," she said, turning to face them.

"Hold on. Aren't you Aleita Hopper, the German trainer?" TK asked.

She nodded. "Yes, that's me."

Aleita stood at five-foot eleven, a few inches shorter than Terra, and she had short, bright pink hair that she dyed every few weeks. Her eyes were a bright green color and she had tan skin. Her body was fairly athletic, and she wore a white lab coat with a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Sneakers adorned her feet.

"I came from Germany to Japan a few weeks ago to do a survey of their nuclear reactors and make sure that they are up to international code," Aleita explained. "But now…" She shook her head. "With three of the Fukushima reactors nearing meltdown point, there's really no need… Not to mention that it's now dangerous to even go anywhere near them."

"Damn…" Surge murmured. "That's not good."

"You bet it's not!" Ezekiel blurted. "If that thing goes, it could be similar to the same disaster at Chernobyl!"

"Or Three Mile Island…" Asuka whispered softly. "Even though that one was contained…"

Surge blinked at Asuka's words, but said nothing about it.

"All right. So what's the plan?" he asked. "Do we have to try and help with the evacuation, or what?"

Aleita merely shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest," she said.

"Then that means it falls to us on this one," Surge said grimly. "And I don't want to expose the kids to this whole thing."

"I agree. Taking such a chance could mean radiation poisoning," Aleita said softly. "And we don't want to risk it."

"…" Terra narrowed her eyes for a moment before she turned to face the German engineer. "Hey, Aleita, since you were here to try and evaluate the condition of the reactors, maybe you and Surge can go see if there's anything that can be done to assist in the evacuation. Me and the rest of the team will continue to help here."

The pink-haired woman blinked in shock. "But…it's too dangerous!" she protested. "The radiation alone could account for—" She was cut off by Terra's hand.

"No buts. If I were in your shoes, Aleita, I'd be willing to take the risk. Why? Because people need help." Her eyes were filled with determination and a wisdom that belied her years. "Look. In the aftermath of World War II, people were suffering from the radiation caused by the atomic bomb drops. Not to mention that when Chernobyl went, the entire area became radiated. People _died_ during those nuclear incidents, and I for one am not going to allow more people to die!

"I took an oath as a soldier to do my duty to protect others, and I'm willing to lay down my life for the country. But there is no way I'd risk myself or my team to go into a nuclear zone. Still, in this case, we need think about those that can't get out, mainly the infirm or the sick, not to mention the elderly. Yet we also need help here with the quake recovery. So basically we split up the duty. The kids, me, and Ezekiel will stay here and help with the recovery. You guys can go help with the evacuation of those caught in the radiation zone."

"Why me?" Surge asked. "It's not like you can start giving orders, soldier!"

Terra stood up and walked up to him. "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but in this case we can't take any chances!" she said. Her eyes were now blazing as she stood an arm's length away from him. "The kids can't be exposed to the radiation! There are already people in the vicinity that are working to try and contain the fires, but who knows for how long? Time is paramount, and we need to make sure that anyone still within the radius of the reactors needs to be evacuated!"

"You can't just order me around though!" the former Gym Leader shouted.

"I know!" the naval officer yelled. "Just listen! The reason why I'm asking you is because you know what it's like to be working under pressure!"

That got him. He blinked in shock. "So?"

"The people working there are under pressure, but it's the civilians who have no real idea as to how to function under such pressure. They may need someone who knows how," she said.

Surge was silent. Come to think of it, she did have a point. He did know how to work under certain situations. And Aleita had skill in working with nuclear reactors. So it actually made perfect sense.

Still…

"You still don't give me orders, soldier," he remarked.

Terra smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I know."

With that, Surge and Aleita left the restaurant, leaving Team USA behind.

* * *

><p>The group emerged from the restaurant a few minutes after Surge and Aleita left, but this time something seemed off. Terra noticed instantly that the street was covered in mist, almost like that of a graveyard in a horror film.<p>

Asuka was the first to see the commotion going on a few meters further down the street. She broke out into a run a few seconds later, her hand flying for a Poke Ball in her hoodie's pocket. "Hey! Where are you going?" TK shouted.

The bluenette didn't answer. She faded into the mist.

"Damn! Not what we needed to start the day!" TK muttered to himself. "C'mon!"

Team USA ran after the Jersey teen. They made their way deeper into the mist, only to stumble onto a scene reminiscent of a war zone.

Terra's eyes widened as she stared at the burnt-out cars, three of which were on fire, blown out windows and lights flickering feebly in a storefront window. One of the buildings had a hole blown in the side by some kind of attack…or explosives. The stink of chemical explosives reached her nostrils and she grimaced, her hand flying to her lower face.

"Damn!" she remarked. "It's like we're in a war zone now!"

TK turned to her, his mouth opening in an intended reply, but before he could, a loud explosion struck them and threw them back. Ezekiel turned his body and went rolling with his momentum, saving himself some injuries. Terra grabbed her Poke Ball and called out Warpstrike in a flash with an order to protect Colette. TK somehow shielded himself with the wreckage of a burnt out car and Asuka was safe behind a building's entranceway.

"Is everyone all right?" Terra asked from behind some overturned trashcans.

Replies reached her ears and she smiled.

"What in the world was that?!" Colette blurted.

Terra's eyes flicked around as she scanned the terrain. She knew from several soldiers serving in Iraq about IEDs, but she didn't really have time to explain it to the only two civilians on the team. So she kept it simple. "That was an improvised explosive device or IED for short," Terra said.

Colette was silent at that. TK narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"But why is there one of those things here in Sendai?" Ezekiel asked. "I thought they were only in Iraq and Afghanistan!"

"Same here," Terra said softly. "Unless…"

Ezekiel suddenly turned to them. "Get down! Cover your ears and close your eyes, but keep your mouths open! That will equalize the pressure in your eardrums!" he shouted.

A second explosion ripped through the air, forcing everyone to do exactly as he said. The nearby car was thrown up, forcing them to stay hidden as it crashed, exploding in a fireball of twisted metal and fabric. The stink of burning gasoline reached their nostrils and TK nearly gagged at the stench. Colette felt faint as she swayed in place.

The others grimaced from the stench, but that was it.

"C'mon!" Terra ordered. Her hand flew for the nearest pocket in her jacket and pulled out a knife, the same one she used to gather the sample.

The team followed her as she made her way through the streets.

Further down the street the commotion was getting worse. Now they could see the faint marks of battle scarring the façade of the buildings. The combat was getting closer with every step they took, and out of everyone there only Terra was armed with a weapon.

Asuka suddenly tensed, her hand pulling out a Poke Ball from her hoodie's pocket and hurling it forward. "Discharge! It's time to end this!" she shouted, her eyes blazing.

The ball burst open and out came a Luxray, almost like Terra's, but a bit bigger and more muscular. His eyes flashed as he stood next to his Trainer. "Discharge, fire off a Zap Cannon!" she yelled.

The Electric-Type responded. He opened his mouth and charged up a powerful blast of electric energy before firing it in a massive beam of light, concentrated to the precision of a laser blast. The attack struck the ground near one of the combatants, throwing up chunks of pavement and debris. The closest combatant looked over, his eyes flashing in anger. "You dare to interfere?!" he shouted.

The man broke off from the scuffle and ran over, his hand flying for a pistol on his waist. He wore the same grey cloak that the others had worn, Terra noted. Not to mention the red R… She reacted on instinct, her hand flying for the Poke Ball dangling around her neck. She ripped it off and threw it forward. "Armordash! It's time to amp it up!" Terra screamed.

The ball exploded open in a flash of light as Armordash took flight right off the bat. He flared his wings and banked to the right as Terra snapped out an order. "Spike! On the double!" she shouted.

("Got it!") Armordash summoned the same energy spikes used prior and fired off small clusters of them, striking the ground and forcing the agent to back off, taking cover behind an overturned supply truck before firing his pistol at the Pokemon.

Most of the bullets missed, but those that didn't pinged harmlessly off Armordash's armored wings.

"How's that even possible?!" TK breathed.

Terra smirked. "Training," she said. "Sometimes me and Armordash would train for three weeks just to try and toughen up his wings. After all, a Flying-Type's wings are very sensitive, and without them there's no hope for escape. So we took that and turned it into an advantage. Armordash's wings are now as tough as steel!"

"So what?" the agent snapped. "That'll do ya little good if he's blind!" He took aim at the bird's eyes.

"Discharge, use Volt Tackle!" Asuka yelled.

The Luxray nodded and leapt up towards the side of the building, springing off as energy began to crackle over his body and coat him in a blazing cocoon of lightning. ("EAT THIS!") Discharge roared. And roar he did, his cry echoing over the area and startling another agent as she got socked by the other combatant.

"NO!"

"Sarah, stay back!" the man shouted. "Get that experiment!"

"Right!" Sarah returned to her own opponent. "All right, guys! Now!"

A human scream resonated as flashes of light cut through the thick mist, startling the entire team.

"Damn!" Terra shouted.

The man in front of them sneered as he dodged the Electric-Type's attack and held up a small object. "So long, fools!"

He threw it down at the ground and within seconds thick smoke covered the area. The team covered their noses and mouths with their hands and coughed, expelling the stuff from their lungs.

When the smoke faded, the fighters had fled.

"NO!" Asuka shouted. "Discharge, pick up their scent and don't lose it!"

The Luxray landed and sniffed, his fierce eyes flashing. He turned and ran off down a side street strewn with rubble.

"C'mon!" Asuka broke into a run as she followed after.

"Okay…" Terra's eyes were narrowed, but she followed the others nonetheless as they gave chase after Asuka.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now thing start to heat up. With Asuka's friend in the enemy's hands, can they get him back before it's too late? And can they figure out what in the world is going on? Team USA begins the next step in trying to uncover the biggest mystery the world has ever seen! Enjoy the next chappie, my peeps!<em>**

**_And remember to read and review~!_**

**_Also, OCs are still being accepted! List of countries still open is on my profile, along with the required form. I'll update it as time goes on, so don't be afraid to submit! :D_**


	14. Arc 1: Ambush and Rescue

_**Hey, peeps! Here's the next chapter. Last time Asuka and her friends encountered a few agents belonging to a mystery team. Now they're on a mission to save someone who's been captured by them. Can they track the person down and bring them back, or will the captors get away with their hostage?**_

_**Get ready as things start to kick off in the finale of this arc and the introductory book to PWS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Ambush and Rescue<strong>

?

Japan

The beach was deserted as they arrived, their hearts pounding and sweat streaking down their flesh. Only Terra and Asuka weren't that bad. The naval officer skimmed the horizon with her steel grey eyes, taking in the situation.

Off in the distance, she could faintly hear the powerful engines of a speedboat, no doubt a cigarette-type built for open water. Probably made in England, she mused. The British did have a rating system for the boats they made, after all.*

She glanced around, trying to spot any means for them to use in the chase.

"Damn!" TK grumbled. "They had a boat somewhere."

"I know that!" Ezekiel snapped. He turned to Terra, his eyes flashing. "Hey, if your destroyer is finished with repairs, now would be a good time to use it!"

"Not gonna happen," Terra replied. "It would take them days to get here. By then the captors would be long gone, no doubt somewhere else by then!"

"Well, then explain how we're gonna catch them! Not even our Pokemon can keep pace with that kind of a boat!" the Texan shouted.

"…" Colette was silent as she looked around while Terra and Ezekiel argued. TK and Asuka were now talking about possible plans, so that left her alone as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"What…?"

It wasn't much, just a white flicker, almost like a mist. Now curious, she ventured over to where the white flicker was coming from. She crept over to a small grotto nestled in a cluster of rocks and trees. She pulled back a few branches and her eyes widened in shock at the sight.

There, tied to a rock, was a sleek thirty-five foot long powerboat.

But not just that. Beside the boat was a glowing shape, almost like…

"A ghost?" she breathed. Yet it wasn't a ghost in the normal sense of the word. The person's figure was entirely covered by mist, the only thing visible being their eyes, which were a startling golden color. The ghost seemed to sense her presence and turned, locking those eyes onto her own.

'_You came…_' a soft feminine voice whispered.

Colette gasped and staggered back. "How…How did…?"

The ghost merely shook her head. '_There's no time to explain. Just trust me when I say that you'll need the help._'

"Hold on. What about this boat? What's this all about?" Colette asked.

The woman (was it?) said nothing and vanished in a flurry of dust.

Colette decided to wisely keep her mouth shut as she turned and ran back to the others.

Within a few minutes, everyone was assembled at the grotto, staring in shock at the sleek powerboat before them. Terra studied the craft with an experienced eye, noting the low, sleek design and the aerodynamic shape that allowed for greater agility and speed. But what really caught her attention was the design on the hull. The entire hull was pure white with silver accents on the sides, and a golden-blue flame design on the bow, working its way back until it stopped near the middle of the craft, just before the windshield.

"So, think there's anything in the tank?" Ezekiel asked.

"Might as well find out," Terra said as she made her way down the sloping wall of the grotto.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Ezekiel cried as the others followed. "Geez!"

The naval officer came to a stop near a makeshift boarding ramp; it was merely a log with a flat end. She ran over the log and leapt into the boat, finding the keys in the ignition. She glanced back, her caution overriding her determination. There was no way to determine if this thing even had a bomb on board.

Yet something told her otherwise. She had no idea as to what it was, but something stirred within her and told her to trust it. She gritted her teeth and nodded subtly. She turned to the others. "C'mon!"

They scrambled into the boat just as Terra sat in the seat and grabbed the steering wheel, turning the key with one hand. The engine roared into life almost instantly, a roar that startled a few Pidgey in the grotto. They flew out, chirping as they did so. Terra glanced at the line, but much to their surprise before any of them made a move, the line literally rotted and fell away, releasing them from their mooring.

Terra seized the initiative and engaged the throttle, pushing it forward and sending the boat lunging out the hidden seaward entrance to the grotto. The leaves scraped at the hull, but that was it.

The others were knocked back off their feet, but were somehow still within the cockpit of the boat. Colette grunted as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "So, this thing does have gas?" she asked over the roar of the engine. Terra glanced back and nodded.

"Yeah! Now hold on!" she called.

The others nodded and got into the seats, gripping onto the sides of the boat like they were hanging on for dear life. TK actually felt fear as he wondered briefly for a crazy second that Terra was as crazy a driver on the water as she was on the road. If that were the case, then they were dead even before the chase began!

However, she kept the boat skimming along the waves smoothly, almost like she was one with the craft. Her movements were smooth and graceful as she swerved and kicked the throttle up to full.

It was a complete contrast as she spotted the wake of the other boat, nothing more than a rooster tail from this far distance. "I don't think so!" she snarled.

The gap began to close as the other boat drew into view. They could now see that it was a cigarette-type boat all right, but entirely black with the same red R on the bow. Not only that, but a machine gun was mounted on the stern. One of the agents in the boat saw them coming and was on his feet, staggering towards the gun and scrambling into the seat to take aim at them.

Asuka was one step ahead on Terra's same train of thought. She already had a Poke Ball in hand and opened by the time the naval officer turned to face them. "Good thinking," was all she could say afterwards.

Psy stood on the deck as Asuka knelt. "Psy, stop them," she murmured.

The Espeon nodded and focused her power, channeling it into a powerful barrier as the bullets came at them from the other powerboat. The bullets pinged harmlessly off the shield and ricocheted into the water and air as they struck it at an angle.

Colette glanced at Terra with a pleading look in her eyes. "What now?" she asked.

"Grab my Poke Ball, the middle one on the left side!" Terra ordered.

Colette reached over and pulled it off. "Now open it!"

She did so and out came Chargeblast. "Order him to fire a Zap Cannon at that machine gun!"

"Right!" Colette chirped.

She looked at the Luxray. "Chargeblast, fire a Zap Cannon at that machine gun mount!" Colette said.

Chargeblast nodded. ("Roger!") He opened his mouth and a powerful Zap Cannon began to charge. He fired it a second later, the bright yellow beam arcing right for the boat. The driver, however, saw it and swerved, causing it to explode against the sea, throwing fish and water into the air.

"Damn!" Colette said. "I missed!"

("_You_ missed? No, it was _me_ that missed!") Chargeblast snapped.

"Enough! Chargeblast, just fire again, this time slightly to the left!" Terra ordered.

Her Luxray nodded and got ready for a second shot.

"Uh, might want to hold off on that!" Ezekiel gulped.

"Why?" Terra asked.

Ezekiel was about to speak when a second boat blasted past them, this one grey with the same R on the left side. A third boat, this one with a red R on the stern, sped in front, blocking them. "Not what I wanted!" Terra exclaimed.

"Geez! Ya think?!" TK remarked.

"Hold on!" Terra swerved the boat, nearly dislodging Colette and TK if Asuka hadn't snatched them off the stern seat and back down onto the floor. The three teens lay there as Terra straightened out the boat.

"How are we gonna beat them?!" Colette moaned. "There's three of them and only one of us!"

"Not with numbers, that's for sure," Ezekiel said softly.

"Then we'll fight 'em with strategy!" Terra remarked.

"How though?!" Ezekiel blurted.

"…" Terra ran a few scenarios through her mind, coming to one that seemed to offer them the best chance of survival with the best chance of eluding their pursuers and getting back into the chase. "Got it! Ezekiel, get ready to take the wheel. Asuka, get Discharge out. Colette, get ready to use Monsieur to provide additional cover. TK, get Asuna out. She may come in handy with her inability to control Psychic."

"How's that gonna help?!" TK shouted.

"Just trust me! If everything works accordingly, then it'll be an asset! If not, then blame me later!" the naval officer snapped.

TK nodded. "All right."

He held up a Poke Ball and pressed the button, releasing Asuna onto the boat's deck. "Asuna, when Terra gives me the signal, use Psychic, got it?" he whispered.

Asuna nodded, wondering where her trainer was going with this. _All right, TK-kun._

Terra glanced at the boats as she spotted them coming in on the sides.

"Get ready!" she said.

Everyone tensed.

The boat on their port side held three men. One of them held a grenade in his hand while the other two were near the steering wheel. The third was no doubt a spotter, she mused. A glance to her left confirmed the same thing. Three men, a driver, a grenade thrower, and a spotter.

She nodded. "NOW!" She leapt out of the seat as Ezekiel took over and wrenched the steering wheel to the right, slamming the boat into the side of the starboard enemy. The screeching of metal on metal forced them to cover their ears, but then the Texan pulled back and did the same thing to the portside assailant.

A smirk was on his face. "That'll get them riled!" he remarked.

And it did just that. One of the boats came in closer and Terra nodded at TK. "Do it!"

TK turned to the Espeon. "Asuna, Psychic on those grenades!"

She nodded and began to concentrate. The grenades began to glow with a blue light and lifted out of their owners' hands.

Terra watched this with concern. If it backfired, then they were screwed. But so far things fell right within the plan…

The pins flew out of the grenades as Asuna lost control and dropped them right in the boats' decks. The men peeled out of the boats and into the water seconds later. One of the boats veered off course and slammed into a rock close by, detonating the fuel tank and causing an explosion. The second boat kept on going for a few more seconds before the grenade went off, causing a secondary explosion that buffeted the smaller boat. Ezekiel kept it straight on course as it sped through the smoke and past the burning wreckage.

"Nice!" TK said.

Terra nodded. "Asuka, have Discharge fire off Shock Cannon! Chargeblast, Zap Cannon at maximum power!"

The bluenette nodded. "Discharge, Shock Cannon!" she commanded.

("Ditto on that one, Terra!) Chargeblast shouted.

Both Luxrays fired their attacks seconds later, colliding and merging into a massive beam. The merged attacks streaked right for the black boat in front, but it moved to the right and sped past a larger formation of rock and a ship coming in towards the city.

The blast exploded against the rock formation, sending rock and pebbles flying in all directions. Terra glanced at Ezekiel and shouted at him to turn the wheel back over to her. The Texan clambered out of the seat and the naval officer slid back in.

"Chargeblast, fire off another Zap Cannon!" Terra ordered as she wrenched the wheel to the left, speeding down the other ship's flank. The freighter offered the perfect cover for them as the speedboat leapt forward again, the engine roaring loudly.

The other boat was still far enough ahead to remain out of clear visual sight, but Terra noted that they could now see a black speck on the horizon. The gunners on the back of the other powerboat were already lining up for another shot, although at this far a range, they would miss for sure, she mused. Powerboats just didn't make good warships.

The black boat was growing closer with each passing second. Chargeblast held his Zap Cannon at the ready, waiting…

The blast fired, arcing through the air and striking the water behind the boat. The beam missed the propellers, but not the rudder. A loud snap resonated as the rudder broke off and got lodged on one of the propeller. The sudden loss of momentum threw the boat's occupants clear out of the vehicle and into the water. The boat kept going before it careened out of the water and its bow struck a wave at high speed, causing it to flip and break apart.

"Nice one!" Terra said.

"Yeah, but we lost them!" Ezekiel blurted.

The next thing he knew, the air felt hot for a brief instant as a small projectile sped between him and the others, striking the glass windshield of their powerboat, creating a web of cracks at the impact point. Terra glanced back in the rearview mirror, and her eyes widened as she spotted the same black powerboat coming up behind them!

"What?!" TK stared in shock. "But I saw you hit their rudder!"

"They must've done a decoy!" Terra remarked. "When we sped down the side of the freighter, they did a double switch, where the decoy resumes the course of the original and the original comes around for an attack from behind!"

"Then we're screwed," Colette whispered.

"No, we're not!" Ezekiel said. "Otherwise, we'd be long dead by now!"

"Ezekiel's right. We need to stay focused," Terra said with determination in her voice. "I have an idea, but right now we need to get behind him!"

She swerved, sending the boat on a turn that dislodged Asuna from the craft. The Espeon went flying. _TK-kun!_

"ASUNA!" TK turned and ran over to the side of the boat, extending his hand out and grasping her by one of her tails. "Hold on, Asuna!"

The Espeon cried out in pain, but she didn't voice any complaints. Terra, seeing this, broke off the sharp turn and the boy managed to pull the Espeon back into the boat. He gently set her down. "You okay?"

She nodded, pain still visible on her face. _Y-yes…but do not do that again, TK-kun…_

"Sorry. I just acted," the Jersey native explained.

By now Terra was back in action, turning the boat and bringing them into a position for their next move. "Asuka, have Discharge fire a Zap Cannon at the water. Create a makeshift cover for us!" she ordered.

The bluenette nodded and gave the command. Discharge let loose a powerful blast that struck the water, generating a thick screen of water droplets that covered the naval officer's move. She turned into the screen and, following the engine sounds of the other boat, came out alongside it.

Now the team could see the men and women inside the craft. There were three men and two women, and in between them lay a bound-up man that the majority of the team had seen before. Hei.

Asuka's eyes widened and she ran over to the side of the boat, preparing to leap over and go on the attack. "NO!" she cried.

TK lunged for her and tackled her, pulling her back into the boat as the other pulled away and tried to get behind them again. Terra however matched them move for move, swerving and juking to keep pace. "Get down!"

A barrage of bullets stitched a path in the water beside them, making its way to the gas tank.

Terra grunted and mashed the throttle to its stops—in reverse!

The boat's engine speed dropped off as the black powerboat roared on ahead. Then once it was far enough ahead, Terra pushed the throttle to its maximum speed and the white vessel leaped forward on the water like a racehorse going for the gold.

"What were you thinking?!" she blurted. "Those people are clearly armed, and you're not! You could've died!"

"I know! But I can't just let them take Hei away from me!" the San Diego native yelled.

"Don't worry. We won't let 'em!" Terra promised. "And that's a promise!"

"Terra…" Asuka was stunned. Did she just…make a promise?!

The naval officer sat hunched over the steering wheel like a NASCAR driver, her eyes narrowed as she studied the boat in front of them. While their boat was fast, the other vessel was sleeker and was built for speed, so it was much faster. But that didn't mean she couldn't disable its defenses!

"Chargeblast! It's time for a sniper!" she ordered.

The Luxray leapt up, landing on the bow of the boat and wedging his claws into what seams he could find. Once he had a firm purchase on the bow, he opened his mouth and prepared another Zap Cannon, but much smaller.

He narrowed his eyes, and after focusing on the gun, he let loose a small blast. The beam was smaller and lacked as much power, but it was more accurate to a degree. The smaller, shorter beam struck the base of the machine gun and sent it spinning end over end as the ammo belt sticking out the side exploded.

The debris pinged harmlessly off Psy's shield as the boat sped right up behind the other.

"Nice one!" Ezekiel remarked with awe. "Not even my Luxray can do that!"

"It comes from training," Terra said seriously. "We perfected that move a few years back!"

"Okay. Enough about that! How are we gonna rescue Hei?!" Asuka blurted.

"Hold on!" Terra swerved the boat, throwing everyone not sitting in a seat to the floor as the other boat curved left before swinging right.

"Damn! He's heading for an island!" Ezekiel shouted.

"I know that!" Terra exclaimed. "We have to stop them before they reach it, or else we'll lose them! And we'll lose our chance to rescue Hei!"

"Then why not just let them go!?" the Texan roared.

"Because I'm not one to break a promise!" Terra snapped. "When I say I mean something, I mean it! We're gonna rescue Hei, and nothing's gonna stop us!"

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Sato Island

The man sneered as he studied the monitors. "So, they believe they can rescue that damn experiment, do they? Well, they're wrong…"

He stood up and walked over to one of the consoles, typing in a command. "Let's see how they like this…"

The entire stronghold shuddered just the tiniest bit…

* * *

><p>And guns mounted in the rocks surrounding the entrance emerged from hiding. The targeting systems already had a lock on the sleek white speedboat following the black speedboat and held their fire while it passed the defenses. Once the black powerboat was passed, they opened fire.<p>

Terra's eyes widened as she stared in shock at the formidable guns firing off 120mm shells right for their location!

"DAMN!" she shouted.

She swerved the boat to avoid the shells, which proved to be easier said than done at this stage of the chase. The guns followed their every move, swerve, and juke as they tried to break the lock. Terra's eyes narrowed as she searched for a way out of this.

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Sato Island

The man chuckled quietly to himself. "Yes… Just try and evade those guns…" he purred. "Not like that you can, anyway!"

They were doomed.

* * *

><p>Or so it seemed.<p>

A flash of white sped by them, but they didn't even notice it in the chaotic dance. The white figure came to a stop near one of the guns before phasing inside and seizing the systems, turning control over to a more formidable presence.

The gun turned…

* * *

><p>And opened up on the others!<p>

Terra stared in shock as the single gun fired its shell right for a second gun, hitting it and disabling the mechanisms that controlled it and the fire-control system. The gun then fired on a third, then a fourth, blowing up a fifth, and taking out a sixth gun before it also blew up.

TK blinked before he shook his head. "What just happened?!" he blurted.

"I have no idea…" Terra whispered.

"Did that gun just fire on the others?!" Ezekiel blurted.

Asuka and Colette both nodded, stunned as the rest of them. Their Pokemon also stared, but then that was broken as Terra regained her senses. "All right. Now that there's a gap, let's go!"

Everyone nodded and recalled their Pokemon, returning them to their balls before taking their seats and resuming the pursuit.

The white shape hovered over the remains of the guns and smiled softly. At least now they had a chance to save that man called Hei…

* * *

><p><span>Sato Island<span>

Pidgeot and Wingull flew about, nesting in the cliffs of their natural habitat. A few Fearow also nested there, the other Flying-Types staying clear of the bigger Pokemon. A lone Pidgeot flew by overhead, its eyes searching for suitable prey to bring back for its young.

The Pokemon spotted a lone Krabby as it scuttled by. Angling its wings, the Flying-Type dove for the crab-like creature, grabbing it in its powerful claws and circling skyward, taking it back to the nest. As it flew back to the nest, the Pokemon took note of a sleek white object approaching.

The Pidgeot returned its gaze back to its prey and circled to the left, passing over the white powerboat as it motored up to the dock jutting out from a nearby lagoon. Asuka glanced up at the Pidgeot before returning her gaze to the island's dense vegetation.

Terra managed to bring the boat alongside the dock and was out in a flash, using her strength to hold the boat against it before reaching and grabbing the lines tied conveniently to the bollards. "C'mon!" she remarked.

Everyone piled out of the boat and onto the dock as Terra hurriedly lashed the boat to the side. Before Ezekiel leapt out of the boat, he snagged the keys and turned off the engine. "Don't want anyone finding them!" he remarked, tossing the keys to the older woman.

Terra snatched them out of the air and pocketed them. "Yeah. Good thinking."

The team turned and ran down the dock, fading into the brush.

* * *

><p><span>Sendai, Japan<span>

Clay grunted as he made his way past the damaged roadway, picking his way carefully down a debris pile. He just couldn't believe the amount of devastation that was here. It almost resembled the bombings of Japan and/or Germany in WWII, but without the smoke and with water flooding the area.

"Damn…" he grumbled.

He glanced up and sighed as he studied the sea beyond the horizon. "Sometimes I still wish we had a little extra firepower…"

As his gaze swept over the area, he spotted a few ships docked further out, one of which was a black color…

Wait… The senator snatched a pair of binoculars in his coat pocket and pulled them out, putting them up to his eyes and uncovering the lenses. He studied the black warship for a while, finally realizing who it was.

"Them!" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

If he was right, and they had acquired naval ships of American design, then they would need the heaviest firepower ever built.

And he knew exactly who to call.

* * *

><p><span>Pearl Harbor, Hawaii<span>

Dockside

"Are you sure?" the woman asked. "I mean, the sheer cost of refitting the ship alone is going to be enormous…"

She paused, listening to the voice at the other end. "Yes, I understand your concern but unless there is a valid reason, then I cannot fulfill this request."

The woman turned and gazed back at the old warship moored to its dock. "The old girl's got some serious structural deficiencies that need to be fixed if she's going to be made ready," she said. "It's as simple as that. Not to mention the upgrading could cause her structure to weaken even further."

Her contact was furious. She winced as she held the phone away from her ear. "I understand, sir, but…"

The man at the other end wasn't having it. He insisted that she hear him out.

"All right. What is your reason?" the woman asked.

The speaker explained his reason. As she listened, her eyes widened and concern and fear flooded her features. Her eyes widened as she turned back to the dock once again. The grey vessel tugged weakly at her moorings, almost as if pleading for some reason. Her guns and structure were getting up there in years, but she still had a sense of life about her, even if it was weakened by time.

The woman nodded when the speaker finished. "I understand," she said. "I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

She closed up the phone and walked over to the dock.

* * *

><p><span>Sendai, Japan<span>

Clay relaxed as he closed up the phone. "I just hope she can get that bastard to listen to reason this time…" he murmured.

* * *

><p><span>Museum<span>

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

The curator of the museum, a man named Ken Whitehall, leaned against one of the bollards, his eyes closed as the sun and ocean breeze teased his hair and touched his flesh. Beside him lay an Arcanine, his head resting on his front paws as he gazed up at his master protectively.

He was a big black man of thirty-nine years with a mess of curly black hair than hung over one of his blue eyes. His face was hidden by a thick beard and he wore a T-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. In his left hand he held a baseball cap that read "Mighty Mo".

Ken glanced up as he heard footsteps on the dock.

"Hmm?"

A woman in her late fifties was approaching him, a clipboard held in her hand.

"Um, excuse me, but are you Ken Whitehall?" she asked.

"That's me," he said in a calm voice. "Why?"

"I have something to speak to you about," the woman said. "It's urgent."

Ken frowned. He had dealt with a government type a few weeks back when they came to talk to him about the museum. He stepped forward, his temper boiling. "Look. If you came here to talk about decommissioning the old girl, then you have another thing coming!" he hissed.

His Arcanine, Blaze, stood up and growled menacingly.

"It's not that at all," the woman said. She held up the clipboard as if to prove a point of some kind. "It's much more urgent than that." She glanced around nervously. "Is there any place private we can talk?"

"Hold on. What's so urgent that you have to come down here and talk to me personally?" Ken asked, her words striking home.

"Let's just say it's a matter of national security," the woman said simply.

Ken stared in silence for a moment as he took in her words. If it was indeed a matter of national security…

He nodded. "C'mon." He turned and walked off in the direction of a small RV parked close by to the dock.

The woman followed after him.

They made their way to the parking lot and into the RV. Once Ken shut the door, he walked over to the fridge and opened it, snagging a pair of bottled waters. "Catch." He tossed one in her direction and she snatched it out of the air in surprise.

Ken sat down and popped the top on his water. "So, what's going on?" he asked.

The woman sat down on a chair across from him, placing the clipboard on the table. "First off, Mr. Whitehall, my name is Rebecca Worth, and I am a member of a committee instructed by Senator Driftveil to put together a list of ships, planes, and trains to put through an intense restoration program. The reason why this is happening is very valid, and it has caused great concern among some of the members of the Congress, most notably Senator Driftveil. This cause for concern is a small group of potential terrorists located within al-Qaeda, or more likely a faction within the terrorist organization, known as the R group. Their name and motives are unknown, but one thing is sure: they are planning something big, and it could very well mean the overthrow of America should they succeed in whatever they are planning."

"…" Ken was silent as he listened to her explanation.

"So as a result, a program was put together to restore and refurnish ships that have made a key contribution to our nation's history," Rebecca explained. She slid the clipboard over the table to him. "This is a list of possible candidates for the restoration program. As you can see, the first one is already underway."

Ken grabbed the clipboard and pulled it closer.

The list was very detailed, he noted. The first few ships were well known, and one of them happened to be the _SS United States_, located at the very top of the list.

He skimmed the list, taking in the names of the ships. Most of them he knew, and a few he remembered were museums, including the _USS Lexington_. His eyes landed on one of the names, the eight letters standing out the most.

Ken lowered the clipboard and looked up. "I thank you for expressing your concern to me, but unfortunately without a valid reason, or even physical evidence that supports this claim, I can't hand it over. You know that. Plus, it's a museum now, not a warship. Her era is long past."

Rebecca sighed. "I kind of figured it would come to this. Mr. Whitehall, due to the secrecy surrounding this entire program, I cannot just hand over data that could compromise what we are doing here. No one else in Congress knows of this. The only ones who know are Senator Driftveil, the committee, the Secretaries of Defense, State, and Homeland Security, plus the President. Senator Driftveil fears that the government may be compromised by several agents of this team," she said sadly. "All I can say is that if you do not hand her over, then the whole world will lose its only chance for freedom in the chance of a complete global takeover."

"Just what are you going on about? A global takeover? Are you saying that someone in this so-called R group is planning to dominate the globe? And what for?" Ken asked.

"That's what we don't know," Rebecca explained. She opened her water bottle and took a swig. The heat was starting to penetrate through the walls of the RV. "But our fears are sound. Whatever they're planning, we need to be prepared. Clay—that is, Senator Driftveil, is creating contingency plans that could allow people to flee and fight back somehow."

"And ships are a good way?" Ken asked. "Sorry, but I don't see how."

"Think about this. Trying to find a ship at sea is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Even with satellite technology. I'm sure you know how satellites can't keep track of all the areas of the globe, right?"

Ken nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"So, if a ship is at sea with a contingent of rebels, it would be hard to spot. Even if they have to go to shore for food and supplies, they could bolt even before the enemy found them," she said.

"I see. So by creating a small fleet of ships, they can evade detection and also fight back," Ken remarked.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes. While we do have the _SS United States_ and her superior speed, that alone won't be enough. We also need a ship built solely for war. And that's where that old warhorse comes in." She turned in her seat and glanced out the back of the RV at the grey shape tugging at the moorings.

"And you chose her because of her record," Ken finished.

"Not just that. That thing was built for this kind of stuff, despite her age." Rebecca took the clipboard back. "So, what's your decision?"

Ken stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the grey object. He turned and headed over to his room before closing the door. She cocked an eyebrow, but waited.

A few minutes passed before the door opened and Ken came back out, this time with something in hand. He dropped the strongbox onto the table, along with a key. "What's my decision?" he asked. He jabbed the key into the lock and turned it, opening the clasp. He pried it open and dumped out yellowed papers, the writing still visible and clear as day.

He ruffled through them and pulled out an old scrap of a paper and shoved it in her hand. "That's my decision."

She stared for a moment before he stuffed the rest of the papers back into the strongbox and resealed it.

"Ms. Worth, as of right now, she's all yours," Ken said. "Do what you want with her."

Rebecca glanced down at the old paper she held in her hands.

There were a few simple words, but they were short and to the point.

"My grandfather once said that she deserved much better than to be made a museum. She deserved to be out there, defending what was important," Ken told her. "And now, she's being given that chance. Just don't screw up."

She nodded. "We won't. She's in capable hands, Mr. Whitehall."

Ken smiled. "Yeah. She sure is."

Satisfied, Rebecca turned and left the RV with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p><span>Sendai, Japan<span>

The senator sat near an overturned car with his lunch, skimming the report as he ate. So far things were moving smoothly on the refit of the _SS United States_, and the _Lexington_ was just acquired for the program.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it. He shut the binder and opened his phone. "Yeah? What?"

"_Clay, it went well,_" Rebecca Worth replied. "_I got it._"

Clay's eyes flew wide. "What? You got her?!"

"_Yes. Ken Whitehall, the curator, handed her over without so much as a fuss like you encountered_," she teased.

The senator was flustered as he blinked. "How'd you do it?" was all he asked.

"_After I explained a few things, he agreed and handed me a slip of paper. The message on it sealed the deal_," Rebecca explained.

"Good. How soon can you begin the refit?"

"_Soon. I don't know how long, but I can assure you it will begin in a week,_" Rebecca said.

"Excellent. I expect progress reports on her ASAP."

With that, he closed the phone and leaned back, a smile gracing his face.

* * *

><p><span>Sato Island<span>

"Firebeam, let's go! Use Smokescreen!" Terra ordered. The Pokemon with her, a beautiful Ninetails with part of her left ear missing, opened her mouth and let loose a blast of thick black smoke.

The smoke wasn't toxic, but it did do the job in concealing the others as they barged past the lookouts and their Pokemon.

"Nice one!" TK said.

"We're not outta the woods yet!" Ezekiel reminded him.

The Jersey teen nodded. "Right!"

He looked at Asuna running beside him. "Psybeam!"

The Espeon nodded and glanced up, her eyes locking onto a massive Gollurk looming overhead, ready to drop a barrage of rocks on them. Her eyes shone a bright blue before the gem on her forehead fired off a bright multicolored beam that struck the Pokemon and sent it tumbling down the ridge.

Terra looked at Warpstrike gliding beside them. "Teleport!" she yelled.

Warpstrike's eyes glowed as her body also glowed, warping them all out of the way of the tumbling Gollurk.

The Rock-Type hit the ground seconds later.

The five Trainers and their Pokemon materialized right next to the cave mouth.

"All right! Now we can continue the mission!" Ezekiel remarked.

Terra nodded. "Yes. Everyone, recall your Pokemon. We're going in."

Once their Pokemon had been recalled, the five made their way in, and right into the middle of the biggest discovery of all time!

* * *

><p><span>?<span>

Sato Island

The man's eyes narrowed as he studied the monitors. "Hmmm… So they managed to get inside. No matter. They'll never get past the guards."

* * *

><p>Darkness was all that they could see at the moment. Terra's eyes narrowed as she struggled to see through the pitch blackness. "Man! I didn't expect it to be this dark!" she remarked.<p>

"Just where are we?" Ezekiel asked from somewhere behind them.

"Hold on." Terra reached into her pocket and fished around, pulling out a flashlight a few seconds later. "Here we go." She flipped on the flashlight and the beam blazed into existence, carving a path through the inky darkness.

TK blinked his eyes for a few seconds. "Good thinking," he said.

Terra swung the flashlight back towards the others. Colette was further behind TK and Asuka was somewhere close to Ezekiel. She could see the two behind Colette as Ezekiel blindly stumbled into the path of the beam.

"Geez! Didja have to use such a bright light?!" the Texan blurted.

"Sorry!" Terra hissed. "Now just keep quiet! For all we know, someone could be watching!"

Ezekiel fell silent.

"Good. Now c'mon!"

They made their way a few more meters before coming to a dead end.

TK blinked and scratched his head. "Okay… That's awkward," he remarked.

"Hold on. How can there be a dead end in a cave?" Colette asked.

Ezekiel shrugged. "I don't know."

TK slumped down on a nearby rock. "Well, might as well head back, seeing as there's nothing that can be done…"

As if to mock his words, the rock he was sitting on suddenly jerked down and the low rumble of something stirring to life resonated throughout the cavern.

"Uh… Is this an earthquake?" Colette squeaked.

"…No," Asuka murmured. "It's not."

The ground began to rumble and shudder as something began to whir and move. A low grinding filled the air as the dead end suddenly began to rise upward, almost like an antique garage door. A sliver of light loomed forth, and the interior of the cavern was revealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Team USA stumbles onto a hidden cavern within Sato Island, and with it, some very big secrets. Just what awaits them within, and can they discover what's behind the mysterious activities to date? Find out in the next chapter of Pokémon World Series: Book One!<strong>_


	15. Arc 1: Escape! Countdown to Destruction!

**_All right. Here comes part 2 of the first book's end, and the ending of the Search and Rescue arc. Now that Team USA is inside the Team Rocket HQ located on Sato Island, it becomes a mission to find Hei, and bring the place down. But when they find Satoshi badly wounded and the rest of his team killed in action, it becomes a race against time to get him some help before he dies. But can they escape before the base explodes? Find out in this chapter of PWS!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Escape! Countdown to Destruction!<strong>

Light streamed forth from the cavern's hidden entrance, temporarily blinding the Team USA members. A loud clang resonated from somewhere deep within the fortress as the door locked into position. As the dust generated by the sliding door subsided, Terra lowered her arms and blinked in shock at the brightly lit interior.

"What…in the world…?"

"What? What is it?" Ezekiel demanded.

"I think we just stumbled onto a hidden base," the naval officer said.

TK caught her words and looked up, blinking his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am, TK. Just see for yourself," she said.

The Jersey native shook his head before opening his eyes. His mouth fell open as he stared at the hi-tech machinery dotting the hallway and ceiling. He stepped forward, but before he could enter, Asuka's hand lashed out and snatched him by the back of his shirt. He yelped as he was pulled back. "Get back!" she hissed.

Everyone did as the bluenette instructed, pulling back just in time as a pair of agents came strolling down the corridor and turned away from them, heading deeper into the facility.

Terra peered out from behind her rocky hiding place and studied the agents with a cool, calculating gaze. She could see that they were dressed in black uniforms with white boots and gloves with that red R located on their left breast. She noticed that both agents were armed with machine pistols located in shoulder holsters, making it easier for them to draw their weapon and open fire. Poke Balls were situated on their belts, again for easier access.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched them head into a room located on the left side.

"That means we're at a disadvantage," she murmured softly.

She checked over her own equipment. All she really had was a pair of binoculars, her knife and the baggie sample of rust, a map, some cable, and a bunch of graphite powder for lubing up door hatches. There wasn't much to work with, but it would have to do.

"C'mon!" Asuka hissed. She crept forward, but Terra snatched her.

"No," she whispered. "Hold on."

She grabbed the bag containing the graphite powder and crept closer to the opening, darting closer using the shadows.

Once she was near the opening, she unzipped the plastic bag and tossed the powder into the air, letting it settle. As it drifted past the opening, she caught a glimpse of red flashing through the air. As more of the powder settled through the air, she could make out security lasers crisscrossing the opening.

"Just as I thought!" she murmured. "Security lasers."

"Hold on. How'd you know?" TK asked as he crept up closer to her.

"Something just seemed off about it," Terra explained. "So I used an old trick I saw in the movies. I didn't think it'd actually work though."

"Well, it did. Now I got another question: Anyone have any idea how we're gonna get through those?" Ezekiel wondered.

The others looked at one another, confused. How _were_ they going to get past them?

They didn't even notice the white mist drifting into the area, shorting out the lasers…

Alarms suddenly began to wail as a large shower of sparks emitted from the area. Terra and the others spun to face the sparks. "What happened?" Colette blurted.

"I don't know, but this may be our only chance!" Terra remarked. "C'mon!"

The team broke out into a run, dashing past the sparking lasers and into the base itself. The lights flashed as whatever shorted out the lasers struck again, throwing the base into darkness. Emergency battle lights flashed on, casting the entire base into a red light that only added an ominous feel to it.

The large door suddenly began to close as emergency generators kicked in, shutting it to conserve power and keep intruders out.

The five intruders came to a stop near an intersection. "Okay. We don't have much time before we're discovered," Terra said. "So we'll split up. TK, you're with me. Ezekiel, you and Colette go down this hallway, and Asuka's on her own."

"Wait. Why are we even splitting up!?" Ezekiel blurted. "And what are we looking for, anyway?"

"Clues as to who these guys are. Plus, we're looking for Hei. If we split up, we stand a better chance of covering more ground!" Terra snapped.

"All right." Ezekiel nodded. "Got it."

The team split up and ran down their respective corridors. Terra called out her Gengar and knelt, whispering in his ear. The Ghost-Type snatched both humans and engaged Camouflage, blending in with their surroundings.

Agents came pouring out of the rooms and throughout the base as they tried to find whoever shorted out their systems. But nothing was present…

* * *

><p>Asuka ran throughout the base, her eyes darting about as she searched out any sign or mention of her friend Hei. She skidded to a stop as she spotted a door opening. An agent emerged from the room and his eyes widened. "An intruder!" he cried.<p>

He lunged for the closest speaker, but the bluenette moved faster. She used her speed to her advantage as she lashed out and grabbed the man by his uniform and pulled him close. She karate-chopped him on the back of the neck and he went down, out cold. She dropped the agent and continued running.

"C'mon, Hei! Where are you?" she whispered. She ducked down another corridor as a few doors opened and agents came running out, their guns held at the ready and a few grabbing Poke Balls from their belts.

She plastered herself against the wall and waited as the agents ran past.

"_Attention all Team Rocket personnel! We have intruders in the base! I repeat, we have intruders in the base!_" a voice blared over the loudspeakers.

"Oh, no you don't!" Asuka growled. She grabbed a nearby pipe and held it at the ready.

She waited for a few minutes before the message stopped.

Once it stopped repeating, she leapt out from hiding and ran down the corridor, her makeshift weapon held at the ready in front of her.

"Hey! Stop!" a voice shouted.

She spun and stared down at a Team Rocket agent, his gun held at chest level.

The bluenette shifted her grasp on her staff and ran forward with it held out like a lance. She let out a battle cry as she leapt up, swinging her staff just before the agent opened up on her. The tip of the pipe caught the gun and sent it flying. Asuka flipped in midair, snatching the gun on the pipe and slinging it close to her. She slipped it off the other end of the pipe and landed, aiming it right at the man's heart.

"Where's Hei?" she growled.

"Who's Hei?" the man asked sarcastically.

"My friend!" she snarled. "Now tell me! _Where is he?!_"

"Like I'll tell you, girlie!" the agent sneered.

Asuka shifted her aim and pulled the trigger, the bullet discharging from the gun and hitting him in the leg. He collapsed as pain shot up through the wound and into his body. A cry of pain escaped him as he lay there, clutching his injured leg.

"Now tell me where he is!" Asuka growled.

"T-Th-The prison block… Three…three levels down…" the man gasped. "You…You'll need a card to…to get in there…"

"Thanks!" Asuka slipped the gun into her hoodie's pocket and ran off with the pipe in hand.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel and Colette ran down several flights of stairs before ducking into a nearby corridor and pulling the door closed behind them. Much to their relief, this was a maintenance corridor, so their chances of getting discovered were slimmer than before. The Texan and New Orleans native relaxed, but were still tense.<p>

"Okay. Now what?" Colette asked.

"You heard Terra, didn't you? We have to find out who these guys are," Ezekiel explained.

"But how? I mean, we don't even have a map of the place, let alone any means of avoiding the guards," Colette pointed out.

"True, but this looks like a maintenance corridor, so…" Ezekiel walked down the corridor a ways and stopped. A grin appeared on his face as he pointed. "Look."

Colette followed him and came to stand beside him. Together they stood near a map of the entire facility. There were five levels, and each level was designated 1-5. One of the levels looked to be a holding facility of some kind. The third level held the command center.

"So? That may be the only copy here," Colette reminded him.

"Doesn't matter. We're taking it." Ezekiel walked up and snatched the pieces of paper, tearing them off their hooks and stacking them on top of one another. "C'mon! Let's get moving!"

The two took off down the corridor before they opened a door and slipped out back into the mayhem.

* * *

><p>Terra and TK ran down the corridor, avoiding any agents that they came across. The naval officer had her knife out in her hand, ready to use it should the need arise. Personally TK thought it was a risky move to even have a weapon out.<p>

He didn't even notice the agent creeping up behind them, but Terra did. She whipped her body around and threw the knife, hitting the agent right in the chest. He gasped as the deadly weapon penetrated his shirt and flesh, gashing deep inside his left lung. He clutched at his chest, but before he could grab the weapon, the naval officer grasped the cable tied firmly around the hilt and pulled, tearing the knife free from his chest.

The agent collapsed to the floor with blood pouring from his wound.

"C'mon!" she called. "We can't stay here!" She collected her knife from the floor and ran off down another corridor before coming to a stop at an elevator shaft.

The sign read _Out of Order_, but that wasn't going to stop them! Terra called out Warpstrike. "Open those doors and fast!" she commanded.

The Embrace Pokemon nodded and held out her hands, channeling her power into the doors and wrenching them open with a hideous sound. Once they were open, Terra recalled her Pokemon and ran for the cables. She snatched onto one and looked back at TK before shimmying up the rope like a Mankey.

TK ran after and grabbed onto the cable, following Terra up the shaft.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere to try and figure out who these guys are!" was the naval officer's only reply.

They climbed for a few more minutes before Terra called out Warpstrike again and had her pry open a second set of elevator doors. She recalled the Embrace Pokemon for a second time and using her body weight swung on the cable a few times before letting go and landing outside the shaft. She held out her hand and nodded as she held onto the open door.

"Do it!"

TK swung his own cable and let go, snatching onto the naval officer's hand. She nearly fell down the shaft again if it weren't for her strong grip on the door. She pulled with all her might and yanked him out of the shaft. "Now let's move!"

The teen nodded and the two took off running a second time.

They skidded to a stop near an entrance blocked by a heavy steel door. "Aw, come on! How are we gonna get through those?!" TK asked.

Terra placed a hand on her chin before an idea formed. She called out Chargeblast from his ball. As soon as he landed, Terra spoke to him. "Chargeblast, use Zap Cannon on those doors!" she ordered.

Chargeblast nodded and opened his mouth, firing off a blast of electricity. The blast hit the doors and exploded, blowing them off their hinges and letting in the sunlight.

The two ran out just as agents came pouring out of the residential rooms and opened fire on them.

* * *

><p>The man stood up as the alarms continued to wail in the background. On the monitors he could see the intruders running throughout the base. "What?! How'd they get in?!" he blurted. "This can't be happening!"<p>

He turned and grabbed his Poke Balls from the desk and attached them to his belt. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it, exposing a gun and ammunition. He grabbed the gun and loaded it before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel and Colette ducked down a nearby stairway and pulled the door closed just as a few agents ran past. Once they were beyond the sight line of the door, the Texan opened it and the two ran out. "Now where to?" he asked.<p>

Colette checked the maps and looked up, pointing with her finger. "There's an intersection up ahead. If we turn right, we should reach the command center."

"Good. Let's move!" Ezekiel took off running as Colette stuffed the maps into her pockets, following after him.

The two ran up to the intersection and cut a hard right, darting down the corridor until they came to a large metal door. The red lighting made it hard to see the words, but Ezekiel was still able to read them. "Bingo! We found it!"

Colette held out a Poke Ball and called out her Mr. Mime. She nodded at him. "Use your abilities to open that door," she said.

Monsieur nodded and his eyes flashed bright blue. He held out his hands and the door began to seethe with blue energy. He shoved his hands to the left and the door was wrenched open against the hinges.

The girl recalled her Pokemon as they ran inside.

Once inside, Ezekiel noticed with shock the massive room.

All around the two were computerized stations, and each station showed a different part of the base. The wall facing them was covered with a large map showing the area of Japan and part of China and Australia, a large red R positioned in a section of the screen colored black. The entire room was just like NASA's mission control in a sense, but at the same time it had more of an intimidating feel to it.

The Texan walked over to one of the stations and blinked in shock. "Well, now we know who these guys really are," he said.

"Really?" Colette ran over. She skimmed the monitor closest to her. "Team Rocket?"

Ezekiel nodded. His eyes were now hardened and his face was set in determination. "I've heard of them. I just didn't expect them to be real."

"Hold on. Did your father tell you about them?" Colette asked.

Ezekiel was silent. "…" His silence was enough for her.

"He did, right?"

The Texan nodded once. "Yeah. He did. I thought it was just a bunch of baloney. I didn't realize it was true."

"Man…" Colette fell silent. "Now what?"

Ezekiel looked around the room. "Let's see if there's anything here we can take."

The two split up and began poking around. Colette managed to find some correspondence between different sections of the base whole Ezekiel dug up a few flash drives loaded with data. He stuffed them into his pocket as the Louisiana resident ran up. "Did you get anything?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Five flash drives. Now let's get out of here!"

The girl nodded and they ran out as a few agents burst in.

Ezekiel growled as he held out a Poke Ball. "Stand by for combat, Shamal!" he cried. He tossed the ball and it burst open, exposing a beautiful Gardevoir like Terra's, minus the scar and dog tags. "Use Grand Protect!" he called.

_Yes, Ezekiel,_ Shamal purred in his mind.

She held out her hands and a burst of blue energy expanded outwards to form a shield around the two as the agents opened fire.

The bullets pinged harmlessly off the Grand Protect as the trio ran down another corridor and ducked into a stairway. Shamal used her Psychic to disrupt the door hinges, preventing it from being opened. Ezekiel recalled her as Colette wrenched open another door and they ran deeper into the base, coming to a stop near what appeared to be a large cavern.

In the middle of it all sat a large lagoon. Docks on each side held boats and jet skis with that same red R on them. Colette looked back at Ezekiel, then back at the boats. An idea formed in her mind. "Ezekiel, I've got an idea, but we're gonna need to hide in order to make it work."

The Texan nodded. "All right. I'm all ears."

* * *

><p>Asuka leapt over a cleaning cart and whipped the pipe out in front of her at an agent as she tried to fire on the bluenette. She aimed her gun and fired, but Akatsuki spun the pipe in front of her, deflecting the bullet with no trouble. She landed and whirled around, kicking out to the side and hitting the woman in the gut.<p>

She staggered back as her lunch surged up in her throat.

As the agent vomited up her lunch, Asuka kept moving. She skidded to a stop as a few other agents emerged from a few rooms in front of her.

She shifted her stance and broke out running in a sprint, the pipe held as if she were going to do a pole vault.

"Open fire! Take her out!" the leading agent cried. He and the others let loose their rifles, but the bullets missed Asuka as she used her speed to great effect. She jammed the pipe into the ground and vaulted over the line just like a pole vault. She let go and landed on the other side, on one hand and knee before bolting down the corridor.

"Stop her!" a female agent shouted. A couple of agents whirled around and let loose with their guns, but the bluenette dodged them. Just as a door slid open, Asuka snatched it and swung herself inside the room with ease.

The door slid shut behind her.

Asuka sighed with relief as she slumped against the door.

So far things were working in her favor, but she didn't know how long it would last.

"Hey!"

The exclamation got her. She was on her feet in a flash, getting into a karate stance. "Don't you even try to stop me!" she shouted.

The scientist blinked, shock registering on his features. "W-What do you want?" he stammered.

"Where's the key to the prison?!" Asuka hissed.

The frightened man reached into his pocket and drew out a black card with a red R on the back before throwing the key over to her. She caught the card in her hand. "Thanks!"

She turned and ran off, leaving a scared scientist behind.

* * *

><p>Terra and TK ran through the woods, trying to elude their pursuers. The naval officer glanced back, her eyes narrowing. "Damn! How are we gonna lose them?!" she muttered.<p>

TK shrugged. "How should I know?" he cried.

The two ducked between a few trees as the agents opened up on them with their machine guns. The bullets struck the trees and caused a few pieces of bark to fly off and barely miss the two as they leapt over a log and landed in a pile of leaves.

The commander snagged TK by his arm and hauled him to his feet. "On your feet, soldier! We need to keep moving!" she ordered.

The teen nodded and the two resumed their running.

TK hadn't had to run this much since high school, and it made him feel a bit tired. But then again, when you had at least ten people with machine guns on your tail, you moved pretty fast. The teen looked at Terra just slightly behind and left of him. She was more athletic and more used to this kind of strain, he figured.

And it proved to be a good thing, too. She snatched a branch that loomed overhead and using her momentum, swung upward off the ground. She positioned herself on the branch, crouched like an animal ready to pounce. She shifted herself so that was she was facing the opposite direction.

The agents kept drawing closer as TK began to feel exhaustion creeping up on him. He staggered, but kept going. He had to, or else he was a goner.

The feeling of pain in his legs caused his muscles to cramp. A stitch flared up in his chest and he coughed, grasping at it. This wasn't good! And the agents seemed to sense it. He could practically feel their gaze on the middle of his back as he staggered down a small incline into a bubbling brook.

Meanwhile, Terra tensed as she watched the agents draw closer to the exhausted boy. She leapt off the branch, her hands still clinging to it tightly and her feet out in front of her. Her boots made contact with the closest agent's face and he fell back, holding a broken nose. She let go and landed on the ground, snatching up his gun and bringing it to bear on a few other agents.

The naval officer pulled the trigger and gunned down two other agents as they tried to come at her from the side. She ducked a punch from one and threw an uppercut that connected with the agent's jaw, throwing him down. She then pivoted to the side and kicked out, hitting an agent in the groin and hitting another with the butt of her stolen machine gun. She tossed the gun aside and grabbed her knife, stabbing an agent in the back of the neck, killing her. She threw the body aside and slashed with the weapon, hitting a male agent in the chest and gashing his flesh. She sheathed her knife and grabbed the man by the neck, tugging hard and breaking his neck in a sharp crack. She tossed the body aside and blocked an agent's attempt at cracking her skull with his own gun. She tugged the weapon free from his grasp and jabbed him in the face with the butt before flipping it around and firing the gun, hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead. She threw aside the gun and punched the last agent in the face, breaking her nose.

Terra turned and ran for TK, scooping him up just as he fell. "C'mon, TK. We're not done yet!" she murmured.

The two kept going for another few minutes before she came to a walk.

Terra set TK down on his feet. "You okay?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah. Thanks," he gasped.

She smiled before the sound of a scream caught their attention. "Someone's in trouble!" she murmured.

"Geez, ya think?" TK grumbled. "As if we didn't have our own problems!" Nonetheless, he got to his feet and followed Terra as she ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>The two emerged from the brush into the middle of a clearing, right in the middle of a scene of carnage. TK gaped in shock while Terra merely stared with a stunned look on her face.<p>

"No…" TK rasped.

"…" Terra was silent.

Before them lay three human bodies, all terribly mutilated. There were two men and one woman. The men had nasty gashes covering both their bodies, all the way down to their feet. One man had his head crushed by a rock and the second looked as if his guts had been ripped free. His guts lay hanging from a tree not too far from his body. The woman was in much worse condition. Her clothing was ripped to shreds and her chest was beaten badly. Her legs were broken and her arms were wrenched free form their sockets, lying across her belly. Her face was also beaten to a pulp.

The three people were dead, Terra realized. They all looked distinctly Asian…

Her eyes widened as she realized who these people were. She glanced around, fear flooding her body as she snatched her grey Poke Ball and held it in her hand.

"Is anyone here?" she called.

"No one can hear you," a voice sneered.

TK grabbed one of his own balls and held it up. "Show yourself!" he cried.

"Gladly. Not that you can escape anyway," the voice purred.

The speaker stepped out, revealing a man in his late thirties or early forties with a big bushy beard and a turban wrapped around his head. He wore the same uniform that the others were wearing. He also held a Poke Ball in his hand, but with a red R on the center.

"Did you do this?!" Terra snarled as she waved to the bodies lying behind her.

The man just snickered. "What do you think, you infidel?"

Terra's eyes narrowed as she grit her teeth, "You…You're gonna pay for this!" she hissed. She drew back her arm and tossed the Poke Ball. "Armordash! It's time to amp it up!"

The ball burst open and Armordash emerged, his wings flaring as he took flight.

"Chamo, adeat!" TK threw his own Poke Ball and it popped open. A navy blue and cream-colored Pokemon emerged, landing on the ground. On the back of the neck were red circles, almost like burners on a stove. The creature stood up and bright red eyes flashed.

The Typhlosion roared as the fire on the back of his neck flared into existence.

"Now, time to feel our wrath!" the agent yelled. He threw the Poke Ball forward and it burst open. "Come and show these fools our power!"

The ball burst open and a figure emerged in the flash of light.

The two Trainers gasped as the light faded, showing a humanoid figure, but with Pokemon characteristics. The female hybrid creature possessed the figure of a twenty-year old woman, but with bright white hair and blue skin covered in scales. Her fingers were adorned with talons and her feet too possessed talons. A Gyrados tail swished behind her. She wore the same grey T-shirt and shorts as the half human she had fought earlier, coupled with the scars…

Terra's eyes widened as the realization struck home.

"You…You…You sick beasts!" the naval officer shouted. "How dare you!" Her eyes blazed as she pointed at him. "You're gonna pay for doing such things!"

"Just try me, fool!" the agent purred.

"Armordash, let him have it with a full power Spike!" she roared. "Don't hold back! Give it everything you've got!" Armordash's eyes flashed as he took flight.

("Acknowledged!") Armordash replied. He flapped his wings and gained altitude.

"I don't think so! Experiment 129, Hydro Pump!" the agent yelled.

The half-woman raised her hands and the ground beneath her feet began to bulge and buckle. The blasts of water rocketed straight up, heading right for the Steel-Type.

"Armordash, use Agility and fire!" Terra shouted.

TK blinked, shocked at the human-like creature before him and Terra. He couldn't believe such a thing even existed! '_So what she told us was true!_' he thought to himself. He gritted his teeth. "Might as well end this now!"

Armordash flashed to the side with his boosted speed and as soon as the energy spikes formed around his body, he fired off a barrage of them.

"Use Barrier, 129!" the agent shouted.

"Chamo, use Shadow Claw!" TK screamed.

The Typhlosion's claws began to seethe with dark energy and he slashed, unleashing black shockwaves right at the half-breed. The attacks struck her just before she could form the barrier. She staggered back under the onslaught just as Armordash's spikes hit her. She gritted her teeth, but didn't scream in pain.

"Damn! That thing's not going down!" TK remarked.

"I know," Terra said. "But we can't focus on that! We have to stop this man from doing anything like this ever again!" Her face was dead serious as she said that. TK blinked. He couldn't believe the contrast she displayed. He recalled how kind she was, but that he realized was tempered by a seriousness that could only be described as a warrior's determination. She also spoke wisely beyond her years at times. He guessed that she did read philosophy… or maybe she just read a lot of war books.

He pushed that aside and shook his head. "But who would do such a thing?" he asked. "And what exactly did he do, anyway?"

"It's not what _he_ did, TK," Terra said. "But it's rather what _they_ did. This man…no…the _organization_ that this man is a part of… They did unspeakable things to children when they were very young! More like in their mother's womb. These men forcibly removed the embryo and then did something with the DNA of the fetus, transforming the human baby into something that is neither human nor Pokemon, but some combination of the two."

She clenched her fists tightly to the point that her knuckles turned white. "They created something that they called a "Pokemorph", or a half-human, half-Pokemon hybrid!" she snarled. "This…This is the kind of thing that has to stop!"

TK gaped in shock. People being turned into half-Pokemon, half-human creatures against their wills when they still fetuses and one organization that did it… Just what was going on here?

Terra waved her hand. "Armordash, fire off another barrage of Spikes and follow it up with Drill Peck!" she ordered.

TK blinked and an idea formed in his mind. He turned to Chamo. "Chamo, when Armordash goes in, use Fire Blast to boost his power." The Fire-Type nodded and prepped the attack as Armordash went on the offensive.

He swooped down low and fired off a second volley of spikes, hitting the ground in front of the morph and forcing her back. She threw up her arms as the agent grabbed a remote and pointed it at her. "You animal! Get back in there and win!" He pressed the button and the female suddenly jerked as something shocked her. She cried out in pain and clawed at her neck, scratching helplessly at a band of metal seething with electricity.

Terra snarled as she looked up at Armordash. "Don't use Drill Peck!" she ordered. "Switch to Steel Drill! Maximum power!"

The Steel-Type nodded and sped up to gain altitude. TK saw this and looked at Chamo. "Get ready."

Chamo nodded and aimed the Fire Blast at Armordash as he reached the apex of his climb. The Skarmory dove down, his body rotating faster and faster as his beak began to seethe with white energy and his wings became steel-like. Spikes of white and grey energy formed around his body, hesitating as he dove.

The Fire-Type released the Fire Blast, the fiery kanji striking the bird and encompassing him. He didn't even cry out as he let loose with the flame-covered energy spikes. The spikes acted like rockets as they struck the ground and sent dirt and rock flying. The half-breed danced to the sides, but it didn't help much as Armordash plummeted from the sky, flames covering his armored body like a flaming meteor.

The agent snarled as he pressed the button on the remote a second time. "Use Hydro Pump or I'll do worse to you than I am now!" he shouted.

She screamed in pain for a moment before it subsided. She shakily raised her hands and fired off a second Hydro Pump.

"C'mon, Armordash! You can do it!" Terra shouted. "_RED METEOR IMPACT!_"

The combination of Chamo's flames and the morph's Hydro Pump generated a lot of steam when they collided, but Armordash kept going under the cover of the steam, striking her right in the chest. She fell back out of the steam as he spiraled up and dove down, his beak glowing with energy as he aimed right at the collar around her neck.

"NO!" the agent shouted. He whipped out a pistol and prepared to fire, but TK was a step ahead on that one.

"Chamo, heat that up!" he commanded.

Chamo fired off a small Flamethrower that hit the gun and turned the metal red hot. Pain seared up the agent's hand and he yelped, dropping the firearm just as Armordash hit the metal band around the female's neck.

The impact from the Drill Peck did the job. The collar shorted and unclasped from around her neck, falling to the ground. But the attack also severed a major artery in her neck, killing her. It was just as well, too, Terra figured. Better to die than suffer as something inhuman.

The agent snarled as he turned and ran into the brush.

"Oh no, you don't!" Terra snarled. She broke out into a run, but the agent had a head start on her. She tried to catch up, but as he leapt over a log, he vanished beyond the trees.

"STOP!" she called.

No answer.

She came to a stop and stared at the spot where he had vanished.

She turned and walked back over to where TK and Chamo stood. "He got away, didn't he?" the teen asked.

Terra nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, might as well head back…" TK murmured.

The naval officer shook her head. "Not just yet. I want to see if anyone else survived."

"Such as?" TK asked, cocking an eyebrow.

("Terra! I found someone still alive!") Armordash called from above.

The young woman glanced at the sky, spotting the Steel-Type circling. "Where?" she called back.

The bird merely banked to the left and swooped over a clearing not too far off. Terra and TK looked at one another before running after.

They burst through some brush and into the clearing, staring in shock at a badly injured trainer lying in the middle of a pool of blood. His left arm was broken at the elbow and his right leg lay at an unnatural angle. His chest was gashed open by some kind of attack or weapon and his head was also cut, blood pooling down his left cheek. Terra could tell that he also had a dislocated shoulder joint by the way his right arm lay uselessly across his waist.

"Is that Satoshi?" she whispered.

TK nodded, stunned that the Japanese trainer was in such rough shape. "But how'd he get like this?" he asked.

Terra just shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know one thing: he needs medical help!" she said seriously. She recalled Armordash to his Poke Ball and released Warpstrike from her own.

"Warpstrike, summon a Barrier around him. He needs to be brought back to Tokyo for medical treatment," Terra ordered.

_You got it,_ Warpstrike replied. She held out her hands and called forth her Barrier, encasing the injured trainer in the glowing blue shield and gently lifting him off the ground.

"Now c'mon. We've got to find the others and get off this island!" Terra said.

TK nodded. "Right."

The three of them turned and ran off to find the others before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Asuka ducked past a guard as he tried to grab her by her hoodie. She skidded to a stop and lashed out in a punch, hitting the man in the stomach before kicking him in the crotch. He collapsed from the pain, clutching at that vulnerable area.<p>

The bluenette ran down the corridor and stopped next to one of the doors.

The wording was written in Arabic, but the fact that there were guards and a window with bars inset into the door was enough for her. She withdrew the keycard from her pocket and swiped it through the card reader.

The system registered the card and the heavy steel door unlocked before hissing open. She dropped the keycard back in her pocket and ran inside as the guard regained some sense of control and staggered to his feet. He glanced at the door and realized what this meant.

He never got a chance to call his superiors. Something white enveloped him and then nothing.

* * *

><p>The San Diego native ran down the hallway, scanning the cells from left to right, trying to find her friend. Each cell had clear blast-proof glass to prevent anyone from breaking in or out. There were only cots and a small sink in the very backs of the cells, but no tables, chairs, or anything else of that nature.<p>

And in each cell was a half-human, half Pokemon creature.

Just like Hei.

The bluenette came to a stop and scanned the intersection for any guards. Seeing none, she ran down the left hallway and looked inside each cell. None of the half-breeds here matched Hei's description.

The search went on for fifteen minutes before she came to a cell that looked as if it had recently been battered. She blinked and walked over to the cell, peering in and staring in shock at the sight of her friend within, still clad in his torn up clothing.

"Hei!" Asuka called.

The half-breed looked up and, upon seeing her, got to his feet. He ran over, despite the pain on his face. "Asuka? What are you doing here?" he yelled, his voice muffled by the thick glass.

"I'm here to get you out!" the girl replied.

Hei shook his head. "No! It's too dangerous! You have to get out of here!"

"Not without you!" Asuka responded strongly. Her eyes flashed in determination as she said this.

"Asuka, if they find you, they could kill you!" Hei protested. His face was etched with worry as he placed his hands on the glass.

"No! I'm not leaving without you and that's that!" the bluenette snarled. She held out a Poke Ball and pressed the button, opening it to reveal her Luxray. "Discharge, Shock Cannon on the glass!" she ordered.

The Pokemon nodded and got ready to fire the attack. Hei saw this and ran for the back of the cell, taking cover behind the upturned bed.

Discharge fired a second later, hitting the glass and causing an explosion that rocked the entire prison block. A few other morphs staggered in their cells as the shockwave passed through the walls, but nothing else happened.

The smoke was thick enough to provide the morph with some cover as he bolted out of the cell. As soon as he set foot outside it, however, alarms began to wail in the background. "Damn! Now we're in for it!" Hei remarked.

'_Not exactly…_' a soft voice purred.

The next thing they knew, the alarm speakers shorted out in a flurry of sparks. Asuka didn't even bother to question who it was. She simply took the chance and snatched Hei's hand, turning and running back through the maze of corridors and cells to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel and Colette also heard the alarms, but didn't pay them any attention. The duo made their way back down the stairways and through the maintenance shafts until they reached what appeared to be a main entranceway. There they prepared to escape, only to have the doors cut off from them by one person.<p>

The man standing before them was clad in an orange business suit with a red tie. His face was handsome and he looked well built. His hair was slicked back, adding to the deception. But it was his eyes that hinted as to the snake lying beneath. They were as cold as ice, or maybe even as cold as space itself. They seemed to suck the warmth out of everyone they touched with their gaze.

Ezekiel and Colette tensed as those eyes landed on them.

"So, you're the little insects that decided to invade my base," he said in a calm, yet cold tone.

"So? What's it to ya?" Ezekiel snapped. "We're just about to leave!"

"Oh, really? You're not even going to stay for the party?" the man asked.

"Sorry, but we don't do parties with criminals!" Colette growled.

The man seemed hurt by this. "Oh, come now. Do you really think of us as petty criminals, or do you see us as endeavors creating a new society for the world?"

The two glanced at one another, confused.

"I'm sorry, but we just don't get it," Colette said.

The man chuckled. "I see. Well, you'll learn what I mean in time." Then he looked up, a serious look on his face. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to hand over the data that you stole from us."

"Excuse me? But did you just say that we stole data? I don't think so!" Ezekiel snarled. He clenched his fists at his sides. "I don't think so! We're just gathering information!"

The man smirked. "I see…Still, I would like it back." He raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

Along the walls, doors slid open and agents armed with pistols ran out and aimed them at the two. Colette and Ezekiel glanced around, stunned and shocked at the display of force. The Texan wasn't a stranger to such incidents, but the New Orleans native wasn't used to such situations. She looked fearful, and Ezekiel didn't want her to get hurt on his account.

"If you don't, I'm going to have to force you to hand it over," the man said.

"I think no!" Ezekiel yelled. He tossed out a Poke Ball and it burst open, exposing Shamal. "Shamal, Grand Protect! Now!" he called.

The Gardevoir summoned forth her barrier and erected it while augmenting it with Calm Mind. The shield's glow increased as the barrier was strengthened seconds before the agents opened fire.

The bullets struck it from all angles, but the two weren't budging. Colette didn't want her Pokemon to get hurt, and Ezekiel was struggling to keep them on the defensive. They needed a miracle here if they were to escape!

A desperate idea formed in his mind. Ezekiel stood up. "Just who are you, anyway?" he asked. "I don't even recall seeing you around here before."

The man didn't hear them over the sharp cracks of the gunfire. He merely waved his hand as if to say goodbye and turned, walking off.

Now the duo were doomed for sure.

* * *

><p><span>Command Center<span>

The man entered the room, noting with some relief that the vital stuff remained untouched. Still, just to be on the safe side…

He walked over to the main computer console and keyed in a specific command. The main monitor flashed and on the screen a radioactive sign flashed into existence, along with a timer. The timer flashed and began counting down from 10:00…09:59…09:58…09:57…09:56…09:55…

* * *

><p>All across the complex, alarms began to blare as a computerized female voice came over the intercom. "<em>The self-destruct is now armed. Repeat. The self-destruct is now armed. All personnel are to evacuate immediately. Repeat. All personnel are to evacuate immediately.<em>"

TK and Terra heard this as they stared in shock. The base was going to blow?! The two glanced back at the unconscious form of Satoshi within Warpstrike's Barrier. They couldn't just leave him there, could they?

"What'll we do?" TK asked. "We can't just leave him here…"

"I know. Right now the only option I can see for us is to get to the entrance and rendezvous with the rest of the team. If not, then we'll have to bug out on our own," the naval officer replied.

"But still…" TK felt torn. He wanted to get out alive, but at the same time they couldn't leave their friends behind to die. It just didn't seem right.

Terra sensed his distress and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I have a feeling they'll be there."

In truth, she doubted it, but it was best to at least keep their hopes up.

Right?

The two turned and made their way to the entrance, only to come across a surprising sight.

Colette and Ezekiel were huddled behind Shamal's Grand Protect as agents fired on them with their pistols. The sharp cracks of the guns drowned out the alarm and message, so they had no idea as to what was going on.

Not to mention that Asuka and Hei were hiding behind a partly open doorway.

Terra was mildly surprised to actually see that everyone was present. She hadn't expected to be right. She shook her head, forcing it from her mind.

"Hey, Warpstrike, can you transmit a telepathic message? Those people need to know what's going on!" she said.

Warpstrike nodded. _I can, but my focus will waver if I transmit too long,_ she replied.

"All right. Make it short, but relay the point," Terra remarked.

The Embrace Pokemon turned her attention to the agents firing on the duo in the entryway. _All personnel are to evacuate the base at once. A self-destruct has been initiated. I repeat. A self-destruct has been initiated. All personnel are to evacuate the base at once._

The personnel glanced at one another, their guns lowering and the firing dying off. Now the alarms' wails could be heard clearly, as well as the message blaring over the intercom.

Panic set in and pandemonium erupted on the spot as agents began panicking and running around. Guns were dropped and some people were even trampled to death as they bolted for the exits. Urgent cries were heard and a few remaining gunshots echoed in the entryway before they died off.

By the time it was over, at least twenty agents lay dead, either trampled over or shot at.

Terra, Ezekiel, Colette, Asuka, Hei, and TK all met at the entrance to the base.

"So, it's true?" Ezekiel asked.

Terra nodded. "Yeah. The base is set to explode. But how long, I don't know. So we have to get back to the boat and get outta here!"

"Yeah, but how?" Colette asked.

Terra glanced at Warpstrike. "Leave that to me."

Within seconds, they were gone in a flash of blue light.

* * *

><p>They arrived way off target. Warpstrike collapsed to her hands and knees as the barrier wavered. <em>Damn!<em> she hissed. _I dropped us way off target!_

"We'll have to run for it," Ezekiel said. "We can't take any chances."

The others nodded and they broke into a run, struggling to reach the boat before it was too late.

It was now a race against time to see if they could beat the deadline for escape.

* * *

><p>01:00…<p>

The boat wasn't that far off now. TK and Terra were the first ones in, followed by Warpstrike and Satoshi's still form. Hei leapt in, followed by Asuka. Ezekiel and Colette brought up the rear. Once all of them were seated, Terra cast off the lines and they streaked away from the island as fast as they could go.

* * *

><p>00:45...<p>

The man sneered as his helicopter sped away from the island. No one was getting out of that alive, he mused. This was way too easy.

The experiments were a loss, yes, but with the rate of production they had, it would only be a matter of days before more were made.

* * *

><p>00:30…<p>

The agents' boats fanned out from the mouth of the cave like ants going on a hunt for food. But this was no hunt. It was an escape for survival.

No one was to be left behind.

Nobody.

* * *

><p>00:15…<p>

The misty shape swirled out of the area and into the air, blending in with the clouds and drifting towards Tokyo where the nameplate lay nestled against a few rocks, sheltered from any debris or remaining Pokemon.

She wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

><p>00:10…<p>

The boat's engine whined as they sped out of the area…

* * *

><p>00:09…<p>

The helicopter became nothing more than a speck on the horizon…

* * *

><p>00:08…<p>

The other vessels became mere dots as they sped away to safety…

* * *

><p>00:07…<p>

Radiation levels skyrocketed, catching the attention of several Pokemon nearby, sending them scattering…

* * *

><p>00:06…<p>

The misty shape touched down in Tokyo.,,

* * *

><p>00:05…<p>

Clay looked up, noticing another glow on the horizon…

* * *

><p>00:04…<p>

Alarms began to wail close by within the cities…

* * *

><p>00:03…<p>

Surge looked up, worry on his face…

* * *

><p>00:02…<p>

Team USA's boat reached the edge of the blast radius…

* * *

><p>00:01…<p>

The engine whined as they passed beyond the edge…

* * *

><p>00:00…<p>

The entire island erupted in a ball of flames. Dirt and rocks flew everywhere, body parts mingling with the debris. A huge mushroom cloud exploded outward, looming high into the sky, just like Hiroshima back in 1945. The radiation levels spiked skyward, sending people within the vicinity scurrying for safety and the location of Japan, searching for iodine to reduce radiation sickness.

The boat was nearly thrown clear out of the water if it wasn't for Shamal's Grand Protect and Warpstrike's Barrier. The two somehow kept the craft stable and steady as they neared Japan's port city of Osaka.

Terra glanced back at the thick mushroom cloud looming on the horizon, fear on her face. "God… What…happened back there?"

No one had an answer.

No one.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, Japan<span>

That evening

The fire still raged as the sun finally set beyond the horizon, the flames illuminating Tokyo Bay and the city itself. People were now talking about this unusual event all across the world, trying to figure out what happened. But none were as concerned as Senator Clay Driftveil as he looked out at the burning ruins of what was once a lush island.

He lowered the binoculars and turned back to the team sitting with him in the restaurant. Team USA looked a lot worse for the wear, but they were still able and willing to report to him the whole situation. Even Lt. Surge was there.

The restaurant wasn't that packed this particular evening, mostly because people were gathering at closer locations near the water to study the thick flames and smoke. The senator turned and sat back down at the table, placing the binoculars on the table beside his dinner.

"I'm surprised that anyone would even do such a thing," he remarked, gesturing over his shoulder at the towering inferno.

"I know," Surge replied. "Blowing up an island… Why?" Then he became serious. "But what does that have to do with anything that's happened over the course of the rescue op?"

"It has everything to do with it," Clay explained. "But first, what have you discovered over the course of this rescue mission?"

"What haven't we?" Ezekiel blurted. "First is that quake, and along with it a pure black warship with a bloody R on the front!"

"Not to mention strange encounters with a woman made of mist," Colette murmured. "And getting shot at…"

"Don't forget the people in the cloaks," TK reminded them.

"Or those half-humans," Terra said seriously. Her steel grey eyes flashed like shards of glass as she recalled the woman's suffering.

"…And the base within Sato Island," Asuka said softly.

Clay was silent as he took this in. Then he turned to Surge, who was gaping in shock. "You five actually went out without consulting me, invaded an unknown base, and risked getting killed!? I don't believe this! You five should be punished for this!"

"But it's not the military," Clay reminded him. "And even if it were, Terra is currently active _Navy_ personnel, so she falls out of your jurisdiction."

Surge merely frowned and folded his arms. "Fine. I'll let this one slide… For now."

The senator nodded. "Good."

"So how does all this tie together?" Terra asked.

"First off, you need to have a bit of background. Some of you may know, and some of you may not. But for those of you who don't know, here's a small history lesson." Clay stood up and walked over to a nearby booth. He grabbed his briefcase and walked back over to the team. He set the case down and opened it before taking out a sheaf of papers.

He handed the papers out to each of them.

"This is a top secret report that was filed by the team that conducted the raid. It starts on 1 November at 19.00 hours that night. The report describes the usual monotony of shipboard life before it changes to a different tone.

"At 20.00 hours that night, a small team boarded a fleet of seven tanker ships heading someplace unknown. What they were carrying and where they were headed remained a mystery, at least until a boarding team went in. The fleet of tankers happened to belong to a little known branch of al-Qaeda called Team Rocket headed by a man named Alberto Giovanni." Clay shifted through the papers and took out a photograph. He placed it down on the table and removed his hand. Terra and the others leaned in, studying the face within.

The man in the photo had nice-looking facial features and his hair was slicked back. It was difficult to tell what color business suit he wore because the picture was black and white, but his eyes were what gave him away.

"This man is the head of Team Rocket, and is a fairly important person within al-Qaeda. It's also said he's trusted deeply by Osama bin Laden," Clay explained. "He was present on the fleet when they were attacked by the United States Navy's Pacific Fleet. Attempts to capture him failed and he fled, resulting in his escape. He wasn't seen again, or so it seemed until today."

"So, this man is the one behind all those deaths?" Colette asked quietly.

"I guess you could say that," Clay remarked. He took back the photo and stuffed it back in the briefcase. "Giovanni is a skilled geneticist. He's an expert, actually. His mission is to create the perfect biological weapon to bring down the entire United States. But so far he's failed."

"So, what happened next?" TK whispered.

Clay sighed. "I was just a kid when I heard about it, but the gist of it is that Team Rocket began their experiments with human children in an attempt to create something more than human. And they succeeded. They developed the technology needed to fuse human and Pokemon DNA into one, creating something that's neither human, nor Pokemon, but a fusion of the two. They dubbed this creature a 'Pokemorph.' These Pokemorphs have human features and bodies, but Pokemon extensions on their bodies and the powers of Pokemon. As such, they are nothing more than creatures to be used and discarded at will once their usefulness has run out."

The mention of such things sent shock and disbelief through TK and Colette. Asuka, Ezekiel, and Terra already knew of this to some extent. But they didn't know that much.

"The experiments became more brutal and violent as the years went on," Clay continued. "They started to step up the process by capturing families that recently got married, and forced the women to become pregnant by their husbands. Once the women were pregnant, they were treated as nothing more than tools and their fetuses were removed, fused with Pokemon DNA, and reinserted into the mother's womb. They were forced to give birth to monsters… But in reality, Team Rocket were the monsters for doing such things in the first place." The senator was now staring at his shaking hands as he spoke.

"How could anyone do such a thing?!" Colette cried. Tears were now visible in her eyes. "It's…It's horrible!"

"I know, dammit!" Clay swore. He clenched his fists and pounded them on the table. "I…When I found out, I wanted to urge our President to go to war against such people, but other more rational minds prevailed in Washington. I had to back off. So I did."

"But that wasn't enough, was it?" TK whispered.

The distraught senator shook his head as he regained his composure. "No. It wasn't. Thankfully, something happened during that raid that gave us a chance to give others a fighting chance."

"The Project," Terra said.

Clay nodded. "Yes. The Project."

"What's the Project?" TK asked.

"The Project is a code name for the real name: Double Helix," Clay told them. "Double Helix was our answer to such atrocities. I guess you could call it the complete opposite of their hideous experiments."

"How could such a project be a complete opposite?" Colette asked.

"It's because it was all voluntary," Surge explained.

All eyes turned to him as he continued. "Double Helix was a pilot program developed by the armed forces. It was meant to enhance children, but unlike with their experiments, this was all done without using Pokemon DNA. Rather, we just turned on a few extra genes and shut others off. It was meant to give normal human youths a chance to fight back, even if they didn't have their Pokemon. They were given better strength, endurance, intelligence, agility, speed, and immunity to all diseases. In effect, they became something close to superhuman. But they weren't."

"However, due to the urgency of the matter at hand, this had to be a top-secret endeavor," Clay remarked. Everyone turned back to look at him. "People were told that this was secret and no one, not even their children, were to find out unless they found out on their own. Then the parents had permission to tell them.

"But it wasn't just that which separated it from Team Rocket's experiments. Unlike the embryos used in their atrocities, the children involved were given names, not numbers or denominations. Such things were illegal."

"How does this tie into everything else, though?" Colette asked.

"I'm getting to that," Clay said. He looked up and waved at a passing waiter. "But first, I think we all need something to eat."

Everyone nodded, feeling starved and famished from their adventures that day. They placed their orders and when the waiter left, Clay continued the story. "Double Helix went onto standby due to budget cuts after a total of 140 children went through it. One of which is your friend Asuka Ishihara."

All eyes turned to Asuka. She merely looked at them out of the corner of her eye before nodding once.

"No wonder!" Ezekiel breathed.

"Yes." Clay nodded.

"Wait. What about my destroyer?" Terra asked. "How does that tie into this?"

"I figured you'd ask that," Clay remarked with a slight laugh. "Well, your ship is one of a new prototype called Project – Generation Next. This project was developed after Double Helix went on standby. It was meant to find a way to make our military equipment tougher for combat against Team Rocket if they ever made their move, which I fear will happen soon.

"Such equipment would enable us to hold the line if they ever attacked us. The key to this durability is a new type of armor called Staranium. It was created during a research test one day, and it's proven to be the toughest armor we can create to date. We did a few more tests, and discovered that by infusing it with an electrical charge and steel plates between two slabs, it could take a ton more battle damage than even the classified armor of the Abrams main battle tanks.

"I was assigned to form a committee to see if this could become a possibility and we made it reality. We ordered a destroyer to be stripped and refitted with the armor, but it was more expensive. So we just built a new one entirely out of the stuff."

"That's why my ship is a grey color, then?" Terra remarked.

Clay nodded. "Yes."

"Anything else?" TK asked.

The senator shook his head. "No. Although I think you should know that there's a spy somewhere close by. And he may be closer than you think."

The waiter arrived with their dinners a few minutes later. Once they finished eating and paid the bill, the team left for the hotel and got ready for bed.

As they fell asleep, one thought lingered on Terra's mind. '_How does that misty woman fit into all this…_?'

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo Bay<span>

The moonlight bathed the sea with its gentle glow, the waves lapping at a rusted nameplate. A few Wingull flew overhead, not even paying much attention to the misty form as it hovered close by. A wave came in and gently washed over the plate, pulling it back out to sea, the misty shape following it…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Team USA manages to escape capture and the detonation of the base on Sato Island with Hei in tow. Upon arrival back at Tokyo, the team learns some startling information as to who is behind everything happening so far, but what they fail to realize is that this is only one part of something much larger. And coupled with the upcoming tournament in a year, can they handle the mounting pressure?<em>**

**_Read and enjoy, my peeps!_**


	16. Arc 1: Rescue Operation! Warehouse Raid!

_**Hey, guys. Here's the final part in the three-part finale of this first book. Team USA returns to the United States a few days later to recover and recuperate from the events in Japan. But what they discover back in Tampa sends two of them on a rescue mission to rescue a fellow student and to capture a major player in this whole thing. Now, with time running out, it falls to the two to get the help they need, but can they?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Rescue Operation! Warehouse Raid!<strong>

Tampa, Florida

Three Days After

The team arrived back at the stadium two hours after touching down at the airport, but this time with a couple extra guests: Mike Harper and Hei Fasuka. Each of them was worn and exhausted from the efforts done during the rescue operations. Mike bade the team goodbye and headed over to a hotel where he would crash for a few days before heading home.

As soon as the truck pulled in, they headed to their respective rooms to get some much needed rest and relaxation. Terra, however, stopped by the mail room and sent a package off to Norfolk where her ship was currently stationed. Once done, she headed back to her own room and opened the door.

The naval officer's room was clean and very Spartan, her only belongings being her laptop and at least ten books on World War II placed on her bookshelf. A few other things were scattered around her room, but for the most part it remained clean and simple.

She dumped her bags on the floor and sat down on the edge of her bed.

She turned to face the windows overlooking the city, and she sighed. The sheer amount of devastation and inhumanity she witnessed over the course of the last ten days still stuck out in her mind and she desperately wished her ship finished repairs. It always calmed her down when she went out on her ship to do a few maneuvers or just to enjoy the weather.

But until it was fixed, she was stuck here.

She only hoped she got a reply soon.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Terra's newly repaired pickup swerved to a stop next to the school's entrance and TK hopped out while Asuka and Colette scrambled out the passenger doors. By the time the three were inside, the naval officer was pulling away.

As she drove off, memories and thoughts of the devastation and the aftermath of their rescue op surfaced in her mind's eye. One thing really stuck out to her, though: the destruction of Sato Island via an atomic explosion. Why would anyone go that far? Maybe a biohazard alarm would've done it, but why an explosion? Was there something there that they didn't want the world to find out about? If so, what was it?

She pulled over into a small parking lot and put her truck in neutral, shutting off the engine and placing both hands on the steering wheel. Her eyes shimmered as tears came to the fore. She suddenly ducked her head, placing it on the wheel as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Damn them…Why?!" she murmured.

Her phone chirped in her pocket, catching her attention. She sat up and grabbed it, flipping it open and wiping at her eyes with her free hand. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"_Commander, it's Nikolai_," a Russian-accented voice said.

She perked up at that. Nikolai Kantorovich was the gunnery control officer on board her ship and when not on duty he dabbled a bit in the sciences. Having gone to school to become a chemist really didn't seem like much, at least until today.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_I got the samples you sent to Johnson,_" the Russian-American explained. "_He asked me to run a few tests, and what I found was enough for him to insist that I call you instead._"

"You got the results back already?!" the commander blurted. "How?"

Nikolai chuckled a bit. "_I've still got my chemistry equipment from when I did a stint at MIT for a year._"

"That's great! Terra remarked. "So what did the results say?"

"_The stuff you sent back is indeed oxidized iron. But here's the weird thing. This stuff has been submerged for almost a hundred years, so there were traces of life in there. Almost like bacteria. I don't know where you found this, but only one wreck has this kind of bacteria,_" Nikolai said softly.

"Huh?" Terra's eyes widened. "Wait. You don't mean…_Titanic_, do you?"

The officer was silent at the other end, but she could guess that he was nodding.

"Damn… How can this be possible, though?" she whispered.

"_I'm not sure myself, Commander. There's so much we don't know about Ghost-Type Pokemon, and even less about how they come about. Not even our resident Ghost-Type expert knows,_" the officer said.

"Well, thanks for this. Keep me updated as much as possible," Terra ordered. "And let me know as soon as the ship's fixed. I have a feeling we're gonna need her sooner than we think."

Terra closed the connection and started her truck again, heading back to the field.

* * *

><p>At school, however, things were different. TK and the other two teens noticed that throughout the day there was no sign of George anywhere. They kept their eyes open for him throughout the day, but nothing concerning him came to the fore.<p>

By the time lunch came around, TK and Colette were trying to figure out what was going on. Asuka was busy elsewhere, no doubt doing homework, TK mused.

"So, any idea as to where George is?" Colette asked.

"I have no idea, to be honest," TK remarked. "It's a bit strange, if you ask me."

"Strange as in the good strange, or the bad strange?" a familiar voice asked.

TK and Colette looked up and saw Cecilia standing there behind them. "What's it to you?" Colette asked.

"I just couldn't help but overhear. I also noticed that he wasn't present in any of my classes," the ex-prep remarked.

"So? Why do you care?" TK said harshly.

"Hey. I left those people behind, especially after what George did to you," Cecilia said as she looked at Colette. "I don't even want to be associated with them anymore."

"Now that's a first," TK remarked.

"You guys seem like a good group, anyway," Cecilia added as she sat down. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Is it the good kind of strange, or the bad kind?"

"Probably either one, really," the Jersey native said.

"I don't know. Something seems off about this," Colette murmured. "It just doesn't seem like him at all. From what we know of him, anyway."

"Yep. Definitely the bad kind, then," the ex-prep said.

"Why do you say that?" TK asked her.

Cecilia glanced around, trying to make sure that no one overheard them. "You didn't hear this from me, but someone's been keeping tabs on him and his cronies," she whispered. "I don't like the guy he's been hanging around."

"Why?" Colette asked around a bite of sandwich.

"Something about him seems off," Cecilia remarked. "He's got that Muslim look about him, and he's been trying to get others to do his dirty work. I think that George is getting involved with the wrong people."

"So you're worried for him," TK mused.

She nodded. "Yeah. Believe it or not, he wasn't always so mean towards women or others. He was a much different person three years ago. Only when he started hanging around that guy did his views change."

"Sounds like he's gotten into a bad crowd," Colette said softly.

The ex-prep sighed. "That's why I'm worried. He may do something that gets him in trouble. I mean, he nearly killed Charlotte for crying out loud! If this keeps up, then there's no going back for him."

"In short, you're asking us for help, right?" TK asked.

Cecilia nodded. She was clearly desperate, he could see. "Yes. Can you?"

"We'll see what we can dig up," Colette promised.

Then Cecilia did something that surprised them both: she hugged them. "Thanks! You guys rock!"

* * *

><p><span>That afternoon<span>

As soon as school let out for the day, a recognizable silver pickup pulled up alongside the entrance. Terra opened the passenger doors and watched as the three teens came over and slipped inside. Asuka was clearly busy doing something on her phone at the moment while TK and Colette looked a bit out of it. She guessed they had a busy day and decided to not press the matter home.

At least until Colette spoke. "I just can't believe it…" she murmured.

"Yeah. Who would've thought that George has been hanging out with the wrong crowd?" TK remarked.

That got the naval officer. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at them in the rearview mirror. "Wait. George has been hanging out with the wrong crowd? Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"Well, believe it or not, we ran into Cecilia today at lunch. She sure seemed desperate for some help," TK explained. "And it wasn't fake, either. It was real."

"She told us that George has been hanging out with the wrong crowd and that he used to be a different person until three years ago, not to mention that he hasn't arrived at school all day today," Colette chimed.

"…" Terra was silent as she pondered this. It didn't seem to make any sense. Unless someone was trying to bribe the kid, which actually would make sense. From what she knew, certain people would do anything for money.

"We're trying to figure out where he could possibly be at the moment," TK added.

"Good luck with that," Asuka said softly from beside them. "I've checked all records and he's listed as absent, but further checks determined that he's not in school or at home."

"Hold on. How could you know about what we talked about at lunch?" TK asked, dumbfounded that she managed to figure out what they were talking about.

She merely looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I overheard a few kids talking in class."

"Oh."

"All right. So now what?" Colette asked.

"We'll see if this wrong crowd had any physical evidence of their locations here in the city," Terra said seriously. "Something tells me that they may also be closer than we think."

"By the way, how did you get into the school records?" TK asked the bluenette.

She merely shrugged.

By the time they pulled into the training field's parking lot, the sun was already setting beyond the city's horizon. The three teens made their way into their rooms and Terra drove off in her pickup to do a little searching on her own.

As she drove, she tapped into her phone using the Bluetooth nestled in her ear. The phone rang a few times before a Scottish voice answered. "_'Ello?_"

"Hey, Winston," she said lightly. "Are you busy?"

Winston O' Reilly let out his famous belly laugh. "_Well, if it ain't the little lass herself! What can I do for you, lass?_" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you, Winston, but I may need a bit of help on something." Terra knew that Winston was the best navigator on the entire crew. He could pinpoint the exact location of anyone using only the ship's GPS, some maps, and their coordinates. If anyone could find George, it was him.

"_All right, lassie. What do you need?_" the big Scotsman asked.

"First off, do you have the GPS up and running?" Terra inquired.

A soft scuffle and then the reply came back. "_Aye, tis running. Why?_"

She laid out the situation in simple terms for the man. He let out a whistle when she was finished. "_Aye, I can do it, but it will take some time. Tis not easy when I got only limited data._"

"I understand. If anyone can find George, it's you. I know from what Asuka told me that he was last seen hanging out with a guy in the business district of Tampa. The guy was dressed in typical Arabian garb and he had a thick beard. They were within the proximity of one of the abandoned warehouses. But that's where the trail goes cold," Terra explained.

"_Aye. I'll get on it,_" the Scotsman promised. "_When can I reach you?_"

"Try tomorrow morning. If you get it done by then," she remarked.

"_Aye. I got it._" The connection closed not a second later and she returned her gaze to the road.

She made her way down to the business district. "Now to do a little hunting of my own," she murmured to herself.

* * *

><p><span>Dry Dock<span>

USS _Guardian_

Winston O'Reilly shifted in his chair as he scanned the maps and cross-referenced them with the GPS data he recently downloaded from the network of satellites above the planet. The big Scotsman dialed into the 'net and plugged in a few keywords, bringing up a selection of maps on his iPhone.

At fifty-five, he was the oldest person on Terra's crew, but also the most experienced. He had a thick shag of brownish-blonde hair with streaks of grey in the middle of it, and his blue eyes were always full of life. He had a smile that seemed to never fade, except for when working the navigation of the ship. He stood at an impressive six feet, and he was just as broad in the chest and shoulders as Terra was slim in her athletic build. He had a bit of a paunch coming in, but other than that he was still very active and fit for his age.

"Hmm…" Winston flipped through the nearest maps and began doing a few calculations, plugging in numbers and plotting possible points, narrowing it down from what she had told him.

The door to the bridge slid open and he glanced up briefly, noting with small relief that it was Nikolai Kantorovich. Nikolai was in his mid-thirties with a shock of brown hair that hung over grey colored eyes and accented his tanned skin. On his right cheek was a scar from a fight when he was a youth living in Chicago. He was slimmer than the big Scot, but just slightly shorter by two inches.

"Hey, Kola," Winston remarked.

Nikolai rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Shut up. You know I hate that nickname!"

Winston grinned as he turned back to his work. The Russian-American noted his project and walked over, leaning over the Scotsman's shoulder to see it. He cocked an eyebrow. "Is this something for the commander?" he asked.

His companion nodded. "Yeah. 'Tis be a request from her. She's looking for a missing kid named George." He laid out the situation and Nikolai blinked before nodding.

"I see. Any idea as to where he might be?"

Winston shifted through the notes and calculations. "I've got it narrowed down to a few locations, but that's all I can do." He looked back at the other man. "The rest is all down to chance. It's a fifty-fifty chance at best. But that's it."

Nikolai frowned. That didn't seem right. There had to be something more to this than they realized…

* * *

><p>The silver truck sped down a street as rain began to fall. Terra's eyes narrowed as she scanned the street sides, taking in the abandoned warehouses. Each warehouse was run down to some degree, and a few looked as if they were still in mint condition, ready to be used. As she drove by one of them, she looked out the window and briefly a fleeting memory came to her mind.<p>

The memory brought tears to her eyes as she turned back to the search.

Around her the rain poured, running down the desolate warehouses and pooling on the ground in puddles that reflected them. To her, it was sort of like entering another world, a world with no humans and no people to carry on the future.

Terra pulled her truck over in an abandoned parking lot and stared out at the nearest warehouse, studying the darkened silhouette and looking out at the horizon beyond.

The sight reminded her of something she once heard back in her training camp. A quote that stood out to her from somewhere. She didn't know where she recalled it from, or why it was coming to her now.

_Peace cannot be achieved through force._

_It can only be achieved through understanding._

"Why now?" she murmured. "Why that quote now?"

She never got the answer.

But something else caught her attention and she turned, looking out the driver's side window. She cocked an eyebrow at the figure sneaking over to one of the more run-down warehouses.

The figure slipped in through an unused door, but before the door was closed, the shape glanced around as if trying to spot anyone tailing them.

The naval officer's eyes narrowed. "This warrants a little investigation," she murmured to herself.

She drove her truck over to another parking lot close by and parked it. but before she could even get out, her phone rang.

Grumbling about the call, she grabbed it. "Yeah? Go."

"_Commander, it's Winston. I be having the data you're looking for,_" the Scotsman said.

Terra's eyes flew wide. "Already? That was fast."

"_I had some help from Nikolai._"

"Well, good job to both of you. Can you send me the data?" she asked.

"_Already be done,_" was the reply. Her phone beeped at the same time. She nodded. "Thanks!"

She closed it up and glanced back at the warehouse. "Now to try and find this out!"

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Before school the next day, Terra and TK met outside the school near the parking lot. "Are you serious?! You have the location already?!" TK blurted. "I mean…How…How did you?"

"I had a little help from the best navigations officer on my crew," she said. She handed him the printouts. "He tracked George down and now, well, the rest is up to you."

"I don't know," TK murmured. "I mean, wouldn't we need help from the army or something?"

"I'll see what I can do on my end. In the meantime, tell the other two about this. We need to get in and rescue George before he gets killed, or worse." Terra's eyes were hard as she said this. TK didn't even want to know what she meant by the worse part.

He grabbed the sheaf of papers and ran off to his first class.

The day proceeded like normal, and with the exception of George's curious absence getting noted, nothing eventful happened. At least, not until lunch.

Colette's eyes widened as she stared at the printouts dumped in front of her. The maps showed the business district of Tampa and one of the warehouses was marked with a big red X on it. "And Terra got this data from one of her crew?" she breathed.

TK nodded. "Yeah. She did. She's gonna try and get some help from the armed forces, but other than that, it's gonna fall to us to rescue him, and trust me, I don't want to. Not after the…incidents…in Japan," he remarked.

Colette's eyes darkened. "Oh. Right."

Asuka nodded with a strange look in her brown eyes.

TK glanced at her, his eyes showing concern for her. "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer.

* * *

><p><em>PWSPWSPWS-Asuka's Mind-PWSPWSPWS<em>

_Sendai was a disaster zone. People scrambled around as the buildings began to collapse as the earth began to shudder as a second shockwave struck. The US forces within the vicinity mobilized to evacuate as many people as they could before it got worse. Yet there was little they could do as the earth literally surged and warped beneath them like a rough sea._

_A Japanese family running from the debris came to a stop as the world began to come to an end for them. The girl glanced up, her eyes wide with fear. She screamed and gripped her older brother for safety. The brother merely stared at the debris with a calm, yet fearful gaze while their mother and father held their children and prayed for the end to be swift and painless._

_But it was not to be._

_A blast of golden light suddenly lanced forth from nowhere, striking the debris and blowing it up. The girl pried open an eye and her face lit up as she spotted the source of the beam. Excitedly, she turned to her older brother and pulled at his arm. "Sachi! Look!" she cried. "Gundam!"_

_The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the winged machine above them. "Is that…?" His voice trailed off as the machine streaked off, its pilot looking for anyone else to aid._

_In the cockpit, her eyes narrowed. "I know!" she snapped. "Not again!"_

* * *

><p>Asuka's eyes shimmered a bit, but that was all. TK had no idea what she was thinking at the moment, but he guessed it had something to do with the devastation in Japan.<p>

He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

><p><span>That evening<span>

The silver truck coasted into the abandoned warehouses and Terra brought the truck to a stop. "Well, I guess it's just you guys this time," she explained.

"At least until we get help from special ops, right?" TK asked.

The naval officer shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. Surge is still working on it, but I highly doubt that we'll get even an Army squad down here."

TK growled and clenched a fist. "Damn. At least we tried, right?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah. Now get going."

"But don't we need backup?" Colette asked.

"Asuka said she'd get that covered," TK told the New Orleans native.

"But where would she even get such backup?" the girl cried. "You heard Terra! We can't get any help from the armed forces!"

"Who said anything about the armed forces?" There was a strange look in TK's eyes as he said this. Terra caught the look, and realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, shit… You can't be serious!" she cried.

TK grimaced. "As much as I hate to admit it, right now we have no choice. We need backup and we need it now. So until Asuka comes…"

"Forget it! I can see you two going, but there is no way we're endangering civilians!" Terra shouted. "That's strictly out of the question!"

"Then where do you propose that we get backup, huh?!" TK shouted back. "The police?!"

Terra fell silent at those words. While she did have a point, TK had an even greater point. They were without other options, so it fell to those back at the school to try and rescue him, or even grant them a brief chance at getting some other, more professional help.

"Fine. But if any of those kids die, it's your fault," Terra said harshly.

"It won't be," TK said. "I'll make sure of it."

The two piled out of the pickup. Terra glanced back at the two teens as they made their way towards the abandoned warehouse. "Good luck, guys…"

* * *

><p>The two teens slipped in between a few trashcans and towards the side door which was unlocked. TK peeped in, noting with relief that no one was within the warehouse itself. The interior was bare and empty of containers filled with merchandise, with only a few chairs scattered about and an old forklift rusting near one of the walls while a pile of barrels stood in a corner of the room.<p>

"Wow… Talk about disused," Colette remarked.

"Yeah. It's a perfect place for someone to hide out in," TK added. "Just like in the movies…"

'_Maybe a little _too_ like the movies…_' he thought to himself as his eyes narrowed.

He looked around, eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

But nothing greeted his eyes.

"C'mon. Let's see if we can find anything," he said.

"Hold on. Don't you think we should wait for Asuka and the others?" Colette asked.

"No. Something's wrong here," TK said seriously. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place."

Colette gulped, but nodded and ran after him as he made his way further into the room.

The two teens came to a stop in the center of the warehouse. All around them was just the empty room and windows slightly open above the ground.

Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed and rain began to pour down from the heavens, striking the old warehouse. It sounded much like someone drumming their nails on a table.

TK's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "Hello? Is anybody here?" he called.

Silence filled the warehouse, broken only by the rain and thunder as it rumbled in the distance.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" he called again.

A loud _thump_ resonated across the empty room. Colette let out a little shriek as she jumped. "Uh… H-Hello?"

TK also heard the noise and had his hand around a Poke Ball in a flash. Colette gripped one of her own Poke Balls, but they didn't even dare to call out their companions for fear of getting them injured. Still, they had no means to defend themselves.

The two teens backed closer together as the warehouse moaned ominously in the increasing wind. TK's eyes narrowed as he glanced around, trying to spot whatever made that noise.

"TK!" Colette screamed. "Look!"

The boy turned and he gasped in shock as one of the windows above them moved and warped, breaking and the entire area around it rusting all on its own at a rapid pace. But that wasn't the only thing.

A white mist was creeping in through the broken window.

Colette let out a shriek as she backed away from the mist as it drifted down to the floor of the old warehouse.

TK's eyes narrowed as he prepared to toss the Poke Ball he held in his hand.

But the mist didn't come any closer. Instead, it seemed to grow and take on a human shape. The misty figure's body became more feminine as the head lifted up, two golden eyes suddenly opening up.

TK was startled by those eyes, but he didn't put the ball away. At least not until the woman spoke to them… in their minds.

'_Do not worry. I am not an enemy_,' she said softly.

"Who…Who are you?" TK asked, his voice surprisingly calm for being confronted with a ghost.

'_Who I am is not of any importance right now,_' the woman told him. '_What I can tell you is that there is something more amiss here than you realize._'

"What? What are you talking about?" Colette whispered.

'_I cannot say for certain, but what you encountered in Japan is just the beginning of something more that will come._' Her golden eyes hardened as she stepped closer to them, salt water forming around her barren feet, the mist that made up her body fading. As she made her way closer, TK and Colette were shocked to see that the ghost was a young woman in her late teens dressed in an early twentieth century dress, with long copper hair that fell about her shoulders and down her back.

But the real shocker was the scent of salt water coming from her, as were the colors of her dress: black sleeves and white top with a black skirt with a red edge at the bottom. On her chest was a gaping hole, exposing her chest for them to see, thankfully with very little cleavage shown.

"Who…Who _are_ you?" TK breathed.

The woman stopped. '_I can't tell you. I'm sorry,_' she said sadly. Then she looked up, her golden eyes hard. '_Stop those who dare to harm others for the sake of their own ambitions!_'

"If you mean Team Rocket, then we'll stop them!" TK hissed. "Just you watch! Those guys want to harm others, well… they'll get a real ass-whooping in return!"

The woman's eyes softened, but she didn't leave yet. '_I know you will. Just be careful. There are others that may be more dangerous than you know…_'

With that last comment, she faded in a flurry of dust.

**!**_**BANG**_**!**

The door suddenly buckled as a powerful blast of lightning forced it flat off its hinges and blew it right to the other side of the warehouse. The door slammed into the wall as TK and Colette turned, stunned to see Asuka come running in with Cecilia, Izzy, and Michael behind her. The others, from what Colette could see, were standing by outside with Psy positioned ready to teleport them all inside should the need arise.

"About time you showed up!" TK remarked.

Asuka merely nodded.

"How come the others are outside?" Colette asked.

The bluenette was serious as she looked the New Orleans native in the eye. "It's better if we have a small team. Any larger and whoever kidnapped George could get suspicious," she said.

TK actually nodded. "Good idea. This way we have less trouble. And we can ask for backup if needed."

"All right. Now can we get going?" Cecilia asked.

Asuka nodded. "Time may be running out if we linger any longer."

TK nodded. "Right."

The six broke into a run as they made their way further into the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Khatib snarled as he looked back at the boy. Of all the things to have happened, he had to fail in the mission! He walked over and kicked him in the stomach, prompting a weak groan from his bruised lips.<p>

"Stupid fool…" he muttered.

Grumbling to himself, he made his way back towards the desk. He slumped down in the chair and grabbed the phone as it rang. "Yes?"

The Arab leaned back and slipped a hand behind his head. "Yes, everything is going fine… No, there has been no trouble yet… Oh, the new recruit? He failed in his mission… Yes… I will. Yes…All right. I understand. May Allah guide us."

He hung up and reached into his tunic, pulling out a syringe filled with poison. Yes, this would do nicely…

* * *

><p>"Any sign of anyone?" Colette called.<p>

Asuka peered through an empty doorway, her brown eyes narrowed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small penlight she bought earlier in the week. She flipped it on and shone it through the door, illuminating the darkened hallway behind.

A glimmer of metal caught her eye. "Over here!" she called.

The others ran over in a flash.

"So? It's just an empty hallway," Cecilia remarked.

"Look over there," Asuka said softly. She swept the light about, hitting the metal again. This time, the teens could see a bloody knife on the floor.

"No…" Colette whispered, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Are we…?"

TK shook his head. "No. We can't be too late. Otherwise we would've heard something about his death."

Michael slipped an arm around her comfortingly.

"C'mon," Asuka said.

"Hold it. What if it's a trap?" Izzy asked.

"It can't be," the bluenette murmured. "Not this." She pointed at the knife on the ground. "And there's no sign of such a thing happening."

"You think someone left this as a signal?" Michael asked.

An image of the mysterious ghostly woman flashed across TK's mental eyes briefly. He wondered if she had dropped that knife there as a message of some kind. "Maybe," he mused. "Just maybe. Even if it is just a guess, we still have something to follow, at least."

"How can we follow this kind of a lead?" Colette asked as she slipped out from under Michael's arm; she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable in such close contact.

"Someone must've dropped this as a signal, or even a message that we might find something at the end of this hall," TK explained. "So we may as well see where it leads."

"But we can't just go in unarmed!" Izzy snapped. "You—I mean, we could get hurt!"

"You know she's got a point," Asuka mused.

"All right. Everyone, get your best Pokemon out. We're not going down without a fight!" TK ordered.

Everyone present nodded. "Right!"

Asuka grabbed a Poke Ball and whipped it up into the air. "Discharge, it's time to end this!" The ball burst open and Discharge emerged, his black fur keeping him hidden in the darkness of the warehouse, his yellow eyes the only indicator of his presence.

TK looked at his Friend Ball and opened it. "Derek, adeat!" Derek emerged and landed on TK's head, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

Colette picked a Poke Ball off her belt and held it up. "Shock, go for the win!" The containment device popped open and out came a Luxray similar to Discharge. He looked at his trainer and nodded once.

Izzy reached for her purse and fumbled with the zipper for a few minutes before unzipping it. A small Pokemon that looked like a bubble with eyes and a large tail emerged, landing on the ground and looking around. "You okay, Bubbles?" she asked sweetly. The Pokemon, an Azuril, nodded.

Cecilia grabbed a Poke Ball herself and opened it. "Front and center, Mini!" The light cleared to expose a pink and white Pokemon with bunny-like ears and also shaped a bit like an egg with legs. Mini looked around and smiled before getting serious.

Michael snatched a Poke Ball off his own belt and opened it. "Po, come out!" The Pokemon to emerge was blue and looked like a tadpole with legs and purplish spikes emerging from the sides of its head. Po looked serious as he stood up.

"All right. Now let's go!" TK said.

The teens nodded and ran down the hallway, the door closing behind them.

* * *

><p>Outside, Rhine looked back at the warehouse nervously along with Charlotte and the rest of the team that came with. "Please be careful, guys…" she whispered. "We're all praying for you."<p>

* * *

><p><span>George Steinbrenner Stadium<span>

Lt. Surge's Room

Terra was shocked. "Are you serious, Surge? We can't get any help from the Army's Special Forces?"

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes. So I'm afraid this all falls onto the kids. And I don't like it either, but right now it's all we've got."

"But putting innocent kids in danger…This is not what I intended," she protested.

Surge waved a hand. "I know, Terra. I know. But as I said before, this is all up to them now. And it'll be a good learning experience."

"How so?" the naval officer snapped.

"If there is a war brewing, and we are the last ones left to defend the nation, then this will teach them a bit about infiltration missions. Isn't that what they're doing?" Surge asked.

Terra blinked. "Uh… I…I guess you could say that…" She wasn't entirely sure though.

"Good. But just to be on the safe side, I'm sending you down there to act as backup should the need arise," Surge told her.

The naval officer regained her composure and nodded. "You got it!" she replied, snapping off a smart salute as she did so.

Surge returned the salute and Terra ran out of the lieutenant's room.

Now it was all up to them.

* * *

><p>The warehouse was eerily silent as they made their way down the hallway, their Pokemon right beside them. TK looked left and right as they ran past open doors, hoping to spot something that could give them a lead as to George's location.<p>

"C'mon…What's it take to get a lead around here?" he muttered to himself.

Asuka flicked her eyes around, trying to spot something that could be of use. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over towards a door that looked as if it had been kicked slightly ajar by something. A frown appeared on her face as she made her way over.

Something seemed off, and she didn't like it.

TK glanced over and noticed the bluenette making her way over to a door slightly ajar. "Hey, is something up?" he asked.

Asuka merely glanced out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

The teen looked over at the door and his eyes narrowed. "Hey, was that door open?"

"I don't know," Izzy murmured. "But…why am I suddenly getting a bad feeling?"

Bubbles worriedly chirped from beside the girl. ("I'm also getting a bad feeling…") she whispered, her eyes wide as she shivered.

TK nodded. "Same here." He glanced back at the other teens and they also nodded. Asuka's eyes were hard as she just stared at them before turning away. Not wanting to stay in one place where they could be caught off guard, they followed the blue-haired teen as she made her way into the door and down the hallway.

"Hold it!" Colette suddenly hissed.

The other five stopped and glanced back. Colette's Luxray was staring at an open door, his eyes flashing as he crept over. "What's wrong, Shock?" she whispered.

("Down there…There's someone down there!") Shock snarled.

Colette's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

The Electric Type nodded. ("Yes.")

"How many are down there?" Asuka asked.

Shock counted and relayed the answer to Colette. "There're two people down there, along with a bunch of other people stationed on the stairs," the girl replied.

"Damn! Not what we needed!" TK hissed. "That only makes it more dangerous for us."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Cecilia growled. She grabbed TK by the shirt and pulled him close. "We have to do something!"

"I know," TK told her. He gently removed her hands from his shirt. "But right now we're outnumbered and we need some kind of distraction to lure them away from here."

'_And I may be able to help with that…_' a gentle voice purred outside of their minds.

The next thing they knew, the lights in the entire warehouse sparked and a few flames came to life on the desks within that room. Smoke began to emerge from it, startling them and forcing Michael to order Po to drench them all in water.

As soon as they were thoroughly drenched, TK glanced back down into the room, surprised to see that an emergency door had been opened. The agents within were fleeing out through the door, leaving behind only the leader. TK's eyes narrowed as he studied the room, trying to find their target.

"Look!" Izzy pointed through the rapidly growing smoke cloud at a form slumped in a chair. His hair was a mess, and his face and body were bruised and bloody, but it was him nonetheless. "There he is!"

"Yeah. Burt we've gotta move fast!" TK hissed. "That fire's getting way too close to the electrical box!"

Sure enough the flames were creeping along the decades-old paper littering the floor and right for the fuse box. Asuka glanced at Discharge and nodded. "Swift," she ordered.

"Wait!" Cecilia snatched Asuka by her hoodie. "What are you thinking, girl?! If that attack strikes, then the fire could use it as a possible conduit to get to the transformer!"

"Either that, or we use a different method," TK mused.

"And how would you plan on doing that?" Izzy grumbled.

Cecilia glanced at Mini and ran through her moves. Out of all of them, Defense Curl seemed like the best option. "Mini, get down there and close to that fuse box. Once in position, use Defense Curl and try to keep the flames from getting close!" Then she turned to face Michael and Po. "Michael, see if you can get Po to use Mud Sport close to the flames near George. This way we can keep him from being burned alive. Also use Water Gun if your Pokemon knows it."

She turned and looked at Asuka. "Asuka, your Pokemon is the most powerful, right?"

The bluenette nodded. "Then order him to go after those that fled. If he knows any paralyzing moves, have him use them!" She released her grip on the girl's hoodie and turned, looking back at Colette. "Colette, do the same thing. The more people and Pokemon are after them, the less chance they have of getting away."

"TK, it falls to you. Use Derek to get the leader's attention. Izzy, you're with me! Have Bubbles use whatever effective moves she knows in a combination. What moves does she know?" the ex-prep asked.

"She knows Bounce, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Attract. Why?" Izzy asked.

"Use Bounce followed up by Quick Attack!" Cecilia ordered. "This way we can cause a diversion!"

"I see your plan!" TK remarked. "By having Mini act as a defense, you're trying to stall for as much time as possible to save him!"

"Yes, and if we don't move, we may not be able to save George at all!" the girl snapped. "So let's go!"

In truth, TK was stunned at this sudden change in her demeanor. Before when they first met, she was nothing but a snob and a prep. But now, she was more or less open and trying to do what was right to make amends for her behavior. Her intelligence, he guessed, at least in the tactical and strategic field, was actually pretty good, from what he could see. Her plan was actually very sound and she was always thinking ahead.

Asuka and Colette ordered their Luxrays to give chase, Discharge with orders to disable with Swift and Shock to use Spark when needed to paralyze any potential prisoners. The two dark Electric-Types vanished through the smoke and flames into the passageway beyond, startling the leader as he grabbed his gun and spun to face the intruders.

"Damn you!" he shouted in Arabic. He fired off his gun, but Asuka was already in motion. She pulled out a Poke Ball and opened it, releasing Psy.

Without even an order, the Psychic-Type stopped the bullets cold and sent them back at the agent. He dove to the side and behind a toppled metal file cabinet. He peeked up over the top, but by then he could barely see beyond the thick haze of smoke as it filled the room. Psy erected a powerful barrier to push the smoke back, but it only served to increase the thickness.

Using her psychic abilities, Psy was able to relay a message to Mini as the small pink Pokemon slipped between two large walls of flames and to the master fuse box. She clambered up the cables and curled her body as tightly as it could go, glowing a soft green as she did so.

Michael swung into action at that point, using Po's Mud Sport and Water Gun to keep the flames away from George's battered form. Meanwhile, Derek and TK leapt into the fray while Cecilia and Izzy launched themselves from the top of the railing and landed in the middle of the room, Bubbles bouncing up into the air before unleashing a powerful Quick Attack and slamming into the ceiling, releasing enough dust to further cover their tracks.

TK looked at Derek perched on his shoulder and nodded. "Do it!"

The Pikachu leapt into the air and immediately split into many different copies of himself, startling the agent. He blinked and tried to make them out as the clones ran around in the smoke, generating something beneath the floor of the warehouse's underground storeroom.

The agent fired his gun a few times, hitting a few clones and making them vanish in the process. A snarl appeared on his bearded face as he spun, firing again and again. But each time he missed the real deal.

Finally, TK saw his move. "Grass Knot!" he cried.

Vines suddenly erupted from the tile floor, startling the Arab as he looked down, his feet becoming encased within. "No!" he cried. He tried to pull his feet free, but only succeeded in tangling himself even tighter within the vines.

"Nice one, Derek!" TK chirped.

The Pikachu nodded and scampered away from the trapped Arab. Asuka glanced at Psy and nodded. The Espeon's eyes glowed a soft blue as the gun within his hand began to glow blue as well. With a mental jerk, the gun was tugged free from his grasp and tossed to the side, landing in a pile of scraps.

"You idiot!" the man shouted. "Think of what could happen when the fire reaches the ammunition!"

"Don't think we aren't aware of that!" the blue-haired teen growled. Po was already in motion as he squirted some water onto the gun and scraps, dousing the flames, but only for a limited time. Michael glanced back at George, who was now beginning to stir. "C'mon!" he called. "We have to get out of here before this place goes sky high!"

"But not without our Luxrays!" Colette protested.

In response to her statement, the same white mist from before enveloped the doorway through which they had run in pursuit of their targets. The mist took on the form of a bulkhead and it slid open silently, allowing the Electric-Types to emerge from the shadowy corridor beyond. Behind them came a bunch of Arab men in dark clothing with that familiar red R on the left breast.

A fire belched out behind them as the misty bulkhead slid shut, sealing it off just as the doorway collapsed behind them. "Good timing, Shock!" Colette exclaimed as she ran over to the Luxray.

Shock nuzzled his trainer lovingly while Discharge merely nodded to his. Asuka and Colette returned them to their respective Poke Balls before turning and looking at the others. "Now can we get?" Michael asked nervously.

TK nodded. "Yeah. Asuka, use Psy—"

He was cut off as a loud explosion tore through the area, throwing dust and debris down onto their location. Colette shrieked as Izzy winced and screamed. Cecilia's eyes were hard as she looked around, trying to spot any way out. The stairway above was now engulfed in flames, so they were effectively trapped.

They were doomed.

* * *

><p>Or so it seemed. It turned out that a lucky guess by one of the students with them had been accurate, so now the first thing they did was summon any Water Pokemon among them and commanded them to use Water Gun on the warehouse to douse it long enough for someone to arrive.<p>

And it just so happened that the person to arrive was none other than Terra White.

The naval commander skidded her pickup to a screeching halt before leaping from the truck and landing on her feet, eyes wide at the burning warehouse and the makeshift fire brigade. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Bad news!" one of the students exclaimed. "The place is on fire and it's gonna go! Not to mention the others are still in there!"

"Damn! This is turning out to be a nightmare!" she grumbled as she grabbed a Poke Ball and opening it.

The Embrace Pokemon emerged from it and looked at the fire with concern in her eyes. _What's the plan?_ Warpstrike asked mentally.

"Activate a Barrier and get us in there! Lock onto their mental signals or thoughts and Teleport us right to their location!" Terra ordered.

The Psychic-Type nodded as she summoned forth her most powerful Barrier.

The two glowed with multicolored light before vanishing amidst the surprised students.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do?!" Izzy shrieked. "I don't wanna die here!"<p>

"None of us does, Izzy! So calm down and relax!" TK ordered. He glanced around the burning room, now forced to cover his mouth and nose with his hand in an attempt to keep the smoke out of his lungs.

"How can I remain calm when we're about to die?!" Izzy shouted.

"Just shut the fuck up and let me think!" TK roared.

The girl fell silent as tears shimmered in her eyes.

TK felt sorry for having shouted at her, but right now he needed to think and figure a way out for them.

He was so busy focusing that he failed to notice the multicolored light as it appeared in their midst. But Michael did. He yelped and got a mouthful of smoke, forcing him into a coughing fit.

The sounds of his coughing surprised TK and he turned; he was stunned to see Terra covering her mouth with her own hands and looking around with her steely grey eyes. The way the light reflected off of them made them glint like shards of glass as she looked around, taking in the situation with ease.

She turned to Warpstrike and nodded as the Barrier encompassed her head like a diver's helmet of old. Once the smoke had been purged, she turned to look at the kids and the coughing men. "Let's get out of here!" she said. "And I want an explanation once we are outside!"

Everyone there nodded and Warpstrike expanded the Barrier to allow each of them to have one of their own. The Arabs greedily gulped down the air as the kids coughed to clear their lungs of the smoke within the barrier helmets they wore. Even George had a helmet of his own.

Now that everyone was accounted for, Warpstrike expanded her Teleport field and everyone there vanished in a blaze of multicolored light as the building began to collapse around them.

TK gulped down the fresh air outside greedily, clearing his lungs of the smoke. He coughed repeatedly, his lungs becoming clearer with each cough. He looked up as sweat and soot ran down his face, taking in the sight.

Warpstrike had encased all the Arabs within a powerful Barrier while Psy had removed all their guns and ammo. The Poke Balls had been confiscated by Asuna as well, who had somehow managed to pop out of her Poke Ball. He turned to look at her with a surprised look, which she returned with a nod at Warpstrike. '_She called me out,_' was the Espeon's reply.

TK nodded. "Right."

Terra wiped her face free from the sweat that managed to slip past her rag. "All right. Now what's going on here?" she asked.

"Long story…" TK remarked sheepishly. "We'll need to explain it back at the stadium."

"All right. And as for these guys…?" the commander asked, glancing at them. "What'll we do with them?"

The agent in charge glared at her with a hateful look, but she didn't back down. She merely returned it with one of her own. He glanced away, but not out of fear. It was out of spite that he did so.

"I say we leave that to Surge," Ezekiel explained as he came up on Reinforce. The Garchomp landed swiftly and he dismounted, landing on his feet and running over. "I just got the message. Was there some kind of explosion here or something?"

"You'll have to ask TK once we get cleaned up and rested," Terra explained. "But right now, we have some prisoners to deal with." She glanced back at the fourteen men trapped within the Barrier.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"…_the police are still investigating the mysterious fire that burned down a long-disused warehouse in the industrial district of Tampa. Eyewitness reports claim that a mysterious white mist was seen entering the building before the smoke started to come out from the basement levels. An investigation is currently underway to figure out the cause of the fire._"

Surge shut off the TV and looked back at Terra and the others standing in the middle of the room. "So, I take it the mission went well?" he asked lightly.

TK nodded. "Yes, Surge. We managed to get George out, along with a bunch of agents from Team Rocket. However, before we could deliver them to the police, they escaped. No sign of them anywhere."

"Damn. So much for that lead," the former lieutenant grumbled.

"At least we even managed to catch them _at all!_" Colette pointed out.

"Yes, I will admit that. But still, the fire itself is very unusual. What caused it?" Surge wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever set it off meant to enable us to get out, or something like that. Yet it backfired," Cecilia remarked. She wiped her soot-covered bangs out of her face. "And whoever those guys were, they wanted George for a reason."

"Yes, and that's what worries me," Surge told her.

The others present during the mission stood with the rest of Team USA as the head of the team looked them over. "And frankly, I feel that whatever is happening is about to only get worse."

"So in short, be on alert," Colette stated.

Surge nodded. "Yes. Don't let your guard down for even a minute unless you're within the stadium walls or in another safe location."

"A lot easier said than done, mind you!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Team Rocket could have agents everywhere! We don't know what's safe and what isn't!"

"Well, I do know one safe place, but it's currently in dry dock," Terra remarked.

"And your ship doesn't count!" Surge hissed.

"Actually, it does, Surge. There is no way that anyone can get on board that easily. My crew was picked by the President himself, actually," the commander told him. "There are more than enough people capable of defending her should the need arise. That includes some of the best minds that worked in other fields, so to speak."

"So what? That won't mean a thing in combat!" Surge growled.

"It just might, Surge," TK countered. "Think about this. If anything happens, we may need to fall back on Terra and her crew for expertise in some things. Right?"

Surge pursed his lips as he folded his arms. He had to admit, TK did have a point. If America _really_ was in danger of falling, then they'd have no choice. So he nodded. "Fine."

TK grinned.

Although deep down, Terra feared that the worst was yet to come. She gazed out the window as the Tampa Catholic students filed out and headed for the parking lot.

"I just hope it doesn't come to worse…" she whispered.

Above the scene, the image of a dark figure appeared and a mysterious woman gazed up at the sky, a shadowy shipwreck beneath…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here's the end of Book One. This is just the beginning, folks. So be sure to keep my stories faved and don't forget to read and review, my peeps~! And don't forget to submit OCs. Form is on my profile and will be updated as the series progresses. Don't forget to PM me with any OCs you might have.<strong>_

_**Jaa ne!**_

_**Titanic X**_


End file.
